UnTamed
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: An organization with tamers of the supernatural creatures,UnTamed was Sakura's home.Betrayed by the man who she considered her father,she now plots her revenge on him with her vixedvampire and her other 2 friends while they protect the humans from demons
1. Chapter 1: Looking for him

**Heyyyy peeps! Just had this new idea come into my mind! Hope you like it!**

**Rinaru: Disclaimer~! **

**Happy: Rinaru does not own Naruto; only the plot of this fanfiction!**

**Rinaru: Good job Happy! Here's a fish!**

**Enjoy ;]  
*~~~~~***

I've been looking for him; years and year on end. He ran away once on my command and I told him not to come back. But now he can come back, because here lying dead at my feet our enemies lay. I searched and hunted down every last one of them so I could save him. That stupid little troll he is; he never wanted to unfold his wings fearing that the enemies would cut them, never bared his fangs because he didn't want anyone to know him for what he really is. Now, I'll keep looking for him, why? Because he can't defend himself without me. I command every action, every movement, every muscle, every bone, and _every_ brain cell. I command him with little to no effort.

Now I just need to rise up above my enemies and look for him again. Unlike other kinds, his kind is hated and unwanted because of how powerful and unique they are. Some even hate his kind because he can soar through the skies without worries and swoop up a meal and drop it again and escape just as easily while the others have to run away with their inhuman speed. He has inhuman speed, but when he flies _and_ when he runs. Some of the guys in the organization even hate _me_ for taming such a monstrous creature.

My name, Sakura Haruno; 19. I work for an organization called UnTamed. I don't understand why because every creature in that place is tamed by every staff there. We can't work without supernatural creatures. Our job is to hunt down other creatures that pose a threat to the human kind or even our organization. We consider us all family here, but I only get along with so little of them… I get along only with the demon fox Naruto and his tamer Hinata. She's sweet and he's rowdy. I don't get how they get along.

Me and my creature…we never got along but we have some kind of compromise between us even though I torture him so. I mean, I hurt him physically and mentally and yet he's willing to jump in the way to save me. It's a weird relationship, not lovey-dovey but more and of an I-hate-you-but-I-don't-know-why-I-still-linger-around-you. It's not like he could run away… He's bound to me. We have a contract. He can't just waltz out of my grasp, he needs to eliminate me if he wants to breaks free from his "curse as the devil's pawn" as he once said to me.

"Are you going to keep searching for him?" Hinata asks walking up to me with a panting demon fox next to her transformed.

I nod, "Ah, it's about time he comes back." I look up at the sky, "I'm getting bored without him, and I crave to have a small quarrel with him…just like old times…"

"So when are you going to continue the search?" Naruto asks turned back to normal.

"'Soon as I pack my bags again. Who knew he would be so hard to find…"

"Hopefully he's not dead," Hinata sighs remembering the many times he was almost killed by other creatures.

But she never saw him like I did. I found him slumped over a tree with both wings cut off and they were oozing chemicals. I walked up to him and he instinctively bared his fangs at me and got up in a fighting stance. I knew better so I tapped his forehead and he doubled over.

"_You can't fight. Stop putting up that fake brave face_," I had told him. He looked at me bewildered. "_I'll only say these once; become my creature and I'll fix those wings of yours and restore your strength_."

He got pissed and strikes me. I only shrugged it off and repulsed him into the tree hard causing him to cough up the ooze (**that's the so called blood his kind has. Don't worry you'll find out soon ;D**) "_Either that or I'll put an end to your suffering_." That got to him and he gave in. I made the contract with him and dragged him all the way to our lair. When I took him in to mark him with the organization's tattoo, he screeched and struggled to break free violently. I held him down and he received the tattoo around his neck near his jugular.

The tattoo is the Japanese #7 with slashes going across it. The 7 stands for the 7 Deadly Sins. That title is earned to the most powerful tamers. There are seven of them of course, I am one of them; the deadly sin pride. We got them all accounted for wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. The slash…well I guess that's just for decoration.

Ah, I forgot to mention what my powers are. My power is Repulsion, the power to push someone with a long array of sonic waves and particles. Sometimes it batters the victim's brain, sometimes it doesn't. I can also change it to the way I please, to cutting and slashing, to covering and protecting. Also works for driving people insane! (**cue the laugh! Haha! Lol**)

"Damn, when was the last time I saw him? Before the whole building blew up? Yeah I think so…" Naruto asks.

"For more than 500 years," I answer. Oh, I'm sorry did I say 19? I meant 19,000 years old or so. I don't know I lost count.

"I wonder if he's changed his appearance," Hinata chimes in.

Now that I think of it, I wonder if he has… "Good question, Hinata… I mean, we've all changed in styles and personality."

"Yeah!" Naruto roars, "I went from being an idiot to being able to control the demon fox-!"

"And you're still an idiot," I remark.

He glares at me and huffs, "As I was saying…Hinata-chan let her hair grow and she dresses more darkly, and you Sakura…you've changed the most… From being that nice girl with long pink hair and bright colors, to a dark short pink haired girl who's always so dull…"

"I know what I've become over the years, no need to inform me of my changes," I scoff thinking back to that stupid little girl I once was.

"He could have changed in attitude," Hinata suggests completely ignoring the fact that Naruto said what I've become. Maybe they think he will get rid of my negativity.

"Maybe even darker than before," Naruto sighs remembering the hard times he had just trying to talk to him.

"Or even become disobedient," I say my part. "Who knows, maybe he hasn't changed much."

"Did you ever tell him something before you told him to run away?" Hinata asks curiously. Who can blame her? I don't talk much about it, not even to the boss. (**remind me that one day to write a chapter with what happened on it**)

"Don't look directly at other's eyes, only look the enemy in the eye, that's what I told him," I sigh remembering that awful day.

"What happened to you guys over there in Patriot?" Naruto asks.

"Well…I don't know myself. All I remember was that we were ambushed…Our other teammates were killed so I told him to run before a bomb went off…Then things come blurry but I remember being hit in the back with blazing flames and being knocked out of the building with a bunch of gravel falling on me. That's how I got that scar on my back…"

Hinata nods knowing full well what was back there, "So that's what happened…"

On my back I hold the scars of a soldier. This is what I get for my sin. My whole back was singed and little of it remains unscarred. The sacrifice I made to save him…

"Where are you going this time?" Naruto asks trying to evade the awkward feeling of the subject.

"I'm thinking Creek in Cry of the Hero." (**yeah I know lame xD**)

"I heard that place's nice and calming," Naruto comments.

"Exactly, he's always liked peaceful calming places even if he didn't show it," I say with a chuckle. Really, the guy's pretty predictable.

"I still can't figure out how you could read him…" Naruto says with a frown.

I shrug, "I just do." And with that I leaped off my perch and drop to the ground where our enemies laid. "I'm going to look for him now! Take care of Delayla!"

"Will do!" Hinata waves assuring.

Delayla's a little girl my creature found one day. Taking pity on the poor girl he took her with him and back to our lair, they turned her into a vampire. She's sweet and loves to hang around me. Though she enjoys being around him more since he was so sweet and compassionate towards her. But recently, our lair was attacked and she lost one of her legs and an eye. She spends most of her time sitting than doing anything, so I've been taking care of her for a while.

She asked me if I could get her something for her birthday…She said to me, "Bring nii-san back home." When she said this, I knew what she wished on her previous birthday.

Now I'm determined to accomplish that wish and make it come true. I'll find him and bring him back home where he belongs.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls out.

I nod and kept walking to my destination

_A week later…_

I set my first foot into the gravel of the village's gate in Creek. And what do you know, the people are all smiles here. I look around and nodded contently. Just like I thought it would be; a cozy little village with nice people.

"Welcome to Creek, are you a visitor?" A nice old lady asks me.

"Yeah," I answer squint my eyes as I look up at the sky. "I would like to spend a little while here if you don't mind…"

"Very well, please feel at home. Over the hill we got our spa," the lady says pointing over the hill.

"Aw, cool, I wish we had that back at home…"

She laughs and pats my back, "You're not the only visitor who's said that."

"That's great," I say with a smirk. I have a good feeling about this village, but then there's something there also…I can't put my finger around it but it's like right there…

Suddenly I feel a small pulse in the back of my head. I knew it; he's in this very village. Now the question is where? I raised my hand and made a clicking sound like from those of a clicker to train dogs. It's not a call or anything, it's just a sound he'll recognize, also helps me determine where he is…but for some strange reason I can't get any clue as to where he is. I lower my hand and smile at the old lady.

"Could you get me a room to stay in, please?"

"Sure deary, right this way," she motions her hand to follow and she led me down the streets and into a small nice cottage house.

"Thanks a million, ma'am," I thank in gratitude and pull out money from my pocket and hand it over.

"You're very welcome," and just like that she disappeared. I'm guessing she's a wizard, very common.

And if there's something about wizards that you should know, is that they are dirty little liars. I wonder what they have hidden in here. Mmm could it be that he's being held captive? God they suck at keeping things hidden. With a smirk, I sit down on the sofa and drink some hot cocoa. I'll get to the bottom of this soon.

"Don't worry boy, I'll get you back home soon…Not that you would like the idea but you'll feel better ne?"

Just thinking of him sulking makes me laugh, but now is not the time to be laughing. He's in danger and I need to find him as soon as possible or else…I mean sure I can find another creature, but… he just fits right in, another one as my partner really isn't a likeable thought. He probably thinks I don't want him by my side anymore, that he's useless and unwanted like he once was. I saved him from the hated stares he would get and the constant mocks. I took him under my swing and I turned him to a feared and widely known monster with me in tow as well. He liked it, even if he never showed it. He liked having me bug him; it made him feel that he's wanted and is someone rather than nobody. He loves Naruto like a brother, even if they do get in battles a lot.

Even others in the organization would say something to him…to me…Why such a monster? You don't deserve something like that. You're just a little girl. I hear he's a demon, a real monster. A blood sucker who has unquenchable thirst for blood. They would all say that over and over in different ways… He and I got tired of the whispers and the name callings, so we decided to take action. We did many missions together, hunted down a legion who was getting his revenge on the human world. Our names were known around the world…until that dreaded day when we were supposed to do a simple mission but it soon turned out to be more of just a simple mission but a hunt…a hunt for the creatures that dwell in the dark…

*_flashback_*

"_Sakura…are you sure you want to take this mission on?" boss asks me eyeing the paper and me._

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure we can take it," I say confidently. _

"_I know you and him have worked really hard and earned your respect from everyone but this may be a little too much…" he sighs. _

"_Trust me, we'll be fine!" I say cheerily. _

"_Fine," he says setting the paper down and stamping it. _

"_Thanks a million boss!" I say happily and grab the paper. _

_He slams his hand on the paper and looks at me with a pleading face, "Please…come back alive." _

"_Don't worry, I'll be very careful plus, I have a very advanced vampire," I smile thinking at said boy who happens to be on the roof of the room looking down at us. _

_Boss sighs once again and glances up, "You better take good care of her."_

"_I will sir…" he says gruffly. _

_I scoff, "Sure you will, I can take care of myself." _

"_Or so you think you do," he says as quietly as ever. _

"_Get down," I say abruptly and he comes crashing onto the floor. "Have you forgotten I command your every move?" _

_He grunts and gets up dusting some of the dirt off of him. _

"_You heard right?" I ask and play with his hair a bit. _

"_Ah." _

"_Let's get going then," I finish and pat his back. I turn and start walking out the door with him trailing behind. As I close the door, I hear boss say a couple prayers. _

"_Please Lord; please don't let them fall… They are too precious to me…I don't want them to be perfectly untouched but I don't want them gone…" Those words made me stop. He passed by me seemingly unfazed but I could tell he was hiding his true feelings. So I followed him out and we stepped outside. _

"_Let's go," and with that he spread his wings out and crouched down. I jump on his back and connect my wave thread onto his collar. He received the little electric current hit his body and began to stretch his wings. Soon they flapped and we were soaring straight up into the clouds at incredible speeds; so fast we could slam into an airplane and shoot right out the other side. Up in the clouds, he came to an abrupt stop and floated there. _

"_Where to?" he asks looking down at the earth below us. _

"_HollowScreams," I say casually. He cringed and turned his head slightly. _

"_Are you sure?" he seemed to know what was there. _

"_Yeah, how bad could it be?" he still didn't move. I got aggravated and slammed my foot on his back, "." _

_He shook his head and flapped upwards and dive head first. _

*_end of flashback_*

Thinking about it now makes me realize how much of an overconfident idiot I was…I shouldn't have ever picked that mission… If only I would have listen to boss, to him, to everyone who warned us not to go there…I should have… I spend five years in the Hospital after that, worrying about him and if he was ok. Took everyone a while to find me. I was so badly signed they couldn't recognize me; I looked almost dead to them. But then I recovered well and continued to live on.

I should have run away when he warned me we couldn't take them on…

*_flashback continuation_*

_We ran through the thick black walls that were about to collapse on our heads. Panting heavily and wounded a bit. He was having a hard time breathing because his lung was stabbed with a spear. _

"_Can you make it?" I scream back at him who was starting to stray far behind. _

_He shook his head and placed a hand on the wall to balance himself, "No! I can't breathe really well... and the thick atmosphere in here makes breathing even harder!"_

_I run back to him and drape his arm over my shoulders, "We got to get out of here and fast, I'm starting to get dizzy with the lack of oxygen!" _

_He growls and glares at me with his dark red eyes, "Don't help me, go, run! You got to get out of here! Forget about me, just save yourself!"_

_I shook my head and began to jog with him trudging next to me, "I won't leave you here to die…If anything," I look over at him and smile, my first real smile for him, "I'll die with you." _

_He looked away and scoffed, "Why would you want to save someone like me?"_

"_Because you're just like me; someone who's gifted with good genes who's envied by others," I whisper softly. _

_He looks at me surprised, "How can someone like you be hated like me?"_

_I smile at him sadly and brush a strand of his hair from his face, "How can someone like you be hated like I was?"_

_He chuckles and looks forwards, "I guess we better get out of here…"_

_I nod and begin to run again. Soon we found the exit and jump out onto the ground panting, well I am, he's coughing. _

_Suddenly, an array of screeches reach our ears and we stumble up onto our feet. We were surrounded by the dark creatures, all hissing and baring their fangs at us. He gets into a stance and bares his fangs as well releasing an inhuman roar. I step back and watch as they seize each other up. Then they ram into each other and start ripping skin. He was done with the first one but two then jumped in and attacked him. Over and over, they kept coming and attacking him and all I did was stand there watching… _

"_Please…stop this…" I whisper barely audible. "Run….run!...RUN!"_

_He stops abruptly and looks at me baffled with skin hanging lose around him and wounded everywhere. "Run, don't stop, just run! Don't worry about me, run away, save yourself! Don't look at other's eyes, look at your enemies eyes! Please, just do it!" Without any word said, he ran away quickly and I watch as he slowly disappeared into the depths of the forest. I fall to my knees and look at the dark creatures who eyed me hungrily. I cry, not because I'm scared of them, but because the bomb's just about to go off. One of them seize up and raised its claws and was about to slash my face when a loud explosion came. A huge burning wave hit my back knocking me into a few trees. I lose consciousness but I still felt a burning sensation…_

…

_I think I've died…but why do I hear beeping noises? I slowly squint my eyes to adjust to this extremely bright lights. I look around and realize I'm in a room with IV's hooked everywhere. Then I remember what happened and I frantically search for him. _

"_I see you're awake…" A familiar voice states. _

"_Where is he?" I screech. _

_He shrugs, "I don't know myself. He wasn't anywhere in the area…" _

_I shook my head, "No…he can't be…he can't be dead…" _

"_I'm pretty sure he isn't, we found a few droplets of that chemical he oozes when he's injured, but it soon disappeared as it seemed he took flight. Don't worry, he's probably resting somewhere, he'll be b- "_

_I interrupt him, "That's right…I remember…" I look up and sigh, "He won't come back…I told him to run away…before the bomb went off…"_

"_Don't worry about him…Though you should worry about yourself…" he says quietly._

"_What do you mean, boss?" I ask. _

_He shakes his head in remorse, "Sakura…you've been roasted alive…" With that being said, I look at my hands and suppressed a scream. It was all visible muscle and burnt skin along with tendons. They can't wrap me up because then my healing won't kick in._

"_I should have listened to you sir…He was hurt really badly…"_

"_You should look at yourself right now, I bet what he had is nothing compared to what you have now. Relax and recover for now, don't worry about the rest…"_

*_end of flashback_*

And ever since that day, I never saw him again… After I got out of the hospital, I immediately searched for him. I had no luck for years and years on end. Soon enough 500 years passed and I traveled all around the world but I still didn't find him. I believed he was dead so I gave up 30 years ago…That is until I felt a pulse at the back of my head. I told boss about it and he tells me it's a calling that reminds me that I'm still bound to that someone and that he's still alive. He said it's really rare to feel the pulse in creatures like him since they don't have hearts, but for some strange reason I could feel it. His heart….it's been dead a long time ago and yet it beat once, no…twice now. It's as if it's telling me not to give up and to keep searching for him. And now I come across this village and sure enough he's somewhere in here since I felt it again and stronger. The old lady seemed suspicious too, like if she was hiding a secret under that entire fake smile. Like a bitter cookie hidden under the sweet coat of sugar.

Which I am to believe, that the wizards are planning something and they need him and his power to accomplish it. I need to remain low and find out. Don't worry, I'll get you soon.

*15 days later*

I casually walk down the road with my bag slumped over my shoulder lazily. When I reached the gates, sure enough the old lady was there.

"Leaving already dear?" she asks.

"Yeah, and I'll be taking a few things if you don't mind," I tell her with a smile.

"Oh of course, what'll be?" she asks ever so nicely. I slowly spread my smile into a nice cocky grin and I put my hand on her shoulder as I walk a few feet next to her.

"Well…I'll be taking-" I turn around and get her in a headlock. "Mind telling me where a male vampire is? Mmm, let me be more precise, one with wings, fangs, and red piercing eyes."

She gurgles as she starts to lose her breath. She finds a loop hole and gets a bit of air in, "H-how do you know he's here?"

"Because I do," I said squeezing her neck a bit, "Now tell me where he is before I choke you right here."

"W-who are y-you?" she demands.

"Haruno Sakura, the 7th Deadly Sin Pride," I say coldly. Her eyes widen and she squirms a bit.

"P-please, l-let me go! I beg you, i-I'll tell you where he is."

"Are you sure you will?" I ask mockingly. "Do something funny and I'll cut you head off, got it? Now hurry up and show me where he is."

She nods shakily and begins to walk somewhere. We walk down alleys and streets with me still having her in a death grip. Finally we reach a house and she opens the door and walks in. I look around the house and realized how easy looks could fool the human eye, but I'm not really human anyway so I realized right away that underneath this house, something was amiss. She strides over to the carpet and moves it revealing a secret door. She opens it and it reveals a stair case down to a dark room.

"You crafty little witch," I praise amazed.

"I'm not a witch, I'm a wizard!" she hisses.

"Whatever, same thing, just take me to him."

"Just what is he to you?" she grumbles walking down the mysterious stair case.

I shrug, "I don't know, but I'm his tamer that I do now." She tensed and looked at me baffled.

"How could you tame such a beast?"

I perk my lips up, "'Cause I'm awesome. Now hurry up."

"Hai, hai," she says annoyed. Soon we came to a stop and we stood before a giant door. I eye it a little and sigh.

"He better be in here, if not, you're so dead…"

"I would open the door for you but I can't, nor can you. You need a very rare spell to open that door- HEY!" Ignoring what she just said I blasted the door down. It fell to the floor with a loud boom. I look over at her and smile sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I'm not normal either?" she stares at me like I'm some crazy psychopath. I grin, showing off my small innocent fang. "Yup, I'm a monster myself, I'm just more civilized."

"What are you…?" she asks.

I shrug and stare at her bored, "A god maybe? No. I'm a crusifer; a creature believed to be heaven's personal hounds. Well that's what they say we are, but we're just some creatures from mother earth. A creature that lived longer than anything in this world. There's never more than one of us in this world, only one for each generation. We are created out of thin soil once destroyed. It's as if the Lord created us to protect the humans from harm."

She was baffled to say the least, but really it's all true. "I can't believe such a creature existed…"

"Well we do, now if you don't mind, I'm going to look for my vv," I scoff and continued to walk into the room. (**vv stands for "vixedvampire" Sakura calls them "vv's" 'cause it's shorter and less complicated.**)

After walking for about thirty minutes, I finally found a dimly lit room with cellars in it. I look through all the bars looking for him. I raise my hand up and made the click sound again. No answer. I sigh and continue to search the bars while still making that clicking sound.

As I was nearing the end, I hear a shuffling inside the last cellar. I run up to it and look inside it. I sigh in defeat as it was just a rat crossing by. I rest my forehead against the bar and frowned.

"Where are you…?" I whisper lightly. Then I hear a bang right in front of me causing me to look up. Out from the roof a dark silhouette moves a bit. I froze not sure what the hell it was, but whatever it is, I better not say anything…or move…Slowly two dark red dots appear and slowly turn a brighter red. They look down at me not threateningly but curiously or surprised seems to be more like it.

"You're…here…" the thing says in a raspy voice. Seems to be it hadn't used it in a long time. It takes a deep breath and clears his throat, "Sakura."

My heart skipped. It's him! I finally found him! I can't believe- "Jackass get down from there."-And now he's down in the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" he hisses not liking the thought of coming back.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know what's coming too, don't you?" I sigh.

He remains quiet for a moment, "Ah…I was afraid you wouldn't come back to get me…"

"Of course I would, even though I can't stand you at all, but we work really well together as a team…and we're the strongest too. To be honest, I would leave you alone here, but…not now because the end of the world is nearing closer as you know it…"

He nods and sighs, "I thought you forgot about me…"

"I didn't. I've been searching for you for 500 years since the incident."

"That's hard to believe," he chuckles.

"Shut it," I hiss coldly. "Now stop fooling around and get the hell out of there."

He looks at the bars and stands up. He then looks at me with a wondering gaze.

"You know you've changed a bit…in size…and in appearance, as well as attitude. You seem a bit more talkative."

"Hn, you've changed a lot yourself."

"Ram the bars down," I command and step aside as he burst through the bars and stood slightly slouched. "That a boy."

He shook his head and look at me with those dark obsidian orbs and with a new hair cut that was spiked up in the end and with bangs on the sides and short ones on his forehead. "It's been so long since I've last seen you, Sakura."

"Indeed it's been, Sasuke, now get us out of here and back home." He sighs and turns to start walking. "Up, up, up, carry me."

He growls and turns around to pick me up bridal style. He then turns and continues walking. Yup, this is the Sasuke-chan I once tortured, and I still will.

"Can we get some Moonbucks on the way?" (**another version of Starbucks ha!**)

This time his growl was more threatening than before as he neared the exit of the stairs.

"Alright, alright, no Moonbucks, sheesh…"

"You're so annoying still…" he sighs.

"Yeh now suck it up and fly Pegasus, fly!" I ordered as we exited the house. He puts me down and I jump on his back as he spreads his wings out- damn they got bigger and shot up into the sky.

The Deadly Sins are back together again and ready for action. Ready to face the wrath of the dark monsters that will try and lay claim to this land of ours. Ready to die for our world to be safe as well as humanity.

"Oh wait there's a bug on your head!" I hit him hard in the head and we spiraled down and quickly straightened up.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Nope, keep going."

_**To be continued on chapter 2….**_

**Yeah I know, the names are made up. If you have any questions about it, just send me a message and I'll answer it for ya. ;D So what do you think, good story so far?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rugido de los Muertos

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I didn't have Microsoft installed to my laptop and I still haven't finished writing the story…Yeah…chapter 2 is longer than the first. Anyway, I'm really happy about this story. It's excellent, its fun to write, and people like it…even though I received not ONE review…maybe one but I forgot. Really guys you can do better :/ and it was a lot of you guys. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Xxxxx**

"Hey Sasuke…How long did it take you to heal?" I ask as we soar steadily.

"A year or so," he answers nonchalantly. "I heard an explosion after I was a few ways off…I thought you were dead."

I shook my head and looked at the ground below and at all the people who were staring up at us in fear. "Ah…well a bomb went off and I was hit by it of course."

"Did anything happen to you?" He asks curiously as he rounds a left.

"Yup, I was signed to the bone," I answer cheerily.

He sweat drops, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"It is, but I don't care." He shrugged it off and continued to soar.

We soared for a while looking up at the sun which was beginning to rise. It was absolutely beautiful. With bright orange skies with the slightest tinge of pink which fades out into the blue. The clouds a puffy orange and the first rays of sunlight striking the mountains descend down into the valleys bellow.

"It's beautiful," I whisper in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Sasuke comments also staring.

"I guess that means we better go lower or your wings will be burned. Go a couple hundred feet lower," I order. He nods and slowly descends a couple feet each time. "I'm guessing you're about 20 and 25000?" I ask him.

"Yeah…You're about 19 and 20000?"

I sigh. I mean, what's with everyone saying I'm 20000 years old, am I aging? Oh…my god I think I am. "Close but it's almost at 20000 soon."

"How's Naruto and Hinata?" He does a spin and dives into the trees at rapid speed, dodging tree by tree. We were going faster than a millisecond but since we're so used to it, it feels like we're going five miles an hour.

"They're fine. Naruto's more advance now. You'll love to spar with him now."

"That so? He can control the demon fox now?" he asks as he flaps his wings for more speed and unfolds them.

"Mhm! He's really strong. I would like you to spar with him and see how you've improved over the years."

"Sounds good," he says with a shrug.

Soon we came through a clearing in the field. Sasuke's wings rotate in a strange way and I was caught off guard when he began to twist and spin in quick zig-zags down the field. I was so surprised I almost fell. He then stops his unnatural movements and glides calmly down the field.

"I see you learned a few tricks," I laugh relaxing my muscles.

"Hn, I spent most of my time flying and learning air strikes and such."

"That's great! You greatly deserve that sack of blood back at home!" I squealed patting his back and realizing he has more build in his body. I love being the toughest of the Deadly Sins along with my creature. "Oi you work out, neh?" I ask teasingly.

"If my body's physically fit, taking a hit will be reduced a bit."

"Ah, I get it now…Smart vv you are," I cooed and pulled his cheek which in return he snapped his head violently.

After a couple hours of flying, I began to get bored. I began playing with his hair and realized it has no gel. That is one unique hair…HOW DOES HE DO THAT? Although, now that I think of it…

"Did you find anyone you liked, a girlfriend maybe?" I ask with a drop dead serious tone.

"Eh, not really. Some girl was trying to make me look at her in the eyes but-" I interrupt him.

"Wait…so you followed my orders for all those years?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye, "What of it?"

"Well, you know…I thought you would turn into a rebel and do whatever you wanted."

He chuckled and continued to soar through the sunlight ground.

"Oi, are you ignoring me? I deserve to know what you did all those years!" I growl out.

He shook his head and flapped his wings, "Ignorance is bliss."

"Ignorance is going to get you killed," I shot bluntly.

"I know, but sometimes it's good," he snorts and dives lower.

"You ignorant asshole," I grumble.

"Just like old times," he comments making me burst into laughter.

Finally, after hours on end, we reach the village. Sasuke descends lower and dashes through the streets where villagers watched in awe as I waved and threw in a few comments.

"The Deadly Sins are back!" some chanted.

"Our village is at full potential now! We're rising above our enemies!" some roared in victory and pride.

Sasuke releases a low growl in agreement. I pat his back, adding into the excitement.

"We're going to flip the tables against the dark creatures now!" another cheered.

Sasuke lowered in height and spun a few times near the street then regained himself and flew up a couple feet. The citizens cheered at his display knowing full well that he was healthy and at full power. Soon we came across the biggest and thickest tree in the whole village. On it a huge tree mansion hid in the branches. That's our hideout; UnTamed. Sasuke dashed up and landed on the mansion. I jumped off his back and I hear his wings contract back into his back. His wings are kind of leathery so you can hear a few things… He walks a few feet behind me and stops. I turn to him and smile seeing how he was frowning and looking down. Just like old times…

"Ready to see everyone?" I ask.

He shook his head, "What if they attack me…?"

I shook my head and pulled his head back a little to look at the tattoo on his neck. "Nah, they won't attack…You still have the tattoo so don't worry about getting a new one."

He sighs, "But I don't want to see them…"

"Too bad, now suck it up and follow me inside," I state sternly.

He growls and grumbles a few things around the lines of: "This is why I don't talk to you much."

"And yet you are," I deadpanned. He scoffs and follows me inside.

The hideout is always rowdy with conversations and the latest news. As soon as I came through the door, everything grew silent. They all stared at me and soon began to whisper when they saw Sasuke trailing behind.

"Is that who I think it is?" someone asked.

"No way…if Sasuke's back with Sakura…that means…the Deadly Sins are back!" At this comment, everyone roared in excitement. Sasuke ducked a bit in pain as his ears seemed to burst. My little secret, I have ear muffs ;] fuck yeah.

With all the commotion going on, Naruto and Hinata strolled into the room with Delyla curiously. They look at me in wonder and I grinned and pulled Sasuke next to me by the back of his neck. He winced and released a low hiss. Naruto's and Delyla's eyes light up and Naruto ran up to us, with Hinata trailing behind with Delyla. He tackled us to the floor and started to cry in happiness.

"!" He says quietly to me. "I'm going to kick your ass teme!" he tells Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks, "In your dreams dobe," and with that a current of lightning escape his body. Naruto screeches and jumps off. Sasuke gets up and dusts himself a bit as the current disperse. I stare at him in awe.

"You learned lightning elements?" I ask in disbelief. He nods and acts as if nothing happened.

"Sasuke-san, you got taller…" Hinata says as she catches up.

Both Sasuke and I had a baffled look, "Really?" We both say simultaneously.

Naruto and Hinata both nod, "Yeah, you guys grew at the same rate so it looks like he didn't grow."

"How tall are you teme?" Naruto asks.

"Uh…6" 3'," he mumbles in thought.

"Sakura?" Naruto asks again.

"5" 9'."

"See? Last time you were 4" something and Sasuke was 5."

My mouth forms an 'o' shape and Sasuke…well he was staring out into space.

"Sakura-chan…" A small voice brought our attention back. It was Delyla almost at the verge of tears. "Thank you so much, now I get to see Nii-chan again!"

I smile, the warmest smile ever worn on my face, "You're very welcome dear…"

She nods and turns to look at Sasuke and began to cry. Sasuke smiles sadly and picks her up off her wheelchair and holds her in his arms. "N-Nii-c-chan…" she cried.

"Shhh…it's ok…" Sasuke whispers barely audible. From what I could hear, I think his voice is breaking. "I'm so sorry I left for so long…"

"It's ok…S-Sakura-c-chan told m-me what happ-ened to you…" she sniffs into his chest.

"Hnn…Stop crying…" he mumbles.

"I-I'll try…"

Here I am with Hinata and Naruto just standing there with these stupid little sad smiles on our faces. Naruto just smiling, Hinata about to burst into tears and I'm just smiling sweetly. Something must have hit me hard on the head…But then the moment was interrupted when the main doors flew open and out came boss and 6 other shadows. Aw nuts…

"Sakura and Sasuke, I welcome you both as the Deadly Sin Pride. It's been a long time since we were at full power," the boss nods in utter bliss. Guess he's happy that his group is at full potential… but then I see the other deadly sins behind him. For that I frown at every last one of them. I'm not fond of any of them neither is Sasuke since he tensed and got into a stance. There's gluttony, also known as Choji; envy is Ino (we do get along most of the time but when one of us improves at something or shows off…wellll…) who envies me; lust is Amy…she wants Sasuke…; sloth is Shikamaru; wrath is a guy named Kabuto…; and greed who's someone…What was his real name? I don't know, I'll just keep calling him jackass…I think it's Jack actually…

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Amy squeaks.

"I see Sakura got her boyfriend back," Ino snorts playfully.

"Shut it pig, I'll push him down a volcano if I could…greedy little bastard you," I grumble the last part to Sasuke.

"You're the greedy bastard," he shots back.

"You wanna know who's boss?" I ask threatening.

"I'm my own boss," he growls.

"Hit your head as hard as you can ten times on a table," I command with a smirk. His eyes widened and he slumped as he walked over to a table and began slamming his head on it…I think he broke it on the 5th… "Exactly."

"That was *chomp* really *chomp* mean Sakura," Choji butts in.

"Shut it fatass," I growl out and Sasuke walks up to me as if nothing happened. A vein pops on Choji's forehead and he charges at me. Sasuke moves in front of me a millisecond before the fatass hit me and stopped the attack. He squeezes Choji's shoulder pretty hard, pulls him back behind him and throws him back where he was. Everyone stared wide eyed as Choji flew past them.

"Ah thanks vv," I thank petting his head. He sighs and relaxes his body.

"My my, Sasuke learned some new tricks," boss comments clapping his hands. Though Sasuke didn't appreciate it since he glared.

"Troublesome vixedvampire…Running away like that," Shikamaru yawns.

"Not my fault Sakrua ordered me to," Sasuke states.

"Nuh-uh!" I whine, "Eh just kidding hoes, I did…"

"This is a waste of time, I'm stronger than everyone," Jackass scoffs with his supernatural creature bitch next to him flirting…never cared to learn the names of their creatures actually…

"Shut it Jackass," I growl. Gosh, how many times am I going to say shit it?

"The hatred in the room feels fantastic," Kabuto cheers in all his oh so happy way…right…

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Amy says grinding up against him. "I'm so glad your back, I missed you soooo much!"

"Yeah you missed him so much that you had laid with every guy you found," I scoff earning a snort from Sasuke who wasn't reacting to her constant grinding, even when she went to his erection which only got her a growl…

"No I didn't!" she hissed.

"Yeah you did," her werewolf says making everyone chuckle.

"Who's side are you on Jeneon-kun?"

"My side," I laugh. Though it was only a joke since Sasuke hates the guy's guts but now that I think about it…Jeneon likes me…Ah shoot. As if on cue, he walks up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey babe," he winks. I swear, does this pair go for us two?

"Get your filthy hands off her," Sasuke growls menacingly causing everyone to quiet down and watch Sasuke release electrical currents throughout his body which made Amy step back a couple feet away.

Jeneon scoffs and looks over at him. "I thought you didn't love her or cared."

"Well I don't want a guy like you touching her," he growls again taking a crouching stance and the electricity growing tenfold.

At that time almost everyone stood. "Oooh, I'm so scared," Jeneon mocked.

"_**I'll kill you**_," Sasuke growls in a demonic voice as his eyes turn red.

"I'll like to see you try," he laughed.

Sasuke's foot twitched which told me he was going to lounge. I got into an easy spot to dodge. Then Sasuke rammed into Jeneon sending him farther than Choji. He was going to keep at it but I stopped him from doing so.

"That's enough Sasuke," I state sternly. "Come over here."

He growls and walks back to me. After a few, he calms down and looks away.

"…Well…that was a good show!" Naruto tries to break the awkward silence. I mean, sure there would have been a crying Delyla but she fell asleep a while back…

"Naruto…" Hinata colds quietly.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," he apologized with his head down.

"Thanks Sasuke," I whisper quietly patting his shoulder. He nodded and kept looking at his feet. Who can blame him? He just acted out in front of everyone, giving them the idea that touching me is taboo.

"Hn…" he grumbles.

"Well that was quite the act as Naruto said," the boss comments. "I see his loyalty is still there."

"Even though they don't get along," Jackass butts in.

"Shut up Jackass, as I was saying…seems to me he still listens to you but barely," he finishes. Yay! Boss's on my side! Wait…what did he say?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks. "Teme clearly listens to her."

"Clueless as ever I see," Boss shakes his head. "When the creature is listening to its owner, they calm down *snaps* just like that," he says snapping his finger.

"And Sasuke takes a while to follow the command or even listen to her," Shikamaru butts in. Oh so that's what they are talking about…

"That's 'cause we hate each other to no end," I chuckle and Sasuke nods. Yuh- huh hoes.

"Yeah! Even I knew that!" Naruto laughs.

"If you hate each other the way you say you do…then why are you two standing a foot away from each other?" Ino chuckles.

"Because Sakura told me to," Sasuke scoffs. Everyone raised their eyebrow.

I sigh, "What he means is that long time ago he would stay at least a mile away from me so one day I was annoyed because I barely saw or knew him. So I ordered him to stay a foot next to me," I explained.

"Dang girl," Ino exclaims.

"Smart move," Shikamaru chuckles.

"But if he hates you, why does he protect you?" Jeneon asks walking back to his place.

I shrug, "I don't know why honestly…I never told him to but he began to show a protective side after a year of being stuck with me."

At that point, everyone turns to look at Sasuke who just shrugged, "She looks fragile and if I behave maybe she'll give me a few privilages." Now that I think of it…he does risk everything to protect me…mm…weird… (**hint, hint ;]**)

"Which I have," I snort. "If I get food, you get food. If I get moonbucks you get moonbucks." When I said that, everyone laughed.

"Oh Sakura," the boss breathes, "You and your moonbucks."

"The best and most wonderful drinks in the world," I sing.

"Moonbucks is where it is," Sasuke finishes with a role of his eyes. I just stared at him for a long while. "What…?"

"You can sing?" I ask baffled.

"…I guess…"

The boss shakes his head. "Alright enough chit-chat, reason I came here- besides seeing Sasuke's face again- was to tell you that I have a mission for you."

"Oh goodie, already?" I cheered in the most childish way and Sasuke groans. "Suck it up vv."

He shook his head and asks, "What's the mission?"

"Always quick to ask, huh Sasuke?" he laughs. "The mission is to target one of the dark creature's hideouts that are causing a bit of trouble on the nearest village."

I raise an eyebrow. "Which group are we dealing with?"

"Rugido de los Muertos," he starts. "A group of dark creatures who are quick to strike first and are really fast. They are a group of about 5,000 members."

"Daaaamn," I laugh.

"I thought you guys will have an easy time taking care of them because of Sasuke's abilities." We both nod in agreement. "But…"

"Mmm?" Sasuke mumbles out as if he was thinking of something else…which he probably was.

"I'm not saying you can't, but you won't be able to defeat 5,000 of them easily. Maybe in a month you can but here's the catch…" Sasuke and I perk our ears to listen to the next bit of information which will probably be very important.

"This mission is to be accomplished in the very least 2 days. In other words, you two need to eliminate 5,000 dark creatures in 2 days."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Sasuke blurs out a bit too harshly. "…sorry sir…"

"…" He stared at Sasuke for the longest moment. "I have come to the decision to let Hinata and Naruto go with you guys. Does it sound impossible to accomplish now, _sasuke_?" he asks sharply making me chuckle.

"Yes sir…" Sasuke mumbles.

"With Naruto's destructive power, whipping them out is as good as done."

"Alright sir," Hinata nods.

"Wait, what? I heard my name!" Naruto exclaims clueless.

"…You're going on a mission with us," Sasuke answers carefully as to not bring up any questions.

"Really? What is the mission?" Naruto cheers.

Sasuke slaps his forehead while I lean against him sweat dropping. "I've dealt with that alone for 500 years…"

"Oh God…" Sasuke sighs.

"I'll tell you on the way, Naruto," Hinata sighs amused.

"Ok, thanks Hinata-chan!"

"Alright, done with the chit-chat?" boss asks receiving nods from us. "Alright, your mission starts today."

"When?" Sasuke asks. By when he means date, time, and hour.

"Now," He answers.

With that said, I order Sasuke to fly and I leaped onto his back in mid air and we dashed off. Hinata and Naruto followed close behind. Time to get this party started!

"Can we stop?" Naruto whines for the umpteenth.

"No," was my umpteenth time.

"But teme is also tired," he whines again.

"No I'm not," Sasuke counters and indeed he was not because he stood at the top of the tree like a pro. (lol)

"Which side are you on, bastard?" Naruto growls.

"Naruto-kun…deep breaths," Hinata sighs. Naruto does what he was told to do and in minutes he relaxed. Well…looked like he did.

"Yeah! Let's keep going!" Naruto roars jumping off the tree he was on.

"You idiot, wait! We don't know where the village is!" Sasuke growls frustrated, exhausted, and annoyed.

"And you forgot Hinata!" I add in. Soon enough, he comes back with a sheepish expression.

"Where's the village?" he asks.

Somehow, the branch Sasuke was standing on collapsed under his weight and he falls while I slap my forehead without noticing Sasuke's fall.

Hinata stared wide eyed. "Don't you care about his welfare?"

I then look to where he was supposed to be. "Oh, will you look at that…he fell."

Both Hinata and Naruto sweatdrop. "What if he pierced his wing?" Naruto exasperated.

Right then a black blob dashes up and lands next to me. "What?" I ask unfazed.

"Oh…Never mind," Hinata and Naruto say simultaneously.

Sasuke dusts off some dirt off him. "I found the village." Everyone's ears perked up.

"Well, where is it?" Naruto asks anxiously.

"Northeast from here," he explains pointing over the mountains.

"Holy shit, you have to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaims in agony. "That thing's like Mt. Everest!"

Sasuke shrugs. "Looks like a mountain to me."

"That's because you _fly _over it!" Naruto growls exaggerating the "fly".

"The winds are strong over the mountains," I butt in. "Don't think it's easy for us." Sasuke nods.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you can do anything!" Hinata cheers on with such confidence it was shocking.

"Yeah, you're right, Hinata-chan!" He crouches down into a stance. "Last one over is a rotten egg! Come on Hinata!"

Hinata giggles and jumps on his back as he began to turn. "You heard the man!" she giggles and they dashed off into the forest.

I look over at Sasuke to see him staring down. "Something bothering you?" I ask.

"I…well…I can hear voices talking to me," Sasuke whispers shaking slightly. "It's like a nightmare."

"What kind of voices do you hear?" I ask quietly and sit down patting the spot next to me. He walks over and sits next to me.

"I have no idea…There's a variety of them…children…women…men…" he mumbles.

I sigh and pat his shoulder. "Sasuke, my man, sounds like you're hearing the call of the dead."

He looks at me curiously. "They say when the Rugido de los Muertos kill humans…you can hear the human's spirits moaning and crying in agony," I whisper in with a sad smile. He sighs and buries his face in his hands.

"How could someone do this to innocent people?" he asks to no one in particular.

"They are dark creatures, not humans…" I sigh out. I can also hear them. There are woman crying for their husbands or boyfriends, men doing the same…children crying for their parents, and old people crying for their houses or their grandchildren.

"I can hear their screams…" he says darkly. "They are going to pay for what they did." He seethes out and looks up with blood red eyes.

I pat his back, "That's the spirit, ol' boy."

He grins savagely and looks at me with intent to kill. "Let's get these creatures out of our world!" I nod and hop on his back. I tie the string to his collar that was studded now. I've never seen anyone's collar react like that. He growls and flew up. When he stopped in the air, he let out a powerful roar. That roar meant that he's here and he's going to put an end to everything. I manage to spot Naruto stop and stand up on both legs with Hinata on his back also looking up. I waved down at them and braced myself when Sasuke's wings rotated and he dashed forward. Behind us, Naruto releases his own roar and follow us in pursuit.

***miles away***

A thunderous roar ran through the forest. Every animal scattered. A second one comes behind the other.

"This sounds bad, sir…" a small dark creature mumbles shaking.

"You kidding? This is going to be a load of fun," a much more humanoid dark creature cackles.

"Sir…they don't seem to be weak…" one states shyly.

"Of course they are not. I heard the 7 Deadly Sins of UnTamed are back. By the sound of the first roar…I believe it's the deadly sin team: pride. They are good at stealth. The other roar though, I do not recognize but it doesn't sound friendly…it sounds like it's going to be one who will charge straight on unlike the UnTamed pride."

"Should we prepare our forces?" one asks.

"Pshh! Don't fret, it's just two of them teams; it's not like they can beat us-" one confidently butts in but the leader interrupts.

"Fool! UnTamed's 7 Deadly Sins are a foe not to be taken lightly! Arm the forces, lock the entrances, and prepare for battle!" the leader roars.

"Yes sir!" a thousand of them roared and dashed off to order others around.

"This is going to be interesting…" the leader breathes out.

***At the village***

Sasuke slams onto the ground causing a crater while Naruto came to a screeching halt next to us. I pat Sasuke's back and leaped off the seething male. Hinata does the same; the only difference was that Naruto relaxed and calmed down to his human form only to stare at the seething male.

"Oi, teme…" he calls to his best friend.

Sasuke growled and snapped his head to the other side. I sigh and kept the string attached to the collar.

"Whoa…I've never seen the restriction collar act up so much like that…" Hinata mumbles.

"He's really angered at the moment," I whisper in as the villager approached.

"And who are you?" he asks cautiously.

"We're UnTamed tamers. We were sent here to rid you of the dark organization, Rugido de los Muertos," I explain. "My name's Sakura Haruno. This is Sasuke, my vixedvampire who's not in a good mood…That's Hinata and Naruto, her demon fox."

"Yo," Naruto waves with a smile.

"Hello," Hinata smiles.

"Well I'll be," the man exclaims. "One of the famous 7 Deadly Sins of UnTamed: Pride, came to help us!"

"That's right sir," I nod. Sasuke growls threateningly and I nudged him hard on his side.

"He really isn't in a good mood!" the man laughs. Naruto and I laugh awkwardly.

"Yes…well do you have any valuable Intel on the enemy?" Hinata asks.

He nods and motions us to follow. "Come inside the enemy could be anywhere listening in."

We nod and follow him down the streets and into a building. He guides us over to a table and we all sit down thanking the man except Sasuke who was standing behinf me frowning. Ah God…How I wish I had Moonbucks right now…I bet Sasuke wished he was in a spa or dojo to calm himself. Heh… (**as you can see, im not really a fan at describing in detail…so use your own imagination to create the building ;]**)

"Well, so you were going to tell us…" I start off.

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" he laughs. Tch, idiot… "The Rugido de los Muertos live on the outskirts of the village; west." We nod as the information sinks in. "Their leader looks humanoid, just like this two," he explains pointing at Sasuke and Naruto. "His minions look alike though, so don't worry about different characters."

"Well that's good," Naruto sighs.

Sasuke snorts. "I can still distinguish who's who in a mob."

"You can Sasuke, but not others," I growl out. "Now shut it."

He growls back but doesn't say anything. Geesh, boss's right, this guy really is disobedient.

"…Right, so anyway…There are about 5,000 of them at the moment…" he receives curious glances from us. "Well they multiply relatively quick."

"Damn," I snort while Sasuke chuckles…I wonder what goes through his mind…

"Then I guess that means we better take them down quickly before their numbers increase," Sasuke states.

I nod, "You got that right."

"Yes but I'm warning you…These guys can't be taken lightly," the man states sternly.

"Oh?" Sasuke mumbles amused.

I scoff, "Really now? Well we are not to be taken lightly either. Sure there's only one deadly sin but that guy and girl over there," I point over at Naruto and Hinata. "They are one of the Deadly Dozen."

"Deadly Dozen…?" the man mumbles.

"They are a group that's also high class but are not considered as the 7 Deadly Sins because of their good natures. Basically speaking, they are the same level as the Deadly Sins." I explain. "Naruto and Hinata are the strongest pair in the Deadly Dozen."

He nods and claps his hands together. "Well I'll be! We got some good back up! Give my thanks to your boss when you get back!"

"No prob!" Naruto grins.

"When would you like us to hunt them?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh well, I have no rush so…You can go tomorrow or the day after," he shrugs.

We all had the simultaneous moment where we turned to face each other with the same determination in our eyes and nod.

"Tomorrow," we all agree at the same time.

"First signs of sundown," Sasuke adds. He loves working in low sun hours, but I don't complain because he is much stronger and faster when the sun's down.

"Ok, in the mean time, please feel at home and eat anything you want," the man motions around the house.

"Thank you sir," Hinata thanks.

"Yeah old man!" Naruto butts in.

"Naruto…" I growl out. "Sorry sir…He's always like that."

"It's alright! Youngsters are so free and they all have their own little personalities that are awe inspiring."

"Well this dobe is a dobe," Sasuke comments.

"Eh? Teme, you wanna go?" Naruto yells at Sasuke as he stood up abruptly.

Sasuke smirks and stands straight. "Sure, anytime." Naruto growls and gets into a fighting stance; Sasuke does as well. If they were cats, their hair would be standing on end and they would be yowling.

"Boys, enough," I sigh rubbing my temples. "I got a headache coming in and you're not helping!"

Naruto shrinks back and Sasuke leans back on the wall he was leaning against. If there's one thing people should know about me, it would be not to give me a headache or get me angry.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" Naruto apologizs while Sasuke "Hn'ed".

I stretch my arms out and yawned. "Whooo…I'm tired! Come on Sasuke, let's go to bed."

"But I'm not-" I glared at him.

"That's an order."

"Yes ma'am…" he grumbles strolling behind me and to the bed rooms upstairs.

Yeah, we've always slept together- No, not that way! We _share_ the same bed but we never look at each other and such. Sheesh, sick people…

We enter the bedroom and I jump onto the bed and laid sprawled over it.

"That's very sophisticated, Sakura," Sasuke states sarcastically.

"Weave meh bee," I yell muffled by the mattress.

"Hnnnn…." He prolonged his favorite word. I snap my head back and glared.

"Out of all the "Hn's" and "Ah's", that's got to be the most annoying thing that's come out of your mouth- and that's saying something!"

He chuckles and sits on a random chair in the room and stares out the window.

"Restless?" I ask.

"Nah, I just can't go to sleep with the whispers…" he grumbles annoyed.

I shrug, "I'm hearing them and I ain't- ok nevermind…that one scared the shit out of me…" I shudder as I heard a creepy scream.

He snorts, "Serves you right for judging."

"Shut it, at least I'm trying to sleep!"

"Cue word: '_trying'_" he laughs.

"You son of a biscuit eater!" I growl out only making him laugh louder.

"Where'd that come from?" he asks breathless.

I shrug. "I don't know…A girl like me has a long list of lines to say."

He chuckles, "Yeah 'cause you're 19000 years old."

"Shut up!" I hiss throwing a pillow at him which successfully hit the target. "Ha!"

"What the hell?" he mumbles holding his head and looking down at the pillow. He picks it up and fixes it up to his liking.

"Oh shoot…" I whimper. He then threw the pillow and it hit me square on my face. "Oh you're going down Chubaka!" I growl as I picked two pillows off the bed and jumped at him.

"I thought you said you were tired!" Sasuke asks amused as he dodged my fiery pillows of fury.

"Yeh, but that was a few minutes ago, too bad for you!" I laugh psychotically.

"Oh boy…" he sighs out.

And the war begins! (**I know, so out of the story line xD**)

***minutes later***

"Alright, alright, I give, I give!" I whine out since I've been pinned down.

"Now will you stop and go to sleep?" he hisses shoving my hands harder onto the floor.

"Yessss! Now please, you're killing me!" I gasp out. "How heavy are you?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Last time I checked I was around 150."

"Holy grail man, you're fat!"

"No I'm not; I just work out unlike you, squishy."

"I am not squishy!" I protest. He raises an eyebrow and pokes my side. I giggle out. "Alright, I get it!"

He shakes his head and looks outside. "It's time for you to go to bed…"

"What are you, my mom?" I ask struggling to get out of his grasp. I even tried licking his hand! (**lmao I do that all the time ;]**)

"No, but you get really cranky if you don't get enough sleep," he states picking my up by the arms and legs. How? He's got my wrists on one hand and my ankles on the other. I swear…one of these days he's going to get it…

"Am I some sort of boar?" I screech out shaking vigorously.

"You sure act like one though," he hisses trying to keep his hold on me. I then start to grumble a few abnormalities which earned me rough handling. By that I mean he threw me on the bed and sat crossed legged on my back.

"I'm…going…to…DIE!" I gasp out reaching in front of me. He sighs and decides it's better off to use my back as his back cushion or something and leans on it. "Get off!" I hiss.

He grabs my head and slams it down onto the mattress. "Not until you calm down." Sure I would tell him to get off, but I'm actually having a blast. Haha! I'm like a little kid. I bet he thinks so too.

"You know you wuve me," I mumble into the mattress.

"Sureee, I'll push you down a volcano out of love."

"Oooh that's hot," I laugh hysterically. (**lmao punny**)

"Alright, who gave you sugar?" he asks suddenly.

"You did suguh!" (**'nother punnyyyyy xD**)

He slaps his forehead. "Oh man…"

"What?" I ask.

"I was thinking about something and then I realized…" he trails off.

"What? What is it?" I press on.

"I think all this flying and rushing has damaged your head." At this I began to laugh. Truly that might actually be true. He chuckles and lays next to me with his back facing me. I sigh and do the same.

"You pooped me down," I giggle.

"If that's how you want to say it, then you did the same to me."

"Well good night."

"Night."

…..

"…you always want it all, well have you had enough…you greedy little bastard you, you get what you deserve-"

"Sakura."

"Aye, aye, I get it…"

~**next day**~

"Everyone ready?" I ask receiving nods from the others. "Today we start our mission and I am very aware that it's risky and dangerous, but I want no deaths what-so-ever. You can lose a limb, an eye, or wound an organ for all I care. I just don't want anyone dead, you hear me?"

"Hn," come Sasuke's usual response.

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouts with a salute.

"Hai," Hinata says ever so quietly.

"There's no turning back now, so make sure you have everything with you."

They all nod and we dashed out into the forest. We may be running at full speed but we don't make a sound. We were trained for stealth attacks. Why aren't I flying with Sasuke you ask? Because it's too risky…the enemy might spot us first. Soon we came to a clearing in the dense forest. I stop and waited 'till everyone stopped as well. When they did, I began my explanation.

"'k, here's the strategy," I begin. "Beast assault followed by Tamer's witchery." They nod knowing full well what they meant. Beast assault is a strategy used by our creatures. They strike first, but it's usually used to break the front lines. The strategy or attack they use, in this case "mode", it's a decision between them. Tamer's witchery is a little bit of traps we tamers will set up. They consist of illusions, poisons, paralyzing hits, anything mage related. Now don't start calling us witches 'cause we're not. We are copy-cats not witches.

"So Naruto and I go head first, but the question is…" Sasuke thinks. "What mode should we make the Beast assault?"

"Depends on how you guys see to it," I waved it off.

"Alright, let's get this hunt started!" Naruto roars.

I nod and both Sasuke and Naruto dash off deeper into the forest.

"What are you truly planning?" Hinata asks not even looking at me.

I snort, "Always the one to uncover the dirty lie…" I look straight ahead and sigh. "We're going to strike the heart."

"So we're going for the boss?" Hinata asks.

"No, by 'we' I mean Sasuke and I. You stay with Naruto and eliminate as many of them as you can as quickly as possible. Not a problem for you guys, I assume? Sasuke and I will bring their boss down."

"Be careful you two…" Hinata sighs nervously.

"Can't keep any promises."

And with that, we both dash off into the forest and start laying out a few straps near the battle ground.

***with the boys***

Naruto and Sasuke come to a halt in front of the lair. They both rejoiced for a moment because right there in front of them, stood at least 2000 of them just guarding the entrance. Sasuke turns to Naruto and makes hand signals to him. Naruto nods and they both broke away from each other. They were going to use the corralling mode of the Beast assault. Get them all into a tight ball and quickly take down each individual. Soon they stopped and prepared themselves. With a fearsome roar, they both charged in and push the dark creatures in to a tight ball. They hissed at them and backed away realizing that Sasuke and Naruto were too strong, intimidating, and fearsome. Sasuke hissing with his wings spread raised the intimidation level. Naruto moved about with his quick movements and tails swatting. The dark creatures bump into each other and that's when the frenzy began. Sasuke lounged at the creatures and began to tear limbs. Naruto broke gravel and took out more than one creature in a hit. In a matter of minutes, the number was reduced to 500 with Naruto and Sasuke's quick take outs and the little traps some of the creatures got trapped in, credit to me and Hinata. I then jump into the crowd of dark creatures and grab Sasuke by the arm.

"Let's go," I say absentmindly.

"Huh?" he asks baffled.

"We're going to take the boss down."

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke hisses.

"If that's what you call it, yes I'm crazy," I state with a smirk.

"You're annoying," he chuckles with his own smirk. "Let's go then."

We jumped out of the crowd and sneak into the lair and begin searching. Soon enough we heard shuffling and we pressed ourselves against the wall to see a huge army of dark creatures running out for backup. When they passed, we pushed ourselves off the walls and continued our search.

"There were 2000 more there…" Sasuke mumbles.

"Don't worry, they'll be ok," I sigh.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asks but I didn't have to answer since a huge explosion came from outside. "Ah…"

"Yup…"

Then another group of about 1000 ran through…maybe more…They have to be stupid really...Suddenly I see Sasuke jolt back and crash to a wall. Of course he just stood up and shook it off even though the building didn't seem to take the hit well. I snort and cross my arms over my chest and turn to the culprit.

"You must be Pride of UnTamed's 7 Deadly Sins, and that vixedvampire is your creature? Wow, to think a crusifer would need back up from such a demon. Aren't you too holy for him?" the man laughs.

"Mmmm…Let me say this in order. Yes he's my creature and I'm a crusifer. And I do need his help to dispose of creatures such as yourself," I state.

"You're a pretty cocky crusifer, you're one of the kind…and your vixedvampire is pretty sturdy; really rare for their kind," he comments eyeing us.

"Why thank you for your oh-so-appreciated-comment, and I wouldn't know if he was too sturdy for his kind since I've never seen one often- well he's an exception but you get the point."

"Foolish girl…that creature's going to stab you in the back one day…" he sighs shaking his head. Wonder why he said that…

"Nah," I shrug. "He won't, but I, on the other hand..." I winked at Sasuke who snorted at that. "Anyway, you must be the leader of those creepymegigers…"

"Yes, surprised?" he laughs.

"I'm just surprised that an idiot such as yourself can take care of creatures that are smarter than you," I smirk.

"Heh," Sasuke smirks as well.

The man growls and a dark pulse surround him and the area we were in. Sasuke walked over to my side without taking his eyes off his 'prey'.

"He doesn't look easy," he comments quietly.

"I know," I mumble as if I didn't have a care for the world. "But remember," I start with a smile. "Together we can destroy a planet." He nods and starts releasing his own type of pulse. Time to get serious…

The leader finishes releasing his pulse and starts to growl. Sasuke finishes his own pulse release and his wings shoot out absorbing the particles left out. With a powerful roar, Sasuke charged at the leader. He, on the other hand, swiftly jumps over Sasuke and landed behind Sasuke only to get a fist in his face. Who's fist is it? My fist. You see, Sasuke and I work together when fighting…sometimes we don't 'cause _one of us_ loses their head. He usually strikes first with a diversion, then I strike after. The leader got up and rubbed the blood off the side of his mouth.

"Bastard," he growls.

I crack my knuckles and smile sweetly, "Am I? Plenty more where that came from, buddy."

He totally forgot about Sasuke and charged at me. I easily dodge every hit that is until he swept me off my feet. I fell on the ground with a grunt. When I look up, he was just about to stab my chest with his claws. "Not so tough now, eh Pride?" he laughs and pulled his arm back to apply force to the blow, but then Sasuke tackled him off me and rammed him into the nearest wall. They soon break into an all out brawl. Clawing, kicking, punching, dodging, everything they have in their arsenal they used. Though the leader seems to give quite the blow since Sasuke kind of kept his distance and only charged in when there was an opening. Seems to me Sasuke's either getting weaker, claustrophobic since the roof was so close over our heads, or the last blow hurt him 'cause I see him wincing and kind of crouching too much. Suddenly the leader somehow got behind Sasuke. Sasuke almost turned around, but by that time, the leader grabbed one of Sasuke's wings. Sasuke completely froze, giving the leader a chance to grab the other wing. With both wings in his hands, the leader pulls on the wings successfully dislocating them. Sasuke screeches and manages to push the leader off him and backs away slowly with his heavy wings becoming a burden to his quick movements.

"I see…So your wings are very crucial to you…That's good, then I guess you won't mind me ripping them off," he cackles.

Both mine and Sasuke's eyes widen. I shot up to my feet and ran towards the two males, but it was too late. The leader had gotten behind Sasuke and slashed at his wings. Both his wings break off and the chemicals spew everywhere. Sasuke falls to the ground crying and howling in agony. I clench my fist and step in front of him protectively. Man…now how am I going to go to Moonbucks? He's the fastest way to get to them tasty drinks!

"So the tamer finally steps in…" he comments intrigued.

"You'd wish I didn't," I hiss spreading my arms out and releasing a huge pulse. The ground shook beneath us and debris flew everywhere. The leader tensed and backed away a bit. Sasuke gets up on his feet behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder and transfers his pulse over to me. Oh so he wants me to kill him off? Man I wanted to play a little more… With both our pulses rampaging about, the roof collapsed over our heads and the leader was in complete shock.

"What are you guys…?" he asks taken aback.

"The most powerful and prideful team in UnTamed," I state in a low voice. "The 7 Deadly Sin: Pride!"

He stumbles back a little as we start to glow and light up the dark sky. That was all we needed, a miss guided step. I aim my hand towards him and the light concentrates on my arm and hand.

"In God's holy name thy creatures of thy dark shall perish," I mumble a prayer. "Light of the Patriot!" A huge powerful ray shoots at the leader and pierces his chest. The leader cries out in pain as the light consumed him and left him powerless on the ground. I shook my hand and walk over to him. I bend down and grab him by the neck of the shirt.

"Who are you working for?" I growl out.

He smirks and spits blood up my face. "I'll…never…tell…" and with that he died.

I sigh and stood up. I turn to Sasuke to see how he's doing, only to see he was fine. Sure wincing here and there but still alive, so that's good. I walk over to him and pat where one of his wings is located harshly. "How you doing, mate?"

He hisses and glares at me, "I…fucking hate you…"

"I love you too," I laugh.

Then Hinata and Naruto rush into the room and look at us with worry.

"Is everything ok here?" Hinata asks looking at the damage and at the dead male on the floor.

"Sasuke got his wings ripped off," I state nonchalantly.

"Oooh, that sucks for you teme!" Naruto laughs.

"No, that sucks for you, Naruto, 'cause you're going to carry him home," I smirk.

He gapes at me, "But-but what about Hinata-chan?"

"You'll be taking her also. She's going to help hold Sasuke in place," I explain.

"But what about you Sakrua?" Hinata asks.

I smirk, "Don't worry 'bout me, I can run just as fast as you- I can't run as fast holding someone." I glare at Naruto who was about to complain about me not holding Sasuke.

"Oh…" Naruto sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it." And with that he turns into his demon fox mode and allows Hinata to climb on with Sasuke placed on his stomach on Naruto's back.

"Go," Hinata orders and Naruto dashes out of the place. When I was sure they were far away, I set the place on fire and ran off before the flames blasted out as the building blew up. I walk up to Naruto and nod. He growls in agreement and runs back to the village.

***At the village***

"Thank you so much tamers and creatures alike!" the man thanked shaking my hand. "I'm so very sorry about your casualties."

"It's alright," Sasuke grunt sheepishly on Naruto's back. "It's what I risk to make the world a better place."

He nods and turns back to me and puts something on my hand. "Take this as a token of our appreciation."

I open my hand and saw a huge wad of money. My eyes bugle out and I look at the man. "Sir, you don't have to…"

"It's alright, we don't mind. Besides, it'll be of great use to buy the medical supplies for the boy."

"Alright," I agree in defeat. "Thank you sir."

"No, thank _you_. Now we can live in peace."

"Right, see you guys sometime," I wave as we walk out of the village.

"Goodbye!" the villagers wave back.

***at the lair* **

As soon as we set foot in the lair, Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke fell with a grunt and got up again glaring at the boy.

"Sorry teme, but I'm not carrying you all the way to the clinic," Naruto said playfully yet seriously.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunts and trudges across the long hallway down the hospital room. I shook my head and walked up to him and put his arm over my shoulder. He looks at me baffled but never the less obliged.

"I'm only doing this 'cause you're hurt," I grunt out.

"Admit it, you care about me," he says with a smirk.

"Want to be an extra month in the hospital?" I growl out.

"…Sorry."

"That's what I thought you said."

After putting Sasuke on the hospital clinic thin, I go over to the boss's office. I knock once to let him know someone's coming in. I then heard a faint "come in" on the other side. I push the doors open and stop in front of his desk and handout the money the man gave us.

"What's this?" he asks.

"The man said it's a token of gratitude, but that's only half of it. The other I'm using it for Sasuke," I answer.

"…He's hurt then…Alright, but I'm pretty sure the clinic bill won't cost that much..." he mumbles eyeing me accusingly.

"You know how I am for Moonbucks," I answer with a pout and crossed my arms. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Aye Sakura, you never cease to entertain me…Very well then."

"Sasuke'll recuperate quickly, don't worry."

"I'm guessing you guys finished the mission?" he asks. (**no dur**)

"Yeah…Rugido de los Muertos is long gone now."

"Good…But Sakura…"

"Mmm?"

"You know that girl, Delyla, that your creature picked up?" he starts off quietly.

My eyes widened and I look up at him. "She…she doesn't have much longer does she?"

He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid so…Go talk to Sasuke about it…Try to tell the news gently."

"I'll try, sir…"

"You're dismissed," he disbanded.

"Yes, sir."

I walk out of the office and close the doors. As soon as they closed, I sigh deeply.

"Sasuke…"

WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE THE BAD NEWS? –GASP- WHAT IF HE HATES ME AFTER I TELL HIM AND WON'T TAKE ME TO MOONBUCKS ANYMORE?

**To be continued**

**Xxxxx**

**Finally I finish chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Yes, this chapter is definitely longer than the first one ;] **

**Please review or ill slap you all who added the story to your favorites and didn't review [**


	3. Chapter 3: Death with a vengence

**krWell here's chapter 3 ;] Thank you for the reviews and it's so easy to come up with ideas for this story it's not even funny.**

**Enjoy ;]**

**Xxxxx**

_**3 months later…**_

It's been 3 months since our last mission and Sasuke has fully recovered and restored his wings. Now here I am walking down UnTamed's hallways and going to our dormitory. I never told him about Delyla when he was in the hospital so he could recuperate and not focus on other things… Soon I stop in front of a door, which had "keep out assholes" carved on its front. Hehe…couldn't help myself. I knock on said door and took a deep breath. Time to let the truth out… I then enter and Sasuke turns from his position in front of the bed and looks at me curiously. Damn…he's shirtless and I can see every muscle…Hey he's ripped! :D wait…what am I saying? God focus on the task at hand!

"What are you doing here?" he asks with a drowsy tone.

"…Did you just wake up?" I ask suspiciously. He scratches the back of his head and turns back to the bed and picks up a shirt. "I see…"

He snorts, "A minute sooner and you would've seen me in my boxers…" I shook my head and walk over to the bed and sit down on it and stare off into space while he looks at me a bit curiously/suspiciously. "What's troubling you?" Damn it all…Why does he get to understand me better than anyone…oh…because he lives with me.

I sigh and lock my fingers together. "Well…I know you just came out of the hospital but…the boss wanted me to tell you something…" I whisper so quietly.

"Tell me…what?" he asks putting the shirt on and looking down at me. Aww…I wanted to keep seeing his smexy shirtless self- Damn it Sakura, focus!

I grit my teeth and look down at my hands, "It's about Delyla, Sasuke…and her condition status…" I whisper.

I could tell his breath cut off and he just stayed there, "She couldn't be…she isn't going to…right?"

"She's going to Sasuke…" I answer softly. "I am so sorry…"

He shook his head, "No, no…she couldn't be…" he tried to comfort himself with lies.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," I repeat myself not wanting to be here right now. I flinch as he slams his fist down onto the cabinets and shatter it to pieces. "Don't go destroying everything in our room…" I tried to scold. His whole body stopped, even his breathing. Even I had stopped breathing…this doesn't look good… Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed my neck. With all his strength, he pins me down on the bed, causing it to break in half. His hold on my neck tightens and I start losing my breath. I struggle to free my neck but it was like trying to pull yourself out of the grasp of a python. I look up at Sasuke and saw that his eyes turned to a dull red, nothing I've seen before… My breath was running low so I had to think of something quick.

"S-sas…uke… S-St-top," I command desperately, but it was pointless since the command was unheeded. I have to think of something quick or else I'll be suffocated to death- unless when I'm unconscious he drinks my blood THEN I'll die of loss of blood… great… Got to think of a way to get out from underneath him at least… Under…neath him… THAT'S IT! Sweet, my legs are right in target… With one last effort, I brought my leg up and kicked his groin hard. He tensed and his weight diminished on me and I quickly pushed him back and flipped us around, pulled his hand from my neck and pinned them both on the top of his head. Man…if some random person comes in…this will look so wrong…

"Damn it Sasuke, come to your senses!" Now I realized…This seems familiar… Boss once told me something about creatures losing their minds…Mmm..I think it meant that the creature is forgetting who is in control or are trying to take over. Oh that's great, this time when he DOES lose control I have to beat him…He growls, a vicious growl. Well…this might not work but what the heck? I pull my hand back and bring it down across his face in a hard piercing slap. He winces and yelped a bit. He stays there motionless…. What do you know…it worked! "Sasuke…"

His pupils come back and he blinks a few times and looks at me, "What happened- What are you doing?" he asks eyeing me.

I glare, "Nothing perverted that's for sure. I just had a time wrestling with you, kicking you in your nuts- can you not feel that?- and now slap you across the face."

He blinks a few times, "Kicked me in the…huh? Oh wait…never mind, I feel something coming up." He groans and throws his head back in agonizing pain. "HOW ******* HARD DID YOU KICK DAMN IT?"

"Ah, ah, ah, language Sasuke," I laughed at his reaction. Ahhh, it's never too old to see a guy in agonizing pain after getting their nuts kicked.

He sighs and looks up at me, "Can you let go?"

"…Mmm…Not yet…" I answer thinking over what I'm going to tell him.

"Well ok, I could stay here since I'm the one who can see down your V-neck," he states with a sly smirk. I gasp and look down. He's right! You CAN see down my V-neck! Fudge… I quickly sat up and frowned.

"You're such a damn perv!" I growl crossing my hands over my chest in defense.

"Nah, I'm just finding a way to get you off, now get off, you're going to crack my pelvis," he jokes.

"I don't weigh 500 pounds," I glare.

"Yeah but your age adds up to your weight." Oh he did not just go there. He chuckles at my pissed expression and somehow pushes himself up and throws me off.

"Dude…not cool," I answer from the ground rubbing my butt. But then I shut up as I see his expression on the bed. He was…sad or disappointed? I'm not sure which one…Regret maybe? Huh? This guy's the worst puzzle you'll ever figure out in your life…ugh…

He smiles, a sad smile, "That means…she won't suffer anymore…will she?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

"That's good then…" he whispers, the smile clear off his face. He leans down and holds his face with his fingers. Looks like he is but he's just hiding his face…

"Sasuke…?" Is he really going to… Then I hear him taking raspy, uneven breaths. I sigh and get up from the floor and sit next to him. I awkwardly put my arm around him and rub his shoulder. More louder sniffles started coming and as weird as it was for me, I slowly and unsurely pull him to my chest and wrap my arms around his body and held him tight. "It's going to be alright Sasuke…" I whisper. I could feel his tears soaking my shirt and him trying to not cry out. Small sobs and hiccups came from him as he cried and cried harder. Man this is too much… I've never seen him cry this bad before…I only saw him cry ONCE out of laughter, but this…it's too much… "I'm so sorry…!" I cry out and burry my face in his hair. I held him tighter, gripping his shirt to try and calm myself but only made it worse for me and him. He reaches out and wraps his arms around my small body and holds me; the tightest hold his ever given me… And now here we were, crying like a bunch of babies on each other…Great…I feel like a wimp…

~~**an hour later~~**

Sasuke was first to calm down, though I, on the other hand, was still a wreck. He pulls back and rubs his tear stained face. I keep sniffling while he just stares off into space. He puts a hand on my back and I turn to look at him surprised by it. He smiles softly back at me and rubs a tear from my eye.

"Well…this was bound to happen someday…" he mumbles.

"Yeah, but…how can she die if she's a vampire?" I voice out what was on my mind.

"Not every vampire is immortal," he states rubbing his shoulder and looking away.

I gasp, "You're mortal?"

He turns back to me and grins, showing off his fangs. "Not really…If I lose all the quemicals in my body, then I do become mortal…unfortunately."

I blink, "Oh…" then burst into a grin. "Well, I guess I'll have to be careful and not make you bleed to death."

He chuckles for a few seconds and then grows solemnly quiet. "Is this…is this the last time I'll ever see her?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

He gets up and turns back to me, "Then I guess I got to cherish this last few minutes with her." I smile and got up as well. At least he got the news better than I thought he would…Well…if you ignore the whole going crazy thing then yeah he took the news in ok.

"We both will…" I put a hand out and he takes it gradually and pulls me to my feet. "I took care of her while you were away, so she kind of grew on me."

"Ah…" he nods walking out the door. I follow him out and we close the door behind us. Then Sasuke stops and stands there in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "My groin hurts a lot…"

I stared at him, then burst into a fit of laughter, "I would expect that from Naruto, but you?"

"Shut up, it hurrtttss!" he whines.

"Hehehe…right, let's go."

"Hnnn…How much time does she have?" he asks down the hall.

"Dude…seriously, stop the "hnnn"s….and I don't know, a few hours maybe."'

"Hn, is she…still awake?"

"Weak, but awake," I mumble.

He sighs and continues to walk towards her room. Trying to evade any more questions, I look at the architectural walls that seem so solemn at the moment rather than admirable. With its high mahogany colored walls and countless fancy chandeliers every few hundred feet lighting up the halls. Floor boards with cryptic written tiles and countless ancient doors down every hallway. Squeaky floor boards resounding everywhere but that was made purposely because every step we take never makes one sound (because that's what we were trained to be able to do) so they installed a few loose floor boards so others will know someone's coming down. Conversations are going in every room. It's pretty early so everyone's still getting up and ready or some, as Ino says, are getting funky. Sasuke and I are somewhat bothered by it, but it's not like we get funky…we get…argumentative some…. And in those arguments, we either kick one another off the bed or just beat each other up… Sasuke never sleeps, only when he is recovering he does.

We stop and I'm pulled out of my thoughts as we stood in front of a door. Sasuke takes a deep breath and hesitantly knocks on the door. He opens it and stands in the doorway for a moment taken aback by the scene. Inside the room laid Delyla hooked up in a bunch of IVs. I softly nudge Sasuke to go inside. He walks in and stands by her bedside and stares down.

"Delyla…" he whispers quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at him, managing a small smile.

"Nii-san…" she says hoarsely.

I walk in and stand next to Sasuke and smile at Delyla, "How are you doing?"

She wheezes softly and smiles sadly. "I can't breathe well, but I'm ok…"

I turn to Sasuke who closed his eyes and then turned to me. "She's taking her last breaths," I whispered in. Sasuke nods and turns back to Delyla. (**hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be making history like I do… oh, oops xD**)

He kneels down next to her bed and grabs her hand with both of his. He looks at her and she at him. "Delyla…I've never regretted bringing you here with me," he starts quietly. "I'm terribly sorry of your injuries…" his voice starts to break. "I should have protected you…but…I had to protect something else…"

She smiles at him, "Don't worry nii-san, you only were doing your duty." He nods.

_Flashback…_

_The enemy had broken into their territory and every creature and tamer ran out of their lair and right into the path of their enemies. The 7 Deadly sins watched as they all dashed out while they stayed in the lair, protecting their territory and leader. They watched as the Deadly Dozen were also dispatched and they charged with Naruto leading._

_Sasuke fidgeted a bit and Sakura put a hand in his shoulder and stared at the scene with him. "Do you think…she'll be alright?"_

_Sakura nods, "Yeah, she will…"_

"_How can you be so sure?" Sasuke growls out. Sakura knew he was frustrated and that he wanted to be there for Delyla but being of such high status, he had to stay put in the lair to protect the boss. He griped the railing of the window and literally broke it by pressure. _

"_I know you're frustrated but relax…" Sakura sighs. At least at serious times Amy and Jeneon become serious…but Ino…that's another 20 bucks. _

"_So guys, what are you thinking here?" she asks putting a lazy arm around her shoulders._

"_Nothing Ino…" Sakura sighs annoyed. _

"_Anything good over here?" her creature, Sai, asks Sasuke, only to receive a nasty glare from Sasuke's part. "Alright, alright…I'll leave…" _

_Suddenly, a window breaks and everyones guard shoots up. A bunch of nasty looking dark creatures stood before the broken window. They all stayed there in a stare down kind of thing. Sasuke then unfurled his wings and spread them out, instantly intimidating the enemy with his increase in size. He releases a loud, high pitched roar, breaking almost every window in the lair. They all charged at the creatures and tackled them and broke into a fight. _

_Half way done with killing one of them, Sasuke stops abruptly as an ear piercing screech reached his ears. His head sharply turned and his breath was cut off. _

"_Delyla?" he asks to no one in particular. Another screech reached his ears and by that Sakura stopped her assault and looked out the window like Sasuke was. She gasps and looks at Sasuke who's expression seemed lost and shocked. _

"_Sasuke, don't go!" She called out to him in alarm. Sasuke turns to her and then back to where another screech came._

"_Damn it!" he grunts about to jump out. Sakura runs over and tackles him. They quarrel on the floor for a bit until Sasuke gained the upper hand and tried to run off. Much to his dismay, Sakura caught up to him again and locked him by his shoulders and put her hands behind his head. "Let go!" he screeched at her. _

"_Sasuke, our duty is here not elsewhere!" she argued back. _

"_That's Delyla-"_

"_I don't care Sasuke! If it was Naruto or Hinata, I still wouldn't care!" she growled. Sasuke then snapped and tried to break free in any way he can. Sakura's death grip on him was slipping off and she cried out. The other Deadly Sins were done with their job and saw what was going on between the two. Sasuke trying to claw his way out of Sakura's grip in any way he can and Sakura's struggle to keep him from flying off with her on his back. Amazingly, the others came running in and grabbed Sasuke who happened to cut open Sakura's arm somehow and she was trying to stop the bleeding. The others divided Sasuke's limbs evenly. With 6 limbs to take care of, two grabbed one leg, two others got the other, two got an arm, while other two got the other, two for one wing, and two for the other, and finally, two for the head that seemed to be willing to bite a few people. _

"_Damn you all!" he growls out desperately, "Delyla!" He cries out causing the boss to peer into the room curious as to the entire racket. "DELYLA!"_

_Hours later, every tamer and creature came in with a few wounds on them but not severe ones. Sasuke was put in a restraining chair with a bunch of locks and chains holding his body in place and a cloth around his mouth to keep him from cussing everyone out. Everyone that came in, would glance Sasuke's way and would quickly turn their gaze somewhere else when they met up with his blood red eyes and his piercing glare. If looks could kill, Sasuke would've killed everyone by now. Suddenly, Naruto and Hinata walk in with a bloody blub in their hands. _

"_Sakura!" Naruto cries out and runs up to her. _

"_Mmm?" Sakura grumbles, still taking care of her wound. _

"_Damn, what happened to you?" He asks surprised. Sakura cocks her head towards Sasuke._

"_Heard Delyla's cry and went berserk," she spats out. _

"_Um…about that…" Hinata says motioning to the blub in Naruto's hands. _

_Sakura, focusing more on the blub, "Oh my God…"_

_Naruto nods, "We found her being tossed around by the creatures…"_

"_Get her to the infirmary," Sakura tells him sternly. Naruto nods and was about to walk when a low dark growl reached his ears. He turns around and sees Sasuke glaring hard at him in pure anger. Heaving and wheezing Sasuke's fists dug deep into his flesh and some of the restraints start to break off. _

"_Everyone, if he breaks loose, get the hell away from him as fast as you can!" Jeneon screams out in a panic seeing that nothing seemed to control the beast, not even Sakura who's his tamer. _

"_Are you sure you tamed him Sakura?" the boss asked her._

_She nods, "Hn, he's not easily calmed down nor will he listen…he's what you call…stubborn." _

"_Ah…"_

_End of flashback…_

"Delyla…" he tries to continue on, but the tears rolled down his face. "You were like my little sister…o-one that I loved without reason…" She takes slow breaths and slowly starts to close her eyes. "I just…Delyla…I'll never forget you and I'll always have you in my heart."

With those last words said to her, she stopped breathing and the monitor remained in a consistent beep. Sasuke dropped his head on her hand and breaks down. I just stood there and patted his back. He continued to sob and hiccup uncontrollably. I get down on my knees next to him and wrap my arms around him.

"I know Sasuke, but you need to remain strong…" I whisper quietly. He nods but his cries didn't cease. "With her death, we will become stronger…Because that's what Delyla would want us to do. She never wanted us, or you to be more specific, to be like this." I sighed and stood up, pulling Sasuke along with me. I urge him to exit the room and out the hall. "We need to…inform boss for…a funeral…"

While we walked down the endless hallways, his cries stopped but tears still flowed from his eyes. I look back at him and smiled; he looked up and gave me a small smile back. Finally we reach the end of the hallway where a big wooden door stood tall. I reached out and knocked it. "Come in" was heard from inside and I pulled the doors. Inside, two Deadly Sins were there looking back at her and Sasuke. It was Ino and her tamed tracker beast, Sai, and Shikamaru with his tamed- well slightly tamed wind creature Temari. Ino grew concern when she saw the tear stained, puffy red eyed Sasuke with his rather dull tamer next to him. Yeah we're both wrecks…

"What's wrong?" the boss spoke up from behind the desk.

"Delyla…" I tried to say but the words were too difficult to make… "We need to prepare a funeral…"

The boss nods knowingly and looks over at Sasuke slightly concerned, "Are you ok?" Now that I focus, I can hear him wheezing kind of…

I turn to him and was taken aback by his shaking figure and red face. What the hell? He was fine earlier- wait…vampires don't ever show any blemish or blush or whatever the hell it is all that matters is that their faces, do NOT turn red.

"My head hurts…" he mumbles putting a hand on his forehead. His eyes were out of focus, that I could tell also… What's wrong with him?

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I ask a bit concerned. I never got answered… He drops to the floor unconscious and shaking. I drop to my knees and move him over to face the roof. I check his temperature and it was slightly warm, which was odd but what caught me by surprise was that I felt the pulse against my fingers. (**no…he is not pregnant if you've ever read "Fight For Something Precious" by Sakura's-Perverted-Inner xD I love that story ;D**)

What the hell? I lean my ear against his chest and could hear his breathing but also a distant sound…

_Thump…Thump…Thump…._

And then it dies down for 5 minutes and again:

_Thump…Thump…Thump…._

"Boss," I call over from my position and the boss rushed over.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I can hear…his heart beating…" I whisper.

Shocked, he felt his pulse and could feel it too. "What is this? Aren't vampires supposed to be dead?"

"That's exactly what I thought… Alright, here's the deal," I start, clearing my throat. "You prepare a funeral while I go to the World Library and see what I can find about vixedvampires." (The world library is located in UnTamed ;])

"Sounds good," the boss agrees and walks off to make the preparations. While I pick Sasuke up and walk out towards our dorm. When I reached it, (40 minutes later), I put Sasuke down on his bed and look at his gentle features. Black bangs covering his forehead and some strands of hair lying loosely on his face, with that nicely shaped chin and that perfect nose of his; not too pointy nor too dull, just right, his always so smooth skin that has never seen not one blemish. He was just too perfect, but he is a vampire so it's to be expected…

I shook my head and walk out before I think worse than I already was. Shutting the door behind me, I locked it. I'm not sure if he'll go on a rampage again, so it's good to be cautious. I turn away from the door and walk in the opposite direction from last time. Deciding progress was slow walking, I broke into a jog. Half a mile down later, I almost crash into Jeneon and Amy. Curse my life…

"Hey cupcake," Jeneon winked about to put his arm around me.

"Listen, asshole, if that hand comes in contact with my shoulder, I'll make sure I'll make a proper burial for your desolated arm," I hiss coldly. He cringed and pulls away.

"Hoo? Someone's in a bad mood," he joked. "Was it that stupid vampire? What was his name again? Sas-GAY?" (**jhkdfssd I hate it when people say that.**)

My hand lashes out and grips his collar. With a sharp yank, I slam him into the wall and rubbed his face hard against the detailed Mahogany wall. I then threw him at least 3 feet in the air and he fell to the floor with a loud crack as the floor boards broke under him.

"Don't EVER say that again to my partner who can easily kill you in five seconds," I seethed through gritted teeth. Wait, since when do I care? Man…I don't understand myself…Amy was quiet though…It's as if she was mourning.

"Someone died…didn't they?" She asks looking at my ever so solemn face.

"Delyla Foxtrot; she died and hour ago," I answer harshly, pushing past her.

"Delyla Foxtrot? Isn't that the little girl who was really close to Sasuke?" Jeneon asks Amy as he collected his self from the floor.

Amy nods, "Sasuke's going to go on a rampage…"

"How so? Is it because of Delyla?" Jeneon asks again.

"No…it's something else but I don't quite understand why…Aren't creatures supposed to be tamed forever?" Amy asks Jeneon. Jeneon looks away and fidgets a bit.

"Honestly…I don't understand vixedvampire culture…but apparently they don't stay tamed forever like we do…"

"Poor Sakura," Amy shakes her head. "She'll have to fight him then…"

"Ah…Sound's dangerous…" (**If it's not clear, Amy can glance into the future. No not like Alice that can have random glimpses, but like she can see farther into the future and see what's at stake. She can see the end of the world ;].**)

"We need to prepare ourselves for when he breaks out in…I'd say about 4 hours from now…"

"Agreed."

I turn a sharp corner and was met with huge doors. The Library…The World Library that is. I push open the doors and stare at the countless bookshelves and their interior designs and carvings marveling its wooden shelves. I walk in and skip many bookshelves until I reach the V-section. I turn and enter the long stacks of books and walk nonchalantly down as if I knew the library from the back of my head, when really, this was the first time I entered. Soon I reach the "Vi" section and skim down the aisles carefully. Finally, I found the section with the letterings "Vixed". There was "Vixedwerewolves", "Vixedangels", "Vixedwitch, every creature there was known in the world but I didn't see the vampire one. I glance up and climb up the endless books that towered thousands of feet. Even though I searched carefully, I couldn't see anything.

I'd say about 2 hours later I was still searching the damn book. I sigh and rest my head against the books. There's not ONE section for Vixedvampires! Grumbling a few things under my breath, I punch the bookcase. It rattled but not one book fell. I look below me and I somehow spotted a book among all of them. It had the same color as the rest so I don't get how I happen to glance at it firstly. I shrug and slide down the stairs and stop right in front of the book. Then I read the title:

"_Vixedvampires: Mysterious rare creatures of the dark."_

"Well what do you know," I chuckle and pull out the book, stuff it under my arm and slid all the way to the bottom. Soon as I hit the bottom, I walk over to a table and open the book. Apparently it's someone's journal… Who's the author then? I turn the book and look at the name.

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sasuke…Sasuke wrote the damn book? Wow he must have been such a pansy, I mean, he WROTE a JOURNAL… well thanks to him I can see a little more into the vixedvampire mythology. Curious of its contents, I turn the book again and began reading.

"_Vixedvampires are genuinely calm, quiet creatures. Never do they appear in daylight. No human has ever seen one so there features are unknown, or so to speak. Just a black shadow dashing across the night sky so they say. They eat…well almost everything. With a keen sense of direction, they never get lost. When their pray escapes, there's nowhere to hide, they WILL find you one way or another-" _

Well I don't care about that! I know for a fact all of this crap… So I skip a few pages and read another that caught my eye.

"_When they are tamed…_

_If a vixvampire is tamed, there's one thing the tamer should know…"_

Oh? Sounds interesting…

"_Vixedvampires, unlike other creatures, tend to not stay tamed forever. There's a limit to when they stay tamed. At least 600 years until the vixvampire becomes untamed…" _

What? That's really strange…Now that I think of it, I've been with Sasuke for more than 600 years and he started to show signs that he's starting to become untamed. First with the slow follow up after commands and today's murderous outburst. Sasuke's turning wild…so that means…Oh fuck!

But this wasn't what I was looking for…so hurriedly, I searched through the pages until I found…

"_When the heart beats…"_

Finally I found it!

"_As you know, vampires don't have a heart beat and are… supposedly dead. Well so are vixedvampires. But sometimes in special occasions their hearts beat. It's said their heart beat when they've found someone important that they trust and love with all their heart… Otherwise known as their mate."_

I stared at the damn page. I feel his heart beating…His heart beats around me…Does that mean- HEY MAN I AM NO ONE'S M-

_**BOOM!**_

A loud bang caught my attention causing every shelf to fall. I ran out of the and up to the main lobby where I heard the loud explosion. I was so focused on the book I didn't realize I spent 2 damn hours on it! I make a turn where my dorm is, only to see that the door was destroyed and claw marks were everywhere along with broken windows. I ran into the room and saw everything destroyed-well minus the bed because that was my fault- and everything else that was important to me. Oh that little bastard's going to get it- Suddenly, I hear a loud screech that I knew so very well. I turn and run out of the room. Eh, I'll get that ass later.

Alarmed by the loud fearsome screech, I ran faster, passing by many tamers and creatures who were startled or woken up by it. The alarm broke out and everyone followed me as I passed dorm, after dorm, as if I was some kind of leader…I have a bad feeling about this…

~Elsewhere~

"Amy…" Jeneon nods in the direction of a hallway.

"I know. Stall him until Sakura comes over to deal with him," Amy commands and takes a stance.

Soon a black blob charged at them and strikes Jeneon first. Jeneon grunts as the wall came in contact with his back. The wall broke behind him creating a huge crater behind him. He winced and opened one eye only to come face to face with red eyes, the red familiar eyes that he hates so much…

"Damn you demon," Jeneon growls out pushing the creature off. The creature slid a few feet and stood there. Jeneon walks over to Amy's side in the mean time. "He sure looks like one hell of a scary demon…"

"Jeneon, remember, this is Sasuke, we can't kill him unless Sakura tells us otherwise," Amy reminds Jeneon.

"Hai, hai… I never liked that 'kid'."

"He's older than you," Amy retorts with a snort.

Then Sasuke charged again but was deflected by Amy and Jeneon. That's how strong he was at the moment.

"He hits hard…Hopefully Sakura can take him," Amy grunts pushing Sasuke off and striking him only to retrieve her hand back as it hurt like she hit iron.

"We can't hurt him…Only Sakura can…" Jeneon notes and dodges another hit.

"Right, Sakura…you better get your ass over here and quick!" Amy squeaks dodging one of Sasuke's clawed hands.

~Back with Sakura~

We heard crashing and thumping on the other side of the hallway into the main lobby. There was a fight going on… Then, in a mere flash, I entered the room only to see Sasuke pining Jeneon down as he was about to rip poor Jeneon to pieces.

"Sasuke!" I hiss and stomped my way over. He stops and looks back at me, but I wish he didn't…In his eyes…the eyes which always held so much warmth are now dull and with a clear killing intent. He turns to face me and crouches down, releasing a low growl/grumble sound. I go into a fighting stance and prepare myself.

Then, he charged, faster than his ever charged before. I was caught off guard by it and I was rammed on my side. I could distinctly hear the cracking of my ribs. He was going to launch a second attack in a mere second after the other but I caught him. I snatched his arm and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back but my grip on his arm held him close. Then I brought my head down and slammed it against his as I pulled him in. He hissed and pulled back. I pulled back as well and we stood there for a moment, catching our breath, and then charged at each other again. It almost seemed like we were dancing…

"I can't believe she can keep up with him," Ino comments breathless as she came to the scene moments ago.

"Amazing…I can't even keep track of his movements," Sai mumbles in awe.

"No wonder they are the perfect match," Temari chuckles.

"I just wanted to start the mission but this came up…so troublesome…" shikamaru sighs.

"How can she keep up with him when she was hit and broke a few bones…" Jack wonders.

"She IS his tamer," the boss comments stepping inside the chaos.

"Boss!" Every deadly sin gasps.

"Just watch and learn," he grunts.

~back with them~

Sasuke's hand (**like some hard ass slap ya know?**) came in contact with my face, but before I flew back, his hand closed on my face and held it. His grip tightened and I could feel my skull cracking. My hands made their way to his wrist and tried to pry him off; it was futile… But then, he brought his head down and I felt a pair of piercing fangs pierce through my neck and inject some poison. I scream out and attempt to pry his fangs off, but then a current swept by my head and Sasuke cringed. Soon his body started to twitch and he pulled back abruptly, holding his mouth and doing the weirdest bellowing howls ever. He falls over and cradles up into a ball. I reach over to my neck, but did not feel anything…My body rejected the poison and hit back with a vengeance…strange. Though the currents were still running around my body. I ran up to him and gripped his wings. This had always stopped him in his tracks and it worked again. All his muscles stopped twitching and his body was in a stand still. I reach down and grab the back of his neck. His body twitched but he did nothing. Then spikes pop out from my hand and stick to his neck. He screeched and tried to shake me off but now that the spikes were embedded, he can't escape. I brought my foot down on him to hold him still, then quemicals seeped out of the spikes and entered his system. He twitched a few times but then his red eyes turn redder but with a pupil this time. He grunts and softly tries to shake me off but I stood there, holding him down.

"Sasuke? Do you remember my voice?" I ask catiously.

He nods, "Sakura…"

"Remember everything we've been through?" Then I hear a beat in his wings. Yup, he does remember me…

"…Hnnnnnn," he grunts out annoyingly.

"UGH! I HATE THAT!" I screech out and slap his head. At least he's back to normal…

He chuckles and somehow flips us over. He smiles down at me and I smile warmly back. I lean up against him and hold him tight in a hug. "I'm glad you're back…Sasuke…"

"Ah…" he nods wrapping his arms around me also.

All of the sudden, I felt light headed. Then I remembered Sasuke's grip on my head and how he cracked my skull. I guess I'm starting to feel the damage… I took a deep breath and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell onto Sasuke.

"Sakura!" he gasps shaking me a bit.

"You cracked her skull, dimhead," Jeneon sighs rubbing his temples. "I hate to admit it but…You are one scary motherfucker when you want to be…"

A sudden pang hit his chest, "I cracked her skull?"

"Yeah, you just grabbed her head with one head and cracked it!" Ino exasperates.

Sasuke spun his head around to meet one of the nurses at the far left and glared. "Well don't just stand there, get her to the clinic!"

The nurse scrambles over and picks Sakura up and runs off. Then, it all came back to him…

Delyla, Sakura hitting him in the groin, crying, saying goodbyes, fainting, waking up with one hell of a blood thirst, and now this…

He turns to the boss, "Sir…When's the funeral?"

He was somewhat taken aback by the question but nevertheless answered, "In two days at the graveyard."

Sasuke nods and walks off into the shadows and disappears.

"If there's one thing I know…" Shikamaru starts with a sigh. "The Pride duo is the strongest pair in all of UnTamed."

Boss smirks and nods, "Agreed."

~With Sasuke~

He stepped through the shadows and into the clinic's darkest corner. He walks out of the shadows and walks over to the bed that held Sakura in it with IV's hooked everywhere. He sighs and leans against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you after this," she growls from her spot in the bed.

He snorts, "Yeah…I know…"

"Sasuke…I want to ask," she whispers quietly. "Come 'ere," she calls. He walks over to the bed and leans in. She breathes in, smelling him almost, causing him to shudder when he felt her breath on his ear when she said, "You know…You smell good."

He chuckles and was going to pull away when she grabbed the back of his hair and held him close. "Sorry, that wasn't what I was going to ask or say…What I was going to say…" she gulps. "Do you…Do you love…me?"

He tensed by the question and turns to face her. "Sakura…"

She smiles, "You can tell me the truth, it won't ruin our relationship."

He nods, "I…do love you…"

She smiles and pulls him down and crashes her lips with his. He was taken by surprise and his heart began to beat quickly. She let go of his hair and pushed him off. He looks down at her baffled and she winks.

"My little present for you," she giggles.

"A-ah…" he stutters and his heart comes to a stop yet again.

"Now let me rest," she mumbles, closing her eyes. By rest she means heal, Sasuke noted.

He nods and walks over to the wall at the front and leans against it. He bites his bottom lip and relaxes his nerves.

"I can't believe she did that…" he mumbles to himself. He sighs and closes his eyes and rests, to earn back his lost energy he released in his outburst.

~With Sakura (or POV again)~

I woke up in the same bed I was in the time I fell asleep. Seemed only like a few hours but apparently it was days. I sat up and pulled the freaking IV's off. I mean seriously, is there any need for them? Then something caught my eye. It was Sasuke. How could I not see him sooner? He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. As if knowingly, he opened his eyes and stared back into mine.

"How many days was I out?" I ask him.

"5 days," he answers gruffly.

"What about Delyla?"

"Funeral was 3 days ago."

I gasp, "Did you go?"

He shook his head and smiled at me sadly. "I thought you were more important than a dead creature…"

I smile back, "How sweet of you… I'm pretty sure that's what Delyla would want you to do…"

"To move on," we say at the same time.

We then fell into a comfortable silence and after a few minutes, I gasp, earning Sasuke's attention.

"Man, you better get me some Moonbucks or I'll go crazy!" I screech out remembering the last time I had in Moonbucks.

He sweatdrops but nevertheless walks out and comes back with Moonbucks seconds later.

"Happy?"

"Very."

**End**

**Xxxx**

**Well that's it for chapter 3! :D I know, sometimes it had some bad describing but I'm sick and I was out of it, so deal with me ;]**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Will we reign in the future?

**Well here's chapter 4! Just learned a lesson in bulling and stuff… Makes me realize what's been really affecting my life in school… yeah, I get bullied, but I happen to buzz back ;] I don't take anyone's crap but still…I may look and act strong but in the inside I just want to crawl up in a hole and die… well on to chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**Xxxx**

I woke up with a jolt. Well more like someone had awoken me… ugh… I groggily opened my eyes, only to see Sasuke staring at me intently… He seems on edge…

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?" I ask alarmed all of the sudden. I mean what did he hear? OMG did he hear me mumbling in my sleep? What if I said- Then I hear a high whistle like noise. Oh well…that answers everything. Sasuke flinched and retreated over to the darkest corner of the room. I stare at him for a moment. Curious as to what it was, I stood up and look out the window. Nothing. That's strange… something should be making this noise…

"Demon Hunters…" Sasuke says.

"Demon Hunters?" I repeat.

"I've had past experiences with them…"

"Ah…they tried to kill you?"

"Pretty much…"

"By the sound of it…" I breathe in. "They are coming to UnTamed…" I look at Sasuke as it hit me.

"Which means they are going to exterminate us," Sasuke gasps.

"Shit… We got to warn the Boss about it," I growl.

"Ah…" Sasuke quivers. "Don't take them lightly, Sakura, they know…"

"Know what?"

"Everything," he mumbles.

"Everything?" I repeat again. Man, I feel stupid…

"They know every weakness we creatures have…" Sasuke answers. At least he answers my questions for me without complaint…

"Man… They are going to be a pain in the ass…"

"Are you sure you're really Sakura?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You sound like Shikamaru," he snorts.

"That's great… Now go back to sleep," I growl. Well… for him is more like rest his eyes…

"I want to but…"

"You're scared."

"No it's not that…It's-" I sigh and pull him down on the bed next to me. He lies there for a moment but then relaxes… but I could still feel a bit of tension inside him… Wonder what's wrong with him… I turn over to face him and wrap my arms around his waist. But then again, now that I think about it…that whistle has a slight edge to it… as if it were to cause us creatures to go into a full blown riot so they can track us down… Maybe that's it… and Sasuke's scared that he might lose himself like he did last time… He just might actually…

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he laughs.

"You're the one who is scared, shut up," I mumble into his chest.

"I thought you told me you didn't care about me," he smirks.

I glare up at him and put my back to him. Then I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest and intertwine his legs with mine and rest his face on my neck. Man…he's good… Oh wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this! Gosh Sakura, you're such a perv! But I just can't help it! I mean I can feel his breath on my neck for goodness sake! Wait a second… The rioting sensation and the tension in Sasuke… what if he rapes me?

"What did I tell you about personal space?" I ask cautiously. Something's not right… I mean he knows his boundaries…

"You don't mind, now do you?" he mocks. Something's definitely up…

"Shut it before I kill you," I hiss out closing my eyes. I feel his fingers trail under my shirt and up my body. Oh man, something's coming alright…I slap my hand down on his and yell at him. "Stop being a perv!" He pulls back and doesn't try anything else. I think he's calm… Just maybe…

"Sorry," he mumbles and retrieves his hands back. Sighing I close my eyes once more until…

The door bursts open and Naruto barges in. "Guys, did you hear that?" Ughhh…my good night's sleep under the arms of my precious knight has been ruined!

"Naruto…" I growl annoyed. But then again, the tension inside Sasuke was released… That was a close one… Thank you Naruto…in a way…

"Sorry Sakura," Hinata apologizes quietly.

"No, no, it's ok," I waved the matter off and tried to sit up but Sasuke was reluctant to let go. I bring down my elbow and hit him right in the sternum. He coughs and let go of me in a second and turns the other way, clutching his chest. I sat up and smile sweetly at Naruto and Hinata who stared at me in complete shock.

"You're so cruel…" Naruto shudders.

"Nah, he deserves it sometimes," I shrug it off. I hear Sasuke grunt behind me and hide under the covers. "Oi…get up lazy ass."

"Don't wanna."

"Get up."

"No."

"Either you get up or you will sleep on the floor from now on," I smirk.

He growls and sits up on the bed, grumbling a few things under his breath. "I hate you…"

"Good, now let's welcome our friends."

"Hn."

"…eh that's good enough."

Naruto and Hinata sweat drop and laugh lightly. "They are so strange…" Hinata mutters.

"Yeah… well we don't have time for this! You guys DID heard that whistle right?" Naruto blurs out desperately.

"What of it?" Sasuke and I both ask at the same time.

"Well… The enemy's coming here!" He tries again.

"And?" we ask again.

"Well…don't you care what happens to everyone here?"

"No."

"My god you really are the Devil's pawn," he gasps.

"Eh I was just kidding, I know we need to get to the boss and inform him of this," I grin at him.

"I wasn't," Sasuke mumbles and lies back down on the bed.

"What the hell's up with you?" I growl.

"Did you hit your period yet?"

"WHAT?"

"Guys calm down-" Everyone shuts up when we heard the whistle. This time the room went dull and it affected our heads, except for Hinata. Man…that's some holy damn good pressure…

"As I was saying," I clear my throat. "WHAT?"

"Oh my god, will you give it up?" Sasuke sighs annoyed.

"You're the one who started it you ass!"

"Forget this!" Sasuke growls standing up. "Let's just head over to the boss!"

"Backing out of a fight I see," I smirk in triumph.

"Right!" Naruto howls.

"Aren't you going to put pants on?" I ask him putting some decent clothes- well Sasuke's shirt on, seeing how Sasuke still had his boxers on.

"Aren't you going to put your own shirt on?" he retorts.

"Ah touché," I laugh and ran off. Sasuke shook his head and dashed out after me.

"They make such a wonderful pair…" Hinata laughs.

"Yup! Now hop on!" Naruto cheers. Hinata does what she was told and they chase after us like lil' soldiers.

~_At the boss's office_~

I slam the door open and ran inside, Sasuke just seconds behind me. Man, we sure know how to make a flashy entrance…literally.

"What is the meaning of this?" the boss growls.

"Our apologies Boss, but there's an emergency at hand!" I apologize to him sheepishly. Sasuke just lets out a low grumble next to me; well not really a low grumble because it wasn't even words, more like a growl…

"What do you mean?" he asks curious.

"Demon Hunters," Sasuke answers and the Boss didn't take a second to react.

"How close are they?" he asks serious just as Naruto and Hinata came in.

"50 miles Southeast sir," Sasuke answers. Tsk, intelligent freak…

"They are close…" he mumbles and turns his focus on us again. "We need to intercept them!"

"Yes sir!" we all agree.

"Naruto and Hinata, you tell the Deadly Dozen to get ready for battle!" he orders Naruto and Hinata and they were gone in a flash. "Sasuke, Sakura, you guys take care of the Deadly Sins, I'll be informing the lower ranks."

"Sir," Sasuke nods and walks out. I'm surprised he hasn't been killed yet by the boss with his cockiness and stuff…

"Sakura," the Boss calls out before I left after Sasuke. "Be careful."

"Ah…I'm not that stupid little girl anymore…and Sasuke will make sure I won't die…"

"I guess so… but it's good to be a little careful you know."

"I'll be fine," I whine and walk out of the office and crashed my face into something hard. Darn him and his oh so wonderful chest…

"Watch where you're going," he chuckles looking down at me.

"Shut up, butt face…" I mumble into his chest.

"Let's go then…" he says lowly and everything suddenly blacked out. When the light came to, we were in the meeting room and sure enough the other Deadly Sins were there and were currently looking at us. Ami squealed and went into her own little world. Man what's her probl- oh…never mind…

"I told you to put pants on," I growl at Sasuke.

"Getting breezy under that shirt?" he retorts back. Oh he's good…

"Shut the hell up!" I hiss flailing my arms around.

He places his hand in the top of my head and chuckles. "You know you can't beat me with words, dear."

"I said to shut the hell up," I growl frustrated. I mean seriously, stop bothering meeeeee.

"Enough with the love quarrelling!" Jackass suddenly roars, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Oi, don't break the furniture!" Temari scolds next to Shikamaru. Ah yes… we sure get along fine…

"Don't worry, I have extra furniture," Kabuto laughs.

"Greedy bastard," everyone says at the same time. Having enough, Sasuke and I walk over to our seats and sit down to get some business done. Time to play poker! HAHAHAHA! …A girl can dream can't they?

"So," Ino clears her throat, disgusted by Choji at the moment. "What did the Boss say?"

"Intercept," Sasuke answers flatly.

"Intercept Demon Hunters?" Jackass blurs out shocked. Man, this guy all he ever does is worry about shit…

"Yuh huh, what, you're scared?" I mused.

"But Sakura," Jeneon says. "It's really dangerous to charge in…I mean what if you get-"

"Yeah I know," I diss him off and fumble around with the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

"Don't mess up my shirt," Sasuke growls causing me to come to a complete halt.

"Sorry luv," I grin.

"Anyway…what if many tamers and creatures die?" Sai interrupts.

"So?" Sasuke answers for me.

"Don't you care about them?" Temari asks.

"As long as it's not someone I know, no," I answer plainly.

"You are sick," Ami scoffs.

"Well Sasuke doesn't care either," I smirk causing her to go into a complete silence.

"Alright be quiet," Shikamaru groans annoyed. Everyone quieted down and I lean against Sasuke bored with my legs up on the table. "Since we now know what to do, we got to formulate a plan."

"True…" I mumble.

"So, Demon Hunters know every one of our weaknesses, we all know that right?" We nod. "But then, there's someone here who is our trump card."

"Who?" Ino asks.

"Well…Who is the only creature which none of us know much about?" he asks the question.

Everyone thought for a moment before quickly turning their heads in Sasuke's direction. "Fuck…" he sighs getting a hint as to what Shikamaru's going to say.

"Exactly, plus the enemy doesn't know that Sakura's a creature too." I nod. "So these two are basically our trump card."

"Great," I grumble.

"Whoo…" Sasuke says unenthusiastically.

"Right, so here's the plan. The Deadly Dozen, us, and the lower ranks will rush in and clash with the enemy. We will act as if we were out to defeat them, get them distracted long enough so you guys, Sasuke, Sakura," he addresses us. "can move in for the kill and take them out one by one, got it?"

"Got it," we both nod.

"We need to consult the Deadly Dozen leaders-"

"I'll talk to Naruto and Hinata 'bout it," I volunteer raising my hand. The others just stared at me weirdly as if I had just grown a second, nicer personality. What's their problem? Never heard of- oh wait, they never have…

"The leaders, Naruto and Hinata…They are our closest friends," Sasuke answers for me. They all nod and go back to their own businesses.

"We'll charge in as soon as everyone is ready," Shikamaru states and we all disappear in a flash. Flashy entrances and flashy exits, that's great… we do everything with flashy style.

~_Deadly Dozen_~

"EVERYONE!" Naruto roars, getting all of the 12 Deadly Dozen's attention. There was Deadly Dozen 12, Shino and his giant bug creature thing…, Deadly Dozen 11, Jinx and his partner Linx, a ravenous beast he found…, Deadly Dozen 10, Runier and his giant bat creature, Deadly Dozen 9, Gaara and his weird looking blob Shukaku, Deadly Dozen 9, Kankuro and his creature puppet, Deadly Dozen 8, Karin and her water lover creature Suigetsu, Deadly Dozen 7, Hunter and his demon (literally) Death, Deadly Dozen 6, Tenten with her vampire Neji, Deadly Dozen 5, Kiba and his dog/hound/werewolf Akamaru, Deadly Dozen 4, Akira and Ruiku, Deadly Dozen 3, Rock Lee and his hyperactive creature who's name is not yet known, Deadly Dozen 2, Jugo and his giant bird creature Runsave, and then there's Deadly Dozen 1, Hinata and Naruto.

"The Boss has assigned us a mission-no, request to fulfill," Hinata starts.

"What is it?" Kiba asks with a bark from his creature.

"You creatures have heard a whistle right?" They nod. "Well that's the whistle of one of the Demon Hunters that are heading our way."

"Which means they are going to kill us!" Tenten freaks.

"Exactly," Naruto muses.

"Well the Boss has assigned us to intercept the Demon Hunters and kill them," Hinata finishes.

"How are we going to do that?" Neji asks.

"We are going to help," I answer as I slip into the room with Sasuke.

A collective, "Deadly Sin Pride!" was heard throughout the group and one, "Oh my beautiful Cherry blossom!"

"That guy gets on my nerves," Sasuke growls rubbing his temples.

"Well you in your boxers gets on MY nerves," I growl back elbowing him. He grunts, but his posture remained strong and straight.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" Naruto asks.

"Sasukeee," I whine not wanting to repeat stuff.

"Hn… Listen up, I'll only say this once (**ooh rhyme**)," Sasuke's voice somehow booms over everyone's and they all quiet down. "We, the 7 Deadly Sins, and the lower ranks are to work together with you guys so you better put ranks aside and work along each other- But don't work with Jack, he's an ass," Sasuke warns earning a collective chuckle from everyone. (**oooh another rhyme!**)

"No really, I call him Jackass," I snort and some of them whoop and laugh.

"You even forgot his name…" Sasuke muses.

"I did not!" I protest.

"Then what's his name?" he asks. "_If she doesn't get it right, man she definitely forgot because I just said the name…_"

"…Okay…Maybe I forgot…"

"Do they really behave like this?" Kiba asks Naruto.

"Oh no, that's not even half of what they do," Naruto answers sweat dropping.

"That's my cherry blossom," Lee squeals.

"Anyway," Sasuke growls annoyed by Lee already. "We, of the 7 Deadly Sins have formulated a plan. The 12 Deadly Dozen, lower ranks, and us will charge in and confront the Demon Hunters."

"But how can we defeat them if Demon Hunters have every bit of Intel about us?" Shino asks. Ugh, creeper…

"Well that's where the trump card comes in." This earned him raised eyebrows. "As you guys should know, the Deadly Sin Pride is made up of two creatures." They all gasp. "Exactly, myself and Sakura are creatures. Sakura's a crusifer while I am a vixedvampire. Crusifers and vixedvampires have little to no Intel on them at all. What I am saying is that the Deadly Sins have assigned us to be the ones to throw in the finishing blow. While you guys distract the Demon Hunters, Sakura and I will stealthily move in and kill each Demon Hunter one by one."

A chorus of mumbles arose and some of them nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" Tenten cheers.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVELY-" Lee was interrupted by said girl as she made contact with his face with her fist.

"SWEET! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Naruto roars hugging the life out of us.

"Let. Go," Sasuke growls but was unheeded. He sighs and a huge current of lighting explodes from him and electrifies Naruto. Naruto lets go and falls to the ground.

"I…forgot…you can…use…lightning based…attacks…" Naruto coughs.

"Are you fucking crazy?" I hiss. "You could have KILLED me!"

"Yeah…I was hoping for that," he sighs disappointed.

"You bastard…"

"By the way, your shirt's falling off," he smirks.

I look down to see that one of the sleeves had rolled down my arm. I squeal and pull the shirt back into place.

"You're freaking annoying you know?" I sigh.

"Oh but you're hysterical," he grins, earning another elbow from my part. "ow.."

"Hmph, you ass," I grunt and turn away from him. Suddenly I see his dark wings circle around me and block my view and the light.

"We'll be going off now," Sasuke's deep voices comes through and a bunch of collective "oooh's" were heard.

~_In the room_~

When his wings unfurled around me, we were in our dorm again. I turn back to face him and frowned.

"What's your problem?" I ask annoyed.

"That creepy guy-"

"Lee."

"Whatever, well that creepy guy was checking you out too much…"

"Aww, you're jealous?" I mock. He looks away and if he had blood, he would have blushed.

"No, why would I?"

I smile and grab the back of his head. He tensed at first but then relaxed realizing that I wasn't going to ram his head into the wall. He looks down at me and I pull his head down to mine. I crash my lips against his and he happily obliged and kissed back. Soon we broke out into a make-out and tongues danced around each other and tasted every little crevice in our mouths. I broke off first and lingered close to his lips still. "You know I don't like him at all…"

"How can I be sure you don't?" he asks with a small smile.

I shrug, "It's either you believe me or you don't."

"Well I don't," he smirks and I just grin back at him.

"You really are an ass you know that? Here I am making out with you and you still don't believe me," I laugh. "You know I love you~"

"Sure you do, you said you wanted to kill me many times and constantly injure me," he scoffs.

I snort, "Well I have my way of saying 'I love you'."

He shook his head and pushed me off. "Right, I'll keep that in mind when you come in with a chainsaw one day." He pushes past me and collapses on the ed. Smirking to myself, I pounce on his back and lay flat against it. He chuckles and pushes me off his back. He turns around and pulls me in to his hard chest and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and slowly snooze off into a nap under his strong arms and Sasuke stroking my hair didn't help but knock me out in a second.

~_Sasuke's POV_~

Sakura fell asleep rather quickly then when she sleeps on the bed… I swear she likes me too… I mean, that make-out was…well…passionate and she rarely kisses me but this time she _make-out_ with me, that's something alright… but now's not the time to be thinking of that…

I feel something… Something turning in the air. Could it be the end of the world, or something else? Because I don't feel threatened by the change in current nor does Sakura seem to either. It's as if we are rising up against the threat…or is it that we're stronger than the force itself?

"I guess I won't do anything by thinking," I sigh out loud. "Maybe I should inform Sakura about it… Nah, not yet…"

I look down at said person and saw a smile on her small face. I can't help but smile myself… She's a rare girl to come across…and I love her, I do… I really do (**awww Sasu-channn~ this reminds me of when my bf was walking me to class and he told me "Love you" for the first time out loud x3 I was so shocked (yeah if you haven't noticed, we have more of a sweet, controlled, relationship going on)**)

~_Sakura's POV_~

I can hear him saying stuff to himself and about telling me something but decided to do it later. I guess he doesn't want me to stress and worry about it. He's such a doll sometimes…

Smiling to myself, I finally realized that I do actually love him… I mean, when I kissed him…I just…I just had the urge to make-out with him and beyond…but I can't do that… Not now… I won't confess it…yet that is… I'm going to give him a hard time first. (**Nyaa~ confessions, confessions**)

~_The next day_~

A sudden, loud, blaring, horn made its way throughout the building. In a second, I was ready to head out and so was Sasuke. We opened the door and were greeted by other tamers and creatures running down the hallway to the main lounge. I look over at Sasuke and he nods in return. I turn back to the scene and join the others down the hallway.

"Looking forward to work with you, Sakura," some low rank smirked at me.

"Don't get too comfy," both Sasuke and I growl out and the low rank shrunk back and let us pass by him in a flash.

"That's Pride for ya," some other low rank commented when he saw us whoosh by.

"Why do they have their dorm here rather than with the 7 Deadly Sins hallway?" a low rank female wondered.

"I heard it's because they can't stand the other Deadly Sins," her creature answered.

"Sasuke," I call over to him and he stepped up in front of me and teleported us to the main lounge where we appeared next to Ino, who freaked by the way.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "Don't ever do that again!"

I grin at her while Sasuke smirked. "Doubt it."

"Tsk…" she grumbles.

Soon enough the room flooded with tamer and creatures alike. The low ranks were chatting and excited that they get to work with "professionals" as they said. But then, everything quieted down once the Boss walked into the room and cleared his throat.

"My children… and Sakura," he mumbles making everyone chuckle.

"Man, why do you always address me? I whine hiding under Sasuke's wing.

"Because it's fun," he jokes. "Well anyway, you will all embark on the same request here today and I want all of you to be extremely careful. You creatures," he addresses. "Be wary of the whistle and avoid listening if all means possible. A few incidents went around the building because of them… Now tamers, you guys be strong and help out your creatures in any way in battle. We're facing a dangerous enemy, so be very, extremely, careful. That is all," he finishes. Well that was a load of bull-

A collective roar sounded off the crowd except from me and Sasuke who just turned and began walking out of the lair. Without any complaints, everyone followed suit as if we already had set the standards. Weird… Shouldn't they listen to the Boss's commands rather than follow us?

"Remember the plan guys," Shikamaru informs walking up to us.

"Ah, we couldn't stand being in there… Too many loud people, ne Sasuke?" I say.

"Hn…" he says focusing on the sky and taking in the temperature of the day when finally he lets his wings burst which glimmered in the sun. He crouched low, on hands and legs, and I hopped onto his back.

"Let's go!" I roar towards the group and Sasuke dashed into the air, the winged creatures following close behind while the ground creatures ran before Naruto and Hinata.

I tap Sasuke's side and grin at him when he looked up, "You ready?"

"Ah," he nods and turns back to his route.

~_20 miles due Southeast_~

"There's a change in the wind current sir," a Demon Hunter comments.

"Yes I know," the leader nods. "The Demons have aroused from their sleep."

"I see," the one who commented nodded.

"The ground's shaking sir!" Another hollers.

"Arm your forces, something big is coming!" the leader yells to his troops.

"Sir!" they all huddled up and waited.

Finally, the first creatures and tamers break line and hit into the front lines of the Demon Hunters. They struggled for a moment but then pushed them off. The creatures skidded a few before regaining their posture and charging again. Snapping and clawing at the Demon Hunters who blocked with ease. The tamers with their tricks and magic were helping with the distraction. (**basically most tamers are useless xD**)

The winged creatures soon descend and began attacking. Though the leader did notice something. He saw a black silhouette fly past them and into the forest. Having his hands full with the creatures and tamers, he decided to keep it to himself.

Suddenly, the 12 Deadly Dozen broke off from the forest and charged at the Demon Hunters from behind. Some were surprised by the attack while some were surprised there were so many of them.

"What the hell is this?" some Demon Hunter screeched pushing off at least 10 creatures from him.

"I think we hit a big nest of them!" another yells back.

"But there are different species all in one?" another yells at the other two.

"I guess!"

"QUIT YOUR YAPPING AND GET FIGHTING!" the leader roars.

In a matter of minutes, at least 50 tamers and creatures were injured or killed. The Demon Hunters found it hard to hurt Naruto and Hinata since Naruto kept protecting them both. Tenten and Neji also had the enemy wary of their strikes while other Deadly Dozen who were facing the Demon Hunters kept the Demon Hunters on edge as well. Finally, the Deadly Sins approach, walking calmly and proudly towards the battlefield. The Demon Hunters, which none had a scratch on them, noted that they were the strongest but it still was strange that there was so many of them in one location…

~_With Sakura_~

"Sasuke," I call. He looks over at me a bit anxious. "Calm down, we'll get it done without problems."

He nods, "I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about the leader… He doesn't seem like any ordinary Demon Hunter…"

"Just be careful," I tell him and cock my head towards the fight. "Get some hunting done."

His wings rotated and he was gone in a flash. Hopefully the leader doesn't see Sasuke coming at him…

~_Back in the battle_~

One Demon Hunter was fighting against 12 creatures and tamers. He was doing well until he noticed the tamers smirking and the creatures calming down a bit. Thinking it was the perfect moment to strike, he failed to notice the strange new presence which blended in with the nature around them. He felt a shot of pain reach his body and he stopped. Shocked, he looked down, only to see a hand pierced through his chest. The Demon Hunter gurgled and fell to the ground as the hand was pulled away.

"You guys ok?" the attacker asked the group.

"Minor injuries, nor worries," a vampires answered with a grin. "Good luck."

"Heh," he snorts and creeps back into the shadows.

"Sir!" A Demon Hunter calls out. "One of us has been killed!"

"How could this have happened?" he growls, kicking a creature off his blade.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we can't pick it up on the radar!" he grunts

"Interesting…" the leader mumbles.

"Hah, that's our Sasue!" Naruto laughs having found his conscious again.

"Sasuke?" the Demon Hunter he was attacking repeated.

"Ah, too bad for you but you won't get to meet him now," Naruto grins in his fox state. (**kind of creepy once you think about it…**)

"Not get to meet him…?" the man mumbles.

"What he means is that you're dead the moment you look at me," a gruff voice comes from behind him.

"What?" the man panics and turns around, only to glance a flash of red eyes and then blacking out. He fell lifeless on the ground and his killer stood before him.

"You had to rip his heart out…?" Hinata asks grossed out.

"Hey, it's good nutrition to me," he simply shrugged and gulped the heart down.

The tamers shivered in disgust. "Just get out of here," one tamer huffs.

"Already on it," he chuckles and disappears again.

"Another one, eh?" the leader mumbles to himself. "Let's see how many he can take out."

'_Sasuke! Take the leader out!'_ Sakura's voice rang throughout his head. _'He knows you're around killing, take him out before he identifies you.'_

'_Alright,'_ Sasuke turns and creeps closer to the leader who had his hands full. He stopped moving and crouched down, waiting for the right moment to strike.

'_What is this feeling…?'_ the leader wondered when a sudden pressure hit his conscious. _'It's as if someone's burning a hole in the back of my head… as if something's just waiting- Oh no, I'm next… so that means…'_ Sasuke launched a second too late as the leader just figured it out. _'Behind me!'_ Sasuke's eyes widened as the leader's hand lashed out and grabbed his face. Sasuke's breath hitched and the leader lifted him up off the ground.

"So you were the one causing the havoc," the leader mused. "My, aren't you a strange vampire." Sasuke hisses at him earning a squeeze to the head by the leader. Sasuke screeches in pain and writhes under the man's hand. His screech was so loud and strange, it up a halt to everything and everyone and their attention focused on them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and a few gasp out. The other Demon Hunters look at Sasuke weirdly.

"What kind of vampire is that?" one of them wonders.

"My comrades!" the leader calls out. "This thing here has killed two of our comrades and has gotten away with it!" He smirks and leans in and says, "Sucks that you got discovered huh?" with that, he laughed and squeezed Sasuke's head harder, earning a few cracks from his skull. "Which is why, I'll bring my sword down upon you and your damned life!" with that he squeezed even harder and Sasuke began howling in excruciating pain. The leader pulls back his swords and brings it down.

Then the sound of metal piercing flesh rang through the field and a loud thump. (**.gosh… SASUUU**) There, on the forest clearing, stood Sakura with some star like looking saws. Shocked, the leader looked down at his hands to see that they were missing and Sasuke had dropped to his knees unmoving with a hand on his head and another hand with a sword in it just inches away from Sasuke. (**nyahahahaha, jk**)

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," Sakura growls.

"Sakura?" every tamer gasped.

"W-who are you?" the leader demands.

"Sakura Haruno, 7th Deadly Sin Pride, and that's my creature you're trying to kill and let me tell you that he's more precious than any other creature I've seen for the past 19,000 years I've lived!"

"A demon?" the man gasps.

"No," Sakura growls, pulling back on her saws. "I am a holy creatures, regards from my father in Heaven!" she screams as she swings another of the saws and cuts the leader's head cleanly off. The other Demon Hunters freaked and scrambled off into the forest away from the lair.

"MARK MY WORDS, DEMON HUNTERS, IF YOU EVER SET FOOT ON THIS LAND AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL DIE, YOU HEAR?" she roars.

~_back with Sakura's POV_~

I sigh and walk up to Sasuke who hasn't moved one muscle since the leader's hands were cut off. I crouch down next to him and shook him a bit.

"Oi, you in there?" I ask bored.

His eyes roll back into place and he squint his eyes and stares at me for a moment. "Sakura?" he groans.

I smile sweetly and slam my hand on his back, "You're immortal, suck it up."

"Can I… get some blood?" he asks hoarsely. Well what do you know… he actually IS mortal at the moment… Ooops, could've killed him…

"Um…" I hum and look around and my eyes land on the leader's body. "Sure, here you go." I say as I put the dripping man near his mouth. In seconds, Sasuke latched on and drank what little life the guy had in him. He throws the body away and sighs.

"Dingy, but I needed some so it doesn't matter," he comments.

"Right," I pet his head and turn back to our troops. I look around the battlefield and sigh at the many bodies. "We lost many of our warriors but because of them we were victorious! Because of them we were able to face our enemy with determination who was stronger than we were but we still fought back! They risked their lives for our sake, for our family! We are a family that stands up for each other, and when one falls, the others rise up and strike! WE. ARE UNTAMED!" I roared.

The crowd cheers and Sasuke stands next to me and spreads his wings out to show his size and dominance, over other creatures that is, and lets out a huge loud roar/howl. The other creatures raised their heads and howl or screech along with him. I burst into a grin and whoop next to Sasuke, which in turn caused the other tamers to whoop along with their creatures.

Something really is changing… The tamers in UnTamed view Sasuke and I as leaders in everything we are to do. Once they see us doing something, they join and follow us anywhere, even if that anywhere is somewhere dangerous that'll cost their lives. It's as if…they want us to be… the new leaders of UnTamed…

"Sasuke," I mumble. He looks down at me curious. "You see it too don't you?"

He nods, "Something's coming…"

"Yeah…" I sigh and smile as if nothing ever happened.

Let's see what the world has in store for us…

**To be continued…**

**Xxxxx**

**Finally finished chapter 4! :D You guys happy I updated a new chapter already? Yeah you better be or else [ jk :3**

**REVIEW GOSH DARN IT, and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal of our own leader

**I know, I know that I'm supposed to write chapter 27 for "Doesn't matter what you are, someone's there fr U" but you see… I'm sidetracked and this story's just so fun to write… xD**

**Enjoy~**

**Xxxxx**

"I see you guys defeated the Demon Hunters," boss noted as everyone sat in the lair, tending to their wounds. "Good job I must say…" he grumbles the last part when he saw Sasuke and I just there relaxing. Strange…

"Hn, we almost got our asses killed," Sasuke mumbles as he stretched out his wings and massaged them throughout. I wonder why he does that…

"No kidding," I snort while treating someone's broken arm. Then a loud crack was heard and someone screaming and a certain someone standing there with a sheepish expression. Ooops…

"Yeah well, at least we're alive!" Naruto cheers running up to us and hugging the life out of us. Then we hear the distinctive crack of a bone cracking and Sasuke glaring daggers at Naruto. Boy…if looks could kill…

"You moron, see what you did?" Sasuke growls slowly. "You broke my wing!"

"Sorry teme…" Naruto apologizes meekly and let go. Sasuke somewhat got up on his legs, even though he had at least a 50 pound dead weight on one of his shoulders.

"Tsk, now we have a new injury to tend to," I growl out and walk up to Sasuke, which in turn, he tried to run away.

"U-um…you don't have to Sakura, it'll heal itself," he tried to reason with me.

"Don't be a liar, come here," I stifle a laugh as I followed him around. Really, Sasuke being scared of me has to be the cutest thing I've seen in my life…

"No really, I'll be fine," he says, but trips over someone and falls right on his butt. "Ow…"

"Hn, serves you right," I smirk triumphantly and loom over him while he crawled back a bit not breaking eye contact with me.

"Sakura, please, give a man some mercy," he mumbles as he cradled into a small ball in an attempt to protect himself. Sheesh, it's not like I'm going to kick him in the nuts…

"Stop being such a wus," I grunt as I flipped him over. "It'll only hurt for a few seconds."

"Seconds…?" he repeated just as I grab his wing and twist it back into its original place while he screeched and tried to throw me off. By now everyone stared at us and our little "dance".

Then I finished relocating his wing and he squirmed about on the floor. "See? Just a few seconds."

"Few seconds my ass…!" he cried. "That was at least 6 minutes and counting…!"

"Really? Oh well, suck it up dear," I grinned as I sat on his nice and stiff butt. "You know…you have a nicely toned ass…"

He sighs and pushes me off his awesome ass somehow. "Thank you for sharing that with everyone."

"But it's true!" I protest.

"Yes, and that's only for you and I to know, not everyone in here," he growls threateningly while motioning to everyone.

"Sheesh, don't get worked up because I said you had a nicely toned ass… drama queen…"

He stared at me for a few seconds without moving one muscle or blinking, I did the same in return. Then his wing comes and lands a good hit on my face. I swear, my face turned all the way around and back. I glare at him and he just smiles back with such sweetness…

"Dude, that hurt," I hiss.

"Sorry, it's on impulse because it's just weird how you kept staring," he muses.

"You were doing the same crap and I didn't hit you!" I complained.

"Yeah, I know," he laughs.

"You're one hell of a bastard you know?"

"I'm just getting you back for all those years of torture," he says with triumph.

"I see how it is," I smirk. "Well good job I'd say, but…"

"But…?" he urges on. I stand up and lean down a bit and tangle my fingers in his hair and jerked his head up to face me. Then, I crashed my lips to his for a few seconds and broke off and whisper in his ear,

"I'm at a whole other level," I say as I nibbled on his ear and walked off, leaving a stunned vv behind as well as a few nose-bleeding guys and seething girls.

"Boss…" Jeneon gasps next to the boss.

"…I saw and I don't know what to say…" he mumbles staring off into space.

"Oooh, teme, you like ittttt!" Naruto laughs, earning a slap to the head from Hinata. "Sorry…"

"Tsk, you don't say it like that," Hinata scolded. "You say it like this: WHOO! GET SOME OF THAT GOOD STUFF!" I swear…Naruto's seriously rubbing off on her…Naruto just laughed with Hinata along with everyone else, while Sasuke held his knees up to his chest and circled his wings around himself in embarrassment.

"Damn…she's a crafty witch…" he mumbles to himself.

Ino, who was standing at the far right corner, enjoyed what she saw. "Sai, go 'chat' with Sasuke, if you know what I mean, while I'll get Sakura," she smirks.

"Alright," Sai smiles and walks up to Sasuke while Ino headed down the hallway Sakura went through.

"How does she taste?" Sai asks sitting next to Sasuke.

"…What do you want?" Sasuke grumbles as he unfolded his wings and glared at Sai from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm just wondering…when are you and Sakura going to get it on?" he asks.

"When the world comes to an end," Sasuke growls.

"Oh come on, don't be like that…Just picture her underneath you naked in bed, panting and moaning, begging for more," Sai rambled on. (**sorry about this little part of the chappy… =_=**)

Sasuke turned beat red as images flashed into his mind, "Dude, you're sick!" Though it was strange for him since he's not supposed to have any blemishes and such…

"But you know you like it," Sai winked. Sasuke tried to protest but then he dropped it and looked away. "I mean, look at that, you have a tent in your pants!" he snickered.

That's when Sasuke turned even redder if that was even possible for a vampire and he could feel his semi-dead heart pounding hard against his rib cage. "N-no, t-that's ju-just the b-bump t-t-that jeans m-make when-when y-you sit," he stuttered out.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Sai pressed on.

"Because you-" he let out a small squeal and hid his head between his knees as an even dirtier thought popped into his head.

"Uh-huh… Just think about it, you going back and forth, shoving that-" that's when Sasuke squared him in the face pretty hard.

"Just shut the hell up…" Sasuke hissed trying to get the new thought out of his head.

"…You broke my nose…" Sai mumbled.

"Then leave me alone; I have enough disgusting scenes playing in my head, thank you very much," Sasuke growled as he stood up and walked towards the hallway where his dorm's located.

'_Well…Sasuke got a lot of naughty things playing in his head now_," Sai tells Ino telepathically.

'_Nice job Sai…I'm getting there_.'

~With Sakura in the restroom~

"Hey Sakura," Ino calls out running up to me as I stared at my lips in the mirror. "Mmm…you liked that kiss?"

I shook my head and played with them. "I think one of his fangs stabbed my lower lip…" I mumble as I looked closer at my lip.

"Right…keep telling yourself that," she whistles to herself suspiciously…wonder what she's hiding…

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growl out. Man me and Sasuke are such grumpy butts today…

"Well, I know you get that urge to take his clothes off," she winks at me.

"What the hell?" I hiss out even though I know it was true.

"You're just begging him to take over you and take the leading role in bed," she smirks.

And that's when I blushed, "Why would I want to do that with him?"

"Hah, liar!" she laughs. "You can't even say that without blushing!"

"Shut up Ino," I growled now blushing in embarrassment.

"Did you ever picture him naked over you? Trailing butterfly kisses through your neck and beyond?" she presses on.

"Oh my god, Ino!" I squeal covering my face with my hands.

"Mhmmm…Then you touch every little part of his body and that ass you like so much-"

"Not really, his d- Never mind, I didn't say anything…"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura you naughty girl!" she squeals. "You like his thing!"

"Well it's not my fault," I huffed. "I mean, have you ever seen a 9 incher?" her eyes bulged. "Exactly…it was big… I mean, seriously." You're probably wonder how I saw it… Well it was an accident when I walked in on him while he was drying himself from his daily shower…though we didn't freak, we just calmly acted as if nothing happened and resumed back to our previous positions.

"Then did you ever have the thought of having that big ol' thing in your mouth?"

"Ino…that's gross…seriously…" I shuddered.

"Fine… then how about having it shoved up in that lonely thing in between your legs?"

Ok…that made my hormones go out of control… "W-well…"

"Just think about…how hot it'll be, the feeling you get throughout your body, how heavenly it all will seem…"

"My god Ino…" I sigh and splash my burning face with water. "I'll need to get some of that soon…"

"How about today? Sasuke seems to like the idea of taking the lead role…" she winked.

I stare at her but then shook my head. "I'm not ready for it… Some other time maybe," I say as I walk past her, patting her shoulder, and heading for my dorm. When I got there, I saw Sasuke lying on the bed thinking it seemed. I close the door and walk up to him.

"Hey," I greet seeing how he hasn't seen me yet.

"Oh, hey Sakura," he greets back and scoots over for me to lie next to him. I sigh and lie down in said spot facing him.

"I had the weirdest talk with Ino…" I grumble staring at him as he turned sideways to face me.

"Same thing with Sai…" he mumbles staring intently into my emerald orbs.

"About "that"?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"I see… Well she told me the same thing and it seems like a fun thing to try," I wink at him.

His eyes widen and he sat up, staring down at me. "Tell me you're joking…"

"Nope," I grin. "But now's not the time for sex…when we're older probably…"

"That is if we survive it all," he smiles at me and relaxes.

"But we can still enjoy something that's not risky," I suggest, sliding over to his lap and staring at his chest as I trailed my fingers over it.

"What's that?" he asks sweetly. I guess he's enjoying the small strokes I'm giving him… ha… he's such a doll seriously…

"Well… we could always…" I trail off as I slowly lean my face closer to his and gradually shutting my eyes. He wasn't that stupid, he knew what I meant since he just followed along and accepted my soft lips with his and broke off softly and connected again with more force and passion. His hands travel to my mid back and to the back of my neck supportingly. My hands travel to his hair and grip it lightly with one hand while the other played around with it.

Then did the kiss stop and he lightly bit my bottom lip. I obliged and opened my mouth just wide enough for him to slip his tongue into my mouth. His tongue lightly touched mine and I responded back. Then did our tongues passed each other and tasted the other's mouth. Sasuke's strong arms held me up against him while mine held his head in place as our mouths continuously locked and twisted while our tongues ran back and forth. Sasuke's hands traveled under my shirt and felt their way up my body giving me the best goosebumps I've ever felt. He broke off earning a small whine from my part. He licked my neck and planted a few butterfly kisses down to my collar bone; I shivered in pleasure. He then went up to my neck again and sucked on my pulse. I gasped and moaned as the sudden shock rang though my whole body and that's when he took advantage and crashed his lips to mine again and pushes me against the bed where he grabbed my thigh and felt up my leg as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and played with mine dominantly while I tried to take over. But then Sasuke starts to pull my shirt off. In seconds, the shirt was off and he felt up my sides and my chest while still having a tongue war with me.

Suddenly the door was flung open and in came Jackass and Bitchass… I think her name was Britney…but you know…

"What in the world are you two doing?" Jackass hisses disapprovingly.

"Get lost," I moan in Sasuke's mouth. We may have stopped the advances but that doesn't stop us from making-out. Cue the wink…

"You're disgusting," he scoffs walking up to us and hauling Sasuke off me and onto the floor. "Now get up."

"Man, he was my cover!" I glared covering my chest with my arm until I found a pillow behind me.

"What's the damn big deal?" Sasuke growls from his spot on the floor.

"Just wanted to discuss something with you guys but you were doing something fun," Bitchass purrs touching Sasuke's cheek which he slapped away glaring.

"Then what the hell is it?" I ask getting up and fetching my shirt along the way and putting it on.

"You guys can sense it too right?" Jackass asks.

"Yeah, that urge to pounce on my vampire and rape him?" I ask annoyed.

"No…that's definitely not it…" Jackass sighs.

"She's joking, moron, she knows exactly what you mean," Sasuke retorts

"…Well…You guys seem to be taking control of UnTamed. Everyone follows you two around, even we find ourselves following you sometimes. I just don't get why two hormonal freaks take such control over us."

"Thanks…That's really nice…" I huff.

"The Boss is starting to sense it now and he sometimes throws you guys a nasty glance your way… He's going to kill you two soon…Be careful," Jackass finishes.

"Now that I think about it…There is tension whenever I go to talk with the Boss and the way he congratulated us seemed one of anger and frustration…"

"So he wanted us to die then…" Sasuke notes.

"Exactly…Don't let your guards down. I have the feeling you guys will prosper…after your young hormonal selves…into great leaders."

"Awww, you made me blush," I grin causing him to glare at me.

"Tsk…Let's get out of here, Brittain," Jackass calls over as he walked out of the room. Well what do you know…her name's actually Brittain…

"Well…that…was uncalled for…" Sasuke mumbles.

"I know right? I was so close to getting you in the nude…" I sigh frustrated.

He blinked and looked at me in complete disbelief. "Oi…"

"Oh… something tells me you weren't thinking the same thing…?" I mumble sheepishly and fall against the mattress sighing.

"Now what are we going to do…?" Sasuke mumbles lying on top of me into my neck.

"We run away?" I suggest getting up and leaning against him. (**lol Rise Against xD**)

"But what about our friends?" Sasuke mumbles again.

"They'll come… If they say they follow us everywhere, I'm pretty sure they'll follow us and then we can make a new organization," I shrug.

"Or…" Sasuke starts. "We could run away, get freakishly strong, and come back and defeat the Boss and take over?"

"Oooh, I like that idea better," I smile darkly. "Should we take Naruto and Hinata?" I mean, it wouldn't be the same with an idiot bugging us and I need my girl talks here and there and I mean…what if I get my period around Sasuke? He wouldn't understand at all… but then again, he IS a vampire so he probably smells it and probably wonders where it's coming from… o.o oh hell no…

"Sure," Sasuke shrugs.

"And in the mean time, we take care of the dark creatures' organizations!" I grin wickedly.

"Exactly," Sasuke agrees. "And by doing that, we're getting stronger."

"ehhh…I want to hunt already!" I laugh jumping on the bed.

"Yeah, but you have to fight too, so quit the tamer stuff," he growls. Dang ittt… curse me being a creature!

"Alright, alright…" I grumble and slump down. "Party pooper…"

"Hey," he hisses. "I started the 'party' earlier," he winks. Party? What party? OH wait… that… oh yeahhh…

"Oh…oh yeah…ooops," I laugh.

"Stupid butt," he grumbles and starts to massage his wings again. Man what the hell.

"…Why do you massage them?" I ask.

"Well, if I don't massage it my wings will go stiff and I won't be able to fly," he shrugs as if it wasn't the most important thing in the world.

"And you say that so carelessly," I glare.

He shrugs and stares off into space while massaging his big wings. I sigh and lean into my hands and promptly put my legs on Sasuke's lap.

"So…We're hated again…?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"No," I shook my head. "They're scared of us…"

"Is that a good thing…?" he mumbles again.

"Sometimes…Sometimes it's not," I sigh and pet his head. "Don't worry; I'll never leave your side."

"You left my side for 50 something years…" he reminds me.

"I'll never leave again…" I apologize in a way.

"Hn…Don't keep any promises, Sakura," he says quietly which surprised me. "Sometimes you can't keep those promises."

"Right…" I mumbles. "I'll stay by your side anyway."

"That's more like a promise…What'd I tell you?"

"To not keep a promise," I repeat.

"Well what do you think you're doing?" he asks.

"Making a proposal," I grin. "To stay by your side proposal." (**lol**)

He blinks at first but then bursts out laughing heartedly. That's actually the first real laugh I've heard from him… Sounds so sexy… ;] I slowly break into a smile and hug him. He hugs me back and his laughter dies down, and buries his face in the top of my head and holds me even tighter.

"Don't leave me again…" his voice cracks a bit. "I felt so unwanted and hated… I thought you hated me…"

"I can't hate you," I whisper quietly. "You're everything I have…"

"You're all I have left…You're my life Sakura…I can't go a day without you by my side…" he states.

"Yeah, but don't go stalking me in the bathroom when I go pee, crap, or shower," I retort with seriousness.

He chuckles. "You're not embarrassed to say that?"

"Nope, as a matter of fact, I need to go crap right now, so let go of me before you squeeze my guts and the shit comes out."

"Dude," he stifles a laugh. "You're disgusting…"

"Well you haven't heard half of the things I say, so you don't know just how disgusting I am," I wink as I break free from his grip and stand up.

"Wait, where are you doing?" he asks.

"To the bathroom to shit," I answer with a grin.

"You were serious?" he gasps shocked a bit.

"No duh, my intestines are tossing and turning," I groan and pet my stomach. "So I got to crap now."

"You are something else…" he chuckles.

"I am aware," I smirk. "No need to remind me."

~At night~

Sasuke and I are just chilling in the lounge room, joking around with the low ranks and teaching them a few things. It is a lot of fun to stump them at times and surprising them suddenly.

"So you guys get the method of the Man/Beast assault?" I ask petting Sasuke's head as he sat next to me while I stood leaning against him.

"Yes Sakura-sama," one of them agrees eagerly.

"Please," I start.

"Just Sakura," Sasuke and I say at the same time which earned him a thunk to the head.

"Don't go reading my mind!" I hiss.

"And that's what you call telepathic communication," he says making me realize that he was teaching them something. "Only tamers and their creatures can read their minds."

"Cool!" One of the young tamers exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

"First of all, you need to have a deep connection with your creature," Sasuke starts.

"Either being trust or love, those kinds of connections," I finish for him.

"Oooh…What kind of connection do you and Sasuke have?" A girl tamer asks.

"Um…I think it's a love connection," Sasuke winks.

The girls squeal and the guys frowned annoyed by their squeals. I chuckle and pat Sasuke's head once again. He looked up at me in wonder and I smile sadly at him. He nods and looks back at the young lads and sighs. This might as well be the last time these youngsters see us again… Actually, they might see us in the future and we might fight against each other…

A messenger creature from the boss appears before us and bows his head. "The Boss has asked to see you two. Please keep any dangerous body weapons to yourselves."

"Hai, hai…" I grumble as I stretched and walked off, followed by Sasuke who gave his last goodbye to the lower ranking youngsters. Well… I think we know exactly what's coming next…

We calmly walk down the hallways over to the Boss's room. We stared at each wall we passed for at least a few minutes and continued walking, taking one last look at my home which I've lived in since a kid. Yes… I've never said for how long had I been here… The Boss found me when I was just a simple dimple little child, just crying at the bottom of this tree which our lair was built upon. I was a sign, he said. That a great organization should be born there, on the very tree he found me. So he built a mansion, and slowly did we build our numbers. Though those who I've come to know for the years I grew up never made it through the end. Tamers and creatures came and went throughout my life. Until I met Sasuke. We prevented any more deaths to come to our beloved organization…but now…

We stood, side by side, in front of the door that lead to our Boss. I turn to Sasuke who looked at me with such sorrow filled eyes. I shook my head and pat his back reassuringly.

"It'll be fine…" I say quietly.

"Don't stray too far behind. Stay a foot close," Sasuke growls bracing himself already.

"Ah, same thing goes for you," I smirk as I open the door.

Total darkness. That's all there was inside. Not a soul inside, but we knew better than to judge something by how it looks. We cautiously walk in and stand right in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" I call out bored while Sasuke kept his attention on the darkest parts of the room. "Boss?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice suddenly yells as I was yanked across the floor. A huge, heavy, metal cage crashed down in the spot I was recently in. "Jesus…" Sasuke sighed, loosening the grip on my arm.

"What the hell…?" I grumble taking small steps towards him and leaning against him for protection. A swishing sound caught my attention and I squealed. "Sasuke, duck down!" He does so and a pair of giant axes swing over our heads. "Move!" I yell as the axes were cut off and they fell as Sasuke swiftly dodged the potential blow.

"Damn it, they're playing games on us," Sasuke growls scouting the roof and walls for any more traps.

"Tell me about it," I sigh. "COME ON OUT COWARD!" I growl out and we hear a deep chuckle emerge from the dark.

"Very well then…" the voice says as the person walks out of the dark and stands before us.

"Boss," Sasuke and I both growl.

"Sasuke, Sakura, glad you could come," he addresses us carelessly.

"Why the hell did you call us?" Sasuke growls.

"Simple," he smirks. "To rid of you two. If I did it in front of everyone, they'd all kill me right there."

"So you're saying," Sasuke implies again. "That you will kill us here and you could lie to everyone that we betrayed you so you had to kill us?"

"Always quick to the point," he chuckles. "Always liked that part of you, dear old boy… So sorry to say I must get rid of you."

"Why…" I ask. "Why do you want to kill us?"

"Easy enough to answer," he shrugs. "You two have become too much to handle. Soon I'll be overthrown from my throne because of you two… So I'd rather stay a leader than turn into last year's leader."

"Bastard," I growl out forming a few spells. "Cover me."

"Gotcha," Sasuke nods crouching into a stance.

"You guys get along so well…" the Boss mumbles. "I'm surprised you haven't mated."

Sasuke charged and crashed into the Boss. The Boss grunted and tried to push Sasuke off. Sasuke pulled back just as the Boss tried to land a good one on him. "You're getting old, old man," Sasuke mused, blocking his attack with his wings. His wings lashed out and pushed the Boss away.

"Don't get cocky kid," the Boss smirks charging again with some strange gleam in his hands. Sasuke sensed something off and tried to make some sense out of it. I ram the Boss on his side and stumble back into a stance while keeping up my spell. "Bastard!" Boss growls stumbling back up and facing us again.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke hissed. "You're risking the spell!" I nod and keep up the spell, trying to not say a word as I have to say things to the spell. "So this guy has a few tricks up his sleeve I see… Ah, bullshit…"

"Heh," the Boss snorted as he disappeared out of sight. Sasuke cringed and pushed me down onto my knees and ducked my head as he positions himself on top of me and franticly searches for the Boss. Suddenly, a woosh sound pierces the dreaded silence and something sharp struck Sasuke in the chest. He grunts and tries to take it out, only to realize that it has spikes sticking out that keeps it in place.

"Fuck…" he cried in vain. I look up at him worried and I spot the Boss behind him. My eyes widened and I stare past Sasuke. Sasuke looks at my eyes and then turns around and kicks the Boss into the nearest wall. "Damn it Sakura, when's the spell ready?"

I smirk and my hands start glowing a bright yellow. "Get him ready, Sasuke…" He smirks as well and uses his senses to spot the Boss.

"Got him…" he grumbles as he too disappears and appears behind the Boss. Caught off guard, the Boss turns his head and stares at Sasuke for a moment as he smiles at him and gets him in a head lock. The Boss kicked and squirmed desperately to get out of Sasuke's strong hold. I took a deep breath and brought my arms up to my face and formed a triangle with my hands. I looked through it with my eye and locked on the Boss. (**its kinda similar to "Light of the Patriot" but it's not ;] you have to form a triangle and look through it with your eye to "judge" your enemies xD**)

"Light of Holy Judgment!" I yell out as a flash blasted out of my hands and towards the Boss. Seconds before the attack hit, Sasuke let go and barely managed to dodge the attack and got signed around his shoulder. Poor boy… He's pretty beat up…

The light in the room soon dulled down and it returned to its dark, suspicious, eerie room. I look over at the shot area and spotted the Boss on the floor unconscious. I run up to Sasuke and help him up. "Can you move?" I ask quietly as I look at the major wound which happens to be that big ol spiky thing piercing his chest.

"Y-yeah…" he grunts as he grabs hold of the weapon and pulls it out slowly and painfully. "God damn it…!" he cried as it painstakingly moved out of his body. He finally pulls it out completely and lets it crash into the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I hiss lowly as footsteps ran up the hallway. He nods and swung his wings out and let me get on his back no matter how much it hurt him. He flapped them once and we were air born. He crashed into the window and flew down to the street. Dangerously low I might say… With a painful groan, he pulled up and flew up high into the skies. Good thing is that the weather was cloudy so Sasuke could soar higher in the sky.

"Sasuke, are you sure you can keep this up?" I yell at him, seeing through the big hole in the middle of his chest that slowly healed.

"Ah, I'll be fine…" he grunts, though I could hear that little pain hidden behind those words.

I look back, only to see just plain old clouds just passing by and nothing else. But I knew better. We were just a few miles from the organization, going lower is not an option. "Let's just get out into the forest and stop." I order Sasuke.

He nods and flaps his wings once and they rotated. In seconds, his speed increased and we literally flew by the skies in a blink of an eye. He takes a sharp turn and slowly descends. Suddenly, his wings contract and his body tenses. A sharp yelp emitted from him as his body went rigid then. "Sasuke!" I cry out as I held on tight as we started to fall. I look over at Sasuke only to see him with his eyes tightly shut, with his arms enclosed tightly around his chest. "Oi, snap out of it, we're going to crash if you don't regain yourself!"

Just then he opens his eyes and glares up at me. "You think I don't know that?" he hissed. "I can't move!"

"What do you mean you can't move?" I yelled back at him just as we broke away from the clouds and was just miles from crashing into a thick forested area.

"I don't know! My body cramped up with this jolt of pain and I can't pull my wings out because of the air pressure!"

"Damn it…" I growled and looked past him into the forest and winced at how close we were to the trees. I could distinctly tell each individual tree. I wrap my arms around Sasuke's body, making sure I held the wings back and buried my face around his collar bone. "Brace yourself!" I yelled. He did so and held me close. He brought his head down to my collar bone as well and in seconds we came in contact with the top of the trees.

Cracking, snapping of the branches… sharp branches stabbing, vines whipping… cutting, bones breaking, thuds… It all sounded very familiar to us both as we continued to fall and fall. Our bodies continuously flipped back and forth and new areas were hit by the branches. I'm pretty sure Sasuke's wound will either be worse or infected by now… Finally, the endless fall came to a halt with a hard thud in the forest floor. The hard impact caused us to let of each other and land a couple feet from each other.

Groaning, I push myself onto my elbows and checked if anything important was damaged. A few broken ribs, an injured lung, probably some brain trauma… Eh nothing major, it'll heal fine. Thanking the heavens that I was alive and well, I turn to Sasuke…who wasn't moving…

"Sasuke…" I call raspy to him. Aw crap…it's hard to breathe. "Sasuke…!" I call again much louder. The only thing I received was a twitch from his arm and nothing more. Oi… by the way his arm's bent and how he wasn't moving, leads me to believe that he either died, or got hurt pretty bad. I crawl over to him and lightly shake his shoulder. He grunts and turns his head to face me and grins sheepishly.

"I think a broke a few things…" he mumbles.

I snort and slap the back of his head. "No shit, idiot… Did you hurt anything vital?"

"A few organs, but they'll heal," he groans pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grabs his arm and relocates it. He twists and turns the arm, checking if it has any further damage but it all seemed good.

I get onto my knees and crawl over to a tree and lean against it. I wince and take sharp raspy breaths. "Crap… this lung is getting the best of me…"

Sasuke chuckles and does the same. He brought his recently broken arm up onto his waist and rests it there. He looks over at me and sighs. "Well this sucks… I got this huge gaping hole in my body and a few other organs were hurt in the whole falling process…"

"Ha, sucks to be you," I laugh, only to receive a fist to my shoulder. My laughter turns into more of a pain filled laugh as I held my shoulder. "You bastard!"

He glares and turns away. "Shut up…"

"Let's just rest up and heal… we got to move as soon as we can. The faster we heal, the faster we can leave," I sigh closing my eyes. Didn't take Sasuke much to do the same.

~_At UnTamed_~

They ran into the Boss's office and found him leaning against the shelves groaning in pain. The 7 Deadly Sins looked over their leader and wondered what could've injured their Boss so… Though one of them knew exactly what happened.

"What the hell happened?" Jeneon asks while Ami checked the mess in the room.

"Sakura…" the Boss gasps. "She… She came and… she betrayed us!"

"What?" Ino growls. "She would never!"

"Jack…" Brittain mumbles.

"I know… filthy liar he is…" Jack whispers quietly.

"Warn the others…" the Boss commands and they all nod.

"Sir," they all say and ran out to warn the others.

They had all gathered in the main lounge, so they didn't have to go through the whole gathering thing. Conversations rang through the crowd, wondering what happened. The youngsters that Sasuke and Sakura were talking to were there.

"My comrades, friends, and family," Shikamaru somehow booms in throughout all the conversations. "Our dear Sakura has betrayed us! Sasuke's also part of the betrayal… They attacked the Boss and ran off… To somewhere we don't know."

Everyone in the room froze. Naruto looked at Hinata who just stared back just as surprised as he. The youngsters couldn't believe what they were hearing. The pair they were just talking to had just betrayed them like that? How's that even possible? The other tamers and creatures growled and threw in their comments. Some comments were about how they knew this would happen or how dangerous it would be to face against them.

"There has to be a catch…" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"She wouldn't attack the Boss like that… He's like a father to her, why would she…?" Hinata thought.

Naruto shrugged and passed a hand through his messy hair. "My God…"

"If by any chance, either of you come across Sasuke and Sakura," Shikamaru continues. "Do not hesitate to attack. Dispose of them if you can, or injure them severely. That is all… The Boss is wounded but he's alright."

Everyone nodded and headed off into their rooms without much say.

"Sasuke… Sakura… What in the world happened…?" Naruto mumbles to himself as Hinata urged him to move from his spot.

With eager tamers and creatures wanting to hunt both Sakura and Sasuke already, will they survive?

_**To be continued…**_

**:P Sorry it took so long… I got side-tracked while writing my story "Savior" for the past weeks and well… Basically I had to type this story and I'm sorry if some things don't make sense or it just plain boring. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Who says you can take us down?

**Well here's chapter 6 for ya :D I finished it a while back butttt I had to restore my whole laptop and I just got Word back on my laptop :3 **

**Enjoy~**

It's been a few months since the whole runaway thing. Sasuke's hole healed completely and so did his other injuries. My injuries healed as well but the only thing that still hurt was the feeling of betrayal and disownment.

The news spread far and fast. That Pride had betrayed UnTamed. The tattoos in our bodies are a painful reminder of who we were and where we used to live, who we worked for, our friends… Everything that was dear or valuable to us.

"I can't believe he tried to kill me…" I sigh rubbing the tattoo in my shoulder. "I swear this tattoo burns…"

Sasuke didn't say anything… He's been quiet lately actually. Rarely does he say a sentence. His "Hn"s and "Ah"s have become more frequent. "Hn…" he finally grunts out.

"Honestly… You returned to your old self…" I grumble shaking my head and decided that standing around wouldn't do us any good, so I continued to walk. "Let's just head towards the village."

There's been a village that apparently has had frequent encounters with those dark creatures. Of course, UnTamed would be coming also bt we need to get stronger than our new enemies so we'll take the risk to encounter them, because we are that crazy. Sasuke told me this… That was the only time he said more than one sentence. He's also been rejecting my attempts to show affection…

"…Are you going to tell me why you haven't been talking or you want me to force it out of you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged next to me. Is this a breakthrough?

"Do you love me still?" I ask again.

"I… don't know," he mumbles again. What…?

I stopped walking then and turned to face him. "You don't know?" I mocked in a very irritated tone. "You don't know?"

"No…" he says barely a whisper. He wasn't looking me in the eye. It seems like he wasn't even there… I wonder if there's been something on his mind lately.

"What _do_ you know?" I hiss.

"That you're still with me…"

"What?" I growled a bit annoyed by his blunt answers. I mean, seriously, I'm asking you asking so you better answer in a complete sentence!

"I don't know because I don't feel anything…" he finally says. Gosh, took him long enough… "My heart stopped its frequent beats and returned to its dead self and I… just don't know…"

"So you stopped loving me…?" I ask a bit horrified by his confession.

"If I did, I would be trying to kill you… So I think I still do…" Oh… good point there…

"Then why can't I kiss you anymore?" I ask again.

He blinked and his eyes focused on me again. At least he's looking at me again. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in. I don't know why but my breath hitched and my heart raced… as if I've never kissed those lips of his… He closed the distance between us and kissed me softly. Soft it was, but it was passionate… at least he still loves me…somewhat… When he pulled away, I felt tears stinging the edge of my eyes. What the hell's wrong with me?

"Why are you crying…?" he asks quietly, though I could hear the worry behind his dead tone. Well I guess whatever was bothering him in his mind has slipped a little…

"I don't know," I smiled softly and blinked. The tears flowed down my eyes and to my chin. Ha, how you like me using your lines against you? Ah forget it… I can't do this when I'm feeling this sad… Curses.

He rubbed the tears away with his thumb and brought me into a tight hug. "Don't cry, Sakura… it ruins your beauty…" and what the hell's that supposed to mean? That I'm ugl- oh… never mind… why am I so stupid when I'm feeling dreadful?

I shook my head and lightly put pressure on his chest which he understood and pulled back. Not in this house you won't. "It's not the same anymore…" I confess after a few silent moments. "It's just that you don't really want to kiss me and I can just feel it, don't deny it and you seem void of emotion. Where's the Sasuke I used to know? The Sasuke who barks back at me when I argue? The Sasuke who I came to love? I just don't know- It's not the same anymore…!" I sobbed quietly. Stupid butt face made me sad… Where is _my _Sasuke-kun?

"Sorry…" he grunts and continues to walk. Tsk, say it like you mean it, jerk…

""Ruins your beauty." How the hell should I know if I'm beautiful if you don't love me anymore?" I growl out after a few minutes of rethinking of what we just discussed.

"…When a man says to a girl that she is beautiful…" he whispers. "He means it and he just can't get her out of his head."

Well… That got me… _again_… "Oh… So you really think I'm beautiful?"

"No," he says smirking at me. That mother…. Did he just call me ugl- "You're not beautiful… you're something better than beautiful… but I can't describe it…" Why am I always interrupted when I'm about to say that I'm ugl- oh wait, he just said-

"Awww…" I cooed running up to him and bringing him into a tight hug. "Thank you!" I squeal pulling on his cheek. "Now let's go get those bastards!" Mhm, I'm dying to get those dark creatures… (**I'm starting to think Sakura has two personalities in this fanfiction… xD The crude humor Sakura (who pops up in the narrating sentences) and the normal Sakura (who appears in the dialogues but can also be crude Sakura at times) Yup… this is one amazing story xD**)

He snorts and continues walking towards the village with me clinging onto him piggy-back style. At least his talking to me again… it all seems to be back to normal…

"Can we get Moonbucks when we enter the village?" I ask cutely. Mmm… Moonbucks…

"Is there one in the village?" Sasuke asks.

"Boy, I know my Moonbucks," I smirk and slam my legs on his sides hard. "Giddy up, vv!"

He sighed and broke into a jog, which of course seemed like he was running instead.

_**~At the village~**_

"So this is Prejudice?" I ask in awe. It had to be by far the most awesome looking village. With skyscrapers standing tall and many, many shopping districts.

"It's like we entered a new world," Sasuke mumbles. (Sasuke's wearing a shirt at the moment. By the way, he's usually shirtless because of his wings but even I forget he's shirtless for a moment.)

"Yeah… like the future…" (yeah, if you still haven't noted because of my bad sense of description, this story is told in an old style/modern sometimes style)

"Hello," a man says walking up to us. "How can I help you two?"

"Oh nothing, we're just exploring…" I say.

"I see… So tourists?" he asks again.

"Yup!" I grin from ear to ear.

"Well, I was expecting UnTamed tamers to come in but feel welcome! Please enjoy our finest tourist restaurants, resorts and even attractions," he says bowing and stepping aside to let us in.

"Fascinating…" I mumble as Sasuke went ahead and walked past the guy into the village.

"Wait sir," the man says stopping Sasuke. "What is that tattoo in your neck?" Curses when he got the tattoo there…

"Oh it's just a design," I wave it off. "We'll be going now, come on boy," I say, patting his shoulder.

"Hn…" he grunts and continues walking deeper into the huge futuristic village.

"We need to buy you a turtle neck shirt…and I need some bandages…" I mutter rubbing my shoulder.

"Hn…" he grunts again, ignoring the constant squealing fangirls. Man… he's a babe magnet!

"Will you talk again? I mean, you were just talking to me earlier," I sigh annoyed.

"Will you get off me?" he growled out.

I frowned and jumped off his back muttering a few curses. "Well… At least you said something…"

"We got to do some cover up work," he mumbles. "In other words, eavesdrop in conversations and see if we can uncover some information on the dark creatures."

"Oh… smart move…" I nod. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even human…"

"I'm not."

"Oh yeah… I forgot for a moment there since it's the first time I don't see your wings," I answer sheepishly.

"We could actually look for Intel in here," he says jerking his head to the right. I look over and almost fainted. No way… :D

"Moonbucks!" I squealed jumping up and down. Oh my lovely man loves me so much…

He smirked and walked up to the building. He opens the door and I slip under his arm and look around.

"It's even better than I imagined!" I squeal just as Sasuke closes the door and stands next to me. I look over at Sasuke and he motioned me to go on ahead. Hugging him, I ran over to the counter and called the lady over.

"Yes?" she asks, ready to take my order.

"Oh… Um… Well… Dang it! Why does everything has to taste so good?" I broke down, slamming my head on the counter.

Sasuke sighed and put money on the counter as he just randomly pops up behind me. Sneaky bastard… "Get her a large coffee…"

Smiling, the lady nods and tells her coworkers the order. "Do you two come here often?" she asks.

"No," Sasuke grunts and she got the message that he barely talks.

"I'd say, you two are the loveliest couple I've seen," she complimented us.

"But-" Sasuke tries to complain but I shoved my hand in his face. What am I to him, a sex toy? Hell no, we ARE a couple!

"Why thank you," I smile at her. Her eyes were wide and she stared at Sasuke who didn't seem to mind the hit.

"Well… Here's your coffee!" she smiles and passes the coffee over to me.

"YESS!" I yell out, earning a few stares from everybody who was in the store. I threw myself at the oh so wonderful cup, but when I landed, it wasn't there. "TEME! GIVE ME MY COFFEE!" (**ha the irony xD**)

Sasuke chuckles and walks off with _MY_ coffee. He takes a seat in the table closest to the corner and puts the cup down. I ran up to him and sat across from him, snatching the cup in the process.

Sighing, he leans back and closes his eyes. To anyone, it looks like he's sleeping, but in reality he was focusing in on conversations; in other words, eavesdropping. Which leaves me alone with my Moonbucks. Oh baby how I missed you!

After a few minutes, I finished my coffee and stared out the window. Seems like barely anyone here talks about the dark creatures or there's just too many damn people here…

"Find anything?" I find myself asking, which made the guy behind me turn around thinking I was talking to him.

"Just some retarded romance stuff… nothing yet…" Sasuke mutters, still in that sleeping phase.

"Wait, he's awake?" the guy behind me asks.

"Mind your own business, bub, this is a work for us professionals," I hiss, throwing my cup at the guy's face. "Mind throwing that away? Thank you," I grunt turning away from him.

"You're so mean," Sasuke chuckles.

"Shut up, I'm having mood swings…" I growled.

"Oh? So you're on your period?" he muses, opening one eye to look at me.

I cringed and looked away, blushing. "How do you know about that?"

"Well I may be a guy, but I'm not that simple minded," he comments. "I find it quite intriguing how a woman bleeds every month and they don't die."

"You researched it…?" I ask a bit surprised.

"Nope, I can just _smell_ it," he winks and ducks his head before my fist collided with his head. My fist crashed into the wall behind his head and made a hole. Aw damn…

"You're sick!" I hiss, pulling my arm back and rubbing my knuckles. Then Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second and then stares off into space.

"Underground," he mumbles quietly.

"What?" I ask.

"The dark creature's lair is beneath this place," he answers.

"Oh wow… Wait… how the hell are we going to get down there?" I screech, earning everyone's undivided attention again.

"Well we either find the entrance or I'll make a hole," he sighs, rubbing his temples. No one heard what he said clearly because he speaks so… you know… quiet.

"So when you get to that hole, you're just going to stick your head in like it's nothing?" I hiss loudly enough. "I do not accept that!"

"Oi, it's funner that way," Sasuke muses which everyone finally heard. Masochist…

"For you!" I growl. "Look, it's best if we both do this together and how I want it to be, alright?" I glare.

He raised his hands up and let out a cheeky grin. "Alright, alright, I'll let you lead on this…"

"I was going to either way," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fun," he grunted, leaning back on his seat in an extremely laid back but sexy position I'd say.

"Oh sure, you would know," I say gruffly and finally noticed the many eyes on us and how quiet it all got. "What are you all looking at?"

"Apparently our conversation sounded wrong to their ears…" Sasuke smirks, eyeing the people.

"Oh…" I mumble. "Wait, what? It's not like that, we were talking about our job as explorers!" Everyone nodded and looked away, minding their own businesses again.

"Geez… This people must be very perverted…" I sigh, rubbing my temples. Now _I'm_ doing it…

"They do breed like crazy, you know," Sasuke states entertaining himself with his hands. How is playing with your hands entertaining anyway?

"Humans… They make me sick… Wait, aren't you a human?" I ask stupidly.

He sighs and slaps his forehead. "For the last time, woman, I am not human…"

"Oh, oh right! I forgot!" I answer sheepishly.

"Stupid ass…" he grunts.

Just then a sudden current came through and Sasuke cringed while I looked out the window. I know this feeling… Oh crap…

"We got to get out of here," Sasuke hisses getting up quickly.

"Right behind you," I say running after him out the store.

_**~At the entrance~**_

They stepped into the village, the ones who triggered a scare in both Sasuke's and Sakura's senses, and looked around. The man from before walks up to them and greets.

"Hello," he bows.

"Yeah, this is UnTamed," a male creature says.

"Oh! You're finally here!" the man sighs relieved.

"Sorry for the wait," his tamer apologizes.

"We got caught in a few traps along the way," the other tamer grins sheepishly.

"My butt still hurts…" her creature comments.

"Mind telling me your names?" the man asks.

"I'm Ami, and this is Jeneon; we're the Deadly Sin: Lust."

"And I'm Ino, and this here boy is Sai; we're the Deadly Sin: Envy."

"Oh wow, two Deadly Sins!" the man cheers. Then he saw the tattoo in Sai's waist and Jeneon's shoulder. "What do those symbolize anyway?"

"Oh this?" Jeneon asks pointing at his tattoo. "It's UnTamed's Deadly Sin tattoo. Anyone who has one is a Deadly Sin from UnTamed. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well it's because earlier I came across a pair and the male had one on his neck but the girl didn't seem to have one…"

This perked their interest. "Can you describe how they looked?" Ami asks.

"Well… the male was at least 6 foot. Had black hair that spiked up in the back, with short bangs in the front and long ones at the sides… I'm still wondering if it's a natural state since it looked free flowing rather than gelled… Anyway, he had red eyes for some reason, semi pale skin, and barely talked…" the man answers.

"Did you see any wings on him?" Jeneon asks again.

"No.. he was wearing a shirt…" the man shakes his head.

"Now tell us about the girl…" Ino mumbles.

"Well, she had pink short hair, emerald eyes, and had a cheery attitude…" he trails off, trying to remember.

"It's alright," Sai nods, stopping the man from rambling off again.

"You know them?" the man asks.

"Very. They are UnTamed's 7th Deadly Sin: Pride. Traitors at most," Ami growls.

"Pride?" the man gasps. "Three of the 7 Deadly Sins are here in this village?"

"Well, we're here for the mission… I don't know about those two…" Ino mumbles again. She seems dull…

"Right…" the man sighs, trying to calm himself. Seems like he doesn't like too many creatures and tamers in his village.

"Anyway, can you tell us where the dark creatures are?" Jeneon asks.

"Certainly! They are right here," the man says, stomping the ground. "Under this very village."

"Underground?" they gasp at the same time.

"Yeah… Just recently they dug through and have been attacking us…"

"Very well, we'll find the entrance and take them out. Take care old man, this might get bloody," Jeneon growls passing the man and heading into the village. The others shrugged and followed after him.

_**~With Sasuke and Sakura~**_

"Who would have thought they would break through all those traps!" I laugh, running next to Sasuke.

"Ah…" he grunts taking a sharp turn and ran through an alley which had a few thugs that Sasuke just jumped and kicked them in their faces, and I who jumped over the falling bodies who seemed to be in slow-mo in my eyes.

"Hasta la vista, kiddos!" I saluted in mid air and took off after Sasuke.

"Who the hell?" the leader growls, rubbing his nose.

We dashed across the street, dodging many people in the process and entered another alley. Just then Sasuke ducks down and leans against the wall. I did the same and looked at him curious.

"How close are they?" I ask.

"Not far…" he grunts getting into a crouch and looking out into the street. "Ugh… I can sense a disturbance right in that sewer passage," he growls pointing at the sewers.

"So that's the entrance?" I ask looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" he nods.

"Well let's go in!" I cheered, running to the spot and slamming down onto the plate which spun and I slipped through, startling some since they can't really spot us at our high speeds. Just seconds after the jump, I land in water… well sewage water… Ew… I heard another splash behind me and I turned around.

"Where to?" I ask.

Sasuke jerked his head south of the sewers and rand down the path he just pointed. Sighing, I followed close. It all seemed too quiet around us as we splashed down the area. Sasuke stops running and takes a left which had a big ass hole in it that threw in more of that disgusting water. He jumps into it and reaches down for me so I wouldn't have to get dirty. How nice of him. I took his hand and he pulled me up into the thing. Ugh… it stinks worse than the rest of the sewer. Sasuke ducks low and jogs lightly down the stinky hell hole. I do the same, seeing how dirty the roof of the thing would hit my head and followed.

Then we passed a hole in the roof which indicated it was connected to a bathroom. Good thing no one had to use the crapper. Soon we reached what seemed the end of the place until Sasuke kicked around and broke a wall which had been broken before.

"Nice sense of direction," I complimented and stepped in first. Well… I guess I should have looked where I was going because now I'm falling! I fell to what seemed to be a hard ground and groaned. "Ow God…"

Sasuke jumps down and lands gracefully next to me. He looks at me and smirks. "Smooth landing you did there."

"Shut it," I growl, getting up and rubbing my oh so sore ass now…

"Hey…" Sasuke grunts looking far into the distance taken aback by something.

"What?" I ask, looking in the same direction and almost fainted. Right there in front of us, was an old underground village. "We found Atlantis!" I laugh stupidly.

"Atlantis is supposedly an underwater city, Sakura," Sasuke sighs and cautiously walks towards the village.

"Well it could have actually been an underwater city but that ocean dried up and was buried underground and became an underground city," I mutter walking after him.

"For once… that actually made sense…" Sasuke says, surprised by my oh so smarticle self.

"Mhm… you know it," I say proudly. But all our fun was cut short by a very familiar screech. Then that screech multiplied and then did the creatures pop out of the building all at once.

"Ah bullshit…" Sasuke sighs getting into a stance.

"Is that a catch phrase now?" I laugh also getting into a stance.

Sasuke chuckles and charges in, tackling at least ten of the estimated 100 creatures. He pushed them further out and focused on the others around him. He grabbed one of the ones he just tackled and threw it at another who was getting too close. Two others charged in and tried to claw him but he dropped down onto his back and reared up and kicked them in their jaw bones and rebounded back on his feet.

Finally, I decided to stop watching and take some of that action. I jump over the crowd and landed in the middle of some 20 of them. They hissed at me and got ready to attack. Smirking, I pumped some light into my fist and punched the ground, creating a huge crater where the light blew off in different cracks, eliminating all my opponents in a swift and deadly hit.

"Nice trick," Sasuke comments appearing over me, using my shoulders as a boost and kicking some other creature who managed to slip into the blast zone.

"I have my ways," I winked and made a lance out of the light and charged at some more, swiftly stabbing and knocking many creatures. A few creatures sneaked up on Sasuke and jumped on his back. Sasuke fell to the ground by the force and a bunch more jumped in. I can just imagine what they would say right now if they could talk… Just then a current of electricity crackles around them and then turns into a huge wave, killing them off and revealing a very pissed Sasuke with electrical currents sweeping throughout his body.

"Who knew they know how to dog pile on someone!" I laughed, knocking one right in the head with the lance.

"Shut up," Sasuke growls. He turns to a group and takes a deep breath. He then blows and fire burst from his mouth, successfully burning the little fuckers.

"You know fire element too?" I ask shocked.

"I have my ways," he smirks just waiting to get on my nerves. If only he knew how much he was annoying me right now.

We stopped attacking for a moment and looked at our enemies. Just a few of them remained. Funny how they were beaten so quickly. I sighed and frowned. Still…

"They just don't want to accept defeat…" I grumble, clapping my hands and cracking my fingers which caused a huge sound wave which blew up the poor suckers. "Ooops… I forgot I could do that…"

"Dude…" Sasuke laughs.

"I'm surprised they don't have a leader…" I mumble looking around.

"I don't know but I have a really bad feeling about this…" Sasuke whispers looking back to the entrance.

"Why?" I ask and almost had a heart attack when I turned around. There, standing behind us, was Ami, Jeneon, Ino, and Sai. "Um… Is this what you mean by bad?" I ask.

Sasuke then turns around and sighs. "Great…"

"Sasuke, Sakura," Sai says casually.

"Why are you guys here?" Ino asks.

"And where are the dark creatures?" Jeneon asks looking around.

"We killed them off, you're very welcome," I grunt and turn around.

"You…" Amu hisses and charges at me. I turn around and block her attack. She smirks and grips my arms. Oh fudge… "Jeneon!"

"You didn't have to say anything," Jeneon grunts appearing behind me and pointing his claws at me. Just then Sasuke rushes in and confronts Jeneon. Jeneon growls and turns into his werewolf self. Wow… that was rather fast… Sasuke ripped his shirt off and his wings spread out and his fangs grew out, longer and sturdier. How lovely…

"Ino, Sai, fight!" Ami growls at them but all they did was step back and run. "Ugh, fine, I'll deal with her myself."

"Do you know how to kill a holy creature?" I ask suddenly, getting her attention back.

"Kill a holy… What do you mean?" she hisses, seeming to forget what I was… Heh…

"Good, because you need to know how to," I smirk and my eyes turned yellow. "Because I'm a creature too, remember?"

"Damn it…" she mutters remembering then. I start releasing a burning energy which basically gives you a burning sensation throughout your body. She cringed and pulled back, finally letting go of me. "What the hell?"

"I guess I have to take you out then," I grin darkly and summoned duel blades. "Lovely aren't they? I call them Heaven's twins," I say while marveling the swords. They sure are lovely…

"Please, that's not going to hit me," she mocked.

"It won't," I chuckle. "If you can keep up with me that is…"

"Keep up with…?" she trails off just as I disappear and slice her arm cleanly off. After a moment, she realized the stinging pain around her arm and tried to feel her arm but only felt blood, bone, and muscles. She looked down and screamed out in pain.

"Say bye-bye to Jeneon," I chant behind her. She gasps and turns around just a tad late. My second blade came and sliced her head cleanly off. Her body fell to the ground lifeless. My swords disappear and I stand before her and say a prayer. I turn away and look for Sasuke… who was right there destroying Atlantis! NOOO! Oooh… where's my popcorn?

_**~Sasuke's POV~**_

I heard Ami cry out for a moment and later Sakura what sounded like prayers. Wow… That was fast… Jeneon stopped fighting and looked over at Ami.

"Dude, your tamer was weak," I smirk.

His head snapped my way and growled. "Shut up!"

"She got her ass beat pretty fast… I wonder how she became a Deadly Sin… Honestly… So disgraceful," I comment disappointed.

"You're dead to me," Jeneon growls and runs off somewhere. Crap, I didn't keep my eyes on him! Just then I feel a hand grab the back of my neck and lift me up off the ground. In just mere seconds this happened and I now find myself flying and crashing into the old ruins. Ouch?

I catch the distinctive whoosh in the air and I look up just in time to see Jeneon just inches over me. He slams into me and sends me at least two feet deeper into the ground. I cry out in pain and Jeneon applied even more pressure on my chest causing me to cough up blood (the chemical thing really). He gave me a smile/snarl like thing and slams his hand down on my head. I grab his wrist out of instinct and try to kick him off or push him off. Finally my foot came in contact with his chest and he was thrown off me.

I quickly got up, stumbling on the way. I had trouble breathing and keeping my vision focused. Suddenly a blob dashed up to me and it took me a minute to understand what was coming at me. Just when I registered it into my mind, Jeneon strikes at me. I quickly jump over him in seconds and turn to look at him, only to see him coming right at me again. I really shouldn't have offended Ami in front of him…

Sure I can just use my wings to dodge but the air pressure is too strong at the moment as I was dodging. Damn, I didn't even know there was air pressure in here! Jeneon collides with me and we shot out to the city streets. Every human screamed as we crashed into the street and skidded a couple feet. Jeneon rose up and pulled his fist back, just ready to land a good hit on me. I, on the other hand, have other plans. I took a deep breath and blew fire from my mouth. Jeneon was taken by surprise and the fire hit him right in the face. He cried out and pulled back. Smirking, I got up and fold my wings up to form some kind of extra limb (like bats do when they crawl but it's lifting his whole body up) and push myself off the ground. Jeneon finally calmed down and looked up at me, taken aback. He tried to run away, finally realizing that I'm not easy prey.

I raise one of my wings and slam it down on him. He fell and tried to escape from my grasp but my weight was just too great. Maybe I am fat like Sakura says… nah. I focused my electric currents into that wing and shot the currents into Jeneon. He cried out and struggled even harder to escape. I increased the level of the currents and basically messed up his brain signals and stopped the heart. He stopped struggling and went limb. I got off his body and returned back to my own two feet.

At least I'm done with this… I look around and spot many people just staring at me in fear. I snort and turn back to the hole we made in the middle of the street. My wings spread and I jumped down into the hole. When I landed, I ran over to Sakura who was just sitting on one of the now destroyed buildings. She looks up at me and smiles sweetly… too sweetly…

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

Sasuke walks up to me after a few minutes. Apparently he was hurt pretty bad since he was stumbling a bit and all… I smiled sweetly and walked up to him. He stopped in his tracks and watched me walk up to him. I stop in front of him and poked his chest really hard, causing him to cough up the chemicals that's apparently his blood.

"You wimp, you got beat up!" I laugh.

He growls and looks away. "Shut up, I was fighting a Deadly Sin creature from UnTamed on my own, thank you very much."

"Eh…good point…" I mumble. "Now get me out of here…"

He smirks and crosses his arms and looks at me with a rare expression.

"What?" I growl out doing the same and pouting.

"You have to say the magic words," he says.

I sigh and look away. Then an idea came to mind. I look back at him, smirking, and cup his face in my hands. He relaxes under my touch and I lightly pull his head down. I lean in and kissed his lips softly and wrap my arms around his neck. I break off and look at him with a seductive expression while still clinging onto him. "Please?" I ask.

He stares at me for a moment and then looks away. Ha… I think he's picturing me like this in bed… "Hn…" he grumbles, wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me up onto his feet. His wings beat once and we were out of the underground Atlantis… Goodbye Atlantis, I'll miss you! Sasuke then descends lightly on the street and puts me down.

I stretch and look around at the people. A smirk made its way to my lips and I winked at them.

"Yeah, you saw. Piss me off and I'll make him sick you- actually, we both will because we, the 7th Deadly Sin, Pride, know no mercy," I hissed walking pass the cowering people with Sasuke trailing behind. A few comments came off from the crowd around the lines of the Deadly Sin Pride are them, or mercy me.

When we reach the entrance, the man that greeted us was there. He gasped and stared at all the blood around us. I walk up to him and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, the dark creatures were exterminated by moi and him," I say cocking my head towards Sasuke.

"Oh… oh ok… Um aren't you guys traitors of UnTamed?"

"So?" I ask. I kinda like that title now… traitors… Makes me feel tingly inside…

"Well… Why did you get the dark creatures?"

"We may not be with UnTamed but that doesn't mean we aren't still hunting. Father sent me here to protect the humans and I will see to it until I take my last breath. We're also hunting them to hone in on our skills for later, when we come across that bastard Boss," I explain to the man.

"Your father…?" he asks. (**this is the answer to one of the comments which I read recently that asked what Sakura meant by "father" …even though it's so obvious**)

"God. My father is God," I grumble annoyed. "I'm a crusifer, a holy creature. God created me to protect the humans like I explained to you just now."

"Oh… What happened to the other two sins?" he dares to ask.

Sasuke snorts then and I smirk. "Lust is no more; Envy ran away."

"You killed Lust?" the man gasps.

"Gotta take out our enemies before they take us out," I wink.

"Oh my…" he mumbles.

"Now, we got to go," I wave, walking out the village and into the forest.

_**~Miles and miles away~**_

Miles away from the village which cannot be seen anymore and deeper into the forest, Sasuke and I felt a familiar presence. We broke off our route and chase said presence. When we reach the presence out in the open, we saw Ino and Sai.

They turned to us and freaked. Sasuke and I just stood straight and watched their reactions with much amusement.

"Hello Ino," I nod. "Mind telling the Boss something for us?"

Ino gulped and dared to ask. "W-what is it?"

"Tell him… Pride's gotten one of your "children" down. Lust is no more."

"You killed Ami and Jeneon?" Sai asks surprised.

"What if I did?" I smirk.

Ino and Sai were speechless. Sasuke was too but you know… he's not talking much lately… _again_ even though he was very talkative earlier!

"And also," I clear my throat. "Tell him: Pride's coming for you."

With that said, I pull Sasuke down and his wings instinctively spread out. I jump onto his back and he beat his wings three times and we were off before you knew it.

"I'm sorry, Ino…" I whisper quietly when we were already a few ways off.

"Your father still believes in you, it's not like you're doing something wrong," Sasuke mumbles, trying to make me feel better.

"I guess…" I sigh, leaning into his back and falling asleep with a little trouble. But then I fell asleep when I heard a very distant sound that I lounged for a while.

_Thump…_

_**~At UnTamed~**_

Ino and Sai ran into the lair and over to the Boss's room. They barged in and looked at their Boss mortified.

"Oh, you guys are back already? Wait, where's the other two?" Boss asks them.

"We… we came across sakura," Ino pants out.

"What?" the Boss exclaims, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Yes sir… They said to tell you that Lust is no more…" Sai says for Ino.

"They killed one of their own comrades? I can't believe they'd fall this far already…"

"Oh and Boss… They also said to tell you that…" Ino sighs out, trying to calm her nerves.

"That?" the Boss presses on.

"Pride's coming for you and then they flew off…" Sai finishes for Ino who looked like she was about to faint.

"Heh, I'd wish them luck on that," the Boss laughs. "Well I could care less about their threat, did you do the mission?"

"No…" Ino confesses.

"No?" The Boss repeats.

"Pride did it… Without anyone's consent…" Ino finishes.

"Well I'll be…" the Boss mutters. "I wonder what they are after…"

"We don't know…" Sai shrugs.

"Very well… You are dismissed."

_**~In Hinata and Naruto's dorm~**_

"Did you hear?" Hinata asks, sitting on the bed next to Naruto who lay there bored.

"Hear what?" Naruto asks back, clearly clueless.

"The Deadly Sins Envy and Lust came across Sakura and Sasuke at Prejudice…" Hinata informs him.

"Really?" Naruto gasps, perking up and sitting up so quickly it'll make you freak out by his outburst.

"Yeah… They said they never did the request… rather Sasuke and Sakura did it before them…"

"So they're still good guys then!" Naruto grins.

"I'm not sure about that…" Hinata mumbles.

"Why?"

"Because Lust got into a fight with them and… they were killed by them two…"

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan killed Lust?" Naruto practically yells.

"Yes… But they came across Envy and didn't kill them… So I think it's that they kill if provoked or their lives are on the line…"

"So they _are_ still good guys!" Naruto cheers.

"I guess…"

"Did they say anything else?" Naruto presses on for more information.

"Well yes… That they were coming for the Boss…"

"Why would they want to come after the Boss only and not the rest of us?" Naruto wonders a bit surprised.

"Maybe it has something to do with why they betrayed us…"

"I'm getting the feeling they didn't betray us or the Boss…" Naruto growls.

"But rather the Boss betrayed them," Hinata finishes, nodding.

"Could be, I mean they were really attached to this place…"

"Oh well… I guess we have to ask them ourselves…"

"How?"

"I don't know; someday when we get a mission and we come across them."

"I guess…"

"Now come, I want to sleep," Hinata sighs, lying down on the bed. She can't sleep unless she feels safe, which is why Naruto sleeps with her.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto snorts, lying back and wrapping his arms around her and buries his face in the back of her neck. "Goodnight Hinata-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto…"

_**~With Sasuke and Sakura; Sasuke's POV~**_

Sakura had fallen asleep a few hours off. I decided to land in another forested area which had a pretty sturdy tree with a hole in the middle of it. When I landed in the spot, there was nothing inside and the place was too hard to sleep against. I had to put her down against the wall and went off to look for some foliage that will make the place comfy to sleep in.

I found everything and had built a makeshift bed with foliage and placed Sakura in it. She stirred and groaned as she awoke from her sleep and looked up at me.

"What- Where are we…?" she yawns.

"Somewhere, I'm not sure," I answer lying down next to her. She nodded and turned to face me and buries her face in my chest and falls back to sleep.

I sigh and slump an arm over her waist and the other under my head. Next thing I know, we fell asleep. That's the first time I actually go to sleep and fall unconscious and don't know what happened throughout the night. Strange it all seemed… it felt like I was…alive… I think I can feel my skin warm too… What's happening to me…?

But before I was out, there was something I did hear…

_Thump_

**Nyahahaha! Foreshadowing! ;] I've been thinking about this for a while and I still haven't come up with something yet but it has to do with why Sasuke's heart starts to beat around Sakura so much (yeah, yeah because he loves her, but there's something else ;] next chapter, his heart's gonna beat more often) **

**Anyone have any idea what's happening to Sasu-chan? Random suspicions are accepted! :D**

**Please review and comment on what you think is going on with him!**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm a what now!

**Here's chapter 7 like I promised! :3 Updated around 20****th**** to the 30****th****! This chapter, as you'll see, is a filler but with very important things in it that you need to know. Also, this chapter will be told in Sasuke's point of view since he's the one who's feeling the changes in him. **

**Enjoy!**

It's been a few weeks and we've healed quite well. Sakura was recently whining how she hasn't had any Moonbucks since forever when she got it a few weeks ago. Women… specially her.

News spread fast, I heard, that Pride had killed Lust and now UnTamed lost even more power. There's been a rumor that UnTamed will now focus in hunting us down before we take them out before they can…. If it were possible that is, because we never stay in the same spot for not even two days. In the past few weeks, we've visited more than five places and none where humans are around; mostly empty villages or forests.

"Sasukeeee…" Sakura whined next to me. Sighing I turn to her.

"What is it now?" I growl annoyed.

"I think I'm pregnant," she whines again.

"For the last time, Sakura, you're not pregnant and we never had sex to make that possible," I sigh a bit annoyed. Well, I wouldn't mind hearing those words when we really do something… heh…

"Fine," she pouts. "I wanted to see how you'd react but I guess that didn't work…"

"Just shut up and keep walking."

She remained silent for a minute or two and then spoke up again. "Where are we going?"

"Village. We'll rest there for a while, then head farther north." Every day, we make progress to head farther away from the grasps of UnTamed. So far it's working.

"Oh, what village is it?" she asks.

"I don't know, don't care, but it's a village," I growled out.

Finally she quiets down and follows behind me. Currently, like I said, we're heading to a village past these plains where flowers and butterflies are abundant. Why did I put that there? I have no idea… In other words, it's a beautiful place.

Though I can't help but notice something off about me… My skin feels warmer than usual and the sun doesn't affect me as much and my wings don't burn anymore against the sun. I find it weird but I haven't told Sakura yet. Also, my heart beats more frequently when I'm with Sakura, and even without her. I'm starting to think something's happening to me. It's not love anymore; it's far more than that. Maybe I'm adapting? Yeah, I'll just go with that.

Just then, I felt a sudden pang in my chest. I wince and grab hold of my shoulder. What the hell's going on? It burns like… well it burns like hell and I feel really lightheaded! My heart beats rapidly as I try to catch my breath. Sakura noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, a vampire, having a heart attack?" she muses.

I glared at her but I soon dropped it as I doubled over onto my knees and breathed with more difficulty. Her eyes widened and she ran over to me, since she trailed a few feet away, and knelt down and felt my pulse out of instinct.

"What the hell…?" she mumbles. "You're having a heart attack…"

I stare at her for a moment in disbelief but then all of the sudden, my eyes roll to the back of my head and everything blacked out.

"Sasuke, hang on!" I hear her voice just moments before I fell unconscious.

When I finally came to, I awoke to be in a rather unfamiliar room. I'm pretty sure we were in the forest a few minutes ago but now I'm in a house, in a bedroom, on a bed.

"I had to haul your sorry ass to the village where I found this place and treated you," Sakura answers an unvoiced question as she walked into the room with a bag of some red substance… oh wait… that's blood.

"How…How long was I out?" I mumble, watching her as she moved closer to me.

"A day almost," she shrugs. "Here, I brought you some food," she says handing me the bag.

"Thanks," I mumble, grabbing the bag and sinking my fangs into it, happily sucking its contents out. For some reason it tastes like a normal drink.

"You got color…" she mumbles eyeing me curiously.

"Mmmm…?" I mumble looking at her.

"You're not as pale as before and your skin is fairly warm… as if you were alive," she says, bringing a mirror out of thin air and putting it in front of me.

I look at my reflection and saw that indeed I regained a very pale creamy color into my skin. I touch my cheek and was shocked to feel my skin warm and when I took it off; my hand print remained for a few seconds.

"Circulation…?" I mumble, looking at my hands as they shook out of nerves. I can't believe this is happening…

"Circulation? You have circulation?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah… Think about it… I got color in my skin and I'm warm," I sigh.

"Strange…" she mumbles sitting on my lap.

Ever since that whole ordeal with UnTamed, I started talking more often again as you can see and our relationship grew stronger.

I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek and rest my chin on her shoulder. She smiles and starts playing with my arm for a moment. Smirking, I pull her down with me onto the bed and stroke her back. She yawns and cuddles against me; her head on my chest. After a few minutes, her head shot up with the rest of her body into a sitting position. Damn…She's sitting right on my… forget it, let me try to get the dirty thoughts out of my head and wonder why she jerked back. Wait… why _did _she jerk back?

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

"Your heart… it beats like a normal human's now… and your touch feels more… I can't describe it but it gives me very sweet vibes… Is there something you're hiding from me?" she asks suspicious.

"Well… I've… I've been feeling really weird lately… Like, for instance, blood. It usually drove me crazy and now it just tastes like a normal drink rather than food. My heart, as you heard, started beating more frequently. Actually, since it started beating, I can feel… blood in my veins…" I whisper looking up at her. If anyone else came in, they would think she's raping me…

She crosses her arms over her chest and nods. "So circulation…" she says understanding it now.

"Yeah… do you… do you have any idea what is wrong with me?" I ask, hopeful that she knows.

"Honestly… I don't have a clue. We need to search information on something…" she trails off, not knowing what we should search for really. I mean seriously, we know everything we need to know except-

"About you, a crusifer," I say, as the thought set in.

She looks at me a bit surprised and then slowly nods. "Alright… where could we find information about a crusifer…?"

"How about that holy rock everyone talks about?"

"The Sacred Rock?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I know where it is!" she cheers suddenly.

"You're kidding…" I gasp surprised. I mean, no one knows where that rock is!

"No, I'm serious! Father always shows me the path to it every night…as if telling me something…"

"You never told me any of this," I frown.

"That's because what goes on with Father and I, stays with Father and I."

I smirk and she looks at me curiously. "Yeah, but you just broke that rule."

"DAMN IT!" she cries and then glares at me. "It's your fault…"

"How is it?" I ask.

"Because you distracted me," she frowns looking away.

"Oh suck it up, your Father won't mind and I won't tell anyone," I sigh rubbing my temples.

"Yeah," she sighs but then I could just _feel_ her smirk. "Well…will you tell someone about this?"

I look up at her with a curious gaze and she grins maliciously. "About…what?" Just then she rubs up against my… you know…

I tense and suppress a moan from escaping my lips. She leans forward and looks at me with a seductive expression. "That."

"Well… no…" I mumble a bit shocked.

She jumps and wiggles around a bit, as if feeling something or thinking. Ugh, does she not know that, that part of me is very sensitive to any kind of movement? "You know… You have a big penis…"

I glare at her for a moment. "Really? First my ass, now my penis?"

She nods with a grin. "Yup!"

Growling, I sit up and push her off. She lands on the pretty large bed I might say and frowns. I sigh and stand up, only to feel extremely lightheaded. I grab the bed post and hold my head, trying to regain my balance.

"It's never a good idea to stand so quickly after a heart attack," Sakura chants.

I glare at her. "I'm a vampire, this isn't supposed to be happening."

"Ah, well face reality," she shrugs, getting up and putting her hand on my shoulder to help me regain my balance.

I shook my head and let go of the post. I look at Sakura who was staring at me with a thoughtful gaze.

"What?" I hiss out a bit annoyed.

"Now that you have color, circulation, and a beating heart, does that mean you have red blood?" she wonders.

…I wonder… "…I don't know…"

"Here, let me see," she says, summoning a knife; in other words, some holy weapon that looks like a knife. She grabs my wrist and places the knife just inches from it.

"Are you crazy?" I screech, yanking my hand out. "That's going to kill me!"

"No it won't, it'll burn like hell but nothing more," she shrugs, grabbing my hand again. She brings the knife down quickly and slits my wrist, only to have it go right through my wrist and not cost any damage at all.

"What the hell…?" Sakura mumbles trying to slit my wrist again and the same thing happened.

"Shouldn't that be cutting me…?" I ask.

"Of course you retard! You're supposedly a demon to us in a way but for some reason it's not cutting!" she hisses crudely.

"Strange…" I mumble totally unaffected of the word "demon."

"The only things these weapons don't cut is humans and other things that are holy such as Angels!" she sighs, clearly irritated at the moment.

"Angels exist?" I ask curiously.

"Of course you dumbass, only creatures like me can see them and they are everywhere!" she mutters, putting the knife away and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, I did not know that…" I say a bit guilty of denying their existence. Hell, there's probably one right in here with us!

Just then, a lady with long golden locks walks in and smiles at Sakura. Sakura smiles back and nods kindly. The girl walks over to me and feels my forehead, but I didn't feel her touch or anything so I found it weird.

"Is the boy alright now?" she asks in a voice that sounded like a thousand bells ringing in the form of a lullaby.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you please take your hand off my forehead?" I answer the girl who was supposed to be answered by Sakura.

The girl went wide eyed and pulled back, staring at me in utter shock. Sakura had the same expression, going from the girl to me back and forth.

"You can see her?" Sakura asks.

"She's right there, of course I can," I answer waving in the girl's direction. I wonder why they are freaking out so much.

"Sasuke…she's an _Angel_, how can you _see_ her?" Sakura hisses.

My eyes go wide and I stare at the girl which I now noticed had a glow to her.

"That's impossible…" the girl gasps.

"Go to Father, sister," Sakura says kindly to the girl who nodded and busted out radiant white feathered wings and flew off.

"That was an Angel?" I ask baffled.

"Yes it was and how could you see it? You have to be holy in order to…" she trails off. "We're going to the Sacred Rock right now."

Sighing, I look out the window and realize that there was not one human in the city, but Angels. They were everywhere. How come I can see them now? I mean, it all began when my heart started beating and I felt really weird…. Holy- What if I'm… changing in a way instead of adapting? Oh no…

"What if I'm changing from my vampire self….?" I ask.

Sakura snorts and pats my back. "That's impossible, Sasuke, now come. The path towards the Sacred Rock is really hard to find, which is why no one has found it."

"Aye…" I sigh, opening the window and crouching at the ledge of the window. She jumps on my back and I jump off the ledge and spread my leathery wings just a few feet off the ground and took off down the street.

I also noticed Sakura waving and saluting the Angels below who waved back and watched me with eerie stares. I guess vixedvampires used to prey on Angels in the past.

"Just keep heading north from here and I'll tell you where to turn," Sakura says.

Nodding, I beat my wings a couple times to fight the northern currents and head higher to evade them. Once out of reach, I glide smoothly through the skies. Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed against my flexing muscles and wings. It's a really nice day today… the sun just beating down against me and streaming its lights down to the valleys below. Wait… the sun is…

I gasp and almost lost my balance. Sakura noticed and quickly held on. I shook my head and tried to focus on the currents and clouds I have to evade during my flight. For some reason, that's proving to be impossible.

"You alright?" she asks.

"I just realized that I'm flying at altitudes I couldn't reach because of the sun and I can barely focus," I answer.

"Oh wow, no wonder it's so hot up here… Go lower, the sun is going to mess up your senses and vision," she commands.

Not saying anything, I lower down and evade way too many currents to my liking… This is going to take a long ass while…

After hours of flying and passing through various plains, Sakura tells me to take a left. I do so and we entered a totally different terrain. The sun here had no reach. It was dark, almost as dark as the night. There wasn't any greenery, just dry, cracked river beds and no signs of life. Skulls littered the ground below.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"The graveyard of the damned. Do a sin and you'll be down there with the rest of them," Sakura shrugs as we pass the various acres and acres of the graveyard.

Finally, the first signs of greenery appear through the cracks and I knew we were going to enter a new plain. Like so, a huge green plain full of flowers and many, many grazing animals appeared over head. It looked like it was formed by God himself.

"Father created these lands, Sasuke." Sakura says. Of course. "Don't be surprised when you see something out of the ordinary." (**make sure you keep this sentence in mind xD**)

Nodding, I keep flying over the plain and the first few trees appear over the land. "Come rest for a while. You've gone far enough," Sakura whispers to me and I, without any complaints, go lower until I touched the grass with my feet and let Sakura get off. Once she did, I sat down against a tree's trunk and spread my wings. The sun… for some reason feels good… Like it's pouring energy into my wings. Shaking the feeling out of my mind, I grab my left wing and start massaging it. God, they are so stiff….! Wait… where's Sakura?

I look around and didn't spot her anywhere. Strange… she was just here a couple minutes ago. Out of nowhere, she appears, holding a bunch of fruits in her arms. Chuckling, I get up and walk over to her and start grabbing fruits off her arms and holding them. She looks up and sees me helping her with the bunch of fruits and grins. I smile back and walk back to the tree with her. The weird thing is that it felt as if we were being watched and Sakura was in relevant peace and acted almost childlike.

While we ate the fruit in comfortable silence, a baby white tailed deer approached us. What's Bambi doing here? Sakura, seeing the little creature, gave one of her fruits to the deer. The deer cautiously walks up to her and eats the fruit. She pets its head and smiles as the deer gained more confidence and got closer to her and me. It sniffed a few cherries I had on me. I look down at the cherries and back up at the deer. It snorted and stomped the ground in a cute childish way. Shaking my head, I grabbed the cherries and handed it to the little deer.

It happily ate them and snorted a bit more content and bounced a bit. Sakura laughed and stood up and started to play with the small deer ling. I watched as she played with the little deer. It seemed so surreal… A wild baby deer playing with a person… No, not a person, an angel? Not some creature, a crusifer? no…. a real angel.

Just then I look up at the sky and see a small beam of light hitting the patch of green only. This is definitely a place blessed by God. He's watching over us and that deer knows she's a heavenly creature, but he knows I'm a creature and yet it approached me…why?

A small ray of light breaks through the thick leaves in the tree and hit my face. I squint my eyes and put a hand up to my face to block the sunlight. I was shocked. I swear I saw the Father…Sakura's father's face. This is so surreal…

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura mumbles, walking up to me with the deer next to her. "Father watches over everything in this small land… He's watching you and I…" she smiles, pointing at the sun.

"I see… You're father really is something…" I comment.

"Yeah he is. He's taking care of this deer also; actually, this deer's taking care of this land. He knows I'm good but I don't understand why he got close to you, you're a vampire… A bloodsucking creature."

I shrug. "That's what I'm wondering…" then it hit me. "Wait, how is this deer taking care of the forest?"

The deer steps closer to me and sniffs the air before getting closer. I stood still as it slowly approached and was at least a few inches from my face. I blinked, this deer's really close to me and is not freaking out. Its nose touched mine and he licked my nose. Smiling, I slowly bring my hand up and pet the side of his head and then move up to the top of his head. It rubs against my hand, enjoying the petting and suddenly lies on my lap and falls asleep. I look at the deer and back at Sakura who just shrugged.

"He's tired, deal with it," she says, sitting next to me and petting the deer ling.

"Yeah I know, but why me?" I ask.

She shrugs in return. "Maybe he wants to show you he trusts you."

"But still…" I trail off with a sigh. "Forget it."

"Just relax, we've got a few miles to cover so rest well now than regret it later," she says stretching and leaning against my shoulder and falling asleep. Strange woman she is… Like I said, women, especially _her._

I look at her peaceful expression and can't help but feel at ease as well. For some reason, I felt safe here… Like nothing can harm me. I think it has something to do with Sakura's father… I may be a vampire, but now, I believe in him and trust him. I'm sure he watches over me too but why does he?

"I'm a vampire, why are you watching over me? I thought you only cared about your daughter Sakura…" I wonder out loud, hoping for an answer.

"Because all humans and creatures are alike. He never discards anyone by who they are, but by what they do. You've protected me many times and he's grateful for that, he says," Sakura mumbles quietly in her sleep. It's as if her father answered me through her… how strange…

"He answered me?" I ask baffled.

"Of course he will. Ask for him and he'll reach for you," she says. "Now rest Sasuke. He'll watch over us for as long as we sleep."

Nodding, I rest my cheek on the top of her head and pet the deer ling softly. It felt so relaxing actually… As if this deer is the source of calm itself.

With a calm mind, I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber with Sakura next to me, God watching over us, and a deer ling on my lap… How weird is that?

"Wake up, wake up!" a childish voice breaks the calm.

Groaning in annoyance, I open my eyes softly and see a small child shaking me.

"Wake up!" he repeats.

Wait…A child? I blink and stare at the kid for a moment, yawning and rubbing my eyes to wake my mind.

"Finally, you're awake!" the child cheers.

Still in disbelief I blink a couple times to make sure I'm not imagining stuff. But no, the kid was still there, beaming at me with a bright smile.

"Who are you?" I ask baffled yet again. How many times today will I be baffled by something I can't explain? Expect the unexpected my friends, expect the unexpected…

"That's Sunshine," Sakura says coming behind the kid and picking it up and holding him. In return the kid cried out joyfully and played with her hair.

"And Sunshine is?" I ask again.

"He's my little brother," she shrugs. By now I know that every Angel is Sakura's relative…so in other words, he's an Angel.

"What's he doing here?" I wonder out loud.

"He's our guide to the Sacred Rock," she answers what sounded to be my 20th question nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "A kid… A kid will take us to the Sacred Rock?"

The kid frowned. "Oi, I don't care if you are a _brother _to us now, but I will kick your ass."

Sakura snorted but I was taken aback. This kid just threatened me and his language is pretty dirty! Wait… did he call me "brother"? I'm a demon- no, a creature, not a holy creature.

"Great, now that you got the message," the kid growls jumping off of Sakura's arms but changes his mood just as quickly. "Now let's go to the Sacred Rock!"

Sighing, I stood and stretched my wings out and let the sun's rays hit them. It feels like they are absorbing the sun's rays and getting stronger with every second.

"Warming up your wings before flight," the kid says busting out radiant wings and letting the sun soak them. "is the most satisfying sensation you'll get in your life." Really? I thought that other thing was the best thing in the word; cue the wink.

Sakura looked at the kid and back at me, wondering what the hell we're saying. "Yeah…it's like… you get this strong feeling- no, new found strength in your wings. It feels like it's storing energy and collecting some for the flight I'm about to take…"

"The energy is stored for flying at night," the kid shrugs and randomly starts floating without beating his wings once. Angels… they are quite amazing…

"Come brother and sister," he says. "Together I shall take you to the Sacred Rock where all your questions and doubts shall be answered."

Sakura look at me baffled for a moment. Ha, now she's baffled ] "Did he just call you brother?"

"He has for a while now," I shrug, crouching down so Sakura will have a bit of ease on the climbing onto my back and stuff.

Shrugging it off, she jumped on my back and I immediately beat my wings a few times before lifting both our weights off the ground. The kid eyes me for a moment, as if thinking and then nods.

"You're pretty tough to be able to lift both yourself and Sakura-chan off the ground," he compliments. Awww… blushies :D just kidding.

"You know he is!" Sakura cheers behind me.

The kid grins and gravitates higher, under the clouds. I look over at Sakura from the corner of my eye who nods back at me. Sighing, once again, I look back at the sky and could see the kid camouflaged against the clouds. Rotating my leathery wings back, I beat them with more strength and we dash up into the clouds. I stopped right where the kid was and rotate my wings again to keep me afloat in the sky without beating my wings as much.

"Follow me, but don't go so fast," he giggles flying off.

Sakura, being Sakura, slams her legs on my ribs and urges me on. "Go, vv, go!" she laughs.

In response I growled but never the less flew after the kid. While flying, I noticed that the sun was starting to hide under the clouds and the moon was peeking out opposite to the sun. The kid flew upwards, over the clouds, and I followed. Up here, it was already dark. The stars shimmered overhead and the clouds turned a dark, dusty grey. The cool breeze calmed your aching senses that demand for rest and your tense muscles. Sakura sighs and relaxes, obviously enjoying the calming sensation.

It looked so beautiful up here… "Sakura-chan can make this even beautiful and surreal," the kid comments.

"How so?" I ask but Sakura, apparently being in the mood, decides to show me rather than answer my question.

How did she you may ask? She started to sing a strange song in tongues apparently. It was so surreal...

The northern lights were dancing around us now. I reached out for them but they parted and ran up my arm and disappeared again. Comets started falling around the stars, adding more to the beautiful scenery. I look at the kid to see him just as surprised as I, but of course, more childlike… I swear he's at least 4…

Just then, for some reason, I sang with her, as if I knew the song and the lights intensified. Honestly, I've never heard this song in my life before and yet I'm singing it. It's as if I spoke the language and understood it...

Everything went silent for a moment, but then the stars strangely enough, started to tink a small song that matched Sakura's rhythm of the song and the lights danced to a rhythm I couldn't hear. But then Sakura and I began to sing together again. How do I know when we were starting? I don't know myself… it's like something's urging me to sing with her… It's probably her, tsk... After a moment, we stopped singing...

And just as quickly, the lights disappeared and the stars originated to their normal white colors.

"Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan, that was amazing!" the kid gasps.

Sakura smiles and kisses my cheek. "The things I'll say to my love are always passionate."

"Even when you said you'd throw me down a volcano?" I muse.

"Yes," she grins.

The kid smiles and then turns away to keep flying. He flew off in the direction we were going before and I followed.

Something tells me this is going to take a while…

It's been four hours since we started flying and the kid showed signs of landing. He looked around multiple times and then stopped. He turned to us and smiled.

"The Sacred Rock is just down there," he says, pointing at the ground below us. "Come." And with that he dived down toward the rock.

I followed after him and landed rather quickly. As soon as I touched the ground, Sakura hops off my back and I retract my wings. Weird, I thought it'd be more of a challenge getting here… Oh wait… it's His doing.

The kid waited a few feet in front of us and when we looked up at him, he jerked his thumb at a huge rock behind him. The weird thing is that there was nothing written on the rock's surface.

"I know what you're thinking, there isn't any writing on the rock," the kid says and we nod. "Well, the words will come once the new crusifer's voice is heard."

What?

Sakura seemed to understand though. "So in other words sing?"

Oh no…

"Yes, that's right sister," he smiles.

"Ugh… I hate singing…" Sakura sighs.

"But you sing really well," I comment amused.

"Well you sing well but I don't hear you singing now do you?" she counters.

"Ah… touché," I mutter.

For a moment, everyone quieted down. Sakura took a deep breath and began with a slow shy whisper and her voice seemed to echo through the area. Again she was singing in some strange language... This time it was different than the other language.

The rock started to glow… How weird is that? Wait, there's been a lot of weird things today so I shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore…

And I sang with her again. What. the. hell…. Sakura looks at me from the corner of her eye and winks. Oh that bitch… It's on now! [

Sakura and I finish singing and the rock started to glow brighter. Then the light disappeared and the places that remained glowing formed letters and words. Sakura looks at the rock and starts reading out loud.

"A crusifer, a child from God, has many powers and secrets. Their powers divert from each other so we don't know for sure what their main power is. They are friendly- Hell am not!" Sakura growls out.

"Sakura, keep reading," I sigh.

"Fine… Blah, blah, blah, yatta, yatta- Oh! Found something!"

"What?" I press on.

"It says… A crusifer is known for many things. From God's child, to a sacred creature with powers of unimaginable strengths, but one thing no one really understands or knows is that when a demon or damned creature lingers around a crusifer, they are pardoned and replenished… And that's all it says," she finishes.

"Wait, what does it mean by "replenished"?" I ask. I mean, I get the word but couldn't they go into details?

"Dunno," she shrugs. "Maybe it means that your sins are replenished and you can start a new."

That kind of makes sense… "Maybe…"

"Well, sorry to interrupt you guys but we got to go," the kid from earlier tells us. Oi, when did he get here?

"Right," Sakura and I agree at the same time.

"If you head north from here, there's a cave and a stream full of fish and other organisms that you can live off of. You are looking for a place where you can stay, right?"

"Thanks, we're just out of range of UnTamed too, so we'll be staying there for a while," I nod.

"Well I got to go, nice to meet you Sasuke-san, and so nice to see you again Sakura-chan, bye bye now!" With that said, the kid turned into a deer ling and skipped off. Wait…

"That kid… he's the deer thing from earlier?" I screech in utter shock. I stand corrected, there's nothing here you won't get surprised by.

"Didn't I tell you not to be surprised when you find something out of the ordinary here?" Sakura responds to my outburst.

"Aye…" was all I could say.

"Now let's go to that cave up north," Sakura orders but then eyes me for a moment. "Never mind, we're walking since you flew so much today."

"You mean walking or running?" I ask curious.

"Well running would be better since it's so late…" she agrees starting to warm up by walking.

Shaking my head, I walk after her. Once we were on par, Sakura started to break into a jog. She then breaks into a run into the trees and I followed suit with ease.

It is a relatively quiet forest actually… There's no signs of human life anywhere. I guess it's because it's located in a very sacred place… In just minutes, we come into a small stream that was full of fish. Ahead, a cave stood a few feet from the cave. Well… how great is that?

"Just like Sunshine said…" Sakura smiles.

"Why would he lie?" I hiss at her stupidity. I mean, come on, he's an Angel.

"I don't know…" she says cutely. "Now come on, I want to snooze!"

Shrugging, I walk closer to the cave and peek into it. Don't see anything that'll hurt us… good. Sakura creeps up behind me and looks inside.

"Looks like an empty cave to me," she says, walking inside and looking around. I followed her in and also looked around. Say… pretty nice cave… The walls seemed pretty smooth rather than raggedy and so was the floor. It looked dark but it had this glow to it that let you see once inside.

Sakura spots a space that looks rather comfortable and lies down. I went over to the side of her and lied next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she relaxed almost instantly. And just like that, the cave dimmed and we fell asleep.

Next morning, I woke up and noticed Sakura wasn't there. Weird… I sat up but felt rather strange. I look down at my hand and it looked ok… I guess what I'm feeling is internal rather than external…

Just then, a quick shock ran throughout my body and I cried out. Holy shit that hurts like hell! I stood up, despite the pain, and noticed that my vision was rather shaky and blurry. I couldn't see very well and to add to that, I was shaking… How fun.

I put my hand against the smooth wall and held my head. The pain was still there and it was increasing. Panting heavily as I was, I tried to withstand the pain but it was just too painful… like a burning sensation. I cried out in excruciating pain and I swear it went on for miles.

Sakura then bursts into the cave. "Sasuke!" she calls and holds me as soon as she got to me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head the best I could and looked her in the eye. "Something's happening to me…ngh!"

"Do you have any idea what it is?" she asks desperately trying to find the source and rid me of this pain. Hey, that's the first time I see her worry this much… I think that's a plus for me! Wait, I'm freagging burning right now…

"It burns…!" I cried out. My body temperature started rising extremely high. I busted out my wings to attempt to cool myself down but received the shock of my life.

"My God… Your…wings…" Sakura gasps.

My wings… They weren't leathery anymore, they had feathers all over them; black feathers. I touch them, trying to make sense out of this… an illusion maybe? But no, it was all real. My hands shook in utter shock as I stared at my wings. The feathers were just as black as my wings were back then featherless. I turn to look at Sakura in horror, but of course, she had the same expression.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" I screeched. Sakura didn't move, she stayed in the same spot just staring at me. The pain got much worse now if that were even possible, and before I knew, I collapsed, unconscious.

I woke up to a white room… wait, it's not a room… it's more like another dimension….

"Where am I…?" I ask out loud and could hear my voice echo through miles and miles of empty space.

"Deep in your mind, dear old boy," a voice says.

I cringed and looked around for anyone but there was no one. "Who's there?" I ask wearily.

"Don't fret, Sasuke, I am the creator, the all knowing and powerful."

My eyes widened. Could this day get any weirder than it is? First I fainted, then I saw Angels, then I met Bambi who was apparently an Angel kid named Sunshine, I'm burning as if I was in hell, my wings have feathers, and now I'm talking to… "God?" … Yeah, it can't get any more bizarre than this….

"That's right…"

I sighed relieved. "Oh thank goodness you're here! Something's happening and I don't know what is going on!" I cried out in fear. I mean, what if I'm dying?

"Ah yes, I saw what was happening to you…"

"Please, do you have any idea what's going on with me…?"

"When an unholy creature lingers around a crusifer, it will be pardoned and replenished," he repeats. I cock my head to the side, clearly clueless. "In other words, you're a vampire, so you'll turn into an Angel."

"Huh?" I gasped. "Is that even possible?"

"Why yes my dear friend… It all happens the minute you come close in contact with a crusifer. Their cells travel all the way to your gene pool and switch the genes a little. While that's happening, you'll feel like you're burning and lightheaded. Then slowly you start to change your characteristics to more holy characteristics and your gene pool will change from vampire, to Angel, and thus, later generations shall be born Angels, not as vampires." Well… that makes sense… in a way…

"But wait, how did Sakura manage to pass those cells into my body?" I ask.

"In this case, her saliva," he answers nonchalantly.

I blushed. Ooh…

"But unfortunately, you're not a full on Angel, you're half vampire and half Angel."

"Why?" I ask a bit taken aback. Didn't he just say that the genes completely change and yatta yatta?

"Well, like I said, you usually turn full on Angel but your kind, Sasuke, a vixedvampire, are too powerful for the change to take over completely. In other words, your gene is divided by half now." Oh great… I get retarded children. (**lol by that he means half and half of a creature xD**)

"Right… Wait, did I die?" I ask.

"Heavens no, you're just unconscious."

"Oh good to know… Can I wake up now?"

"Of course, tell my daughter I love her."

"She knows that already," I chuckle, shaking my head. I closed my eyes and everything turned dark again.

"_I'll be watching you my dear friend…"_

Just then I sat up abruptly and gasped. I look around and realized I'm still in the cave, just in a little bed made of grass. I realized that I was sweating and panting for breath. Man, what the hell? It feels like I just ran a marathon in my damn head…

Again, I spread my wings out and stare at them. They are still feathery… Damn, I thought I was dreaming on that one for sure… I reach out and stroke them, couldn't help but smile… They are so soft and comforting…

"You ok?" Sakura finally appears in front of me, placing a hand on my forehead, checking if I was ok.

"Yea…" I mumble. "Oh… I just had a chat with God."

"Father?" she asks surprised. Eh, who can blame her? Even I was surprised.

"Yeah…"

"What'd he say?" she asks like a little kid waiting to be answered.

"He said he loved you very much," I chuckle.

She pouts cutely and crosses her arms on her chest. "I know that already…" she then smiles.

"Anyway, Sakura… I know what happened to me," I add in. "Your father told me."

"What is it?" she asks, anxious to get an answer.

"He said that I turned half Angel and half vampire…"

"Is that even possible?" she asks baffled. Oh yeah, Sakura my dear, little piece of advice, expect the unexpected my friend.

"Well the meaning for "replenished" written on the Sacred Rock meant that us creatures will be renewed into a new and replenished creatures… in other words, an Angel."

"So… why aren't you an Angel?" she asks suspiciously eyeing me.

"He said that a vixedvampire is too strong to be fully turned into an Angel… and that's why, I'm half Angel now," I shrug nonchalantly.

"I see… Are your wings gonna turn a fluffy white?" she coos.

My expression of horror says it all. "Oh hell no!"

She laughs. "Come on, you'll look cute!"

"No! Not white fluffy, feathered wings!" I shuddered. Please, anything but that! I'll even wear a bunny suit if you want me to!

"I'm just joking, love," she says, hugging me. Jesus Christ woman… I was about to commit suicide… Is that a wrong thought? Oh…yeah it is. "You're not showing any more signs of changing…"

I sigh and lean against her. Oh lord, you did it again. "Mmm… That's good then…"

"Wonder how much stronger you are now…" she mumbles, stroking the feathers on my wings.

I shrugged and look at her beautiful emerald eyes. "Sakura…"

"Mmm?" she mumbles, staring back.

"Thank you…" I whisper sweetly.

"For what?" she giggles as a feather brushed lightly against her cheek.

"For staying by my side even at times like this…"

"Sasuke," she sighs, grabbing my face in her hands and pulling me for a passionate kiss. "I'll always love you no matter what happens to you…"

"And I will also love you," I smile and she smiles back.

Her smile then drops and she frowns… Is she on her period by any chance?

"What?" I ask.

"I want Moonbucks…" she mutters.

Oh Sakura… You and your Moonbucks…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sure it had a bit of… well it was a filler basically but it had some important crud in it that you should know about xD **

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeee REVIEW! Thank you so much for those who did review, you made me a very happy gurllll :3**


	8. Chapter 8: A new enemy GREAT

**Well had nothing better to do so I started writing chapter 8. :3 TAKS test is over, thank God and now I just gotta do my best in school to pass ;].**

**Enjoy.**

Naruto and Hinata walked down the long hallways of UnTamed in silence. It's been at least a month since Sasuke and Sakura had so called "betrayed" them. But they had their suspicions. For a month now, Naruto and Hinata had thought about it all. How can someone like Sakura, who thought of the Boss as her father, would betray him and then betray UnTamed and everyone- wait that's pretty explanatory… they hate almost everyone in the lair. Well anyway, it didn't make sense to them as to why they would leave _them_ of all people! They were suspicious alright…. Suspicious of the Boss. They rather not speak of it now because in UnTamed… the walls have ears as they say.

As unbelievable as it may seem, Naruto has been quiet lately and barely talks as much as he did before. He's more serious and doesn't talk unless he's either forced to do so. Hinata… Well she's grown a bit shyer and has lost all confidence. She much rather stay locked up in her room and chat with Naruto than go to the Deadly Dozen's little hang out area.

UnTamed has actually changed without those two. It was more violent, less safe, and everyone had a short temper. Fight breakouts were now common. With Sasuke and Sakura in UnTamed, they regulated the balance and scolded whoever the hell decided to riot. Everyone feared them, so they behaved. But now that they're gone… They have nothing to fear, so why not throw that riot they wanted to throw a long time ago? Which leaves poor Hinata and Naruto in a corner, trying to avoid any battles or major injuries.

They round a corner and stop in front of the big wooden doors. The Boss had asked for them. Probably a mission… Hinata knocked. A moment of silence greeted them until finally the Boss calls out: "Come in!" She opened the doors and walked inside with Naruto trailing behind her. They walked up to the Boss's desk and waited.

"Naruto, Hinata," he greets them. "I got a mission for you two."

"What's the mission?" Hinata finally speaks up.

The Boss takes a deep breath and looks out the window. "Another organization of dark creatures, Los malditos, has made their move. They've attacked a town called Rodian and have caused serious damage."

"Rodian… as in the biggest port in the whole country?" Hinata gasps.

The Boss nods "Yes, see the problem at hand?" he hands her the paper then. "Pack whatever you need. It'll take a few days to get there."

"Yes sir," Hinata mumbles, grabbing the paper and heading for the door. "Come Naruto."

Said boy said not a word and followed. They walked back down the hallways they just came from and back to their dorm. Once there, they opened the door and settled inside the dorm. Naruto starts searching through his clothes and Hinata does the same. After a few minutes, they were done. They grabbed their bags and slung them on their shoulders. Finally, Naruto starts up a conversation.

"Hinata-chan…" he mumbles quietly. "You think we'll find Sakura-chan and teme?"

She shrugs and packs a few other necessary things that Naruto wouldn't think of packing such as a toothbrush. "Maybe… Hopefully we will."

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto mumbles again, causing her to look at him just to see him on the brink of tears. "I miss them…"

She walks up to him and hugs him tight. "I know, I miss them too…"

"It's not the same without them…" he sobs quietly.

Hinata nods and pats his back. "Then let's go look for them."

He looks at her hopeful. "Really?"

She nods. "Really."

"What about the mission?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura will be glad to do it," she smirks.

Naruto got the message and bursts into a grin. "Right!"

"Then let's go then," she smiles.

He nods and walks out with Hinata. Once outside, Naruto turns into his demon fox mode and waits for Hinata to get on his back. When she did, he took off down the tree and out the Southern gate.

'_Just a few days…_' Naruto thought.

~~~~~~_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_~~~~~~~

We awoke couple hours ago. We fished a meal and Sasuke cooked it with his fire element attack. At the moment, we sat in front of the fire, watching the fishes roast. Sasuke takes a deep breath from his spot opposite of mine as he rubbed his feathered wings.

"Still can't believe it?" I muse.

"Hn…" he mumbles.

I sigh and lean back on my arms and smile. "Well, I guess you got to forget about it and move on…"

"Hn…" he mutters again.

I cock my head to the side and stare at him annoyed. "What's up with you?"

He looks up at me with a very calm expression. "Hn?" he mumbles again. I'm going to kill him if he says "Hn" again….

"You're not talking this morning…" I answer slowly as to get the message down. "Something on your mind?"

He sighs and focuses his attention back to his wing. "I got a lot on my mind." Yeah… you better not say "Hn".

I snort. "Right, stupid question to ask…"

He then looks up at me and eyes me a bit. "Say… Didn't you once say to me you were nature's own creature that was formed out of thin soil?"

"Sasuke," I chuckle. "It's good to know you payed attention back when I told you that…." He raised an eyebrow waiting to get his question answered. "Yes I did say that and it's true."

"Then why are you saying now that you're a holy creature?" he eyes me again. Boy this guy's gonna be a detective someday!

"Mmm… Because in a way, I am," I chuckle. "Ever thought that a creature could really be born just by soil? Think about it, for grass and trees to grow, you need seeds. So why would a creature just randomly appear in the face of the earth?"

He nods. "So, metaphorically speaking, God planted the crusifer's seed on the soil…"

I laugh. "Exactly. So I'm a holy creature, yet also just a simple creature."

"And what about that power you had… Repulsion?"

I nod. "Well, that's my main power. You know how the Sacred Rock said that our main power is not known? Well mine is Repulsion but it changes with every generation… I rarely use it now a day since I advanced in powers and such…"

"Ah, so you have a wider selection of powers to use…" he concludes.

"Yup…" I agree. "Do you know what the name crusifer means?" He shook his head. "It means miracle creature. A creature created for a purpose and can cure the sins of any human…"

"Interesting…" Sasuke mumbles taking in all the information. "Wait, didn't you have a small fang in your mouth?"

I smirk and stood up. He eyes me as I walk up to him seductively. I stop in front of him and slowly get down on my knees. Just by the way I was moving was pretty tempting for a simple male such as him so he must be rearing to go…heh… He watched carefully as I grab his face in my hands and tilt his head a little.

"See if it's still there…" I whisper bringing my lips to his. He gladly accepted the daunting task and quickly parted my lips to slip his tongue into my mouth. Once he did, he searched my mouth for anything pointy and sure enough, he finds something.

He pulls back a little and smirks. "Oh yeah, it's still there…"

"I know it is, you just never cared to notice," I say seductively, bringing him back in for a little more tongue play. He obliged without much trouble and played with her tongue. It only lasted a few minutes since Sasuke broke off again and payed notice to our soon to be roasted fish. I frowned as he stood and grabbed the fish out of the fire and sat a few ways off from me. He threw the other fish at me and I catch it with ease. (**if you don't understand, I got this from chapter 1 cuz I realized that I was wayyy far off from my normal story so I'm putting old stuff so I don't forget… such as Repulsion and Sakura's fang xD**)

"Are you mad at me or something?" I ask annoyed as I ate my fish. "It's not my fault you turned into a half Angel, alright? It just happen-"

"It's not that I'm mad at you," he raised his voice a little to shut me up. Damn, and it only took him to go half way to medium to sound louder than me… this boy's got some high notes on him. "I'm just in shock right now… and I really appreciate it if you gave me some space right now."

I scoff. "Boy turns into a half Angel/vampire and he randomly gets a period…" He glares at me but says nothing as he ate. Sighing I turn my attention back to my fish and eat it.

After we finished eating our fish…which were relatively big for it to be just a normal fish, Sasuke steps out of the cave and sits on a rock by the stream. He spread his new wings out and let the sun soak them. From the look in his face, it must feel pretty good. Actually, his feathers and hair stood on end at the sensation…kind of cool in a way…

Having nothing to worry about, except maybe a perverted vampire watching, I decided to take a small bath. I took my clothes off and entered a relatively deep part in the stream and wash my clothes first…somewhat. Sasuke, of course, hearing movement, opened his eyes and looked at my bare naked body for a moment. He then turned his head away and closed his eyes yet again. Huh…how strange…. I thought he would try and do something… Oh well, good for me! Finishing with the clothes, I put them against a fairly warm rock and let them dry. I then submerge my head under the clean waters to clean my hair in a way… Satisfied, I pull my head out of the water and spot Sasuke on the edge of the stream, making some make-shift drying rack for my clothes. Say, when did he get there? Feeling eyes on him, he turns to me and couldn't help but trail his eyes lower.

I blush and cover my chest with my arms. "You're such a perv!" I hiss.

"Not my fault you're naked in a stream… that's crystal clear at that," he mutters the last part.

I glare at him. "You better not be looking any lower…"

He snorts and smirks at me. "Well too late for that."

I blushed even redder and raised my hand and pointed an open palm in his direction. I took a deep breath and focused energy to the palm of my hand. "Repulsion: Blast wave!" I growl out and sure enough, a blast wave was sent his direction.

He cringed and braced himself. "Oh shit!" and just like that, he was sent crashing through trees as well as having to deal with trees collapsing on him.

Smiling to myself, I turn my back towards him and continue to bathe. Immediately there was movement and heavy trees thumping on the ground as Sasuke pushed them aside and stood up. A distinct crack made its way to my ears and my smile grew. I then hear very agitated wing beats as it seemed he was stretching them out. Funny how it almost sounded like when a rooster is about to sing his morning song. Then I heard them beat once and heard no movement what so ever…

"That wasn't very nice," his voice sounds above me. Startled, I glance up to see him floating upside down and frowning. I scream out surprised and fall right on my butt. Great… Now he's got a great view of everything. I glare up at him and growl.

"What the hell man!" I hiss.

He turns upright again and lowers down until his feet touched the water. It looked as if he were walking on water… if it wasn't for the big wings that is.

"That's what you get for hurting me," he winks. "Love the view by the way."

I squeal and sat up quickly and covered myself the best I could. "Will you stop violating me with your eyes?"

He stuck his tongue out playfully and handed me my clothes that were dry already. I look at him curiously and he shook his head amused. He slumped my clothes on his shoulder and grabs my arm and pulls me out of the stream and into dry land where he dried me up with a quick gust of wind from his wings.

Already extremely embarrassed, I snatched my clothes and put them on quickly. Once done, I turn to him. "What's wrong?"

He smiles. "We got some hunting to do."

My eyes widened and smiled like a child about to open Christmas presents. "Really?"

"Yeah, some organization of dark creatures… Los Malditos, I believe, have attacked the major port Rodian."

My smile couldn't get any bigger. "Rodian? That's where my favorite Moonbucks restaurant is!" I squeal.

He sighs but was also amused. "Will you ever give Moonbucks a rest?"

"NEVER!" I exclaim.

"Right… we'll get Moonbucks when we get there alright?" he says.

"Kyaaaaaa!" I squeal so happily. "I love you soooo much!"

He chuckles and stretches out his wings. Then a thought came to his mind. Will flying with his new wings be a problem or will it be smooth or the same as before? He turns to me with a sheepish expression which made me wonder what he has done… "Oi… I haven't really taken flight since yesterday with my new wings… So I'm just going to go and do a quick test…alright with you?" he asks hesitant. Sheesh, he's making it sound like I would kill him… Oh wait… I might…

"Sure… Just don't hurt yourself," I wink. He glared at me for a moment and shook his whole body vigorously for a moment and then spread his wings out and took flight. What amazed me is that he didn't take as much time to take off… Just a flap and he was off by a couple hundred feet. Nice… something tells me flying is going to be smooth.

He then decides to go lower, right into the trees to check if it were hard to dodge the trees, but he passed smoothly through them. His wings caused a small gust of wind that was quite refreshing. I heard a gentle thump behind me and with it, strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I look up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Well , shall we go?" I ask.

He laughed a little and unwrapped his arms from my waist. "Damn straight, now come," he says crouching a little in front of me. I sighed contently and jumped on his back. Once on, he beat them once and we were off. I've only been riding him for a couple seconds, and oh my god it's smoother than before!

"This is great!" I cheered, spreading my arms out, feeling the wind.

"Yeah but I wouldn't take my hands off me if I were you," he warns. "The wind currents are unpredictable up here!"

And just like he said, a huge gust of wind almost blew me off. I screamed and clamped my arms around his neck. He gasped and stopped in mid air and started to tap my arms. I know I'm choking him…but this is fun… ]

"S-Sa…ku…r-ra…" he gasps out, this time, trying to rip my arms off his neck.

I stifle a laugh and lean into his ear. "Mmm? What was that?"

He glared at me from the corner of his eye but then that turned into a big ass smirk… What is he thinking…? His wings then contracted into his back and we began falling. "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" I cried as we plummeted from high altitudes.

"FEELING THAT RUSH OF ADRENALINE, BABE?" He laughed back at me even though he was being choked… I guess you can talk by screaming when choked…

"FUCK YOU! HURRY UP AND STRAIGHTEN UP!" I growl.

Nothing. He manages to take me off his neck and pushes me back and he turns around and pulls me into his chest "Nope, not until you say sorry," he smiles at me.

I look at him for a moment and frowned. "Fine… I'm sorry, now could you please straighten up…?" I ask as kindly as I could.

"Mmm…You're missing something…" he eyes me amused.

I glare at him. "I said sorry and please. Now straighten the hell up." Without a word, he straightened up and flew straight again. I blinked. "Hey… did you just listen to me?"

He didn't react but kept staring in front of him. "So? You're my tamer, it's in my nature to do so…"

I snort, "Oh sure, then why you've never listen to me in the past?"

He shrugs, "I don't know… You weren't as demanding I guess…"

"Weren't as demanding- Boy, I got a few things to say to you!" I hiss bitterly as I grab his hair and pull his head back roughly. "_**I**_ was not _**demanding**_ enough?"

He gulps and cowers a little, "Well um…yeah…?"

"Bitch, you're going to be my slave for now on. You got that?" I growl.

"As long as you don't rape me, then yes I do get it," he says.

"I won't keep any promises," I perk up and I could just feel his blood running cold. Ah yes…I feel almighty.

Finally we stopped screwing around and decided to focus on the mission at hand… If it even is a mission… "You know where Rodian is, right Sasuke," I asked more like said.

"Hn…" He mutters looking at the ground below… I wonder why.

"Well then, fly as you please, but do not disrupt me," I growled. "I'm going to take a nap while we get there."

"Hn, whatever," he responds with a flap of his wings.

Satisfied, I turn over the best I could without falling. I laid flat on my back against his. Say… the sky's pretty beautiful… A smile made its way to my face. An Angel of darkness…am I really one? Sasuke's just a half demon Angel but I…I'm just something I guess…Just a plain old crusifer…

"It'll take a day and a half to get to Rodian," Sasuke breaks the silence.

"Good," I mutter. "This is the only time I will not let you rest. Don't slack off, got it?"

He nods, "Ah."

"After this, you can rest as much as you'd like," I say last and slowly close my eyes.

Last thing I heard was Sasuke making some strange growl/grumble.

**~~~Some time later~~~~**

I felt a liquid fall on my face, I decided to ignore it. Then another fell and then another until it wouldn't stop. I guess it's raining…? Just then thunder exploded really close to us and I jerked awake and sat up.

Sasuke was flying lower than usual. I look up to see that it's pouring hell. Sasuke's wings were apparently soaked to the bone and were putting some extra weight on him, making it difficult to keep up float.

"Sasuke!" another thunder resounded. "What's happening? Is it a rainstorm?"

"It's a thunderstorm!" he hollered back. "It could turn into a freaking storm (in other words, a tornado or hurricane) any minute!"

I sighed. "Well don't be an idiot, seek shelter!"

"Hn…" he mutters and drops into the trees below. He dodged every one of them with ease and elegantly. Up ahead, ironically, there was a small cave under a mountain face. Sasuke didn't need me to tell him where to go, he knew exactly where to go. He entered the small cave and slowly descended onto the ground below.

I hopped off and cleaned the cave a little. I heard Sasuke shaking his head and flapping his wings trying to shake some of the water off him. I turn to face him and stifled a giggle. He was completely buffeted!

"Aww," I cooed and he glared at me. "You look so fluffy!"

He lifts his wings a little and they drip with water. "Tsk… Without the sun, it's impossible for them to dry…" he sighed and frowned. "This was never a problem with my other wings…"

"Well that's metamorphosis for you," I snickered.

"Hey," he growls. "A vampire is not metamorphic."

"You sure proved them wrong," I eyed him amused.

"Only because of you-" he cut off abruptly and wrapped his damp wings around himself. I see him shiver for a moment.

"It's cold isn't it?" I suppress a sneer. He glared at me but stayed quiet, trying to raise his temperature. I rinse my hair out and walked over to him. Once there, I slipped between his wings and cuddled with him. He seemed surprised by it and looked at me curiously. "When you're cold…" I start softly. "It's best to cuddle up with someone to share mutual body heat."

He blinked. "Is that how you humans deal with it?"

"Not just humans," I mumble slowly closing my eyes, lulled to sleep by his strong beating heart. "You have a nice heart beat…"

"Hn…" he mumbles wrapping his strong arms around my waist and burying his face in my neck. His strong wings slowly wrapped around us and next thing I knew, it was dark. The only thing I could hear was Sasuke's heart, the rain pelting the ground, and thunder striking here and there.

**~~~couple days later~~~~**

We weathered out the thunderstorm which had turned into a real storm and we set out as soon as the storm passed. I found out that I had fallen asleep for a day and a half before the storm happened. Strangely enough, Sasuke's been rather calm after the storm, even after seeing all the destruction it caused. Never felt like asking why…

"Sakura," Sasuke broke my thoughts and got my attention. "We're closing in on Rodian."

I blinked and looked up to see a big village up ahead. Mmm… I can taste the Moonbucks already! And maybe a little Sasuke…yum. "Good then," I look over his wings. "Are your wings holding up?"

"They hurt like shit but I'll be ok," he says.

I nod and give a small massage to his back. "You'll be down soon…"

"Hnnn…" he prolonged his favorite word, which only got him a fist to the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?" I hissed.

"That you hate it," he snickered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn."

"Don't use my words."

"Ah."

"Seriously, stop it."

"Hn."

"…"

"Hn."

He sighed and decided to ignore me the rest of the flight. In a couple of minutes, we reached Rodian and Sasuke slowly descended into the village. His first foot touched the ground and when his second foot touched the ground, his wings dropped almost immediately and he said a few prayers about something to do with "landing in this heavenly soil where my wings can lay rest."

I shook my head amused and turned to look at the village. I was surprised the minute I looked. Right in front of us, a dark creature was standing, staring at us curiously. This village must be super infested with them to be able to find one in the open like this… Looking for dark creatures is like searching a cat with long hair for flees. After a moment of staring, he barred his fangs and launched. Seeing that Sasuke was exhausted to an extreme, I stepped up, only then did I notice that some villagers were watching anxiously from inside a building. The creature jumped and clawed at me. I grabbed its clawed hands and smile sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Repulsion: sonic wave…" I mutter and sent a thousand sonic waves into the creature's head. He screeched out and backed away, holding his head in agony. I then summon a small knife, a throwing knife, then another, and another up until 5 knives. The creature shook his head and regained his composure but it was too late. I took a stance and held the knife between my fingers. Quickly I flicked my wrist and flung the knives at the creature. One hit his forehead, the other his face, his neck, chest, and lastly, his stomach. With a gurgled cry, the creature collapsed and dissolved.

The villagers that were watching came out of hiding and thanked me. One lady walked up to me and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you," she said. "You guys must be UnTamed."

I smirked. "Were UnTamed, ma'am, were."

She gasped and eyed me a little and then Sasuke's tattoo. "Does that mean you're UnTamed's Pride?"

I nodded and Sasuke walked up next to me. "But do not fear us…" said he. "We just came to rid you of those pests."

She nodded slowly. "Why…? You guys aren't part of UnTamed right?"

"Yeah, we're not," I respond. "But that doesn't mean we won't do our duty to protect you humans."

"The only people who should fear us…" Sasuke trails off with a very sadistic smile.

"Is the tamers and creatures of UnTamed," he and I finished at the same time.

"Um…" she fidgets. "We kind of recruited a tamer from UnTamed…"

"Yeah, we know," I shrugged. "Now if you don't mind… We want to finish this hunt as quickly as possible before _they come…"_

She nodded slowly and let us through. Sasuke had the decency to pick up his wings rather than drag them along. Chuckling to myself, I followed Sasuke.

"So…" I whistle awkwardly. "Sense anything?"

He didn't answer and continued to walk; a clear sign he was checking to see if he can sense something. Then he sighed. "No."

I sighed irritated. "That means we have to search for them blindly!"

"Or…" Sasuke mumbles, stopping in his tracks. "We could ask someone about it," he finishes, pointing at a building.

I narrow my eyes at him at the thought of asking someone and eyed the building a little. All signs of disgust left my face. There, right next to us, was a Moonbucks restaurant. I look at Sasuke, surprise evident on my face, and he smirked.

"Well…that a yes or no?" he mused.

I ran up to him and jumped into his awaiting arms. "OH MY GOD! I love you so much!" he chuckles and enters the building while holding me like a little child. Inside, a bunch of people were grouped together and their conversations all had to do with the dark creatures. Some stopped conversing and turned to look at us amused or awed.

"How cute…!" A woman whispered to another.

"Damn, he's hot!" Some fangirl squealed with her friends.

"He's whipped," some guys laughed, which only earned them a glare from Sasuke's part.

"Is that a tattoo on his neck?" Someone asked.

That's when Sasuke and I cringed. I look at Sasuke's tattoo and sighed. "Stupid tattoo…" I mumble, putting my face against his neck, blocking the tattoo. Sasuke muttered something but walked up to the young teen on the counter.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" he says kindly probably thinking we're his age… If only he knew…

"Extra large coffee and a small cappuccino," Sasuke orders.

He seemed surprised by the order but never the less told the order to his colleagues. "You must really love coffee then…"

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"I said you must really like your coffee," he repeats.

"Oh no," Sasuke sweat dropped. "It's not for me, it's for her," he points at me. You can just see me grinning…

He stood there dumbfounded. "Wow… Girl can sure hold her caffeine," he says handing us our drinks.

"Not just caffeine…" Sasuke mutters, leaving the guy totally shocked.

He walks to a table and puts me down on one of the seats and he seats on the one opposite to it. I stretch a little and grab my oh-so-delicious coffee. I know it's been just weeks, but I missed you!

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbles, taking a sip from his drink.

"Mmm?" I ask.

He took a moment to think but then decided to drop it. "You look very pretty today."

"Bullshit," I snorted and gave my full attention to him. "What were you thinking for real?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "What if we don't make it?"

Okay… What does that mean? "What?"

"What if someone kills us in the end?"

I shrugged. "Sasuke, who can kill us?"

He looked down at the cappuccino and shook his head. "No one…"

"Exactly. We won't die you idiot," I say confidently.

"Sakura," he glares. "I'm a fucking mortal now."

I cringed and looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding…"

"I've got the strength, speed and stamina of a vampire…" he starts. "And I got the powers and rational thinking of an Angel. Tell me Sakura, where is immortal in there?"

I gulped nervously. "You have two weaknesses… One's light… which no dark creature possesses… and then…"

"Darkness," he says sternly. "Every dark creature has darkness in them. I'm vulnerable, Sakura," he panics. "I'll die soon!"

"Don't say that!" I hissed. "You won't die! If anything, I'll die with you…"

He snorted bitterly. "Funny how you said that before…"

"You don't believe me?" I challenged and he calmed down a bit. "Look, idiot, both our weaknesses are the same. I'll sacrifice myself for you if the time comes."He looked away and felt utterly stupid. "For years…" I start again. "I've fought dark creatures with my weakness being darkness and I've never died." I sighed. "All you have to do is be more cautious. Just simple clawing or biting won't kill you… Now if they have poisons…" He nodded slowly. "Sasuke. Look at me."He hesitantly looks me in the eye. "The only time I've come close to death…" I whisper. "Was with you."

His eyes widened. "What…?"

"Remember when Delilah was attacked- how we tried to hold you back? When you clawed my arm… It had poison and my arm wouldn't stop bleeding. I kept quiet… but Sasuke," I whisper. "I was dying…" He didn't know what to say. He felt guilty and horrible.

"…"

"But for some miracle…" I smile lightly. "The moment you kissed me the next day… All the poison left my bloodstream and the wound stopped bleading…" He nodded slowly and continued to stare at the cup. I sighed and stood up; he didn't even look at me. I walk over to his side and sit on his lap and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But I don't hate or blame you for it… You just wanted to save her, and I adore that part of you."

He smiled lightly and finally looks me in the eye. He grabs my chin lightly and brings his lips to mine. I kissed back just as sweetly as he did. It wasn't passionate or intense, it meant more than that. It meant I love you and I'm sorry for any harm I've caused. That's all I needed…

"Well… What a lovely scene between tamer and creature," some voice says amused.

We both jumped and turned to face the person. It was a man, dressed in a black cloak. He grinned wickedly at us and waved. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke hissed, though he seemed more alert than usual… Maybe because he caught us?

"Funny you ask," the man laughs. "I just wanted to drop in and say hello." Drop in and say hello…? Who is this guy?

Sasuke's eyes turned deep red and he growled, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. "I said, _**who the fuck are you**_?"

"Sasuke…" I whispered shocked. I mean, what is up with him…?

The man smirked and shook his head amused. "You know instantly there's something off about me…" he chuckled. "That's exactly who Sasuke Uchiha is."He tensed even more and his growl grew higher. I stared back at the two males surprised. Does Sasuke know this guy? "Let me give you a hint," the man says. "I'm a legendary elder from your clan of vixedvampires, the Uchiha, and also," he snickers. "**I **_**killed**_your family." (**and no, it's not Itachi. I ain't putting Itachi for the blame in this fanfiction /**)

I stare at the man and Sasuke couldn't get any more aggressive. He jumped onto his feet, throwing the chair back and pulling me roughly behind him. Sasuke then hissed and everyone's attention was on us.

"I see you remembered me," the man chuckles, standing up and throwing the table out of his way and into a wall. The people scattered and watched with fascination and fear.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbles quietly. "Stay behind me at all times."

"A-alright…" I whisper a bit shaken up. I mean, I've never seen Sasuke this aggressive! It's like he's a whole different person!

The man took off his cloak so he could have a bit more maneuverable movements. He had long spiky hair which covered one of his eyes. The visible eye was deep red, just like Sasuke's right now. Shit… It just dawned on me that this guy's no human, he's a creature…

"Not just a creature," he snorts and I was speechless. Motherfucker read my mind! The man sprung out bat like leathery wings and smiled psychotically, showing off his two fangs. "I'm a vixedvampire," He finishes.

I cringed and turned to look at Sasuke and he eyed me a little from the corner of his eye. At least he's still paying attention to me… WE stayed there, eyeing each other warily only then could I hear everyone's comments.

"Holy shit…" some man whispered.

"Man, I'm not payed enough for this," the young man at the counter said.

"That guy's so hot…" the fangirl from before sighed. …Seriously?

"Does that mean that boy's a monster?" someone asked.

Just then, the man lounged and tackled Sasuke. The impact was so strong that Sasuke stumbled back a couple feet (it takes a lot to move Sasuke; imagine that) and I was pushed along with him. Sasuke regained balance and grabbed hold of the man's shoulders. The man cringed and tried to pull back but it was too late. Sasuke picked him up and threw him into a row of tables where more people scattered screaming.

Sasuke's body shivered to relieve the tension in his muscles and turns to me quickly. "Are you alright?" (lol Daijabuka?)

"Are _you_ alright?" I hissed at him. I mean really, worry about yourself at the moment. Sure I've never felt such raw power before… even if I did have a body as a shield to block the tackle but I could still feel it. But then again… I never fought Sasuke before so I wouldn't know.

The man gets up again and it was clear that he was really pissed off. He let a low, threatening growl escape his lips and he just suddenly disappears. Well it looked to me that he did but it was just him rushing at Sasuke at incredibly high speeds. Sasuke kept track of his movements unlike me… Cue the major sweatdrop right there… Their bodies collided again and another tackle was created. This time Sasuke was pushed against the nearest wall with me just barely managing to get out of the way. Stay behind him at all times… Is he freaking mental? Sasuke cried out the moment he crashed into the wall. He tried to shake out of the man's grip but it was pointless. Sasuke, thinking quickly, took a deep breath and released a huge fireball out of his mouth. The man barely managed to dodge it, but he did it somehow. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and relocated an apparent dislocated shoulder.

The man stood, dusting off some of the dirt and stood there nonchalantly as if nothing ever happened. Sasuke slowly crouches into a stance and hissed deeply within his throat. (**lol I do that when im building a jigsaw puzzle and my brother comes in to make noise XD so I just hiss like that and he leaves**)

"What's wrong?" the man laughs. "You're not behaving like a vixedvampire. Where's the savageness in you? Has that girl screwed up something in you?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," Sasuke said bitterly. I don't think that was a good thing to say to the enemy, no? "Now what the hell do you want with me?" he hissed.

"No, it's not you," he shook his head and jerked it to me. "Her."

"Sakura…!" Sasuke called quickly and I rushed to his side without complaint. He stood defensively in front of me and glared at the man.

"Be careful…" I mumble into his shoulder.

"Hn…"

"This is exactly the reason why I'm attacking you. I mean, I would've just let you live but since you obviously won't let me get near her… well change of plans."

"Why do you want her?" Sasuke asked again.

"Oh simple reasons…" he said, calmly walking around the room and playing with a few broken things. "To eliminate a potential foe…. And maybe so she won't disrupt the end of the world from occurring…"

"What was that?" I dared to ask.

"Well if you're alive, you're going to stop me from destroying this world. You both can actually, but if one of you is dead… then I guess I'll be fine dealing with the other."

"So why Sakura? Aren't I easy game for you since you killed everyone in my clan with ease?" Sasuke growls.

He chuckled. "Well… because she's your lover and I want to see you suffer."

It only took that to set Sasuke off. "Haven't you've done enough?"

"No," he smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to kill her whether you like it or not."

Sasuke still stood in front of me adamantly. "Over my dead body will you get to go near her…"

"Very well then, if that is your wish, then I shall," the man laughs and dashes towards Sasuke. He caught Sasuke by the throat, picked him up and slammed him onto the floor, causing a huge crater to dent the ground.

"Damn it…" Sasuke heaved, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath the best he could.

"Please, you're not going to get me again with that fireball," the man snickered. Then a small stream of lightning passed by Sasuke causing the man to tense. Yeah bitch, not the same crap as before! In seconds, a huge current of lightning shot out of Sasuke's body and strikes the man over him. The man started convulsing for a moment but eventually managed to get away from Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and coughed a little. The man shook the faint feeling and watched Sasuke hack a lung. "Oh?" he mused. "What's this? You're a mortal aren't you?"

"Shut it…" Sasuke managed to say between pants and hacks.

"I guess I don't have to worry about getting mortally wounded and just kill you," he smiled wickedly. Tsk…if Sasuke knew some light techniques then he wouldn't be in so much trouble... Wait, what did he just say?

"You… you were holding back?" I ask out loud shocked.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment as the man charged again. Man… why doesn't he just jump or walk up to him? I guess vampires are lame-os like that. Sasuke busted out his wings and blocked a potentially fatal hit.

"So this is why you kept them tucked away…" the man mused, eyeing the wings. "Feathers… how lovely," he says, plucking out a feather. Sasuke hissed and pushed him away with the gust of wind made by the motion. Sasuke shot me a desperate look, begging me to cause some kind of distraction to escape… and I know just the thing… The man shook his head and prepared to strike again. I closed my eyes and slowly meditated off the ground. The man dropped the lock-on on Sasuke and focused his attention on me. Just then, a huge ray of bright light escaped my body and effectively blinded the man. Sasuke covered his eyes with his wing and dashed over to me. He took me in his arms and ran out of the restaurant. He spread his wings out the minute we were out of the building and flew to God knows where…

He sped down the street and entered some random hotel very, very, extremely far from the Moonbucks restaurant. Once inside, Sasuke dropped to the floor after causing a bit of misfortunes for most people in there, and hid his wings. He put me down gently and sighed. The people in there obviously freaked out but who cares anyway?

I walk over to the person at the counter and sighed. "We'd like to rent a room."

The guy was speechless for a moment. "U-um… two beds or one?"

I glared at him. "How stupid can you get? One, and make is snappy," I hissed, tapping my fingers on the counter impatiently. For crying out loud, there's some ass that almost killed us out there!

He fished out a key and gave it to me quickly. "2nd floor; third door to the left."

I nodded and grabbed Sasuke by the back of his pants and pulled him along with me. Sasuke hissed of course but I ignored him. I kept pulling him up the stairs and to the second floors and over to the third door. I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Yet again, I pulled him inside and then threw him on the bed harshly. He's lucky the mattress is not made out of rock…

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Who the hell is that guy that you were fighting with?" I hissed.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked away. "I've always hoped that I would never come across him again…"

"Again?" I pressed on.

"Like he said… He's the one who killed my family and almost killed me. You know when you found me… how I was all beat up? That was his doing just a couple days ago."

"Wait…" I mumble. "When I found you… days ago you had a family?"

"Yes," he sighs. "My mother, father, brother, uncle, aunt, everyone was alive."

"How come you never cried?" I asked.

"Vampires can't cry…" he says, a small tear forming in his eye. (remember he's not a full vampire now). "But I was devastated inside…"

"So that's why you stayed cooped up for so long…" it suddenly dawned on me.

"I wanted to die so I could be with my family but you came around and saved me… so I hated you in a way."

"I guess that's a good reason for hating me…"

"Hn…"

"What is his name?"

"His name's Madara Uchiha. The one who killed the whole clan…"

"Sasuke… Can you tell me what happened?"

He sighed. "Yeah sure…"

I sit next to him and brought his head down to my lap and stroked his hair gingerly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well… it was a normal day… you know, just practicing with my brother and having quality family time…"

_Flashback~_

"_Nii-san…" Sasuke hissed on the ground. "Will you get off me?"_

_Said brother chuckled on top of his little brother and patted his head affectionately. "No can do otouto."_

_Sasuke growled and looked over at his mother pleadingly. "Ka-san, please tell nii-san to get off…"_

"_Itachi, get off your brother…" his mother sighed. "You two behave like children…"_

_Itachi gets off his brother and helped him up. Sasuke glared at him and dusted off the dirt off him. "But they are young Mikoto, it's only natural that they fight and rough house," their aunt laughs._

"_For God's sake, they're Uchihas, they should act like adults!" their father hissed._

"_Oh Dear, just let them be. Someday they'll be just like you ruling over our clan with their mates and offspring."_

_Fugaku sighed and went up to his two boys. They both cringed, waiting to get hit, but on the contrary, they received a good ruffling of their heads. "What your mother said better be true or else."_

"_Alright Tou-san," Itachi chuckles. _

"_Hai…" Sasuke mutters. _

"_Now… if you guys should know…" Fugaku shook his head. "You're doing it all wrong. You're supposed to fight like this!" he attacked them both and they all started to have a small brawl. _

_Mikoto sighed and shook her head. "He's one to talk…"_

_Flashback interruption~_

"Say, you had a fun family…" I mumble.

"Do you mind?" he grumbles.

"Right…Sorry…"

"So anyway… We all went home later that day…"

_Flashback continuation~_

_Sasuke and Itachi sat on the sofa, chilling and just watching some TV. Mikoto and Fugaku are in the kitchen discussing normal adult stuff while Mikoto cooked dinner. All of the sudden, someone barges into the house and everyone got on their feet and on high alert and looked over at the doorway. Standing there panting, hacking, and evidently bleeding badly was one family member._

"_Rokudo?" Fugaku asks, seeing the bleeding man. _

"_We've… we've been…attacked… save yourselves…" Rokudo manages to finish and collapses to the ground. _

_Fugaku turns to his wife. "Take Sasuke and Itachi and hide!"_

"_But otou-san, I can fight," Itachi protested. _

"_No, Itachi, you need to go!" Fugaku hissed. _

"_Sasuke, come here," Mikoto rushes Sasuke. Sasuke obliges and stands by his mother._

"_Nii-san, we need to go! These are otou-san's orders!" Sasuke called to his brother. _

_Itachi shook his head. "Otou-san can't deal with the threat alone… otouto, protect ka-san."_

"_Itachi…" Fugaku says. "Very well… be careful."_

_Mikoto tugs on Sasuke's arm. "Let's go!" Sasuke follows his mother down many hallways and into some secret hiding place. They were going to a very well known hideout between the Uchihas where they hide mothers and their children. Once there, they met up with half of the women that were supposed to be there. _

"_They killed them all…!" some family member cried between all other crying members. _

"_Sasuke, where's Itachi?" one of his cousins asked. _

"…_He stayed with otou-san…" Sasuke answers. _

"_Is he crazy?" he fumes, going off about something and stomping off._

"_Oh Sasuke-can, you're okay!" one of his female cousins cooed. _

"_Yeah…" he mumbles, just worried about his brother and father. _

"_If they break in, you gotta protect us!" his cousin giggled._

"_Ah…" Sasuke mumbles. _

_She smiles and hugs him followed by a small kiss to the forehead. "If so… be careful…"_

_He nodded slowly and leaned into his older cousin's embrace. She was like a sister to him. She knew exactly how to calm him down at times like these._

_~Flashback interruption~_

"Dude… Your clan/family was huge!" I laughed.

"…Sakura, for the last time, stop interrupting," Sasuke growls.

"But it's not getting anywhere…" I complained bored.

"…I was just about to skip…"

"Oh! Okay!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well… We were stuck down there for more than two hours. Suddenly we heard steps coming towards us…"

_Flashback continuation… Again!~_

_Everyone huddled back into a tight ball. Sasuke and some of the other males stood in front of them at the ready. The steps grew closer. They boys took a deep and prepared themselves. The steps stopped and at the entrance stood Itachi. A wave of relief hit everyone except for Sasuke. He felt that something was wrong about his brother…_

_Itachi looked up, at his brother particularly, and smiled sadly. "I'm…sorry…Sasuke…" he coughed a huge amount of blood (or chemical thing) and dropped to the floor lifeless. Behind the body, stood a familiar figure; an elder of the Uchiha…_

"_Madara Uchiha?" Most wondered out loud. _

_Sasuke could smell the vampire blood coming off of Madara and he wasn't fooled. He released a low growl and hissed. "What'd you do to my brother and father?"_

_Everyone turned to look at Sasuke as if he were crazy. Madara let out an audible snort. "Don't worry about them, Sasuke, they're not suffering anymore."_

_Sasuke glared at him. "You killed them…" The others slowly crouched down as the stench of the blood of their relatives hits their noses. They hissed at Madara and got ready to attack._

"_So what if I did?" Madara mused. He stepped closer to them and they all tensed. _

"_Why you load of…" one member growled and lounged at Madara. Madara didn't faze. He snatched the youngster's head and crushed it like a can of soda._

_One of the women behind them cried out. The other Uchihas were infuriated. They charged without caution except for Sasuke who stood there watching. Each one that had charged at Madara were all killed with ease. In a matter of seconds, they were all dead… Sasuke was the only male present at that point. He looked back at the women and then at Madara. "Why… Why are you doing this…?" Sasuke asked quietly. _

"_So I can eliminate the weak and start a new, stronger, wiser Uchiha clan," he snickered. _

"_The hell's up with you? Better yet, what the hell goes on in your mind?" Sasuke hissed. "You can't even reproduce anymore at your age."_

"_Which is why I killed off the weakest of them all to see who's the wisest male…"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. "Me…?"_

"_Indeed. With your genes, the children will be wise rather than stupid and weak like the rest."_

_Sasuke eyed him conspicuously. "And how the hell are you going to get to my genes?"_

_Madara shrugged. "I was hoping you would just go quietly and create a new generation of Uchiha."_

"_You do realize inbreeding causes defects?" Sasuke mused raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes I'm aware. That's why you're going to mate with different women," he says nonchalantly. _

"…_You're sick…" Sasuke shivered. "Hell will I do that!"_

_Madara sighed. "I guess I have to get them out of you somehow before I kill you…"_

"_Seriously, I'm starting to believe you're gay…" Sasuke's eye twitched._

_Madara suddenly disappeared from sight. Sasuke gasped and his eyes turned a deep red immediately. He managed to spot a glimpse of Madara; but it was too late. He rammed into Sasuke's chest and sent him crashing into the wall, scattering the women. _

_-_flashback interruption-

"I'm sorry but that guy's freaking gay!" I exclaimed.

"I'm aware…"

"Tsk, I'll never look at that guy the same way I did a couple minutes ago…" I mutter.

"Anyway…"

_Flashback continuation~_

_As he saw the women scatter and break off out of their small group, Madara lashed out and killed one of the women. Sasuke froze where he was. He then killed another and another and another. Sasuke's anger grew and his eyes turned extremely dark red. He pushed himself off the wall with extreme force, casuing the wall to crack in multiple places. Sasuke charged so quickly that Madara didn't have time to react since he was so preoccupied killing the women. _

_All of the sudden, Madara felt something collide with him and send him flying into the wall opposite to where Sasuke was. Madara coughed up blood and looked up startled. There was a seething Sasuke, wings out and baring his fangs, hissing._

"_Don't you dare lay another hand on my family!" Sasuke seethed. _

_He chuckles, whipping the blood off the side of his mouth. "Now this is more interesting…"_

_Sasuke's eye noticeably twitched and he lounged. Madara also lounged and the two clashed right in the middle. Madara grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it. Sasuke kicked him in the gut before Madara broke his arm. Madara let go and Sasuke leaped to deliver a round house to the face. He fell to the ground and quickly catched a fist Sasuke was about to throw in. Sasuke cringed and tried to pull back but it was too late. Madara twisted the wrist and broke it. Sasuke hissed and managed to get his wrist out of his grasp. Madara balances his weight on his back and kicks Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stumbled back but regained balance in a matter of seconds. He focused in front of him only to receive a fist to his face. Sasuke cried out and held his face in agony. Madara grabs his head and slams him on the ground face first._

_Sasuke tried to get back up but Madara slammed his foot on his back. "Let's see… What's valuable here…" Madara snickered. "Ah… the wings of course!" Sasuke's body froze completely as he felt a pair of hands on his wings followed by a quick tug._

"_Sasuke!" his mother cried out horrified. _

_Suddenly Madara pulls forcefully and manages to dislocate his wings. Sasuke let out a pain filled cry and whimpers. Madara smirked amused as Sasuke tries to crawl away. He stepped down on Sasuke's back yet again forcefully, causing him to cough up blood. Sasuke bit his bottom lip hard, suppressing a yell. Madara grabbed both his wings again and readies his claws. Sasuke watched in horror from the corner of his eye as Madara slashed off his wings. That's when Sasuke screeched out in horrible pain. He crawled into a ball on his side and cried for a couple more minutes. After Sasuke calmed down, Madara proceeded towards the women. Sasuke tried to get up but realized that he couldn't move his body at all. He was paralyzed. He cursed at the world and shut his eyes tightly as the screams of the women filled his ears. _

_After a whole torturous hour, the screams stopped. They were all dead. Sasuke tried and tried again to stand but failed countless times. Finally after his 50__th__ try, he finally managed to get on his hands and knees. He breathed hard as the pain shot through his body like a thousand needles. He froze in his movements as he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't have to look back to know who they belonged to. Though he still looked back, only to regret it. He saw his family; all dead on the ground. He looked away and clenched his fists in anger and frustration. How could he be so weak…?_

"_You're next, Sasuke," Madara said calmly._

_Sasuke tensed and turned his head to give Madara a nasty glare. Madara stopped in his tracks. Those eyes weren't the same red ones as before. It looked like they had some kind of strange star, flower looking patter (the mongekyo basically). Sasuke let out a low growl; one that made the walls vibrate, "Like hell will you kill me…" Sasuke hissed. "I'll kill you first!"_

_Madara snorted. "Ha, I'd like to see you try…Seeing how you're so fucked up and all-" he realized Sasuke's eye started bleeding. "Shit!" (__**haha I knowww**__)_

"_Amaterasu…" Sasuke growled out and black flames shot out of his eye and headed straight for Madara. Madara tried to dodge it but just one little strand of the flame got on his cloak and spread throughout his body in seconds. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity. He closed his eyes and he was gone._

_He didn't know what happened to Madara but he didn't care. He stumbled through the thick forest and found a pretty thick and decent tree. He collapsed against it and closed his eyes, trying to forget the events that have occurred. But soon, he fell unconscious because of the lack of chemicals. _

_End of flashback~_

"And that's when you came in a couple days later and took me in…" Sasuke sighed.

I kept stroking his hair gingerly and sighed as well. "That's just horrible…"

"Yeah…" he mumbles.

I bend over and kiss him on the forehead. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Plus that was more than 500 years ago…"

"Still…"

"Just forget it Sakura. We can't fix what happened in the past, we just got to move on and live in the present."

"Right…"

Suddenly we felt a strong presence hit our senses and we were both surprised. Is it really them…?

"Naruto," "Hinata," we both say at the same time.

**~At the entrance~**

Naruto came to a slow stop at the entrance and sighed. Finally he can rest. Hinata jumped off his back and waited for him to turn back. As soon as he did, Hinata kissed his cheek. "Good job, Naruto-kun," she praised.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Hinata-chan!"

"Mhm…"

A woman walked up to them calmly and smiled. They of course smiled back. "Hello," she greeted.

All of the sudden, they both felt a familiar presence within the village. "Teme, Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbles in disbelief. He just can't believe it, and that's saying something! (**lol I guess that could be a pun if you watched the English Naruto version**)

Hinata glanced at Naruto for a moment and then at the lady. "Hello."

"You guys look like a tamer and creature…" she says. "Could it be that you guys are really UnTamed?"

"You bet!" Naruto pumped his fist to his chest.

"Yes we are. The 1st of the Deadly Dozen," Hinata says politely.

"Oh how wonderful! We've been waiting for you guys for hours!" she exasperated. "We had Pride come in a couple hours ago and already caused a bit of chaos…"

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard, they confronted what seemed to be an enemy of theirs and they had a huge brawl. Well the males did."

"What do you mean males?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, Sasuke's a guy and Sakura's a girl even though she doesn't act like one!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto."

"Sorry…"

"Well," the lady starts. "It was just those two at first. They went to our Moonbucks restaurant and they both drank something there. They said they had some PDA when this guy in a cloak came and interrupted them and that's when it all started," she shrugged. "At least that's what I heard and the restaurant is evidence enough."

Hinata nodded, taking it all in. "Right. We'll deal with them later, but could you please show us a room to stay in? My creature is exhausted."

"Ah yes, right this way," she nodded and walked down the village. Naruto and Hinata look at each other for a moment and then followed her. Soon they were in front of a big hotel. "Here you are."

"Thank you so much," Hinata bowed gracefully.

"Thanks a billion!" Naruto cheers and barges into the room. He ran up to the guy at the counter with a huge grin. "One room please!"

The man laughed and nodded, giving him a key. "How many more random strangers will we receive today?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asks, walking up to them and paying the bill… much to her dismay Naruto never has money on him.

"Well first this weird pair of monsters came in and the female was in a really pissy mood…" he mumbles the last part.

"Wait," Naruto says suddenly. "Does she have pink hair?"

"Yes… do you know her?" the man asks.

Naruto gasped. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto-kun, please keep it down…" Hinata sweatdropped.

"Seriously, listen to Hinata," a familiar voice says from the staircase. Why did I just say that in 3rd person? I have no idea cuz it's the one and only, moi. (**Sakura peeps, Sakura ;]**) Both of them turn their heads towards the voice and see me sitting on the first step and Sasuke leaning against the wall two steps from me. "Yo," I winked.

Naruto's eyes watered like never before and he ran up to us. He tackles me first into a major bear hug and cries. I sweatdropped and pet his head awkwardly. "Nice to see you too…"

"I missed you guys so much…" he mumbles into my shoulder.

Hinata walks up to me and smiles lightly. "Hi Sakura, Sasuke-san…"

I smiled back at her and Sasuke nodded in hello. "Ne, ne," Naruto says, letting go and getting up. "We need to talk to you both…" he mumbles, all happiness clear off his face. I look over at Hinata who only nodded.

"Alright… let's go up to our room and we'll talk," I respond, getting up. Sasuke turns and leads the way up the stairs towards our room. We reached the room and Sasuke began to unlock the door. Once he did, we all flooded the room and sat on the bed. Sasuke closes the door behind him and walks over to my side, sits, and wraps his arms around my waist. He's so cuddly sometimes it's adorable.

"Well then… Shall we begin questioning?" I mused with a strange accent.

Hinata sighed and took a deep breath. "The biggest question is… Did you guys really betray UnTamed?"

"No," Sasuke and I answer without hesitation.

"Then what happened?" Naruto urges.

"Mmm… Where to begin…." I mumble sarcastic. "Oh right. So we were just hanging around with the low ranks when Jackass and Bitchass came up to us to tell us that the Boss wanted to see us. They gave us a little warning from what they told us before…"

"And that was?" Hinata asks.

"That Boss might try to eliminate us because we were getting too strong to handle and just might take over UnTamed… Which we already were…."

"I see…" Hinata mumbles.

"Anyway… Sasuke and I knew of course what was going to happen. So we walked over to the office only to find it dark. That's when the Boss attacked us and wounded Sasuke terribly. So I used some great holy attack and singed the Boss and we ran away and he came up with the lie that we betrayed UnTamed when it was _he_ who betrayed _us._"

Naruto was speechless. "Wow… I… I can't believe he really did lie…"

Hinata smiled sadly. "I knew you guys were innocent in this manner…"

"In any case… What is up with teme?" Naruto laughed, seeing how beat up Sasuke was from the recent battle he had with Madara.

"He got in a little fight with the man who killed his family," I say nonchalantly, holding him back without effort before he beheaded Naruto.

"With the man who killed his family?" Hinata asks surprised. Well disbelief is more like it… Why is this writer so stupid with words? (**Woman /**) ….ahhh….

"Yeah, Madara Uchiha. What of it?" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke, don't be such a tight-wad pussy," I glare at him. Haha… called him a pussy…

"Ah shut it woman… if you even are one…" he mutters the last part but I heard it loud and clear. What is up with everyone saying that?

"Oi, feathered wings," this earned a vain pop into his head. "I am a woman and I have proof."

"Just don't show that proof around us," Naruto panics a bit.

"Feathered wings…?" Hinata wondered out loud. That's when Naruto noticed my snide remark too.

"Come on feathers, show them your glorious wings," I exclaimed amused. Sasuke glared but never the less spread his wings out. Naruto bursts laughing and Hinata is just curious.

"How the hell did that happen?" Hinata dares to ask. Wow… she actually used a bad word :D

"Ask the she-devil," Sasuke says, earning him an elbow to the side. Hinata looked at me curiously waiting to be answered.

"Well… from what the Sacred Rock said, if a dark creature hangs around a crusifer for so long… well if you _have _an intimate connection with that creature…"

"In this case when we first kissed…" Sasuke interrupts, now glaring at Naruto who was making kissy-kissy faces at us.

"Right… well… that dark creature will be turned into a holy creature… or Angel basically."

"Then how come teme doesn't look like an Angel?" Naruto asks, calming down.

"Because I'm too strong of a vampire to be turned fully," Sasuke answers in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ooooh…" Naruto mumbled. "You're a cute little feathered winged vampire then!" Naruto bursts out laughing.

Sasuke glared and decided to turn away from us and play with something from the mattress… he better not be doing stuff with the pillow… (**eewww xDDD**)

"So then why are you guys here?" Hinata asks an obvious answer.

"Mmm… To eliminate the dark creatures infesting this place," I shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really… Mind if we help out?" she asks again.

"Not at all," I smiled.

"Great, I guess we'll meet tomorrow because Naruto needs to sleep right now," Hinata giggles, watching her creature doze off cutely in the bed.

"Haiiii…" Naruto mumbles cutely. Nyaaaaa… too kawaiiii…

"Right, see you guys tomorrow," I waved as they got up and headed out the door. Once they were outside, I lie down next to Sasuke and look up at him cutely. He smiles at me and lies next to me as well. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me up to his chest. There I burry my face in the crook of his neck and mumble, "I love you…"

He lets out a low rumble escape his throat and kisses the top of my head. "I love you too, Sakura."

And with that, we fell asleep…. How cliché is that shit? Told you she's a horrible writer. (**Will you stfu already? Let me write what I want!**) Haha… like you can do any better than me. (**… You don't even know how to make up characters up, how will you write a story?**) Ah…touché…. (**Now stop doing that**)

**~With Hinata and Naruto~**

They unlocked the door to their room and entered quietly. There they walked over to the bed and lied down facing each other.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto mumbles cutely.

"Mmm?"

"Can we stay with Teme and Sakura-chan?" he asks.

"Maybe… Let me think about it," Hinata mumbles back, turning away from Naruto.

"M'kay," he says wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her over to his chest. In a matter of minutes they fell asleep. I mean seriously… (**.**)

**~Next morning~**

Somebody, I'm not saying any names, decided to barge into our room yelling: "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN, TEME! IT'S TIME FOR HUNTING!"

This of course, earned the person a pillow to the face by Sasuke. The person, also known as Naruto, cried out and screamed at him. With all the fuss going around, I woke up groggily and so did Sasuke. We both glared at the blonde idiot annoyed.

"Naruto… It's 8 in the morning!" I hissed.

"So?" he says nonchalantly.

"Well… Sasuke and I NEED OUR 12 HOURS OF SLEEP TODAY!" I screeched out. (**yeah they sleep a lot to store energy and stuff**) I like it… (**Hn…**)

Naruto shrunk and hid behind the person next to him. "Hide me Hinata-chan…"

She sweatdropped and turned to us. "Um… Well sorry to interrupt you guys but the creatures have moved and are currently attacking the town and its citizens…"

I jolt up onto my feet and glared at Naruto. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Naruto shrunk even more. "Because I didn't want to break the bad news in such early hours…"

But I was still pissed off. "…Pretty reasonable answer…" Sasuke mutters getting up on his feet.

Hinata looked away for some reason and Naruto glared at him. "Put some pants on!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke looked down and saw that he was just wearing his boxer shorts. "When did that happen?" he freaked out. You could just see me in the background with an evil glint in my eyes. He quickly fetched his pants and put them on. "Sorry about that…"

"Anyway…" I clear my throat, ignoring the glare Sasuke was giving me. "If I am not mistaken, I heard you say that they are currently attacking the village?

"Yes…" Hinata mumbles.

"Shit, then let's go!" I yell out, grabbing Sasuke by the back of his jeans like the other day and run past Hinata and Naruto. They watched as Sasuke stumbled about, struggling to stay on his feet. Naruto and Hinata then follow us out just to be witnesses to Sasuke's major run down fall down the stairs into the wall of the lobby where everyone eyed him curiously. Naruto burst out laughing, Hinata giggled, and I just said: "Ooops…"

Sasuke got up and rubbed the back of his head and glared at me. Suddenly a creature popped into the lobby and stopped in his movements when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke spread his wings out, crouched low, and hissed. Everyone in the lobby then panicked and hid behind tables and such. Naruto, Hinata, and I recovered from the shock and ran down the stairs and regrouped with Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sakura, Hinata," Sasuke says. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

We nodded and dashed out the door. Outside it was total chaos. The dark creatures were everywhere! Some were raiding homes while others hunted people in the streets. Like Sasuke said, he was by our side in less than a minute and was just as stunned as we.

"What should we do…?" Hinata asks out loud.

"Simple," I shrugged, looking over at Naruto and winking at Sasuke. "We do what we do best." That's when Naruto grinned maliciously and Sasuke smirked. We all crouched down, ready to leap. "Total destruction."

Hinata stepped up. "Alright, I'll evacuate the people while you guys go and hunt them down. Sakura, take the North, Sasuke the South and Naruto take East. Whoever finishes first, go over to the west side," Hinata ordered.

"Got it," I mused rearing to go.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto growled, slowly turning into his demon fox form.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered.

"Alright, go!" she yelled, dashing down the street looking for stragglers. Naruto, Sasuke, and I jumped into the air and headed over to our respected locations.

I landed right in the middle of a big… well huge group of them and praised my luck. I smirked and crouched into a stance as the creatures cried out and roared at me. "Bring it kiddos…"

They fell for the taunt and they charged at the same time. My smirk couldn't get any bigger. I summoned a lance and spun it over my head as they got too close for comfort. They didn't know how to react. At first they were stunned, and then they began to feel a burn within their bodies. They cried out as their bodies burst into flames. The other creatures watched as their comrades burned to the ground. They then turned their attention to me curiously. I smiled sweetly at them and giggled.

"Ooopsies… I guess I don't know my own strength," I say childishly. Apparently that got on their nerves and they got really pissed. They charged quickly together and tried to claw me. I dodged them with a little difficulty since they were coming in on all directions. Suddenly one of them pushed my leg and tripped me. I fell to the ground and tried to get up quickly but when I looked up, a bunch of monsters were over me. They jumped on me, dog pile style. Oh great… Now _I_ get dog piled by dark creatures. Karma… you're such a bitch. Once they stopped jumping onto each other, I took a deep breath the best I could at the moment and closed my eyes.

"Repulsion: Sonic blast!" I managed to cry out and a huge blast emitted from me and hit all the dark creatures. They were shocked obviously as the attack hit, but even more when they were blasted off me. The highest one of them went was 300ft in the air and they all came crashing down. That's when I took the opportunity to leap into the air and prepare a fist with light. The creatures stumbled to their feet and watched as I came crashing down like a meteor. My fist was first to hit the ground and a huge crater was formed, causing some of the creatures to fall right back on their butts. After a moment, light shot out of the ground and hit all the creatures in the battlefield. And just like that, they were all decimated.

I took a deep breath and turned to look west. I guess it's time to go… I jumped into the air, onto a roof, and continued to leap over to the west side of the town. Almost done…

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto landed on the ground, causing an incredibly huge crater. The shock wave even cracked a few buildings. Even the creatures were pushed back by it. Naruto looked around with a nasty glare and slobbering mouth, a low threatening growl emitting from his throat. He sniffed the air and confirmed that there were creatures, a whole bunch of them actually. He took a stance, tails up, and took a deep breath and roared with extreme power.

The creatures were unfazed and approached Naruto carelessly. One approached from behind and leaped into the air about to claw Naruto. But it was a fail from the start. One of Naruto's nine tails swayed and swatted the creature around the waist hard enough to break its spine and kill it. The others grew angrier and attacked all at once. This wasn't a problem for Naruto. He swung his arm, killing at least three of them and behind the swing, a huge red hand blasted out and killed 30 more. Naruto roared in pleasure and jumped on a creature, biting its head off with a snap of his jaws. The others thought of this as an opportunity and lounged. But like earlier, they all were swatted and killed by Naruto's swaying tails.

Naruto took a step back and analyzed his surroundings. Only a few of the dark creatures remained. He stood on his hind legs and slammed both his hands into the ground. The creatures didn't know what to make out of it. They watched warily, waiting for Naruto to strike. All of the sudden, the ground shook under their feet. They screeched, looking at the ground fearfully. That's when both of Naruto's arms shot from the ground and this big chakra looking hands began to kill them off one by one.

Finally, they were all dead. Naruto turns and looks westward. He lifted his head and took a whiff. More creatures west of here. He takes a deep breath and crouches in a jumping stance. His legs sprung out from underneath him and he took off westward.

**~With Sasuke~**

Sasuke landed lightly on his feet and sighed. He looked up and saw a bunch of creatures there. They didn't notice him since he landed so lightly on his feet. He smirked. (**Now this is to remember you guys that Sasuke's a more stealth killer creature which is why he kinda sucks when fighting fist to fist**.)

"It's like an assassin and his oblivious target…" Sasuke mumbles lowly as to not alert them of his presence. He took a deep breath and let out a huge fireball. That's when the creatures noticed him. But it was a little too late. The fireball struck half of the unsuspecting creatures. They screeched in pain and slowly melted into nothing. Just as the fireball came to an end, Sasuke dashed forward and strikes again, leaving the poor disoriented creatures even more disoriented if that was even possible. Sasuke grabbed two of them by the head and slammed them down hard, effectively killing them. The other creatures finally locked in on him and hissed. Sasuke spread his wings out and hisses back. They charged at him blindly but Sasuke flew up and watched them collide with each other. They kind of started fighting between each other for some reason. Then they stopped and looked up at him. Sasuke unconsciously made a weird sign and put his hand up. After a moment, he brought it down and made a triangle; a small blast of light shot from his hand. It hit the ground as a small beam, and then it burst like a huge bomb and killed every creature that was there. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the bright light and tried not to be pushed off by the blast wave. After a moment, it all calmed down and Sasuke put his arms down slowly. He noted that nothing was damaged but all the creatures were killed.

He felt a great power just a few ways off going westward and could sense Sakura going over there as well. He needed to inform Sakura of this… He twisted his body and dashed westward.

**~Back with Sakura~**

I landed where I was told to and looked around. Strange… There are no creatures here what-so-ever. Then I heard a slam and thud behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who the people were- erm creatures.

"I see you guys are done too…" I mumble, still looking around.

"Sakura," Sasuke says, stepping up next to me. "The weirdest thing just happened to me…"

I turn to look at him at full profile and eyed them. "It better be weirder than what's happening right now; what?"

He took a glance at his hands and then at me. "I… I kind of used light powers earlier…"

"Wow…" I gasped. "That is weirder than what's going on here…" I grinned when he glared at me, meaning to get serious. "Well that's good for you then. Now you can take down enemies easier since you're not fighting darkness with darkness anymore."

"I guess so," he shrugged but I knew he was bashing in his pride right now.

All of the sudden Naruto let out a growl. We turned our heads his direction and noticed he was looking to the left. "What is it, Naruto?" I wonder out loud and turned to look, only to regret it.

Sasuke tensed and slowly crouched. Right there standing and looking at us is… "Madara…"

"Well hello to you too, Sasuke," Madara smirked. "I see you brought a new friend with you this time…" Naruto hissed at him only to make his smirk grow.

"We're in the middle of our hunt," I growled out. "If you don't mind, please leave."

He made no move to leave; just stood there. "Ever thought of who controls this wonderful group of dark creatures?" That's when we all tensed and got into fighting stances.

"I can't believe this," I glared. "First he's gay and now he's a dark creature molester!" Sasuke, Naruto, and even Madara looked at me like I was crazy. "Well it's true…."

"I am by far a creature molester, woman. And how _dare_ you call me gay! Where did you come up with that thought anyway?" Madara hissed.

"Insider," Sasuke smirked, which caused a visible vein to pop on Madara's forehead.

Suddenly he was right in front of us, ready to land a hit on me. Sasuke and Naruto reacted in less than a millisecond. Sasuke grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me behind him while Naruto used one of his tails to knock Madara a couple feet back. I sighed relieved and patted Sasuke's back. "Thanks Feathered wings."

"Feathered wings?" Sasuke hissed, clearly irritated. Cue the smirk.

"Whatever, just focus," I growled.

He nodded and his eyes turned red as he took his stance again. I also took my stance and my eyes turned a yellow cat like eye. These strange orbs of light appeared and floated around me, causing my hair to get a little frizzy. Madara stared at me for a moment then at Naruto and Sasuke. Then a huge blast emitted off me and I levitated off the ground. Sasuke and Naruto both took a glance at me shocked.

"So the crusader unleashes her full power…" Madara mused.

"Heck no," I snorted retardedly. "Half. If I use all my power, I'll die." (**gotta remember that for later… heheh ;]**)

"And you told the enemy why?" Sasuke growled.

"Oopsies…" I mumble sheepishly. Naruto took the liberty to slap us both upside the head with his tails. I growled and rubbed the back of my head. "Alright, alright, I'll stop…"

Sasuke also rubbed the back of his head but said nothing and got ready for battle. Sighing, I did the same. Naruto let a low rumble and dashed straight for Madara. Sasuke and I disappeared from Madara's view and hid for a moment. Madara braced himself for Naruto's tackle. If only he had any idea of how strong Naruto was… Naruto rammed his shoulder into Madara and sent him flying. Sasuke then comes out of hiding and jumps into the air over Madara. Madara squints one eye open just to get a glance of Sasuke coming down with a lightning filled hand (**chidori**). Sasuke slammed his hand on Madara's chest and smirked. But the smirk was short lived as Sasuke went right through him. Madara turns around ready to hit him with this strange looking metal barb.

"Shit…" I hissed, coming from my hiding spot and racing to get Sasuke out of his little jam. Sasuke almost hit the ground when I came over and pushed him out of the way. All I felt was something sharp go right through me. I hissed as it started to burn like hell…

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out.

Madara pulled the barb out and backed away a couple feet. "I'm fine…" I muttered, getting up and putting a hand on the fresh wound. '_This guy… There's something off about him…_'

Sasuke lounged at Madara again and tried to land a hit again, only to go right through. "The hell?" Sasuke hissed frustrated. Madara grabbed him by the back of his neck and slowly put pressure on it. A crack, then another and another until Sasuke started to wail out in excruciating pain. Naruto then reacted and went to jump on Madara. Madara looked at him surprised and tried to move but it was too late. Naruto landed on Madara and bit his neck. Madara cried out and let go of Sasuke and proceeded to try to pry off Naruto's jaws off his neck.

'_Then… Why can Naruto hit him…?_' I wondered in my mind. '_Unless…_' "Sasuke, Naruto, I think I figured it out!" I call out.

Madara took a quick glance at me, disbelief written all over. "What is it?" Sasuke called back.

"Looks like he can dissolve himself and evade any attack!" I yelled, earning a 'no shit, Sherlock' look from Sasuke. "But just now you went right through him but Naruto managed to get him!"

"Don't rub it in!" Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"No, what I mean is that the only difference was that he was holding you when Naruto struck!"

Sasuke then turns to Madara who finally managed to pry off Naruto and throw him somewhere. "So that means he can't dissolve while he's holding something…" Madara then glared.

"I've got to admit… You kids are pretty smart…" he then burst into a malicious grin and laughed a little. "But you won't get a second chance to land another hit…" That's when he dissolved completely through thin air and disappeared. The boys still remained alert, looking in every direction waiting for him to pop up anywhere.

I coughed a little which got Sasuke's attention. He goes over to me and inspects my wound. "You okay?" he asks. I was just about to answer but instead I broke into a coughing fit and evidently coughed some blood. "Shit… you're poisoned…" He was too distracted worrying about me that he didn't notice Madara materialize and attack Naruto until Naruto cried out.

Sasuke turned around and was horrified as to what he saw. Naruto's been stabbed more than once by these sharp metal barbs from before. Naruto tried to stay up but he collapsed. That's when Madara materialized once again and began walking over to us. Sasuke spread his wings out and hissed. I glance over at them and nocticed that the feathers were spiked. Oh… so they are useful after all…

"Sasuke…" I gasp out.

He snapped his head my direction and ignored Madara completely. "What is it?" he asks.

"I can't… Naruto… he's been… poisoned more than… I…" I managed to whisper out. "We… need… t..o… re…re…retreat…"

All I saw was Sasuke grab me and flew off, and then I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them again and saw Naruto on his other arm, already in human form. Then I blacked out completely.

**~Sometime later~**

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. Weird… I thought we were in a fight with that Madara guy. My eyes adjust a little more and noted that it was a cave. "A cave…?" I mumble and look around and spotted a blob of yellow a few feet from me. "Na…Naruto…?"

"Sakura, you're awake already?" a familiar voice asks out of nowhere.

I squint my eyes a little and saw two figures walking up to me. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn…" he grunts out and stands in front of me. He looked over at the other figure who nodded and bent on his knees and put a gentle hand on my chest.

"Sakura, you need to rest or at least stay down…" the parson says, pushing me down against the make-shift bed. It was Hinata…

"Hinata…" I classified the girl next to me and then I look up at the still standing Sasuke. "Wha… What happened?"

"Well…" he sighs, his voice low which I might add sounds too husky. "Madara poisoned you and Naruto and you told me to retreat. So I picked you up before you collapsed. Then I got the dobe and flew as fast as I could and managed to lose Madara. So then I came to get Hinata and brought her here with you and the dobe…"

I blinked. "And you carried all of us?" he nodded. "To where?"

"Our little hideout in the holy forest thing…"

My eyes widened. "How long was I out?"

He shrugged. "At least two weeks…"

"Damn…" I sighed. "What about Rodian?"

"They called for more help recently…"

"Oh… okay…"

"Please Sakura, rest up," Hinata says sweetly. I nodded and slowly dozed off into a long, recovering sleep.

Before I did, I heard Hinata shuffle a little. Then someone else knelt down to me and gave me a deep, passionate kiss which I returned gladly. It doesn't take a moron to know that this is Sasuke. His soft, warm lips pulled back and then I felt them on my forehead for a moment. He then brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear and whispers quietly.

"I love you, Sakura… Goodnight."

**FINALLY! I'm done with this chapter! xDDD Took me a freagging month to write this… About 14,500 words when the average words were 8,000 and something. So be happy about that! **

**Please Review, it makes me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9: New allies

**Chapter 9 :D By the way, if you haven't noticed in a couple chapters before… Kabuto was changed to Greed and Jack was changed to Wrath…cuz it just fits… lol. Anway…**

**Enjoy**

**-UnTamed-**

"Have you heard the news?" the Boss asks.

"Yes sir," his 5 strongest members answered.

"Besides losing Lust, we have one of the Deadly Dozen missing," he sighs. "I have the feeling it was Pride's doing since they got along well with them," the Boss concludes.

"But sir," Ino protests. "When we went there, the lady said the first of the Deadly Dozen and Pride had a major fight with someone that ended with Naruto and Sakura being gravely injured and Sasuke retreated with them…"

The Boss slammed his fist on the desk. "This is unacceptable!" he seethed. "No UnTamed team is supposed to be inferior of their enemies! Those two of the Deadly Dozen are a disgrace!"

"But sir, Sakura was injured as well. This isn't our average dark creature. Plus the lady said that Sasuke seemed to recognize the man," Sai protested.

"…Either way, they should've been able to stand their ground against that enemy!" the Boss sighs irritated. "Forget it," he growls, looking up at the current 5 members of the Deadly Sins. "I want all of you to track and hunt down Pride and bring back our wounded Deadly Dozen members."

They all nodded with the exception of Shikamaru sighing, "Troublesome…"

"You are to leave immediately," the Boss dismisses them.

"Sir," they agreed and walked out of the room.

"Man… when was the last time the Deadly Sins were summoned all together?" Temari growled.

"Dunno," Ino shrugged. "Like 1,000 years ago or so," she says scratching Sai's head affectionately.

"I do not understand why you two bring your creatures with you everywhere," Jack growls annoyed, referring to Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru shrugs. "She's a troublesome woman, I can't tell her what to do."

"Sai's too cute to be left alone," Ino cooed at her 'cute' creature.

"Disgraceful," Jack muttered.

"How is this guy part of the Deadly Sins?" Kabuto asks eyeing the chunky turd Choji.

Everyone turned to face Choji and wondered the same thing. All he's ever useful for is cleaning out the fridge. "Because I'm aweshome," Choji mumbles between mouthfuls.

They all sweatdropped and continued walking. "We will meet on the porch," Jack says, breaking away from the stand still group. The others nodded and broke off as well. Jack enters his room where Brittain lay on the bed. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "We have a mission?" she asks.

"Yeah," he nods. "To hunt Pride and take back two members."

She nods, standing up and walking up next to him. "You know…from what I can sense, Sasuke and Sakura are in a very remote location…"

"I see…Any idea where exactly?" Jack wonders.

She shrugged. "My power is to sense people's energy, not pinpoint where exactly they are."

"Oh that's great" he growls.

"At least I can tell you that he's North from here," she scoffs.

"Whatever, just pack your bags…"

"Yeah sure, whatever," she waved annoyed.

Hours later, they all grouped up on the porch and checked off supplies and other necessities. Once they were ready, they dashed off, away from UnTamed.

**~Ino's POV~**

We've gone for a while now… at least for 5 hours now. I'd say we're more than 40000 miles from UnTamed already. We have come to a stop in an open field to think of a way to hunt them down. I mean, no one is a tracker here… or is there? Well I don't know. Sai's just a mix of demons so he's quite… bizarre but for sure I know he doesn't track people.

My view on all this? I think it's a little too dramatic… I'm starting to think the Boss wants to hide something… Something that only Sakura knows… And that's why he wants to dispose of them. I mean, Sakura would never hurt the Boss; he's like her second father or something. Sure it wouldn't be a surprise that she'd betray UnTamed, us, because she never did like us, but the Boss? I'm starting to have my doubts…

"Alright… Is anyone here a tracker or at least has something that can help us with our search?" Jack, the jackass speaks up. "We used to have Lust's werewolf before but now…"

Every tamer and creature looked to one another, expecting one to step up but no one did. Jack sighed, rubbing his temples irritated. He was about to say something when Kabuto stepped up. "Actually, I believe I have something that can…" All heads turned his direction.

"You never even carry a creature with you…" Temari snorts.

"Well that's because I have too many of them," he shrugs. No wonder he's Greed… "I keep them in this other dimension and when the time comes for one of them, I call them up and that's my creature for the mission."

"That's great," Jack interrupts. "Now, can you tell us what creature that can be?"

He pushed his glasses up and smirked. "You'll see…" He bit his thumb and drew some blood, making some fast hand signs. Out of the nothing, a creature popped out. But it wasn't like us. It was still a full, wild creature, but with a chain around it and in Kabuto's hand. "This guy… is a pure colodos pantherwolf." (**yes… think of the strangest creatures in the world or mixes, they **_**are**_** in this fanfic xD**)

"I've never seen one in real life…" Sai mumbles.

"They're really rare creatures. There's probably one out of 200 generations of creatures... So this is one of them," Shikamaru explained like the smartass he is.

"I see… So can it sniff them out?" Jack asks impatiently. Honestly… he should be less rude… but then again… he is wrath after all…

"Of course it can… We just need to give him something to get the scent off of…" Kabuto trails off, eyeing us as if we had something to give.

I shrugged. "I don't know… Nobody carries Sakura's stuff around…that's just kind of creepy…"

"Right…" he sighs, holding back the creature as it started to sniff around. "Well…where was the last place they were seen and how long ago was it?"

"Rodian," Shikamaru answers. "They said they'd been there a month ago… and there's plenty of stuff that could possibly have their scent or something of them on it."

"Sounds good," Kabuto nodded. "Then we shall head to Rodian."

"It'll take 3 days to get there…" Temari informs.

"Well then, let's get going," Kabuto says, disbanding the creature and sending it back to the other dimension. "This creature's rather unstable. It's best that we summon it right when we find the source of the scent." We nodded, understanding full well what he meant. I mean, the creature had a chain around him for god's sake…

"Let's go," Jack says, running off into the distance, followed by us closely. I'm hoping nothing bad happens to us along the way… by us I mean Sai and me because I could care less about the others. One thing the Deadly Sins lack is communication… Sakura had to be the worst actually but now… yeah it doesn't matter, she's still the worse.

**~3 Days Later**~

After 3 pain staking days of non-stop running, we finally reach Rodian. The good news is that I'm working out, the bad news is, that my legs are killing me… Anyway, no time to be complaining now… we entered the gates and were just in complete shock. The used to be luscious town is now almost a pile of rubble in some places. Sure most of the buildings were there but some were completely destroyed. There were also buildings being reconstructed in the place of the ones that were destroyed.

A lady then approached us with a smile on her face as if nothing has happened in this big town. "Hello and what are you guys here for?"

"Well lady, we are 5 of the Deadly Sins of UnTamed and we've come to look up for something for our current mission," Jack answers the lady.

"Well what kind of thing are you looking for?" she asks politely again.

Kabuto steps up and clears his throat. "Do you remember having been visited by one of our Deadly Sin members last month?" she nodded. "It was Pride, was it not?" She nodded again. "Well, we're searching for any traces of them in this village since this is the last known place they've last been seen… Do you have any preserved places they've stayed in?"

"They had stayed at the Moonbucks restaurant but it was destroyed after a major battle…" Everyone snorted at the mentioning of the Moonbucks restaurant. "Then they stayed at a hotel a few ways from here and that's about it… The next day they had that huge battle and they were wounded badly and had to leave…"

"What exactly caused the major injuries?" Sai asks, curious. I mean, not every day do you see a creature beat up Sakura and Sasuke pretty bad…

"I don't know exactly… from what I've heard it was a demon that looked like a man… he had a lot of similar traits between him and the black haired male…" she trails off.

"…So it wasn't just any creature…?" Temari asks, getting a little interested on the matter.

"No, it didn't look like those normal dark creatures… This guy… he… well I can't describe it but he was really strong. Strong enough to bring down Pride and they're pretty strong from what I've heard…" the lady answers.

"Strange…" Shikamaru mumbles. "This must be a new kind of foe then…"

"Thanks for the information lady, now can you please take us to that hotel you talked about?" Jack sighs.

"Oh sure, right this way," she turns and starts walking down the village with us following behind her. "No one has entered the room's they've stayed in because they were scared that it might be cursed…"

"How retarded is that," Brittain snorts.

"Say Choji," Sai speaks up to the munching male. "Where's your creature?"

"He *munch* prefers *munch* not to be *munch* around me because *munch* he says I'm disgusting or something like that… *munch, munch*," Choji mumbles while gobbling down chips… I swear that boy's going to have some heart disease or something…

"I can understand why," I sweatdropped while shaking my head.

"Ah, here we are," the lady says, stopping in front of a hotel.

"Thanks lady," Jack nods in thanks and walks inside followed by us. Inside, we noticed that a wall had a huge crater decorating it. How wonderful is that…? Shikamaru and Temari head up to the man at the counter and decide to ask him about stuff that happened there a month ago.

"Alright… So we don't want to rent a room, we want some information from you since you probably would have faced them," Temari clears things out.

"Okay… What do you want to know?" he asks, eyeing us a little.

"First off, did you house a girl with pink hair and a male with dark hair and maybe a blonde kid with a dark haired girl?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes I did," the man confirms.

"Alright… Has anyone gone to the rooms they rented and taken the sheets off?"

"No. They're afraid to enter the room…" he says sheepishly.

"Alright… What is the room number of the pink haired girl and dark haired male?"

"Room 350; second floor," the man answers.

"Could you give us the key to this room? We need to gather some information…" Shikamaru trails off.

"Sure thing," the man smiles, handing over the key in seconds.

"Thanks," Temari thanks and they head off upstairs.

"One thing…" I mumble, going up to the man. "What did that crater on the wall?" Now everyone's attention turned back to the guy. Guess everyone was curious about it but didn't want to ask…

"Oh that? Well the dark haired male came crashing down the stairs and into the wall and caused the crater," he shrugs. "I have no idea what could've caused it though…"

I just couldn't stifle my laugh. I burst out laughing with Sai chuckling next to me. To think that Sasuke, yes THE Sasuke Uchiha, came crashing down the stairs is just hilarious. Probably Sakura's doing but whatever. I shook my head, calming down and followed the others upstairs. Inside the room, a discussion was already at hand…

"Wait, Sasuke can fly… so wouldn't his scent be impossible to track down?" Jack asks, finally realizing the obvious.

"Normally, yes, but the colodos pantherwolf has pretty unique senses… It can sniff out its prey either from the air or the ground. Doesn't matter how long the prey was last there, he can still fish out some scent. In other words, it can _still _track Sasuke down and eventually lead us to Sakura," Kabuto goes off in his ramblings.

"That's great…" Brittain sighs. "Now summon up the damn creature already and let's get this done already…"

"…Fine," Kabuto growls, summoning the creature again. He brought it up to the bed, where the sheets laid still, and ordered it to sniff. The creature immediately started to sniff the sheets and brought its nose out of the sheets and points to downstairs where we were just at while doing some strange snorts and pulling on the chain extremely hard. "He's got their scent…"

"Great…let's follow it," Jack says. Though I could tell he was wary of this creature… for obvious reasons…

Kabuto nodded and stumbles forward with the creature tugging like desperate animal going after something. We followed him outside the room and downstairs where we handed the key to the man and towards the crater on the wall. After a couple of minutes of it sniffing around, it turned to the front door and headed out the village. Outside the hotel, it sniffed down the road to a place that looked like a total mess; an obvious sign that a major battle had occurred here. He snorted and stood on its hind legs, sniffing the air then the ground again, as if Sasuke had flown a couple feet then landed again to pick something up and flying off once again. Again it stood and took a deep whiff of the air and jumped over a building, which was no problem for us, and kept going until it reached the town's border and leaped over it into the forest.

For days the creature sniffed the air and continued to trudge forward to the unknown. Hours became days and days became weeks before the landscape started to take a dramatic turn. From lush forests, to a now deserted land that looks like it's been burned to the very last drop of dirt and was littered with skulls. We stopped for a moment as the creature took a couple sniffs and tried to make sense out of this new terrain.

"What…What is this place?" I ask out loud in total shock. It looked like some kind of battlefield or something…

"I've never seen anything like it," the smartass Shikamaru says in total shock. Even he can't come up with an explanation…

"I think I know what it is…" Kabuto trails off, inspecting the area. "This is a damned valley… Apparently a bunch of humans came here with bad intentions and were all killed and burned to ashes… Not just by any freak occurrence, some say it was God's doing to preserve the land that goes past this place…"

Well that kind of explains it all… "So you're saying that people with bad intentions die here?" Temari asks.

"Pretty much," Kabuto shrugs.

"Doesn't that mean we're going to be killed?" Sai wonders.

"Well not really. The reason why this place was created was to stop people from entering this sacred forest thing and destroying it for civilization. So the point is that if we were to be coming here to start colonizing, we'd be dead," Kabuto explains.

"I see… That makes a lot more sense since we already took a couple of steps inside it," Temari nods.

Suddenly the creature tugs on the chain with such extreme power that it almost knocked Kabuto off his feet. Kabuto held on tight to the chain and ran after the creature that seemed to have lost its mind in the hunt. I guess it smells that we're close or something… We followed them down the dead land where the skulls were ever present. Step after crunching step, it was the same terrain for hours and hours. After I'd say 5 hours, the first sign of greenery appeared on the land; a small little plant breaking through the ashes. That's a good sign… In a matter of minutes, the terrain changed once again, this time into a lush green field with flowers and a bunch of butterflies. The creature seemed bothered by the new scents as it stopped and took another sniff of the air. Its head snapped to the left then to the right as if it smelled two scents and couldn't pin point which one to pick. (**he's smelling the one from the time they went after the Sacred Rock. Yeah… it's got that good of a nose xD**)

"Pick the freshest," Kabuto mumbles to it. Again the creature snapped its head to the left and right and decided to pick the right. Guess that's the most recent scent… Again we followed them and the scenery started to change once again. We now entered a place which had a lot of trees and small streams going off in multiple places. The creature was getting more and more desperate to run off after the scent but the chain held it back.

"We're close…" Jack notes, seeing the creature's new change in demeanor.

"Ah…indeed we are," Kabuto agrees.

And with that said, we kept going further into the forest.

**~With Sasuke and Hinata- Sasuke's POV~**

I look over at Sakura and sighed. She's been out for 3 weeks now and Naruto's been out for a whole month. It's a pain to take care of them but we have to... Hinata then steps into the cave with a bunch of leaves to make a new bed for them. She smiles at me and I smile back. She's so quiet and nice… How can she deal with Naruto?

"Sasuke-san, can you please pick up Sakura?" she asks kindly. I nodded and pick up Sakura gently and held her. She smiles, while working on the bed. "You know… As intimidating as you are, you're really sweet and kind Sasuke-san."

I snorted at this. "Please… Don't put preppy names on me that don't really belong…"

She shook her head, tidying the little bed. "No you're not." She pats the leaves down and looks up at him. "I think Sakura's lucky to find someone as smart, quiet, and good looking as you." She giggles at my baffled expression. "Yeah, I admit that you are quite the eye catcher but you're just not my type…You're too quiet."

I smirked. "You're one to talk."

She glared at me, much to my surprise. "Shut up," she hisses but then sighs and looks at Sakura. "You can put Sakura back down now."

I frowned. "I don't want to…" My thoughts were changed the minute she punched my face in her sleep… Yeah I can just see a little smirk making its way to her face… demon child. I placed her down on the make-shift bed and sighed. "Sakura's a handful sometimes…"

"And you don't think Naruto is?" Hinata laughed at the horrified expression I gave her. "Exactly, so stop complaining. Now, mind picking Naruto-kun up?" I frowned at this but hey, the dobe weighs a lot and I'm not letting a girl pick something like that. I walk over to Naruto and pick him up by the back of his shirt without much effort and an unpleased look plastered on my face. He was unconscious so he doesn't know what goes on around him. Hinata sighed at this but still thanked me for helping. After a few minutes, she was done and I put the dobe down.

"Anything else?" I ask.

She looked out of the cave and then back at me. "Well…winter's just around the corner and I was just thinking that we need to find something to keep us warm…"

I nodded, understanding what she meant. "So what you want is animal pelts?" she nodded. "M'kay, I'll be back later." I then look at her serious, with a little pleading glint in my eyes. "Please… protect Sakura the best you can…"

"She's my best friend, of course I will," she smiles. "Be careful."

I smirk amused. "I won't keep any promises." And I mean it.

She sweatdropped and nodded. "Right… You always come with some kind of injury…"

"See you later," I waved, spreading my wings out and taking flight.

~(**So this is basically a 3****rd**** person POV**)

Hinata looks down at Sakura and smiles. "You picked the right creature to be your mate…" With that, you could see a smile on Sakura's face. That's right. When the Boss said to Sakura that she needed a creature, what he really meant was that she needs a mate. He knew Sakura was a creature, a crusifer, and it is said in the legend that when they reach a certain age, they need a mate. You have to let them out for a while until they find that mate. So the Boss told Sakura to get a creature so she can pass off as a tamer but those who were close, they knew better. (**nyahaha infooo**)

~(**back to sasuke**)

Strangely enough, when I left the cave to look for animal pelts, I felt this weird feeling at the back at my head. It was like something telling me not to go and to stay back at the cave… But Hinata was right. Winter's just around the corner and the temperatures in the cave are getting colder. With Sakura and Naruto out cold, they can't really manage their body temperatures well so he's got to set out even if he doesn't want to.

"Like I thought before…" Sasuke sighed as he eyed the forest bellow him. "Babysitting's a bitch…"

In a matter of minutes, I spotted a bear in the distance. Well… my luck's getting from bad to better how great is that? I stealthily swooped down and faced the bear. Let's just say that in a matter of minutes, the bear was long dead. I skinned it but then a thought came into my head. Do you know how hard it is to find meat in the middle of winter? Why not just save the meat from the animals I kill today for later on? Yeah I should definitely do that. So like I said, I took out parts of the carcass that we generally would eat and stuffed it in a bag that was meant for the pelts but now serve for a different purpose as I slump the pelt over my shoulder and took off once again, searching for something else.

~**couple hours later**~

It's been a couple hours I believe and I've already killed a couple bears and deer. I think its enough pelts and meat for today. Nodding at the thought, I spread my wings out and took flight, heading straight for the cave. The strange feeling made its way to the back of my head again and I unconsciously sped up and hoped that nothing bad had occurred to Sakura or even Hinata while I was gone. I wouldn't live it down if they were…well… I can't even think of such terms.

After a couple minutes, I already was at the spot. I lowered down onto the ground at the foot of the cave and entered it. "Hinata, I brought the pelts," I call out.

Said girl came up to greet me and giggled at what she saw. "You look so fat!"

I growled. "Shut up. Do you know what it's like to carry so many pelts? They put at least 10 to 20 pounds on me…"

"So what do you have on the bag?" she asks eyeing it.

"Meat," I answer plainly. She rolled her eyes and took the bag and headed deeper into the cave where Naruto and Sakura lay. "What? I wasn't going to let perfectly good meat go to waste."

"I know but I find it funny how you went through all that trouble when all I ask was for pelts," she says, putting the bag down in the coldest part of the cave and sitting next to Naruto and throwing some sticks to the fire pit.

I walk over and drop the pelts on one corner and turned to the fire pit. "Well I found it would have been a waste to just let it there and then later hunting for some. I mean, it's totally necessary…" I grumble, taking a deep breath and letting out an evened out amount of flame and lit the fire pit.

"Yeah I get what you're saying…" she mumbles, playing with the fire a little.

"Haven't you ever heard that if you play with fire you'll get burnt?" I muse.

"Uh huh…Plenty of times but it's so…enticing…" she smiles.

I stared at the flames for a moment and couldn't help but get lost in them as well. "I guess you're right…"

All of the sudden, I heard heavy breathing and a bunch of hacking and snorting outside, coming our way. I stood up, hairs on end. Hinata as well could hear it and pulled Sakura closer to Naruto and took them to the very back of the cave and stood crouched in front of them. I eyed her a little and began to cautiously walk up to the foot of the cave. Outside the cave I could hear a couple crunching steps and voices. Voices I recognize…

"A cave?" one of the voices says.

"Apparently so…" another mumbles.

"It does look like it's being used…" a female remarks.

"We don't want to head in there carelessly. If Sasuke's there, he'll definitely rip our heads off… if the reports of Sakura being hurt are true, then he's going to be really dangerous…" a 3rd male states. Oh how right he is…

"Well it all depends on whether he's in or out…either way we're going to get our heads ripped off," a girl laughed meekly.

Having had enough, I step out of the shadows of the cave and stand at the mouth of it, glaring at them with blood red eyes. They all stopped talking and faced me a bit tense. I let out a very audible hiss and step out a little into the light. "The hell you guys doing here?" I growled out.

"Crap he's pissed…" Ino trembles, hiding behind Sai for protection. What's that guy going to do anyway?

"Sasuke," Jack speaks up, earning a glare his way. "This is a mission from the Boss." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "He's ordered us to kill you and Sakura."

I snorted. "Like that's going to happen…"

"And we fully understand that," Kabuto speaks up, stepping up a little but backing up when I made a move to strike. "But we want to do something different..." If looks could kill…they'd all be dead by now… "We want to hear you guys out." I blinked. Did he just…?

"You want to hear us out," I repeat.

"We're starting to doubt the Boss's words on your so called betrayal so we want to hear your side of the story," Shikamaru states. "We've agreed on this a while back."

"Where's Sakura? She's always with you…" Ino wonders.

"Somewhere," I respond. "I'll tell you our side of the story, but you guys will remain there the whole time, do you understand?" They nodded. "Alright…So this is what happened on that day…"

And I told them. I told them everything that transpired on that day. From the warning Jack gave us, to the point where it came true and the Boss attacked us. Up until the point we decided that we'll get stronger and defeat the Boss. They were shocked I would say. Speechless. They didn't know what to make out of it. Well neither could we until recently.

"I can't believe him…" Jack mumbles, hand to his forehead in dismay.

"We believed every word he told us up until now…" Kabuto mutters, eyeing Choji who has stopped, yes people, stopped eating chips.

Ino was in tears, "I can't believe I doubted Sakura at one point…"

I shrugged. "Everyone did, some still do actually."

"I want to help…" Sai says quietly, earning glances from everyone as he looks at me determined. "I want to help you and Sakura on your quest to defeat that bastard…"

I raised an eyebrow amused. "Oh really now?"

"I don't want to serve him anymore if he's just using us to get rid of you guys and him getting all the glory," he growls.

"Well…I guess we do need a little more help…" I mumble lost in thought. That's when everyone spoke up with the same determination.

"We want to help you guys," Jack says. "The Deadly Sins aren't Deadly Sins without one another to support each other." True that…

"…Hn… I don't know what Sakura would think about this…" I start to stray from the thought of them joining… I mean it's obvious she'll kill me if I do but… "Stay here." With that, I entered the cave again and searched out Hinata. She's the only one who is still conscious so I need to discuss this with her.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata calls out meekly.

"Yeah. We need to talk," I respond, walking up to her.

"What is it?" she asks standing up.

"The rest of the Deadly Sins have come here to actually eliminate Sakura and I but have changed their minds once they heard our side of the story," I inform her. "They want to join us."

"Sakura wouldn't like that very much…" Hinata reminds me.

"I know but we do need some help…"

"Yeah we do but…" she sighs. "Alright… let them join…but if something happens, they will be killed," she warns.

"Of course," I snort. "It's not like they're my children…I'll kill them all if I have to." With that, I walked out of the cave and glared at the 5 other members plus their creatures.

Jack and the others waited for my answer. After a moment, I sighed and frowned. "Fine… You guys can help us…"

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed. I guess she's happy to be with Sakura again.

"But," I cut her joy off glaring tenfold now. "If any of you try anything funny or are spying, I will kill you." They all gulped and nodded slowly. "And also, Hinata and I may have accepted you but that doesn't mean Sakura will accept any of you."

They all stood there with their eyes wide open. They had just now thought of it apparently… "Ah crap…" Sai sweatdropped. "That bitch's going to rip our heads off…"

I hissed, "What did you just call her?"

"He called her a bitch. I'm pretty sure she's your tamer not your mate," Jack smirked.

I glared, "To you guys she's my tamer but to me she's much more."

"Awwwwwwww," Ino cooed, magically appearing next to me and hugging me. "Aren't you all lovey-dovery over Sakura-chan?"

"Ino…" I growled annoyed.

"Oh come on, you don't have to hide it," she snickered. I sighed in defeat and rubbed my temples a little in annoyance. Then I noticed that she dulled down and stared at me with concern. "Is she ok?"

I stared at her for a moment a bit surprised but then soften my expression and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She's alright… She's doing better than Naruto. In fact, she awoke the next day after being poisoned. Right now she's getting it out of her system but she's alright."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay…"

"Not to be rude here…" Jack starts, earning my attention. "But I'm kind of hungry… Do you have food I can eat?"

I chuckled, "You guys are in luck. I just went hunting for pelts and collected some meat too."

"Can we have some?" Sai asks, mouth already watering.

"Of course…" I sighed, moving to the side of the cave and making a motion to go in. They passed by me, walking into the cave with a bit of caution but relaxed once they saw the fire pit and Hinata tending to Sakura and Naruto. "Just sit wherever and I'll get the meals ready," I instruct them, going over to the bag of meat. They all took certain spots in the cave and relaxed. Some were rubbing their legs… Looks like they've been running non-stop.

"Hello," Hinata greeted them with a bow and received a couple hellos or nods as she went over to me. "You need any help with that?"

"It's ok," I answer honestly. "Meat's my specialty."

She giggled and nodded, "Alright… Just don't burn yourself." I glared playfully at her and mocked her. She glared back and went over to Sakura and Naruto again. "Oh yeah, Sasuke," she calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Sakura's almost healed. She'll be up in a couple days or weeks," Hinata finishes.

"Alright," I respond. In my mind I was sulking. The minute that demon wakes up, I'm dead… and I knew that very well…

An hour has passed and the meat was ready. I handed the meat to each of the members and retreated back to Sakura's side where I watched them devour the meat. I looked down at Sakura, caressing her cheek affectionately. A small smile made its way to her face as she leaned into the touch more. I smiled a little as well. She just knows it's me for some reason… She may be unconscious but she recognizes my touch…

A grunt, followed by a sigh, escaped her throat as she buried her face in my thigh. "Sasuke…" she mumbles, barely audible. "I'm going to kill you…"

And also… She may be unconscious but she knows exactly what goes on around her… When she wakes up…

…I'm so dead…

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! School ended and well… I can never write my stories at home because my writing's just awful… And also, I had a major writer's block on this chapter… I mean, I had the idea planned out but… I just didn't know how to write it… I know it's a little short but bare with me… it's just a chapter without much events in it.**

**Oh yeah and also Sasuke **_**is**_** in fact Sakura's mate. Sakura, unlike everyone, instead of taming him, she made him her mate but made it look as if she tamed him. Sasuke of course doesn't know this but he has the thought of making her his mate… If only he knew he was already hers… If you have any questions, just ask and I'll do my best to answer it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Review! Please do : ( I barely got any this time and it's just…well... yeah… makes me think I did bad.**


	10. Chapter 10: The shocking truth

**~A couple more weeks later~**

For some reason I really wanted to rip Sasuke's head off since 2 weeks ago. There was just something that told me to… Wonder what. For the past few weeks I've been recovering. All that poison that was injected into my bloodstream was being cleansed out. As of today, I feel a whole lot better. I'm just going to wake up and give Sasuke a warm welcoming. Give him a few kisses and such… Yeah… I'm going to give him all the love he's missed these past couple weeks.

All I need to do is open my eyes, get adjusted, and look for Sasuke.

With that I slowly opened my eyes. Once I opened them, I noted that we were in a cave almost immediately. Then I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep off my eyes. I look up, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There, right in front of me, sat all of the Deadly Sins and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. I turn to my left and saw another makeshift bed but it had no one on it. Looks like that was where Naruto was… Oh so Naruto and Hinata are here with us…and so are… Are they really? With that, I rubbed my eyes again and blinked them a couple times to make sure I was awake. Once I was sure, I turn to look again and sure enough, they were there.

"Sakura's awake!" Ino's loud and repulsive voice made its way to my ears. Yeah, you heard me. I said repulsive.

Now everyone's attention was on me. I smiled nicely and asked, "Where's Sasuke?"

Sai cracked his neck and motioned outside, "Outside."

With that said I stumbled onto my feet and used the cave's wall to help me keep my balance. Once I was sure I could stand my own, I headed out the cave. "I'll be right back," I said in the nicest and sweetest way I could manage. But the others seemed to know I was up to something and slowly followed me outside. I stopped at the mouth of the cave and peered outside, looking for a certain someone… And I immediately spotted that certain someone apparently sun bathing his wings. I guess the others never knew about his wings because they were staring at them.

Alright, got my target and now I move forward. The crunching of gravel, grass, and rocks under my feet caught Sasuke's attention. His eyes widened when he saw me but then his surprise turned into horror as I neared him. He got off his little post and backed away slowly while waving his hands in front of his face defensively, "Now, now Sakura… Please be reasonable…"

I smiled too sweetly as I kept walking up to him, now cracking my fingers in the process. "Sasuke, my love, how I've missed you. Why don't you come over here and give me some sugar?" With that he sped up a little and before I knew it he was running down the path. "I love it when they run," I smirked to myself as I chased after him. "TEME GET BACK HERE!" I screamed after him.

"HEY!" a certain blonde says. "DON'T STEAL MY WORD!"

"He's so dead," Shikamaru laughed with the others who couldn't even take a breath.

Finally I catch up to him but instead of grabbing him or tackling him, I jumped into the air and slammed my feet onto his back causing him to fall forward flat on his face and eat dirt. Once he hit the ground, I grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face deeper into the ground, "Why?" I hiss closely to his ear. He mumbles something but I couldn't quite catch it but I think he wanted me to describe what why meant. "Why are they here?" I growl, bringing his head out of the ground so he could answer.

He gasped for air and looked at me from the corner of his eye, "They…came for this mission but decided not to follow it… and wanted to join us…"

"And you said yes why?" I kept the glare on.

He gulped and smiled a little sheepishly, "Because… I thought that we need more strength and well…they were right there… and also if they joined us then UnTamed would lose more power and would be weaker so it'll be easier for us to attack…"

I thought for a moment, "Mmm…Good idea…" but then I glared. "But I still don't approve of this…" and slammed his face on the ground again…and again…and again. Then I stood up and pulled him with me. I let go of his head and grab his arm and got him in an arm lock, "And when momma doesn't approve, papa gets the boot," I whispered evilly.

I heard Sasuke whimper a bit at that sentence. A smirk made its way to my lips as I eyed a tree. I threw him up in the air and when he was about to come crashing down to the ground, I spin and give him a roundhouse kick sending him flying towards the tree. But unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't hit just _one_ tree, but a bunch of them as he kept flying and crashing through trees.

The others in the background held up signs with numbers on it that ranged from 9 to 10. I rotated my shoulder, successfully cracking it as a pleased smile came onto my face. Over by Sasuke, the tree trunks started to move and out came a very irritated Sasuke, dusting off the dirt and fixing his clothes a bit. I casually walk up to him as he kept a glare on me, poised to dodge at anything I would throw at him. But instead, I stopped inches in front of him as we still kept eye contact. At that moment, I cupped his face in my hands and brought him down for a passionate kiss. He relaxed immediately once he noted I wasn't going to do anything funny. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss deepened a little and pulled back quickly, much to his dismay.

"I missed you," I whispered with a small smile on my face.

"You don't think I did?" he smirks and gives me a small kiss on the lips.

I shrugged, "Well I thought that since you were probably with Hinata that you would be entertained…" I suggested.

He glared at me, "I would never do that Sakura. Haven't you ever heard that vampires are very loyal to their…" he trails off.

"Mate?" I smirked at his hesitance. I guess he doesn't want to let me know that he wants me to be his mate. Too bad for him he already is _my_ mate, so I'm his basically…

He stared at me for a moment but then nodded slowly, "Y-yeah…"

"Sasuke," I giggled, "I think it's time you knew something…"

"Knew what?"

I unwrap my arms from his neck and turned to look back at the others who watched intently at everything we did, and then turned back to him, "Well can you take us somewhere private first?" He thought for a moment then nodded.

"I think I got just the place…" he answers. I reached out my arms to him and a small chuckle emitted from him. He picked me up like a kid and gave me one last kiss before he turned me in his arms to a more comfortable position. Sweet, bridal style… cue the wink. (**about time I wrote that xD**) He spread his now majestic wings- Yeah I admitted it, they are majestic- and barely flapped them before we were in the air. He dashed upwards and once he was out of the tree line, he smoothly glided down the forest.

I looked up at him after peering down at the forest below and noticed that he didn't seem to be thinking of anything as he flew. He looked almost at peace…Like all he did was just glide without ever thinking of where to go. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked down to meet my gaze. I glared at him. How dare he interrupt me from marbling such a handsome- oh wait, I stand corrected, he's still handsome from this view. He smirked at me at my obvious show of displeasure which only caused me to glare even more. "Wipe that smirk off your face…."

His smirk grew even more, "Can't. You're too amusing."

"Shut your pie hole," I hissed.

He merely shrugged and spaced out once again. I sighed and looked back down. If there's one thing Sasuke's good at, it's avoiding people and by people I mean me. The strangest thing is that when he does avoid me or ignore me, he knows exactly what I bickered about while he wasn't paying attention. Strange guy he is… Say… "Hey Sasuke…"

"Mmm?" he asks, not even paying attention. What did I tell ya?

"How old are you going to turn?"

He shrugged, "I told you last time that I lost count after 19,000 or so…I'm surprised you still remember your age…somewhat"

"Sasuke," I sighed, "You suck…"

He laughed at that and the biggest smile made its way to his beautiful features. I swear…one of these days I'm going to jump this guy in bed. "Is that so?"

"Hn," I pout, looking away.

"Ah," he smirks and continues to glide through the skies. After a long and relaxing flight, Sasuke's wings made a small flap and he slowly descended down. Once his feet touched ground, he gently put me down in a little meadow. I looked around and noticed that it was filled with small flowers everywhere and small trees just peeking from the ground. Birds were singing and the breeze sounded like a melody between the leaves. I turn to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow amused.

"A calm and peaceful place… Really?" he only nodded. "You haven't changed at all, Sasuke," I snickered while eyeing one of the small saplings. How cute…

"It's better to have not changed than to have changed completely," he answers. True…

"You're like a wise old man…" I muse.

"And you're like an ignorant child," he answers, plopping himself under a young tree, getting some shade in before he tans his skin to a bizarre color… ha that'd be hilarious.

"…Again you suck," I glared playfully while taking a spot next to him.

"Says the one who gets protected by me all the time," he smirks, earning a vein on my head.

"Sasuke…" I say warningly but then let it slide. "No wonder Naruto calls you Teme."

"So do you apparently," he shrugs, not really taking any offense to it. Actually, he doesn't seem to want to pick a fight with me today… I guess it's because he hasn't talked to me for a month or so. A small smile made its way to my face. To think he loves me enough to not get offended easily…and I who am such a crude person… he must really have a lot of patience. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" I mumble turning to him and he turned to face me. I summoned a random mirror and touched Sasuke's forehead. He was about to ask me something but was cut short when he felt something weird. I put the mirror for him to see his reflection and he noted that there was a mark that ran from his neck, all the way to the side of his face. He stared at his reflection shocked and touched his face. He looked up at me for answers and was taken aback when he saw that I too had the same mark but on the opposite side of my face. I smiled, making the mirror disappear and looked away, "Sasuke… Do you have any idea what that mark signifies?"

He shook his head hesitantly slow and kept touching his face and neck, "D-Does that really show up all the time…?"

I shook my head amused a little, "No, just when I want it to…"

"Okay… What does it mean?"

This time it was my time to smirk, "It means that… Well how do vampires make someone their mate?"

"…With a mark…Why do you ask?" he asks oblivious for a moment but then it started to dawn on him. How do I know? Well his eyes widened pretty largely after a moment as he stared at me. "You have the same mark on you… You're bound to me?"

"More like you're bound to _me_; I guess you're right," I shrugged, still with a smirk on my face. Ah yes, the pleasure of watching Sasuke so…perplexed.

He nodded slowly and stared off into the field, taking the information in, "So… I'm your mate…?"

"Exactamente," I agreed in another language. (**Spanish for "exactly" btw xD**)

"Since when?" he asks.

"Since the day I made you my supposed creature," I shrugged.

"So ever since that day…" he mumbles in thought.

I grin and nod, "I didn't just randomly go and made you my mate… I actually watched you whenever you weren't around your clan… In those times where you went out to the calmest places you knew…"

His eye twitched visibly, "You stalked me?"

"Well…I prefer it to be called "observed" but if you think that way then sure," I snickered.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "I can't believe you…"

I stuck my tongue out playfully at him and regretted it afterward when he somehow moved so quickly that he bit my tongue. Bit it! How crazy is he? I hissed and pushed him away glaring daggers at him, "DUDE?"

He laughed and licked his teeth which I now noticed had blood on them, "Couldn't help it…It was just there and… yeah I have no excuse what-so-ever." With that said, I punched him hard. When I heard the crack on his shoulder, I was satisfied. He rubbed his shoulder and looked at me with a disbelieving face, "Ow?"

"Your fault not mine," I glared while I checked my tongue inside my mouth, it was then that I noticed that it was actually bleeding and glared ten times as deadly, "Mother… That hurt asshole!"

"Well what you did hurt too you know?" he hissed back. "And I might add your blood is tasty…"

"…No," I said sternly. "You will not have the pleasure to drink from me any time you want."

He gave me such a cute face that I almost couldn't hold myself from killing him with love, "Please?" he pleaded. Oh damn he's good…

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Sasuke, for the last time, no."

"But you taste so much better than those other girls…"

"NO- Wait, what?"

"Nothing…"

"Did you just say other girls?"

He laughed awkwardly and scooted a bit away from me. "Well… erm you see… It's kind of awkward to drink out of a guy so I…used to drink from local girls around the local village… and stuff…"

"Oh- oh hell no," I growled, completely losing my cool and completely forgetting the reason why I was denying something. "Those whores better not have been the best drinks you've had over your 20,000 something years!"

He shook his head, "Well…" he then noticed that I was rather fuming, which means, I can't think straight… so he has a bit of a chance here… "If you can let me drink out of you a couple times… then I could tell you that you were _the_ best drink I've had in ages."

"Fine, whatever," I hissed, "I better be better than those other girls for real or I'll kill you…" I scooted over to him, exposing a part of my neck to him much to his pleasure.

"Mhm… Whatever you say," he mumbles, totally not paying attention to me as he grabbed my shoulders and brought his head down to my neck. In seconds, his fangs sunk into my exposed skin and it felt like someone stabbed my neck more than 3 times. I was just about to cry out when Sasuke put his hand on my mouth to keep me from crying out. Just now I realized that Sasuke must've had a lot of experience when it came to killing someone… or in this case, drain the blood of his victim.

For some strange reason it didn't feel like he was sucking… it felt like he was just spewing something first…

~**Sasuke's POV~**

Ha! I can't believe I got away with it. And here I thought she would never let me drink out of her but look at me now- oh wait, I'm still not drinking. The reason why is because I'm actually making her mine. Yeah, she's going to be my mate from now on… not just me being hers… but both of us have a claim to each other now…which is good because I won't feel inferior like I did a couple minutes ago.

She's probably already suspected something was off but she didn't say anything… Maybe it's because of my hand on her mouth?

Lucky for her I felt the liquids run dry. Marking your mate has to be the most painful part of it all… Now drinking is actually a pleasant feeling so that way the victim doesn't die a horrible death but a pleasant one… as strange as it sounds… Once it stopped flowing, I pressed my lips harder against her skin and began to extract that wonderful juice I enjoy. Oh blood how I missed you so… (**note how sakura said that to her Moonbucks coffee but Sasuke said it to the blood xD**)

**~back to Sakura's POV~**

The strange and painful feeling left my body and all of the sudden I felt him drinking my blood. Now it felt…good… Like really good… Almost as if you were having…

I couldn't stop myself from moaning and I immediately turned beat red once I felt Sasuke smirk. I cursed in my mind and couldn't believe that I would stoop so low… Suddenly I felt his fangs dig a little too deep and this shock rang through my body. I felt Sasuke cringe behind me and abruptly pull back while shrieking and shaking his head vigorously. I turn around and stared at the male before me. I've never seen him act like that before… It's as if something hurt him.

His attention turned to me and blood red eyes were just staring at me, almost as if he were enraged, "Did you do that on purpose?" he hissed, his voice breaking a bit.

"Do what?" I ask completely startled.

He narrowed his eyes a little, to make sure I wasn't playing innocent on him, "You electrified me, don't lie."

I blinked, "I did what now?"

"I said you electrocuted me while I drank," he glared.

I shook my head and waved my arms in front of me, "No, I swear to God I did nothing! All I felt was you sinking your fangs a bit too deep- which felt fantastic- but then some electrical current shot through me…"

He stared at me for a moment while moving his jaw as to make sure it wasn't paralyzed or anything then looked at his hands. "…I don't know if this'll make any sense but could it be that it's because I'm not considered holy?"

That actually makes a lot of sense… "I think it is but then why could you drink normally before until you sunk a bit too deep?"

He shrugged, "Well I don't know… Maybe I could drink from you for a moment because I'm half angel but when I went a bit too deep your body rejected me as a demon."

For once, I'm speechless. "Sasuke."

"Mmm?" he asks, still fixated on his jaw.

"You're such a freaking nerd," I laughed. "I think you nailed it right to the spot!"

The obvious displeasure on his face left as soon as his stupid cocky smirk came in, "Well in that case, I'm flattered."

"Shut up," I glared, rubbing my neck only to realize that it was still bleeding… a lot… "Uh… Sasuke?"

He turned to me, "Yeah?"

"I'm bleeding my ass off here," I mumble.

"Oh yeah," he mumbles to himself mostly. "I almost forgot about this… Come here," he urges me to move up to him. I stand up and go over to him and he immediately brought me into his embrace and licked the bleeding wound and the blood that trailed down a little. Unfortunately for me, it trailed down my shirt…from the front… and Sasuke doesn't seem to think when he tastes blood.

And just like that, his hand reached down to my shirt, trying to move this strange object from his way of tasting every little drop of the delicious liquid…for him that is. I reached up and slapped him hard on the cheek which caused him to recoil and stare at me wide eyed. But I wasn't fazed by his cute oblivious expression. I pointed down my shirt and glared at him, "You can't go any farther than here, so don't you dare lay a hand under my shirt."

He eyed me a bit curious and raised an eyebrow, "Are you bipolar? That one time in our dorm you let me take your shirt off…and so on," he obviously spaces out to that day that Jackass interrupted us from getting down and dirty…even though we weren't but you know.

I blushed once I started to remember how intense a small kiss got and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "W-well that time I was really into it… Plus you have one way of persuading a girl to forget her worries…"

Sasuke smirked at this and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I find that rather flattering still…" His kiss trailed lower to my mouth but I put up a finger and glared playfully at him.

"Not with that taste in your mouth," I winked which only caused him to frown. I moved so I was next to him instead of in his arms and wrapped my arm around his waist…because I'm so small and he's so tall… "Let's get back to camp… I got to say hello to Hinata and make sure Naruto's okay…"

"And face those people that you hate so much…?" he mumbles meekly and my whole day darkened.

"Oh yeah," I mumble bitterly. "I almost forgot why I was so pissed at you. Way to go, Sasuke, you almost got away with it too."

"Well I am smooth at evading stuff," he smirks.

"Yes, yes you are," I rolled my eyes spanking his butt. He jumped a bit but received a laugh from my part, "Your butt got better."

"Erm…thanks…" he answers, not sure how to take it.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah… Let's just go home," and with that he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me back into the air with him. Never did I notice how much time we spent out here…

**~Back at camp…kind of~**

Once we arrived back in…camp… everyone had their eyes on us. Jackass seemed displeased but he's always like that and Ino… well I think she thought we did the dirty or something…which could fit the picture perfectly because Sasuke was bruising in a couple places and we were just a mess.

"Took you guys long enough," Jackass was first to comment. "Did you relieve all your frustrations on each other?"

I knew exactly what he meant by that but I decided to play a different scenario, "Actually…" and with that I punched Sasuke in the gut which only caused him to flinch. Again, he's good… "Much better."

"Hn," Sasuke mutters, rubbing his abdomen. The others sweatdropped and shook their heads.

"Same old Sakura I see…" Sai chuckled.

"Why should she change?" Temari perks up, "She needs to keep that guy in place."

This earned her a glare from Sasuke, "Why yes, you're totally right," I mused and walked over to the stream and cupped up some water, "Where's Naruto?" I asked while rubbing the water where Sasuke had previously bitten. Sure I know it'll bring more attention but I can't get the paranoia off my head that there's still blood there… Plus it's hurting like a bitch.

"OVER HERE!" said blonde responded bounding over to us.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. At least he's ok, "Hey idiot!" I called out to him standing up and waiting for him to crash into me. Just how I predicted, he collided with me and gave me a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan! You're alive!" he cheered, spinning me around.

I laughed and patted his back the best I could, "Okay, okay, I'm alive now put me down before I hurl on you…" I say a bit woozy already.

He cringed and quickly dropped me on the ground, "Ew, please don't…."

I grinned, "Not anymore, I won't."

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe…"

That's when Naruto finally remembered Sasuke, "TEME!" he screeches running towards Sasuke. Once there, both boys head butted one another, complemented on the strength, and gave themselves a brotherly hug. "You better not have cheated with my Hinata-chan," Naruto warned once he pulled away, glaring daggers at his bestfriend/enemy.

Sasuke glared back and huffed, "Why would I do that? Your girlfriend hates my guts." This peeked Naruto's interest.

"What do you mean?" he asks cutely. D'aww, isn't he just adorable?

His bestfriend scratched the back of his head while he was lost in thought, "From what I remember weeks ago… Hinata said that I'm not her type because I was too 'quiet'" he adds air quotes to dramatize it.

Hinata sneaked up behind him and wacked him upside the head, "It's true, don't make fun of it…"

He glared at said girl and frowned, "I'm only making fun of it because it'seeked Naruto's interest.

"What do you mean?" he asks cutely. D'aww, isn't he just adorable?

His bestfriend scratched the back of his head while he was lost in thought, "From what I remember weeks ago… Hinata said that I'm not her type because I was too 'quiet'" he adds air quotes to dramatize it.

Hinata sneaked up behind him and wacked him upside the head, "It's true, don't make fun of it…"

He glared at said girl and frowned, "I'm only making fun of it because it's _you_ who's too quiet."

She glared at him and went up to Naruto and gave him a hug, "You feeling okay?"

The dobe nodded, "Yup! All I needed was a fish!"

"Or fishes are more like it…" I mumble looking over at a stack of fish skeletons a couple feet away. Sasuke followed where I was looking and frowned, saying something around the lines of: "You missed the best part of the fish!" Sasuke loves to eat a fish's eyes for some bizarre reason… but then he is strange.

"Only you teme, only you," Naruto trailed off amused. He then turned to the cave and stared at the other members, "Say, are they going to stay with us?"

"Yup," I answer bitterly, obviously displeased. "All because of this guy," I hiss, pulling Sasuke roughly by his hair and jerking his head back. He hissed in such a animalistic way and I could only smile. "Hurts doesn't it?" He glared at me from the corner of his eye and I laughed. I brought his head closer to my mouth and whispered, "You do know that I can control you with just a snap of my fingers, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at this and nodded, "Oh I know, but you're also under _my_ control."

My eyes widened at that, "What?"

"You heard me. You're _my_ mate just how I am _your _mate to you," he chuckles and took a deep breath. "This vampire's got a lot more tricks up his sleeve than you think."

"You sun of a demon," I gasped, "I'm impressed."

"Hn," he smirks. "That's what I learn after being around the devil's pawn all the time, ne?"

It was my turn to smirk, "Ah, you learned from the best, I take it?" He nodded and I patted his back, letting go of him. "I'm so proud," I faked a tear.

The others from the cave emerged and walked over to us. Apparently they weren't sure what to do so they kept their distance…with good reason too. If they came at me with questions earlier, I would've killed them right then. But now, I can take 'em. I'm calm…kind of. I have come to the conclusion that beating and loving Sasuke relieves all my stress.

"Sakura," Jackass calls out. "What's your opinion on this? Would you want us to work with you, or do you want us to…Let me rephrase that," he cleared his throat. "Would you want us to work with you, or you're just going to kill us?"

I snorted at that. Such a nice way to rephrase it… "Well… I do want to kill you right now but Sasuke did say something that makes a lot of sense. If you guys join us, we'll be stronger and UnTamed will be weaker. Unfortunately for me I have to let you stay," I sighed annoyed. I could just see Sasuke smirking triumphantly next to me. That bastard… "Wipe that smirk off your face before I take it off for you." With that his smirk vanished in seconds, causing Naruto to crack up laughing.

"Ooooh, Teme, you're whipped!" he laughed. "Sakura-chan's got you under her whip huh?"

I smiled and turned to Naruto, "Yes, yes he is." I joined in with Naruto much to Sasuke's dismay. He slumped a little and started for the cave. "What?" I call out to him with my arms spread as in disbelief, "No goodbye hug or kiss?" Naruto started to snicker once Sasuke turned around and trudged over to me. Once he was there, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently-much to my surprise- and whispered quietly,

"Sorry, my bad. Talk to you later," and he was off to the cave. After a couple minutes, it all was silent until Naruto and Ino broke off into an "aww" fit. The others either smiled or smirked (mostly the guys) while Jackass "tsk"ed us.

"You guys are so cute!" Ino squealed, hugging the life out of me. "So, when will the wedding be?"

I stared at her in shock, "What?"

Then Naruto just had to join her and locked his arm around my neck, "Yeah Sakura-chan, when's the wedding? We'd love to go there!"

I sighed and glared annoyed, "Guys… There won't be a wedding and there never will…"

Ino pouted, "But you're so _**old**_…"

Steam was already coming off me, "My age may seem old but I'm 300,000 years too young to be old…"

"Yeah Ino, Sakura's still a baby at this age," Naruto snickered and cooed, "Isn't that wight, Sakuwa-chan?"

My hands bawled into fists, "I am by far not a baby!"

"But you're so cute!" Ino squealed. "I wonder how old Sasuke is for his age…"

Naruto pumped up his chest and smirked, "He's definitely a 22 year old human at his age, so he's a grown up! He turns old at around 400,000 something years or so…"

Both me and Ino stared at him, "…Naruto," I start. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "I know a lot of things about vampires and crap…"

"Right…"

"Plus Sasuke said that to me one time when he punched me…" we stared. "You see, I was doing the same thing I am doing to Sakura-chan now and teme got really pissed off about it and blurred out a bunch of things in his quake. Buahahaha, Teme can't hold off his steam!"

I agree, "No he cannot…"

"I'm wondering," Temari speaks up, going over to our little group of friends, "Has Sasuke ever snapped at you?"

"Couple times…" I thought for a moment, trying to remember when was the last time he did. "And might I add, it's pretty scary…"

"It is?" almost everyone asked at the same time.

I laughed, "Guys, he's a freaking vampire. Trust me, blood red eyes and fangs are pretty intimidating once he's pissed." They shuddered at the thought. Who can blame them? No one but me has seen Sasuke pissed off and it's not an experience I'd like to call pretty.

"Say, Sakura," Shikamaru speaks up. Oh hey, I thought he was sleep walking or something… "Earlier today, we saw that Sasuke's wings were…feathered?"

I blinked and thought back to earlier that day when I beat the crap out of him. How he was basking in the sun…getting all that energy in his system…makes me want to jump him… "Oh yeah… I guess you guys don't know that…"

"Well, what is it?" Ino urges, just curious to find out.

"Teme's a half angel and half vampire now," Naruto says.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment…then all hell broke loose. "EH?" they all said.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Well you see… If a creature considered a demon has a connection with a crusifer, they are stripped of their genes and turn into angels. Fortunately for Sasuke his kind of vampire is such a strong one that he only turned half…"

"I never knew that was possible…" Jackass comments.

"Well it is if you screw around with someone's gene pool, don't you think?" I mused. I mean, it's pretty obvious… If you change the genes from vampire to an angel, their outer exterior will change accordingly to their change… Could also work for gender too… Ha, that'd be hilarious yet disturbing.

They all nodded, "Right… Makes a lot of sense," Kabuto exclaims. "And how does this connection happen?" Now everyone's eyes and ears were on me again… great…

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, "W-well… either through a kiss, an exchange of blood… mating…" I trailed off after that.

Unfortunately for me, Naruto didn't seem to have heard the first two choices and, "YOU MATED WITH TEME?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" I blushed in complete embarrassment. "He only got screwed up because of the times he's kissed me!"

"Oh," he shrugged it off as if it weren't that important. For God's sake, my reputation is diminishing thanks to this idiot.

Ino smirked, "I still want to believe you guys mated." I glared at her and she raised her arms in defense. "I mean, think about it, how cute will little Sakura and Sasuke look alikes be? KAWAII!" she squealed and ended up fainting.

I turn to Sai and sweatdropped, "How do you put up with her?"

He merely shrugged, "I just do."

And then I noticed something, I was actually socializing with all of them… Well what do you know? They're not half bad to chat with and- "Bunch of idiots you all are…" Jackass grunts out. And I just now remembered why I hate them. All because of _him_.

Then something else spiked my interest, "Say Naruto?"

"Nya?" …damn you Uzumaki!

"You say you know a lot about Sasuke… Do you know his exact age?"

He laughed, "Well of course I do! I was friends with him since… I was a year old! That is until Hinata took me with her…" I nodded, understanding full well what happened. "And from what I remember, Teme and I have always been the same age but Sasuke was older than me by a few months. I'm 20,999 years old…. So he's 21,000."

I stared at the blonde in shock, "Wow Naruto, You're really good at math!" I clapped dramatically and he bowed.

"Why thank you," he said in such a strange sophisticated voice. "Anyway, why do you ask?"

I snorted, "The idiot lost track of his age…"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW, TEME?" Naruto called out to his bestfriend at the cave. "MY BRAIN'S BIGGER THAN YOURS!"

"SHUT UP PEA BRAIN!" Sasuke shouted back at the blonde. "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU YELLING!"

"YOU'RE YELLING!"

"SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" I butted in and Naruto quickly piped down and so did Sasuke. I sighed contently and turned to Naruto with a small smile. "Please don't yell again when I'm RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU FREAKING MORON!"

He flinched and shrunk in size, "Sorry Sakura-chan…" Now I remembered why I really hate talking to these guys… They're a pain in my ass…

"You better be… I think you blew up my ear drum," with that said, I stomped away from him and towards the cave to see what the hell Sasuke's doing. Once I entered deep enough into the cave I saw him screwing some girl- Nah just kidding! He's just staring into the flames… very deeply into them actually. Oh! He's seeing something! I never knew he could do that! "Do you see something?"

"No, but I can hear something," he mumbles, still fixated on the fire.

"What can you hear?" I ask, sitting next to him.

He stayed quiet for a moment, as if focusing on a certain voice. "It's a war…"

"Really?"

He nods, "I can hear myself and the others too…"

"Oh cool, so we're in a war? What's the cause of it?" I ask curiously.

"Rebelling against the boss and Madara… The other tamers and creatures are fighting against us or with us… It's rather confusing."

I nod, "Ah, I see… So where am I in all this?" He didn't respond to that, only gulped and fidgeted with his fingers. "Sasuke?"

"I forgot to mention it seems to be the resolution of the war… Everyone's calming down and clearing their heads. Shikamaru's speaking something and I'm just elsewhere…"

I glared, "Damn it, I asked where am I in all this?"

"You're…" he hesitated, "You're dead Sakura…"

My heart stopped for a moment and I stared at him baffled, "You can't be serious…"

"What other reason would I be crying in this?" he hissed, glaring at me. Wait he's crying? No his future self is crying.

"So what you meant by hearing yourself…" I trail off. "You're hearing yourself cry over me?"

He shook his head, "I'm not crying. I'm more like having a break down." I couldn't take my eyes off of his now soft, almost heartbroken ones. "I keep calling for you… but…" he sighed and shook his head.

"Do I really die?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… it stopped after I cursed at the heavens…" he laughed lightly. "Kind of pointless if you ask me…"

"I…I can't die…" I whisper softly. This has got to be a joke… It has to be…

Sasuke extended his arm out and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly as my body started to shake. I buried my head on his shoulder and held on to him. "I want to stay with you forever…"

"And you don't think I don't?" he squeezed me a little. From what his voice sounded, it seemed he was just about to cry. Well was is more like it, because he's now crying his freaking tears on me. I tried not to cry but how can I not? This bastard's just crying his freaking eyes out for me… and I don't want anyone crying for me but… he's… he's my mate… And just with that thought, I cried.

The others then came into the cave and they all stared at us curiously. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino rushed to our side and tried to comfort us. By the way Sasuke had a death grip on me seemed to give something away because Naruto started to say that I wasn't going to leave him or anything.

"What happened?" Jackass asks suddenly.

Sasuke regained his composure first, but still had a bit of tears streaming down his face as he took a shaky breath and answered, "Sakura dies in the end…"

They all stared, "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru demands for more details. "What do you mean she dies at the end?"

"She dies in the war," Sasuke growls irritated, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"S-Sakura-chan does…?" Naruto asks in disbelief. "So that's why you're…"

Jackass butts in and sighs, "As much as you love her, you can't change the future. What happened over there must have happened for a reason to put an end to the war. It's only destined to happen even if you try to change it."

Sasuke again broke into tears and held me even tighter and whispered sorrowfully, "But I don't want her to go…" he buried his face further into my head, "She's all I have left…"

The others hung their heads while Ino, Hinata and Naruto tried to calm us down even though they themselves were crying. Well Naruto was just sobbing like crazy and so was Ino… Hinata was the only one who cried silently.

Is this really what's going to happen to me in the end? After all that shitload of crap I do, I just die? That's just…. I can't just die like that… I mean I have so much to live for! What about seeing my friends smiling once again? What about being part of UnTamed once again? What about my future?

What about Sasuke?

**Holy crap I almost cried… xD Well here's chapter 10! Sorry about these fillers, I'll get some of that juicy action soon again! What did you think? Was it dramatic enough? **

**Remember 2 chapters ago when Sakura told Madara that if she unleashes all her power she dies? Yeah, think about what happened.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The things I do for you

**Well here's chapter 11 ;] Somebody already has an idea as to what happens later but how about I pull a little trump card on you guys? Not telling what it is!**

**Enjoy!**

It's been a couple days since the shock came to us all. I mean, not every day do you receive such horrific news… I've thought about it for a while. I realized something that I should've thought about when I first heard the news. There must be a reason as to why I ended up dying…like a sacrifice to save the world. It's better to have one death than have a whole world being destroyed, don't you think? That's probably the reason why I died… If that's the case, then I'll be ready for it… Now if I can just tell Sasuke not to grieve my death… Which is what I'm trying to do now. If I can just find him…

I walked out of the cave and up to the others who were dispersed everywhere in the small clearing. I went up to Jackass, much to my dismay, and asked, "Have you seen Sasuke? I need to talk to him about something…"

He shrugged, "About your death?" I glared and he smirked… Oh you won't be smirking when I shove my foot up your ass jackass… "Good luck with that. He kind of blew up on us this morning when we tried to talk to him about it."

…Damn that drama queen… "…Where is he then?"

"He took off Southbound. I have no idea where he could possibly be in all this forest," and with that, he turned and started doing something else… I think he's sharpening a rock… Ha, talk about native.

Well… Southbound… I know two places he could be. One is that place he took me a couple days or that plain where Sunshine took us. "I'll be back later…" I mumble stalking off into the forest.

"Be careful Sakura!" Hinata calls out.

I waved my hand lazily at her and kept walking. I mean seriously, the animals wouldn't dare lift a hand on me… Well I think. Nah they won't. Besides, if they do, I can just intimidate them. Nothing much. With that thought in mind, I trudged deeper into the forest… the deep, dense forest…

Oh hey it's kind of dark in some places here… Wait what? Oh man up Sakura, it's just a stupid forest.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity I kept on moving to the closest place where Sasuke could be… which I took the liberty to take the guess that it's the place where we were a couple days ago. The forest had different types of trees. From pine, to mahogany, to even palm trees… Strange place this is. There were also supposed extinct trees and those who are in danger of disappearing. In other words, every tree in the world was here. There were also different kinds of plants and flowers scattered across the floor, with the hints of animal tracks hidden in the thick bush. Oh wow I'm pretty sure I just saw a tiger's print… Is that a panda in the distance? Wow… this place keeps getting weirder, and weirder.

I sighed and kept on going. The sooner I get out of the thick brush, the better. This place's already giving me the creeps…even though it's supposed to be a holy paradise but seriously, it's never good to be in a forest alone with a bunch of predatory animals…even plants. Haha, even plants are after my head…

The first signs of sunlight appear in the distance and I couldn't help but thank the lord for showing me this miracle. I reached for it, almost tripping on some vines in the process, in the best way I could. The forest also seemed humid and I was getting soaked up by the plants that were all wet and getting mud all over my shoes thanks to the mushy ground. No wonder Sasuke flies over the forest rather than venture into it…

Finally I reached the sunlight and lo and behold, there was the opening. I sighed relieved and stepped out, noticing a few cuts here and there but they were healing at the moment.

"You know… it's never a good idea to step into a forest alone," a voice mumbles quietly next to me. It sounded dead almost, as if he were suffering.

I whipped my head to my left and held my hand to my heart once I realized who it belonged to, "Damn it Sasuke… you almost gave me a heart attack…"

He chuckled lightly, trying to sound a bit happy and lively but that failed. "Well… What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you why else would I be here?" I asked, looking at him as if nothing happened.

He shrugged and strode over to the middle of the plain. I guess the humidity of the forest is getting to him… Oh hey and me too. I followed him a few feet off and wondered if he was okay. I may know what's wrong with him but I'm wondering why is he so down…Sure I was too at first but you shouldn't let it get to you, right? Just live life before this chapter ends… I should really use those words on him.

"Sasuke," I called as he sat down on the grass and a couple flowers… Eh, who told them to be lollygagging around here anyway? They were bound to get killed by animals and such. "Are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he mumbles quietly. Liar…

I snorted and leaned back on my hands, "Well… if you're fine… then why do you sound like a person with depression? You need some pills? Quite often now you get really depressed easily. First when Delayla died, then when Boss betrayed us, when you turned into a half angel, when I got hurt, and now this. Sheesh, you're acting like a drama queen these days…"

He frowned and looked away, "Why are you so happy…?" he asks, almost hurt.

I shrugged, "You think I'm not affected by my future death? Of course I am… I just don't want that to be getting in the way of the time I can spend with you before it happens…" He looked up at me, as if something just dawned on him. "Sasuke, you can't keep dwelling on things like that. Even though you know it's going to hurt later on, you just gotta try and forget it and make the most of the time we still have together. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Hn…" he mutters, nodding a little.

"Good, now be happy again," I said while messing with his face to try and get him to put a smile… but to no luck. I sighed, "Sasuke… There must be a good damn reason as to why I died back there. The only scenario I can think of me dying so willingly is so to protect the world and the humans in it… That's why I was brought to the Earth anyway… So I need to perform my duty to the end… Even if it kills me. Besides, we've spent a lot of years together! I mean, a human lifespan isn't like ours. We last until someone kills us… You've lived for 21,000 years and I for 19,000 or so… We had a long time to have fun in this world. Then we started to fall for one another like 1,000 years ago…well we were kind of interrupted for 500 or so years but now we're together again!"

"And we just found out that it will be interrupted again…this time I can't see you again," he mumbles quietly, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on his knees that were pulled up to his chest.

A vein popped up on my forehead, "Why are you so damn negative?"

This time a small smile made its way to his face. "It's simple… I was born as a demon. You think we think positive thoughts?"

Oh…he got me on that one… "Right… but still… You should at least not let that bother you so much. I mean, I'm the one who's dying and that's not getting to me," I try to cheer him up.

"That's because you're not the one who's going to live after your death," he states coldly. Damn… he's got me again…

"Look Sasuke," I sighed irritated. "Just look for a new mate after I die. You won't suffer as much if you do." At that he cringed and turned his head sharply my direction and glared, eyes flaring red.

"It's not as simple as that! I can never love another woman like I loved you!" he hissed.

I glared back, "You're talking about me as if I was dead already!"

"I'm wondering about that," he says, eyes turning back to their normal coal colored ones. I stared at him, a bit shocked at what he said. "What kind of person- creature would think so positively over their death? It's a horrible experience yet a great one as well… Normally every creature would be wishing not to die early and yet… you… you just welcome it with open arms… Have you lost it?"

I looked away and held back the tears that were threatening to come out, "I-I'm just doing what comes to me naturally… Every crusifer is willing to give their lives in order to protect the world and the humans… So why can't I? All because I'm in love with an overly possessive vampire thing? Sasuke, you need to face this reality. I was bound to die one day…just like every other crusifer before me. We never live forever anyway… we always die."

He nodded numbly from what I could see and noticed just the faintest liquids dripping from his eyes as he stared into the horizon-erm forest. "Y-you couldn't at least last a little longer… after the age of 40,000…? Until you… we have a family…?"

"Sasuke… You can't change what was bound to happen… The moment that Boss and that Madara guy showed up… You must've noticed it too, right? The end is nearing closer and I need to stop it with all my power," I mumble, still staring at the tears dripping from his eyes and his eyes. He looked so hurt… so broken… he looked worse than that time he talked about his dead family.

"Can't you just use half of your power…?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at nothing.

I shook my head, "Sasuke… even at half my power, I'm still damaged. I'd probably have some heart problems that will one day kill me… and it will also cause me much more pain…"

"Then how come right now you're not suffering?" he demands but I only blinked. "You used half your power when facing Madara…"

"Well that's because I didn't use it long enough," I shrugged. "Sasuke, think over those words you just told me." He blinked the tears away and looked up at me curiously. "I used half my power facing Madara, yet he still beat the shit out of all of us," he frowned and looked away once more. "In the end, I still need to use my full power."

"Damn that bastard…" he growled, with the faintest hint of his voice breaking.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "So tell me… You're depressed by the news… Are you depressed because of my death, or because you're going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

He thought about it for a moment, "I understand you were going to die but I didn't want it to be this soon… but I accept your death either way but I just can't think about how life will be without you…"

"So that means you're depressed over the fact that you will be alone after I die?"

"I guess that's it…" he mumbles.

I sighed, "At least you understand that this has to happen… but you just don't know what to do after it does."

"I guess…"

"And what if you had someone to remember me by… would you be less saddened?"

He looked up at me, wiping the tears away, "But who could remind me of you and keep me company?"

"A baby."

His eyes widened at that, "What?"

I took a deep breath and turned to look at him, "What if… I bare you a child before I die? Would that make you happy? To take care of our offspring and raise it and give it all the love you can?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be baring children?" he asks, a bit skeptical.

I grinned and poked his forehead, "Crusifers have a very high success rate no matter what the age…"

He rubbed his forehead cutely, still staring at me in mild surprise, "And you're willing to just give yourself to me just to help me achieve something I wanted?"

"Sure, why not?" I giggled, "I love you don't I? Of course I'll give you all you want… I just didn't let you before because well… I didn't know I would be dying so early… So I guess I need to change plans," I shrugged nonchalantly. But behind all that happiness, a faint hesitance and regret was barely there… Should I really?

Then his expression turned to one of worry, "But if you do get pregnant, wouldn't you be in more danger?"

I snorted and shook my head again, "You weren't kidding when you said that you never think positive thoughts… Dude, we have all of the Deadly Sins of UnTamed here with us and we got Naruto and Hinata who are our best of friends. I'm sure they won't let anything happen to our child, don't you think?"

He sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "I should really think before I speak up…"

"Your mood sure changed…" I mumble surprised. Just a few minutes he was depressed, and now look at him, he's happy again…kinda. "Oh I see… You just want to get me laid." I glare at him.

Sasuke cringed at that and he shook his hands in front of him in defense, "No, no, no, no! It's not that! It's just that…" he trails off, smiling lightly. "I always wanted a child of my own…"

"Wow," I laugh. "First time I hear a man saying that rather than just wanting to screw their girlfriends for the heck of it."

He pouts cutely and looks away, "Not every man is dirty minded…"

"Right… I'll keep that in mind," I grinned, hugging him. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?" he asks, turning around and returning the hug.

"I love you…" I whisper, but couldn't hide the small tint of hurt in it. I hugged tighter and buried my face in his chest, "so much…!"

He held me just as tightly, adding a bit more strength because well… he's a man…kinda, "I love you too…"

He picks me up onto his lap and crashes his lips to mine. I kissed back with as much passion as he gave into the kiss. Tears rolled down our face knowing that at some point, this will be the last we'll kiss like this. His hands trailed down to my sides and stayed there, holding me to him as we kept kissing. My hands trailed down his chest and stopped once they reached the hem of his pants. I tugged a little and began undoing them. His hands also trailed down to my pants and pulled them down slowly.

And we made love in that private spot in the forest which no one knows about except us… (**-cough!- Ah… Talk about awkward…**)

**~Elsewhere. Hours later~**

Naruto turned to Hinata a bit worried, "Um… Do you think they might've killed each other? I mean they haven't returned yet…"

Said girl shrugged, "Either way, don't go looking for them… We don't know if they are just talking and trying to calm themselves still…"

Ino snickered and put her arms around their shoulders, bringing them closer, "Or… they could be getting it down and funky…"

"Ino!" Hinata blushed.

Naruto on the other hand, said nothing and thought for a moment, "Well… That COULD be a possibility…"

"And what makes you believe that, Uzumaki?" Jack comes in on the small group with the rest curiously.

The blonde grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well… Think about it… If Sakura-chan's going to die… wouldn't Sasuke be lonely virgin?"

They all stood there stumped. For once, that blonde was actually smart. "Wow… That makes perfect sense…" Sai mumbles surprised.

"Yeah, no man wants to be a lonely virgin… At least lonely, but not a virgin," Kabuto nods.

Jack sweatdropped and now that he thought about it, they were actually right but still… "That's just disgusting…"

"Psh, I wish you would love me like Sakura loves Sasuke," Brittain grumbles, turning away from Jack.

"Oh stop whining woman," he growls.

"I'm just saying you need to be more loving!" she hisses.

And they began to have another one of their arguments while the others just tried their best to ignore them. "Okay…" Ino tries to try and get everyone's attention on her so they could ignore the bickering pair. "What do we do while we wait?"

They all shrugged and turned to Naruto, as if he were the one who could come up with the best games or something, "What? I got nothing…"

"Ugh fine…" Ino grumbles. "Let's just get dinner ready for Sakura and chizz so she doesn't have to cook after all that tiring job she has to do on that male." With that she stood, not noticing the others blushing at her comment.

"H-hai…" Hinata stutters, getting up on her feet and following Ino to prepare a big fire pit to cook on. The boys took different jobs. Some went for the fishes-except Choji- while others went to fetch some vegetables and such –except Choji- and one of them goes into the cave to get the still eatable meat –except Choji-.

In a couple minutes, the boys caught a bunch of fish and brought it over to the girls where they stabbed them into sticks to cook after gutting them and stuff. Others brought in the vegetables and a few fruits while the one who went into the cave to get the meat came out and also put the meat to cook. They all sighed and sat down facing the fire to keep an eye on the food as to not let it get burnt.

"Something smells good!" a girl's voice comes from the air with the sound of flapping wings.

Everyone turned their attention to the sky and saw Sasuke and Sakura coming in. They all burst into grin-minus the exception of the "cool" guys- and waved at them while Sakura waved back.

**~Sakura's POV once again~**

Sasuke landed on the ground gracefully and places me down. We came a little late than we expected due to the fact that it took a while for us to calm down and get over the tingly feeling that didn't let us stand… I gotta admit, that felt great but I can't help but feel guilty a bit. I mean, I made a vow that I wouldn't mate until I'm older or so… so did Sasuke apparently but we had to rush things… Anyway, let's just try and forget about it… Breathe Sakura, breathe… Alright… that's a fail…

Ino stood up and tackled me in a hug, much to my dismay, "Heyyyyy! How are you? Did that bastard hurt you anywhere?" she babbled on.

I sighed and pushed her off, "Ino I'm fine… and no Sasuke didn't hurt me…"

"Looks to me that you hurt him rather than him hurting you," Naruto laughed, putting an arm around Sasuke's neck, slumping him over to his level. "So, what were you guys doing over there? Anything interesting?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but Naruto grinned, noticing that he hit a nerve there, "None of your business. We just had a chat is all."

"Are you sure?" Naruto pressed on, now Ino listening in to the conversation.

"Yes. Now let go," Sasuke hisses. Oh…Now that I think about it… We can smell each person's scents and… damn.

"Well then, why do you reek of Sakura?" the blonde couldn't grin any wider as Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that he really did reek of me.

Sasuke hid any signs of nervousness and tried to keep his composure, "Well because Sakura was showing her affection to me and such."

"So she just kissed you and such?" the blonde pressed on.

"What else would she do?"

That's when Ino came over and linked her arm onto my neck and brought us closer, "Oh we don't know…" she sighed sarcastically and put us together, face to face with Naruto backing her up in the act. "Maybe you two got a bit intimate and… oh I don't know… had a bit of a funky time?" she wiggled her eyebrows as they pushed us even closer if that was possible, all the way until our faces were so close to each other, we couldn't help but blush as the events from earlier rushed into our heads.

"Of course we didn't…" I whispered quietly, staring deep into his dark obsidian orbs and blushing bright red once a certain part of him hit my front. Sasuke sucked in a breath and tried to move back a little but Naruto's strong arms held him in place and said black haired male could only blush.

"Ohhh," Ino smirked. "What's this? Why are you guys blushing so hard, huh?"

"Because…" I trail off.

"This is awkward…" Sasuke says, still trying to move away. Fail Sasuke, fail...

"In what way?" Naruto laughed.

I sighed and turned my head a little to look at Ino, "When I tell you, you both better keep your traps shut or I'll murder you guys slowly and painfully, alright?" They nodded and waited for me to continue. "Yes… we did do something like that…" and they let go of us and we stepped aside at least a couple feet apart from each other.

Ino again put her arm around my neck and Naruto did the same to Sasuke and dragged him elsewhere while Ino did the same and asked, "So, how was it?" she grins.

I frown and try to push her off, "I don't want to go into details. Let go Ino."

"Aw, come on… At least tell me if it was bad or good…" she mumbled.

"It was great, now let go before I rip your arm off," I hiss, my face bright red much to my embarrassment.

She burst out laughing and let go of me, giving me one last hug before she did so, and walked off to her creature Sai. I turned to the boys and saw Naruto pat Sasuke hard on the back and laugh a bit while Sasuke just hung his head in horrible embarrassment. The blonde was just about to leave when Sasuke grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him back, giving him one last warning that made the blonde shudder and pale considerably. He could only nod and wobble over to Hinata who looked at him worriedly.

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to me, taking the longest strides I've ever seen a person do and stop in front of me, rubbing the back of his neck a little, "She asked the same I take it?" he asks.

I nodded and looked over at said female, "I swear… one of these days I'm going to kill them all."

"Yeah… but I guess it's ok… I mean, it's better to get it over and done with now than having to say so later when you do end up pregnant…" he then blinked and looked at me curiously. "Wait… are you?"

I shrugged, "How should I know? It doesn't show signs until a couple weeks after all that."

He stared at me for a moment, before sighing and bringing me in for a hug, much to my surprise, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I asked, not sure how to react. I mean, he could just be humping me for all I know… oh wait he isn't… Why did I just think that?

He brought his head down to the crook of my neck and breathed my scent, "For having you do this for me even though you didn't want to at such an age…"

I shook my head and stroked his hair a little. It still amazes me that he doesn't use gel to spike it up… "Ah, don't worry about it… We both agreed to it so there's nothing to be apologizing for."

"You feel it too right?" he asked suddenly, getting my full attention. "That slight hurt and guilt inside you…?"

Damn… "Y-yeah but it's nothing really," I tried to get that out of his head.

"Why does it feel so wrong when we've both been living for so long?" he asks yet again. Alright… I'm starting to dwell on that feeling inside me… Bastard stop talking about it!

I shrugged, "Well I'm no scientist but I guess it's because neither of us really wanted to do that so soon?"

"Still…" he trails off. "I just feel so guilty…"

"J-just stop, alright?" I growled, my voice breaking a bit, causing him to jerk back and stare at me. He noticed that my eyes got all glassy and I was trying to hold back a few sniffles. "I just want to forget about it… Can you please just stop dwelling on that feeling…? Sure I just did something on my will yet against it, but please, stop rubbing it in… You don't think I'm not feeling anything inside me? I feel filthy-"

He put his lips to mine, effectively cutting me off and pulling back, with a small sad smile, "At least it was with me, right? There's no reason to feel that way about it..."

I nodded and sniffed a little, rubbing my eyes while turning my back to the others so they wouldn't notice. "R-right…Sorry…L-let's just try and forget this…"

He snorted a bit, "Like that'll ever happen… At least get that horrible feeling out of our minds and think of the good feeling about it…"

I blushed and glared at him playfully, "Shut up… That part's embarrassing to talk about…"

"Because of how good it felt?" that cocky smirk of his started to make its way to his face. "The way you moaned my n-"

"SASUKE!" I yelled, slapping him in the face. "Don't bring it up I said!"

He rubbed the spot I just hit and pouted cutely, "You didn't have to hit me so hard…"

"Aw, I'm sorry, here let me make it better," I cooed, taking his hand off the area and slapping him much harder than before. So hard that his head was turned the other way and he fell right on his butt. "Better?"

"Ngh…" he mumbles, not getting any feeling on his face to speak apparently. He rubbed his jaw and face and stared at me with such a sad face it was irresistible. "Why are you so mean to me? We just made love and you hurt me physically and emotionally…!" he fake cried.

"…Sasuke," I sweatdrop. "You're not even tugging on my heart strings."

"Fine," he grumbles, getting up with a frown on his face. "You're still mean."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest amused, "Oh really? If I'm so mean, why did I just let you mate with me at such an early age so you wouldn't end up lonely in the end?"

He glared, "Shut up…"

"I love you too dear…" I giggled.

"If you two are done with your love quarreling, dinner's ready," Jackass says, standing in front of us. Both of us jumped and looked at him as if he were a ghost or something. "What?"

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"A minute or two ago."

"Oh… So you didn't hear what we discussed earlier right?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind!" Sasuke and I say at the same time, dashing off towards the pit where everyone already gathered.

"Strange couple…" Jackass mumbles but we still heard him but ignored him.

"Ohhh, this looks really good!" I cheered, taking one of the fish kebabs and taking a rather large chunk out of it just like Naruto did to his. Sasuke stared at me in shock and I looked at him and shrugged, "What? I'm hungry…" I mumble.

He shook his head and took a bite out of his fish calmly like the rest. Naruto and I wolfed down the fish and reached over for the meat and also gulped it down before anyone else managed to finish theirs. Though Naruto kept eating while I just leaned back on my hands and burped, patting my stomach satisfied. Sasuke ate a little more than I but stopped eating once he was satisfied enough to be able to stand up after this. He never was one to stuff himself silly like Naruto and I.

"So Sakura," Jackass starts up, finishing up his food. "Have you decided?"

I looked up at him curiously then it settled in. "Oh yeah I did…"

"So, what did you choose?" he asks, getting everyone's attention on me.

"Well I accepted my death…" I mumble, looking down at the ground under me.

He blinked. "Just like that?"

I nodded, "Yeah… it's no big deal… I mean, I was bound to die one day…"

They nodded in understanding, "It's good that you cleared your doubts on that," Jack approves.

I could only nod numbly at his comment and played a bit with my pants…that Sasuke had earlier taken off… Oh boy, I should stop there. "Are you ok with it now Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks Sasuke now.

Sasuke at first didn't answer but slowly nodded, "As much as it pains me, I accept it as well…"

"I'm sorry this has to happen," Shikamaru adds in, trying to comfort the male.

"It's alright," Sasuke shrugged. "I knew she would eventually have to do this…"

"Anyway," I interrupted anyone from speaking up. "How was UnTamed after Naruto and Hinata left?"

The newest members of the group looked at one another and then at her. "Well… It was in chaos," Shikamaru spoke up with a few heads nodding in response. "The Boss wanted you both dead immediately…"

"Let's just say," Ino mumbles. "That the Boss isn't the same man he was before… he's different…"

"He's really bad," Kabuto added in.

I nodded, taking it all in, "Okay… So Boss has lost his wits…"

They chuckled and continued, "The tamers and creatures are beating each other up… Sometimes even killing one another… It's just horrible. Without you two, they just went crazy," Sai comments.

"Without your strong leadership and horrible punishments, these guys don't know what to do and are just killing each other up," Temari sighed. "Honestly… They need a damn brain to think for them."

I sweatdropped, "They are pretty useless…" I then turned to Sasuke who gave me a curious look. "Think you can tame them after all this?"

He smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Of course. Either they listen and follow me willingly, or I just force them too…"

"That'a boy," I grinned, rubbing his head, making a mess out of his hair which I got to admit was pretty damn adorable.

"Learned from the best," he grins back, much to everyone's shock.

"Wow…" Naruto trails off. "_I can't believe it!_" he says in a random asian accent.

We both snorted and said at the same time, "Retard…"

Ino sighed and stroked her hair, taking off knots out of it, "Well it's good to see you guys happy again…"

I shrugged, "Say that to mr. negative over here." I state, butting my thumb at Sasuke.

"Oi…" he hissed and everyone let out a few laughs.

"So…" Temari clears her throat. "What were you two talking about over there?"

This time we kept our cool, "Well you know, talking about my death and not to dwell on it so much and to live the moments we still have here together."

She nodded and a small smirk spread over her lips as Brittain asked, "Then why do you have a hickey and so does Sasuke?"

"That…" I trail off, quickly hiding the darn bruise with my hand. "Is what happens when our make-outs get too intense."

"Sure it is…" they laughed as the males also looked at us with questions while Naruto and Ino sat back and high fived one another since they now what happened back there.

"Assholes…" I frown, looking away. Sasuke chuckled and I glared daggers at my own mate, "Who's side are you on?"

Sasuke shrugged and was about to say something but cut himself off and listened in to god knows what. Everyone stared at his odd behavior, wondering what's wrong with the boy. His eyes dulled out as he stared off into space. His hair stood on end- I'm still fascinated by that- and his wings spread out and puffed up.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asks.

I stared boredly at Sasuke then smirked. "He picked up some game for us to play with."

"Huh?" they all say at the same time.

"Northeast from here," Sasuke mutters, blinking and turning to me. "In a forest… They're on the move…"

"Who's on the move?" Jackass asks clueless.

"The dark creatures," I shrugged. "Get ready to move out." With that I stood up and walked over to the cave. "Pack whatever you want. Food, clothes, whatever. Sasuke, come on." Said male stood up and followed obediently and everyone sat there dumbstruck.

"…They got all serious all of the sudden…" Temari sighed.

"What a pain… let's move," Shikamaru sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess fun and games are over," Ino whines, getting onto her feet with Sai right next to her.

The others just sat there and stared at the cave's mouth waiting for us to emerge. In a couple minutes we did and they all stood up. I look over at Sasuke and he immediately crouched down. I jumped on his back and looked over at the others with a small sweet smile gracing my lips, "Try not to get left behind." And with that Sasuke flapped his wings and we were way high in the sky in seconds.

"Damn," Naruto stared. "He's gotten lighter that's for sure!" he laughed, turning into his nine tails form. Hinata giggled on sat on his back. He bolted in seconds and followed after Sasuke. The others soon did their tricks and followed suit. A couple feet back but they were still keeping up.

With that, another hunt begins… Even after the events between the "alphas" that could possibly endanger the child she may possibly hold at the moment…

**~At UnTamed~**

A knock came to the Boss's door. He looked up, expecting to see one of his annoying pests, but found someone worth his time. Said person strolled up to him as if he had nothing to fear; and he doesn't. He took the decency to take one of the chairs and sit down in front of the Boss lazily. The Boss merely stared at the man and sighed at his ever so ignorant and cocky movements.

"You're just like that annoying boy…" the Boss sighed.

The man chuckled and looked up at him amused, "You mean Sasuke?"

"Yes…" he sighed. "That boy was rather irritating at times… Strangely enough, out of all the Uchihas I've seen in my life time, he represents you more."

The man laughed whole heartedly at that, "I know right? It's rather strange… He has a lover and has friends… So why does he behave just like me you may wonder? Well maybe it's because he lost his family, no?"

"I suppose so…" the Boss chuckled. "So why are you here?"

"Just came here to talk about the plan," he says, straightening up in his chair.

The Boss smirked, "Ah yes, the plan…"

"So we're going to let them rest up for now and prepare themselves I take it?" the man asks.

"Correct," Boss laughs. "Just let them have their fun… While we prepare our ultimate plan, ne?"

"So when they do face us," the man clears his throat. "We have to kill the girl firstly?"

He nodded, "She's a threat to us. She can put an end to the plan…"

"'The Great Demise'… what a catchy name," he laughed.

"Indeed it is… With this plan, the whole world will be sent to hell and we will rule the world!" the Boss laughs, shedding his human skin and showing off the real monster within.

"How right you are, Great demon," the man chuckled. "We _will_ rule this world, one way or another…"

"Yes Madara… Then we shall weaken the Creator and destroy him! Thus "The Great Demise" shall happen!" the Boss starts to laugh evily.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong in this plan as long as I'm involved," Madara smirked and watched the man before him laugh his ass off… literally. This man was just too simple minded… There will never be two rulers in the world… There will only be one… "_And that one ruler will be me!"_ Madara gloated in his mind the many ways he will rule over the world and everyone. And also get the pleasure of killing that pink haired girl and maybe getting Sasuke to join him by filling his head with lies… ah yes, his plan couldn't be better.

"_In a year and 5 months… this world will meet its demise… and so will the Creator…"_ Madara smirked at that. Oh how he can't wait for it…

**Hurr… Finished this chapter today… How fantastic is that? Well hope you enjoy it while I plan out the next! …and also come up with 2 sequels and a new fanfic. Oh and… Don't ask about Sasuke's and Sakura's scene unless you're curious as to why they feel so guilty and filthy or why did they do it that same day… Now that I have some answers for xD any more questions I will try to answer the best I can!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: A close call

**Sorry for the long wait! I was sidetracked in DeviantART and I just kept drawing and drawing… Anyway, I wrote a new story named: "To Search for You…" Alright… so summary sucks I guess but it's really good and I would like you to read it… (hopefully nobody gives me a nasty review… xD) Well I honestly have no idea how to write this chapter but I'll do my best!**

**Enjoy! **

"How much fartherrrrr?" I whined. I currently lay on my stomach with my arms and legs sticking out at Sasuke's side. His wings flapped once after about an hour of not flapping them. That's what I liked about his new wings. They didn't require much effort to move them and they didn't bring too much weight either so it keeps Sasuke from flapping so much to stay airborne.

"Sakura… it's barely been 20 minutes since you asked that question," Sasuke sighed, staring at the forest bellow, sometimes at the others who were a few feet away, sometimes at me…

"No it hasn't! It's been an hour since I last asked!" I complained.

He sighed once again, "Alright, alright… It's been an hour…"

I smiled and patted his head, "Glad you agree… So, how much farther?"

I swear I saw him sweatdrop heavily, "It will take a week and a half to get there Sakura…and it's barely been 5 days…"

"Oh my GOD!" I cried.

"Sakura…" Sasuke warned.

"But it's taking forever and I'm hungry!" I growled, glaring at the back of his head as if he would notice. Apparently he did since he turned his head in my direction and glared back.

"You stuffed your stomach full just 6 hours ago, how are you hungry?" he wondered, dropping the glare and staring at me. (**Buahaha I can eat a big breakfast and not eat anything (no snacks or anything) until 6 pm when I get hungry again x3**)

I glared and shrugged, "How the hell should I know? It just passed right by my stomach and I'm really hungry right now!"

"Fine, we'll stop for a quick break and set up camp because once we stop to eat, it will already be night time," he mumbles, stopping abruptly and standing straight. I almost fell off his back but my awesome flailing arms reached up and held on to his neck. He hacked and reached up to my arms and tried to pry them off his neck. "Sa..ku…ra…" he gasped out. "You're… chok…ing…me…" Next thing I knew we were falling… backwards… In other words, my direction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, holding on even tighter. Now Sasuke wasn't breathing at all. Did I kill him? My thoughts were cut off when he ripped my arms from him and let _me_ fall. I turned my body around and looked at the ground that was getting too close for comfort. There the others stood stumped. Naruto was standing right below me with his tails at the ready just in case.

"Sakura!" most of them cried out while others said, "The hell's your problem Sasuke?"

I brought my hands up to my head to protect it from harm and curled up in a small ball, but something made me change my mind. My hands came off my head and brought most of the protection to my abdomen. Something was calling for me there and I had a strong sense to protect it. The ground was just a couple feet away. Naruto was readying himself to catch me but something caught his attention and he spaced out. Now I'm surely going to get really hurt.

I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself for impact.

…But the hit never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my nose was just brushing the ground in front of me. I came to my senses and realized that I had strong arms around my waist. I felt heavy breathing on my neck and the silky, quiet sound of his wings made their way to my ears. Sasuke held me tight against him… He didn't let me fall after all. He pushed himself off the ground with me a bit so he could straighten himself up.

Once we were upright, he descended and put me down gently. He took one arm away from my waist but the other stayed a bit longer before wrapping itself off but leaving the hand on my abdomen for a moment. I look over my shoulder at his face and noticed that he was staring at my abdomen intently. His eyes slowly turned blood red and I felt a strong sense in my abdomen where he was staring. My head shot to the area and I stared shocked. It couldn't be…

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice brought me back into reality and I remembered that there were others here too. I turned to them and I had the same expression they all had on their faces; you aren't serious, right?

"…You're…" Sai trailed off, earning Ino's and other tamer's attention.

"Pregnant…" Sasuke said breathless.

That's when everyone lost their way of speaking. "You're pregnant already?" Ino cried out.

I stared down at my abdomen and passed a hand over it and sure enough, something reacted inside. I just don't get it… it's only been a couple days…and we tried once… "I-I… I don't know…" but I did.

Sasuke's hand never left my abdomen. The tips of our fingers were barely just touching. "If Sakura's pregnant…" Hinata trailed off. "Shouldn't she be home?"

"She's supposed to," Jackass commented glaring at me. "Why did you come if you knew you were pregnant?"

I shook my head and felt Sasuke rest his chin on my shoulder and his hand massage my abdomen, feeling the little shocks here and there. "I didn't know I was! I mean… we did do it recently for that purpose but…. Shouldn't it take longer to develop?"

"How recently was that?" Kabuto inquires.

"Couple days ago…" I trailed off embarrassed.

"5 days ago," Sasuke specifies with a little smirk gracing his lips the moment I began to blush beat red. I shoved my elbow into his gut and he grunted.

They thought about it for a moment then Temari was the one with a sly grin on her face, "Oh I see…" she said. "That day you guys had a "chat" but all you did was screw each other up, wasn't it?"

"Don't remind me," I mutter.

"Hn."

"If it was just 5 days ago…" Shikamaru trails off. "Then how come it's already showing signs of development?" And now we were all stumped once again.

I shrugged, "That's what I want to know…"

"What do you guys feel?" Shikamaru asks since he's just a tamer and can't sense anything.

"Like…there's a presence inside me…" I mumble, staring at said place. The baby once again reacted and Sasuke added a little pressure in the spot. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit shocked because he put too much pressure.

"It's not even developed yet," Sasuke mumbles, taking his hand away. "Nothing bad will happen to it as long as nothing stabs it…"

"So you're saying she can be thrown around like a ragdoll and nothing will happen to it?" Naruto asks.

"Precisely," Sasuke nodded.

"Good," Jackass said. "Now we don't have to worry about going back after getting this far."

We all glared at him at that. I mean, it's a baby for god's sake! We should all be happy and wondering what gender it should be, how it will look- Will it look like me or Sasuke? Oh damn… I'm really excited for this arrival all of the sudden… But everyone stopped glaring once they heard a loud growl coming from a certain pregnant woman's stomach. Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Now it makes sense…" he mumbled. "You're hungry because you're giving a portion of your nutrients and food to the baby…" If I'm hearing correctly, I swear I heard him mutter something around the lines of: "no wonder she's having those crazy mood swings…"

"Oi," I glared at him. He brought his hands up and backed away.

"Well let's set up camp… It's getting dark out already," Jackass commented, staring at the darkening sky.

We all nodded and put down whatever bags and items we had on us. Some of the guys went to look for firewood while others brought out the foods the packed up and set them up in some random piece of wood from a fallen tree. Everyone was doing something except for me… Sasuke was setting the fire now so I had no one to talk to.

After a couple minutes, I decided to speak up, "Hello? Am I no use to you all at the moment?" They turned to look at me with curious looks on their faces and I glared. "Listen, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything anymore!" Sasuke then walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me onto his chest.

"Well… If you want to do something…You could always love me…" he says slyly.

I glared at him and didn't think twice about what I said, "Okay! Never mind, I rather do nothing!"

Sasuke pulled back his arm in shock and goes over to the edge of the forest where the fire's light doesn't hit him to sulk. I stared after him and so did the others. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the log and plopped down on it and sighed. Everything just got so difficult all of the sudden…

I've lived for 19,000 years and nothing bad ever happened. I lived a great life, saw humanity develop over the thousands of years, met the love of my life, made great friends, and never once met an enemy worse than a dark creature… but now… All of that changed. My story was coming to a close soon… I do not know when, but soon... Had made the biggest decision of my life so far… No, not the one where I accepted my death, but the one where I gave myself up for him…for Sasuke… All for him... and now I held his child…

"You okay Sakura?" Hinata's sweet voice came to my ears. I turned to her and smiled lightly.

"Yeah…I'm alright…" I answered, looking at the fire that was burning just a couple feet away.

She took a seat next to me and sighed, "What's bothering you?"

"How do you expect me to answer that question Hinata?" I asked, bringing my attention back to her, a small bitter smile on my face. "So many things have happened in just a couple months… I don't know where to begin…"

"I understand…" she says, patting my back. "Now you have a baby to add to the matter…"

I shook my head, "No Hinata… I don't have a baby to add to my issues… It's the baby my main concern…"

She stared at me baffled, "The baby? That's what's getting to you?"

"Don't judge me woman…" I growled glaring daggers at poor little Hinata. She decided it was best to leave an ill tempered pregnant woman alone and go bother someone else… Sheesh, this baby's making me grumpy as hell…

"Sakura, dinner's ready!" Ino called over to me. I looked up and saw that indeed they were done cooking the food. My stomach growled even louder and I stood up and went over to the fire with the others. Sasuke finally got over it and joined us for dinner. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't just seated next to me, but he was seated next to Naruto as well. Let the torture begin…

"Ne Teme," Naruto snickered. Said male sighed and continued to eat his food. "You sure did knock her up good, huh?"

Sasuke cringed and glared at the blonde, "Shut up Naruto."

Temari chuckled at their antics and Ino just had the great thought to ask us, "So… the big question is… Was it good?" For some reason everyone seemed interested in the matter. Both Sasuke and I blushed and looked away. "I take it was good?" she sneered.

I glared at her and chucked a rock I randomly found on the ground at her, "That's none of your damn business!"

"Just like you said last time," Naruto laughed, this time earning a fist to the face. "Ouch…"

"Hn," grunted his attacker.

"You're so mean…" he whined.

I snorted, "Naruto, trust me, he was being nice to you… if it were me, you wouldn't be awake or even moving right now." He shuddered at the thought and quieted down and decided to eat his food rather than bother the two of us.

Sasuke chuckled next to me which brought my attention to him. He looked up at me and shook his head, "It's just because it's true what you said to him…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food, "Hn…You know it…"

"Hn…" he muttered.

I put down my meal and turned to him, "Is "hn" really a word?"

He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, "It's more like a grunt I would say…"

I nodded, "A grunt indeed…" I took a bite out of the food and swallowed. "So if it's a grunt, why do you like to grunt it so much?"

He stayed quiet for a moment then sighed, "I don't know… I'm just stuck with it…"

"Like the teme you are," Naruto muttered next to him, earning a death glare from Sasuke's part. If looks could kill… poor Naruto would've been dead 1,000 years ago… who knows, maybe even earlier…

Jackass cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention back to him. We waited for him to say whatever the hell he was going to say and he started, "Has anyone forgotten why we set out in the first place?" No one said anything… Wait, why did we leave in the first place again? He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Honestly… We set out to hunt some dark creatures, remember?" and everyone went: "oooohhh…." He then turns to Sasuke who gave him a curious look. "Have they changed their position?"

Sasuke unfurled his wings from his back and straightened up; listening to whatever noise gave away the location of those creatures. His wings twitched as his highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of crunching gravel and other noises. Actually… I did say his hearing is high sensitive at the moment… Cue the sly grin.

"SASUKE!" I screamed right next to him. The poor male screeched and held his ears in excruciating pain while I just laughed my ass off. I have little time to live, so might as well enjoy it like old times… while being pregnant… Yeah…My life officially sucks… Good thing I'm dying soon! (**You can just see that :D smile right there xDDD**)

He fell to his side and crawled into a fetal position while rocking back and forth. The others and I just stared at him weirdly as if he just lost his mind. If you looked closer, his ears were bleeding… Oopsies…

"Nice going Haruno," Jackass grunted amused.

I shrugged, "All in a day's work…"

Naruto then burst into a laughter fit. I couldn't help but join him in his laughter while Hinata just sweatdroped and had the decency and humanity to go and treat Sasuke's bleeding ears. The others shook their heads or tried to stifle their laughter. I mean, tell me how often do you see Sasuke losing his cool because he's in pain? Not often…

After a moment, he sat up and glared daggers at me, "Woman, do that again and I'll bring you closer to your death."

I gaped at him, "Did you just _threaten _me? You dare _threaten _a _pregnant_ woman?"

He snorted, "Of course not."

"You just did," I glared.

"No I didn't. I threatened a monster, not a woman."

…He's so dead… "Sasuke, honey, come here…" I said sweetly. In seconds he was on his feet and running. "YOU SON OF A- GET BACK HERE!" I screeched, getting up and chasing after him. (**who watched Rango? Lmao "You son of a –screech-!" xDD)**

"I still don't get how they fell in love with each other…" Ino muttered amused.

"That's crazy stupid love for you," Temari snickered.

"Isn't that a movie?" Shikamaru asked out loud.

Sai nodded, "Apparently so…" (**…don't ask xD**)

Jack sighed and stood up, "…I'm heading to bed…" Brittain followed after him.

Now all you heard throughout the night was me yelling at Sasuke while he just floated a couple feet from me… When he comes down… I'll get him soon…

**~In the morning~**

I woke up and noted that I was sleeping in the forest floor with… something large and soft over me… Once my vision adjusted, I noted it was Sasuke's wing. Oh, I guess I passed out after cursing him out all night…

From what I could see of the sky and sun, it had to be 9 in the morning… Sighing in irritation I moved his wing off my body and sat up. The rough handling of his wing brought him into consciousness and he stared at me groggily. D'aww, he looks too damn cute when he just wakes up…

"Something the matter…?" he mumbled tiredly. He sat up and let his wings sprawled out. I guess they are quite a handful when he just wakes up… No wonder he likes to keep them behind a shirt so that way he doesn't need to use so much of his energy to hold them up.

I snorted and shook my head, "I just woke up… You THINK I'll be in a good mood?"

He nodded, "Right…." He then finally took notice of his surroundings. Aw how nice… He makes sure I'm alright before he assesses the situation. "…How the hell did I get down here?"

I shrugged, "Well I can name a lot of ways… One could be I hit you with a rock, the other you fell, another could be that your wing cramped, oh and there's this one where-" he placed a hand to my mouth and I turn to him and noticed that his eye was twitching.

"I get it… Now …" he growled, now standing up and stretching his wings out to their fullest. I'd say they are at the closest, 16 feet long… since they are 10 times bigger than him…

For gawking at the wings I never noticed that one of them was all up in my face… Like literally… It smelled like… baby powder? Wtf? I pushed the wing down and looked over at Sasuke who stared at me amused. "Dude… Your wings smell like baby powder…"

"They do?" he asked amused.

"Yes they do, here," I said, grabbing his wing and pushing it up to his face. "Smell it!"

He took a whiff of his own wings and stared at them baffled, "Oh wow they do…"

Yes, I did notice I still held on to the wing… It's so sofftttttttt…. "These things are more like baby soothers or something! You can hug a baby and lull them to sleep!"

He still stared at the wings as if he couldn't believe the scent, "Actually… they used to smell like normal feathers just days ago…"

Then it hit me, "What if the scent changed because of the fact that you're going to be a father soon?"

He thought about it, "Oh… To soothe the baby when it's grouchy…"

"Exactly…" I muttered, rubbing my abdomen unconsciously. And that's when all the worries rushed into me again. I mean, I got to protect this child from harm! And then what if something happens when I go into labor? What if we're attacked? What if- "Give me that wing…!" I hissed, grabbing his wing and putting it up to my face, taking a deep whiff of it. Ahhh… All my worries just left my mind…

"…Dude…" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"What?" I whined. "I'm stressing!" All I heard from him was a chuckle as he went over to me and wrapped his wings around me, intoxicating me with the scent of his wings… Oh how I love him sometimes. "Mmm… I needed that…"

He snorted and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back a bit, "Don't stress yourself so much…"

"How can I not?" I pouted. "We have some bastards after our asses, I'm pregnant, who knows what'll happen these past 9 months, and then I _die_ and leave you alone with the baby…" I looked down for a moment but then I felt his index and thumb under my chin. He made me look at him and he had the softest smile on his features.

"…Don't worry so much, I'll be alright. I'll take care of our child until I die…" he said softly. Damn this bastard can be so cheesy sometimes… but I believe him…

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Right… You're right…"

"Hey…" he called, bringing my attention back to him. He brought his lips to mine and gave me the softest kiss… from the feel of it, he was afraid of letting me go but he still was going to. He pulled back and laid his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered quietly. He shook his head and smiled lightly.

"Don't be… it's alright," he said quietly. I nodded and smiled a little. At least he doesn't throw a fit going: "NO, DON'T GO SAKURA, MY ONLY LOVE! I CAN NEVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I, LOVE YOU!" …Yeah don't want that now do I?

Just then the bushes started to rustle and we both froze. Sasuke's wings slowly tightened around me as his attention went over to the bushes. His eyes turned dark red and he let out a deep growl, ready to attack whoever the hell is behind them. The undeveloped life inside me decided to remind me that I have something important to protect and unfortunately made Sasuke more aggressive in the matter than he already was… Ah men….

Finally whoever the fuck was there came out and raised his hands in surrender. Turns out the person behind the bushes were Jackass and a couple of the others too…. Actually everyone was there. He cleared his throat and stared at us with disgust, "Forgive me if I interrupted something mutual between you two, but we seriously need to know if the dark creatures have made any progress." The others nodded behind him. "I mean, Kabuto could always summon one of his monsters but… they are quite unstable…" said man mentioned glared daggers at poor Jackass.

That's when Sasuke sucked in a breath and let go of me, "Oh yeah…" he muttered, looking to our right and pointing over into the forest. "They are a couple miles from us now." Everyone nodded nonchalantly but then it set in… They were closer to us now than before…

"- They made a lot more progress than we thought!" Naruto cried out panicking.

"Oh hey yeah they did…" Ino said dumbly.

"Well then, let's head in…" Kabuto said something. Oh hey, I totally forgot he was here… I ignore him wayyyy too much…OH LOOK! Choji's there too! …man I suck…

"Let's gooooo!" I cheered, marching forward into the woods. The others sweatdropped but followed me never the less. I was just going to stroll freely when I felt a big strong arm on my shoulder that prevented me from moving onward. I growled and turned to said male who stopped me from moving. It was Sasuke of course… "What is it, dumbass?"

He glared at me in annoyance then sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Look Sakura… I just want to tell you to be careful…"

"You think I don't know that?" I hissed. "Look. Nothing bad will happen, just trust me on this…"

"That's the problem," he muttered, getting my attention back to him. "You're not very trustworthy when it comes to something about yourself. You could get your arm cut off and not give a damn…"

I sweatdropped at that. He got me there… I could protect anyone or anything but I don't protect myself half of the times… "Right…"

"If you're going to fight," he adds. "Use the staff or the knives. Don't use the twin blades or anything that has to do with close combat."

"Fine," I growled. "I'll use the staff and a couple spells…"

"Glad we agree on the matter," he said, patting my head and heading in as if he were the leader in this. Ha, as if! I'm the leader here!

But you know… I might as well leave him take the lead more often… I'll be gone soon and he needs to take leadership of everyone in UnTamed so he needs experience. From what I'm seeing… he'll be a great leader. A small smile sweet smile made its way to my face, "_I'm glad…_" He won't just be a great leader… he'll be a great father as well…

The others stared at me for a moment before following Sasuke without much in the matter. I looked at each one of them as they passed me and followed Sasuke. I sighed and shook my head. Creatures and people are alike… They always need someone to guide them through their lives… There are two types: Those who lead, and those who follow. Most of us follow… but there's always someone we have to follow and when we see one, we follow them instantly.

They don't seem to mind the change at all. Sasuke's calmer and for sure he won't rip their heads off when they do something wrong… He's wise and good natured, something that you don't see very much in leaders… He'll do just fine when I'm gone.

Suddenly Sasuke comes to a halt and the others soon stop as well. He turns to me with a curious gaze and I knew he was wondering if I really was coming or not. I scratched the back of my head and began walking with them. He smiled lightly and turned around, starting to walk again, leading us to battle. Now he has another aspect that'll make him a great leader… He never leaves anyone behind.

As we went deeper and deeper into the forest, we could faintly hear screeches and frolicking footsteps stomping on the cold, moist, soil of the forested floor. Sasuke halted once again and turned to us, "Whoever's not ready yet, I suggest you pull out your weapons or whatever and get ready to fight." It didn't take us long to summon up a weapon, prepare a couple traps and spells, turn into demons, whatever we needed we all got. Sasuke however, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, staring in our enemy's direction. Poor sucker, all he has is those eyes, flying, and a couple powers- Wait, doesn't he have new powers now? Oh yeah he does!

All of the sudden his wings busted out and he began to float just a couple inches from the ground, his toes barely touching the ground. Every time he spreads them out, he just automatically floats. I could just faintly smell that baby powder scent coming off of it… and Naruto seemed to smell it too due to the fact that he kept sniffing the air…

"I know you don't like to be around me, but it's time that you come in…" Choji called, amazingly not eating chips in the process. Everyone turned their attention to Choji and waited to see this creature of his. And indeed someone came… well more like a shadow and a presence. It came trudging over to us and disappeared once he made it to Choji. If I'm not mistaken, he…merged? Just then Choji's hands expanded and he let out a roar.

Ohhhh, so that's why he gets so fat sometimes… because his creature merges with him. "Okay…" Sasuke mumbles, getting back our attention. "That's one mystery solved… but now let's focus on the matter here." He jerked his thumb behind him and right then a hoard of dark creatures burst out of the trees just a couple feet from us and halted, hissing, screeching, and roaring at us; daring us to step closer.

I spun my staff around for a moment then slam it down into the ground with a smirk in place, "Well then. Let's get this party started shall we?" Sasuke nodded and turned back to the creatures that were brave enough to face us.

Naruto didn't wait for any orders to be called out. He lounged at the creatures, taking down at least 10 of them down in his tackle. The others blew past Sasuke to attack but his attention was on me now, as if I were the only important thing to him right now… Actually I think I am…

I walk over to him but I never looked him in the eye even though he had that steady gaze on me the whole time. Right when I stood next to him, he spoke up, "Remember, be careful Sakura…"

"Ah," I sighed. "You don't need to tell me twice…!" I growled, dashing over to a side of the dark creatures the others haven't had the time to approach and that could strike them from behind if they weren't careful. I did notice from the corner of my eye Sasuke colliding with a bunch of them with electricity running through his body. But right now I can't afford to get distracted. I have to concentrate on killing these guys and also concentrate on protecting this undeveloped child… Ugh…what a pain… Great now I sound like Shikamaru.

The baby who's not even develop enough to have a brain and ears, didn't seem to like my comment and reacted to it. The dark creatures felt the presence in my abdomen and stared at the spot for a moment before hissing up a spit and turning even more aggressive than they were just moments ago. I guess they don't want us good guys to reproduce… Oopsies…

"You want my undeveloped child, you pansies?" I hissed lowly, tilting the head of the staff down, exposing a bunch of spikes out of it. "Come at me."

It didn't take them long before they were jumping at me. I swung the staff over my head and knocked them away. One had managed to use his brain and came at my legs since they were the most vulnerable part at the moment. I smirked and before he managed to lay a claw on me, I jumped up and slammed the head of my staff on its back to support myself on my jump. It cried out and spewed some black goo thing that made me shudder. Ew…that's worse than Sasuke's old blood…

I pushed myself off the staff and rammed my feet at one of their heads and bringing it down to the ground where on impact a crack made its way to my ears. Hearing a rush of wind to my left, I look over just in time to see a one coming at me. I dropped onto my back and let it crash into a couple of his teammates. Another one leaped into the air and tried to land his filthy claws into my abdomen. My eyes widened and in a split second I rolled back in a flip and landed right next to my staff that was still embedded on the poor dead creature's back. I grabbed it and swatted a couple of the creatures into a tree. This terrain is really bugging me… I can barely move as much as I like to so this is a problem. Sasuke can't use his flames because it'll light a fire. If Naruto destroys the ground with one of his leaps, then a lot of trees will come crashing onto him, the dark creatures, and us. We're working on really troublesome terrain…

Unfortunately I was too distracted to notice one dark creature coming at me, but when I did, it was too late. It brought its head down and rammed me into a tree; hard. It held me there as his teammates started closing in on me. I don't care what Sasuke said, that hit was wayyyy too hard on my abdomen… What if it killed the baby?

Without much thought, I summoned up a knife and stabbed it in the neck. It screeched out in pain as I slowly brought the knife down, slitting his throat. I kicked its dead body away from me and gasped for air as I held my abdomen. The presence wasn't there and it wasn't showing signs that it was still there. I stared at my abdomen for the longest time… A sickening feeling made its way to my chest as my fears started to become all too real.

But then I remembered I was in the middle of a fight and what brought me back into the fight was the screech of a dark creature that sounded like it was just inches away. My head shot up and indeed the creature was just inches from me. I didn't have time to dodge and it pierced my chest with his claws. I acted quickly and held its wrist and held it back before it managed to pierce the only thing that's keeping me alive and that thing is my heart. I bit my tongue and tried to hold back a cry. The creature was frustrated at first but then an evil grin came onto his darkened face. And then it hit me…

"_I've fought dark creatures with my weakness being darkness and I've never died." I sighed. "All you have to do is be more cautious. Just simple clawing or biting won't kill you… Now if they have poisons…"_

Just then I noticed that his other hand's claws were oozing some liquid. Poison… Which means… I look down at the claws that are half embedded on my chest and start to panic. For god's sake! I just came out of a coma after getting an overdose of poison!

A burning sensation made its way throughout my body. This time I couldn't hold back the cry that left my lips. My cries increased as the claws slipped a little deeper. Right then the baby's presence came back, which proved to me that he or she was still alive and well…but it also let the creature know that I still had a life inside me. He growled and aimed his other hand at my abdomen and for sure that baby would die the minute those claws come in. The presence turned frantic, as if it were crying for help.

"_I'm sorry…" _I said to my child as I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the impact to come to my abdomen.

"_**GRAHHHHHHH!**_"

I heard a monstrous roar and my eyes flew open and saw Sasuke ripping the dark creature off me with such incredible force and threw the body like a rag doll towards the other dark creatures. The presence started to fade away, as if it were calm now… But I wasn't. This was Sasuke… and yet he wasn't. From the small moment I saw him when he was ripping off the dark creature off me, his eyes looked menacing, blood thirsty… he wanted to kill.

I held the gaping wound on my chest and coughed up some blood. My knees buckled under my weight and I ended up on my knees, coughing blood. I cringed and looked to my right and saw a dark creature coming at me. Poor thing couldn't get 2 feet from me when a black blob rammed into it and slammed its head onto the tree next to mine. I squint a bit and noticed that it was Sasuke, holding the poor creature by the head as it squirmed and tried to pry his hands off.

A low sadistic snarl escapes his lips as he shoved the creature's head deeper into the poor tree, "_**Don't you DARE lay another hand on her…!**_" The dark creature let out a prolonged high pitched screech for a couple minutes before Sasuke shut it up completely with one last push. All I heard were multiple cracks coming from the creature's head.

The other dark creatures didn't dare take a step forward. Instead they backed away even more than they already had. Sasuke removed his hand from the creature's head and let its lifeless body fall to the ground. A low hiss escaped his throat and I heard his crunching footsteps shuffling and moving the dead leaves under them. From the noise, he was turning towards the creatures that faced me… Just then Sasuke released a powerful roar. It was almost animalistic…

My head shot up to him and I took in how he looked. His wings were spread out, tips directed at the creatures and all fluffed up. His fangs had grown 2 inches longer and he was baring them at the poor terrified creatures. And his hair reacted to the anger turmoil inside him and was spiked on end as well. He looked feral almost…

Suddenly his wings bent and rose a little over his head. He took an archer's pose which made me curious. His hands were held down like when an archer is holding fire (**not fire, fire but the shot he's going to take xDD**). Then out of thin air, a bow began to form in his left hand and an arrow on the other. But it wasn't any ordinary weapon, it was a light bow. The light bow shoots extremely powerful arrows that suck the life out of any demon it hits. Sasuke raised the bow and took aim. (**It looks like when Naruto turns into his nine tails cloak thing? Yeah that yellowish flaming color thing…that's how the arrow and bow look**)

He released the shot and that one arrow became 3 and from each arrow another arrow was formed. The arrows multiplied every millisecond and by the time they made contact, there were at least 15 arrows out, taking out the dark creature at the front and two from the back. 38 were killed with just those 15 shots. And 38 dark creatures was the maximum number that was after me. The arrow dispersed but Sasuke wasn't calming down. I could faintly hear low growls emitting from his throat.

But then I got a painful reminder as to why I was beaten so easily. I clutched the wound in excruciating pain and coughed up some blood and a bit of that disgusting ooze that was poison. Now that I think of it, if my blood is contaminated with poison, wouldn't it affect the baby? The hand that was holding me up went over to my abdomen in wonder. My movements and actions didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke… In fact he was staring at me like a hawk or something. Just then the baby's presence pulsed a little and Sasuke moved closer to me.

"S-Sasuke…" I gasped out and dared to look up at his flaming red eyes but in them I saw a bit of tenderness.

He dropped to his knees next to me and pulled my shirt down a bit to where he could see the wound. The killing intent in his eyes dulled down and the tender look took over. "Sakura… Are you alright…?" he whispered hoarsely. Seems to me that he was shaken up a bit at his own actions... He reached up and touched the wound, applying a little pressure on it to see how far along the poison was. I grunted and held back a cry that was about to escape my lips.

From Sasuke's touch, my contaminated veins appeared under my skin and Sasuke watched as they trailed lower and lower… right on the undeveloped child. His eyes met mine again and we had the same panicked look. "I got something…but I don't know if it would save the baby…" I wondered what the hell he meant but he didn't need to tell me when he duck his head down to my chest and carefully sank his fangs on the wound. I winced a little at the pain. He was trying so hard to not hurt me but it seems it was nearly impossible…

The rustling of leaves being stepped down by someone caught my attention but Sasuke paid no heed. I feared that it would be another dark creature and in the position we are now, we're extremely vulnerable. But then they stepped out of the shadows of the trees and it was Naruto, Hinata, and the rest. All had a couple scrapes, wounds, and deep gashes but they were alright. They stopped in their tracks once they saw us and some of them, not going to say names, freaked out.

"OH MY GOD!" said person cried out. "TEME, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S SICK!" Guess who it was…

I was going to say something but gasped when I felt Sasuke starting to suck. The pain I had coursing through my body started to diminish by the second but it didn't leave the small womb where the baby is… I could just feel it there… "Idiot," Shikamaru sighed. "He's saving her life."

"Wha…?" he mumbled cutely and the others wondered what he meant too.

"If you notice," he said, pointing at me. "Sakura has puncture wounds on her chest and it seems like the dark creature had poison on its claws… and Sasuke's taking it out of her system."

"And this is where a vampire's blood drinking abilities become useful for good~" Ino snickered, earning a slap from Temari who just shook her head.

"Oooohhh…" Naruto finally came to the understanding.

Sasuke didn't listen or pay attention to anything or anyone. He was just determined to save my life… Then I finally felt the last bit of poison leave my body and I lightly tried to push him off, to let him know that it was all gone but he didn't pull back. "S-Sasuke," I whimpered, and put a little more pressure on the push. "Please get off… you got it all out…" (**Anyone thought the same thing I just did? xD Ahahahaha!**)

The others looked about ready to approach and tear him off me when he finally let out a small groan and pulled back. His eyes were half lidded for a moment, as if he were processing something and then he turned his head away from me and the others and hurled… He…hurled… EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. "Ewww!" I squealed, pulling my feet away from the puddle. After at least 30 seconds of hacking and coughing, he finally seemed to have finished hurling up the poison. I patted and rubbed his back a bit and shushed him.

"That's… disgusting…" Jackass shuddered.

"Did he just swallow all that poison and is hacking it up…?" Kabuto wondered.

"No shit Sherlock," Brittain growled, throwing a random rock she had on her hand at his poor head.

"But why the hell did he swallow it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"So he could prevent causing her much more pain than she already has," Shikamaru sighed.

"Oooooh…" everyone said at the same time but was cut off when they heard another bucket load of puke coming out of Sasuke's body.

"God damn it…" Sasuke muttered hoarsely, barely above a whisper as he huffed.

I patted his back a bit once again and smiled lightly, "Just keep it coming… it'll all be gone soon…out of your system…"

"Ugh…" he grumbled, holding his stomach. "I just hope this ends soon…" I shook my head amused and pulled his hair back behind his ears so he wouldn't puke it all up. (**mmm… he would look weird like that lawlz xD**)

"Eh… I'd say a couple more hours…" He groaned loudly at that and all I could do was sweatdrop. He needs to man up… but then again, I wouldn't know how he feels because I've never drank an overdose of poison… Ah poor bastard…

I looked down at my abdomen for a moment and passed my free hand on it. "_Is it… dead…?_"

**~Later that day**~

Shortly after Sasuke stopped his hurling fit, we all returned back to our base camp thing where we were all treating our wounds…while Sasuke washed his mouth. He complained that he still tasted the poison so he currently was by the stream, washing his mouth… Such a pansy…

"Sakura," a certain annoying male's voice called out. I sighed and turned to Jackass.

"What do you want? If it's one of your lectures, I don't want to hear it right now alright?" I growled.

"It's kind of a lecture yes, but yet it's not," he said getting all my attention now.

I raised an eyebrow, "Go on…"

"The others need to hear this too, so they can keep an eye on you since you tend to be…untamable…" he sighed irritated. I smirked at that and watched as he called everyone in and we made a small circle. Sasuke stayed back though, he was still trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. Either way he doesn't really need to be there to listen… I mean this guy's got like bat ears or something!

"Sooo…" Ino trails off. "What's the dealio?"

The others didn't react or say anything but I could tell that they had all agreed in their heads. "Well," Jackass starts. "As you all witnessed, Sakura was badly hurt today just fighting simple dark creatures…" I frowned and glared daggers at him. Really, you just had to bring it up Jackass? "I'm afraid I have to say that, Sakura," he turns to me. "You can no longer battle." I'm pretty sure I heard Sasuke stop splashing water into his mouth.

"What the hell are you saying?" I hissed.

"Haruno. You are _not_ used to fighting and protecting something at the same time. If you go out to battle again, you're just going to have that child killed," he simply said. The painful thing is that it's true… T^T

I huffed and crossed my arms under my chest, "Hn…whatever… I can protect anything I give an effort to!"

"Yeah," he snorted. "You gave all your effort to get your undeveloped child killed. Who knows if it's dead already? That baby had experienced an overdose of poison in its system!"

I growled, "And why do you care so much about this baby all of the sudden? I thought you were the one who disapproved of this!"

He didn't say anything but kept a hard stare never the less, "You are NOT going to enter any kind of battle as long as you have that baby inside you."

I made a move to stand up when I felt someone sit right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Sasukeee…" I pleaded to him but he didn't look me in the eyes…. He was more focused on my abdomen. The baby hasn't reacted for a while now so we're not sure if was alive or not.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled into my neck. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- No! who's side are you on damnit? "But he's right… You almost got yourself killed and I'm not even sure if the baby even survived that overdose of poison it received thanks to your carelessness in battle…"

"Oi, watch your tone," I hissed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly.

I sighed and passed a hand through my hair, "Alright…fine I get it….I won't fight again…"

Ino sighed and stared at my abdomen. "Do you think that it's really dead…?"

"I'm not really sure Ino… but I hope not…" I whispered quietly.

"It's not even reacting to Sasuke's touch?" Hinata wondered.

We both shook our heads. "Unfortunately no…" Sasuke sighed.

"Well…" Kabuto started. "Did you try sending vibes to it with your powers?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and all of the sudden his wings burst out, sending a whiff of the wonderful baby powder aroma into my senses, and sent off a whole burst of power that went on throughout the forest. Everyone waited patiently for something to react inside my abdomen but after 5 minutes nothing came. We all started to lose faith when all of the sudden we got struck by a familiar presence that always brought a little peace into our minds.

"…It's…" Sasuke trailed off. "It's alive…?"

I looked down at my abdomen and grinned, "It's alive…!"

The others cheered and Naruto just hollered out, "IT'S ALIVE!" earning a hit from Ino in the process… Amusing blondes they are…

"Sasuke," I called quietly throughout all the little celebration going on. He heard me and looked down at me. I smiled and brought his head closer to mine and crashed my lips to his. He didn't mind and kissed back just as passionately. When I pulled back I smiled and said, "Don't cry for me at my grave…"

He smiled lightly and shook his head, "I won't…" I smiled and gave him one a wish of a liftetime.

"When I die," I started, his eyes never leaving mine. "I want you to bury me in that hill where the sun always shined that I love so much…"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Alright, Sakura… I will bury you there…"

"Thank you…" I whispered, closing my eyes…

Sasuke… you've grown over the years… My chapter is almost over, but yours is just starting…

_**To be…continued ;D**_

**Soooo I know I updated this wayyyy too late but at least I uploaded it ;p Well here's chapter 12! Now for chapter 2 for "To Search for You" and then chapter 13 and 14 which I hope to upload before I go to school T^T **

**Review~**


	13. Chapter 13: Why at a time like this?

**Well here's chapter 13! Erm… Don't ask for the lateness of this… I just uh… had things to do…  
Sasuke: You lie.  
Fuuuu…. Anyway, point being is that I was drawing… And THEN school came =-= so I'll see if I can work on chapters on the weekends or something… Alright so this chapter has a really boring part about it…so…yeah but then it gets interesting again…I think… :D**

Enjoy~

Time before the battle: 1 year

**Xxxx**

It has been five months since I have been pregnant. Nothing much went around now. All I could do was walk around the woods, with someone trailing with me of course, and sit down and other simple and boring stuff. I hate being pregnant. It was such a pain… I can't really walk well and I _cannot _bend down because of this _huge _bulge in my stomach. To think I was so skinny just a couple months ago… Ah god I feel so fat…

The baby's doing fine; if not better than me. That bastard's been kicking like as if he were some karate master or something. I missed the times when all you could feel were the pulses of his presence inside me. Anyway, the good thing is that the baby doesn't develop fast or anything like we thought it would. It takes a total of 9 months like a human but the catch here is that you're holding a vampire in your stomach… Well I think he's a vampire… Or maybe he's an angel… A crusifer… or what about a mix? Ugh, I'm confusing myself even more than usual.

Now the father…that other bastard's doing just fine as well. In fact, he's actually learned a couple new powers from the light powers he's gained over the development into his half angel half vampire mutation thing. Yes, believe it or not, he was still developing all this time… And I thought he already finished… clearly I was terribly wrong…

Alright, so the others… Eh I don't give a crap about them. Point being is that they're fine. Naruto's getting tougher as always and the others just keep annoying the hell out of me.

As I said before, I've been 5 months pregnant and it's been no joy ride. The baby's constantly kicking and squirming around and I can feel it and it hurts… it hurts really bad… and when that happens, I take the liberty to punch out my pain on something, and that something happens to be poor little Sasuke. Yeah sure, I may love him and all but this is HIS fault for making ME pity his sorry ass. Before I die, I'm going to make sure he can't reproduce anymore for the torture I'm going through… Thanks a lot, butt face.

"Sakura," someone's annoying voice came through, waking me up from my nap. Gosh darn it! I was deathnoting people in my dreams!

With an irritated groan I awoke, "What is it damn it…? Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" I complained.

The person chuckled and nudged me lightly with his/her foot. "Stop being lazy, Sakura. You need to eat breakfast."

Yeah, I recognize that annoying voice anywhere… Uchiha, you're so dead to me. "Sasuke," I said. "Is breakfast really that important than MY SLEEP?"

"Well yes," he grunted. "If you eat breakfast, then you will be able to move around later today and will have the energy to do things."

I scoffed, "Yeah, like I can do shit in my state…" I turned away from him and snuggled up in a ball the best I could to at least try and sleep again. "All I can do is eat, walk, and sleep, that's all. Wake me up when you guys let me do something interesting."

I heard him sigh but did not hear him move. Stubborn jackass… "Don't make this so complicated Sakura… Just wake up, and go eat, _then_ you can come back and sleep."

"But I'm not really hungry," I grumbled annoyed. If my luck couldn't get any worse, my stomach growled right then very, very loudly. My face turned beat red and I tried my best to block out the now laughing male. Kids, lesson here, don't _ever_ lie that you're not hungry when you might be a bit… because then, irony's going to bite you hard in the ass right there.

"What was that you just said?" he snickered, trying to stifle some of his laughs.

I sat up quickly and glared daggers at him. Boy is he going to get it one day… "Don't piss me off more than I am right now…" I hissed. "Now help me stand up."

"Yes _mother_," he said with such sarcasm. He reached down and I took his hand, pulling myself up with all my strength and with a little help from him as well. Finally I was on my feet and I came to realized how heavy my belly has gotten already. I lost my balance for a moment but thankfully Sasuke was there to keep me on my feet and not fall flat on my face. Ok, I might want to take back that deathnote I signed in my dream…

"Thanks," I mumbled meekly, putting a hand underneath the swollen behemoth now standing on my own.

"Hn," he muttered. "You sure you can walk on your own now?"

I nodded and stumbled a bit forward, "A little bit…"

He walked over to my side and held me by the shoulders, guiding me out of the cave into the blinding morning embrace. Fuuuuu…I'm blind! My eyes adjusted to the blinding light then and I grinned like a fool. Never mind, false alarm, I am not blind. Sasuke next to me eyed me curiously then snorted. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something… asshole. Did I ever mention how much I hate this guy? Good then, because I hate him to some extreme… It's because of him I'm this fat…

"Beautiful morning isn't it?" he mumbled next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah…" then I turned to him. "But… don't you feel that certain eeriness to it…?"

He stuck his nose to the sky and stayed there for a moment, concentrating on the calming aroma of the morning's breeze. After a moment, he looked back down and stared in front of him, "Hn… There _is _a certain feel to it…"

"An eerie one, correct?" I wondered if he felt the same thing I did.

"Ah…" he sighed. "There's something just waiting to set the mood to a panic of some sort…"

I stared where he was staring and noticed that the others seemed a bit tense as well. They kept eyeing the forest for any signs of danger. "Would it be best if we evacuated…?"

"No," he declined. "You are in no condition to move such far distances."

"Yes I can," I hissed, glaring daggers at the man I loved. "Don't treat me as if I was a fragile being just because I'm pregnant with _your_ child. Hell, I can defend myself just perfectly for that matter."

He sighed and walked off, leaving me behind. "Or so you think you can," he stated, not ever turning to look at me. "Trust me. The minute you use just _one_ of your powers, you will be exhausted and thus you will be defenseless and ripe for the picking for whatever threatens you."

I let out a frustrated groan. "Honestly, you will not loosen up on your rules now will you…?"

"No," he answered plainly.

"Well," I cleared my throat, following in step with him. "That's a great parenting skill you're learning…so I guess it's a good thing that you're bossing me around so much… even though I can _easily_ shove my foot up your ass and change your mind in a heartbeat."

He chuckled at this but said nothing. I guess he knows that it's a true stated fact what I just said. Ha, I'd love to see him try and take the dominant role around me… He wouldn't know what he'll be getting himself into. No one, and I mean no one, can ever dominate over me, period. _I _am the alpha here, and _they_ are _my_ subordinates, including _my_ mate. I may sound like a bitch right now but they better know where the hell they stand in this hierarchy.

"What would you like to eat today, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, bringing me back into the conversation that we had started.

I scoffed, "Well I've been craving Moonbucks for the past couple months but you guys don't care about my important cravings now do you?"

I swear he just sweatdroped… "You see Sakura… It's not that we're not heeding your demands, it's just that we don't have that much money to buy Moonbucks _every_ day whenever you so please to want some."

Gasping I complained, "I do NOT demand Moonbucks every day!"

"You just did a couple minutes ago," he retorts. I swear a vein just popped on my forehead.

"Listen here asshole," I growled. "_**I**_ am a _**pregnant**_ woman with _**cravings**_ and when I ask for something, you sure as hell better get whatever the hell I want or else you die a _**slow**_, _**painful**_, death."

He stared at me unfazed. I just threatened his life and all he did was shrug it off… Let me go summon up my damn twin blades, see if he'll be calm and unfazed then! "I fully understand that," he said simply. "But I told you, we cannot afford to waste our money on buying Moonbucks just because you crave it every day."

"Fuck you then," I spat bitterly, crossing my arms over my bulging belly and turning away from him.

"Sakura, eat breakfast first before you hold a grudge against me," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Psh," I snorted. "I don't need breakfast. I'm fine just the way I am right now." And again, my stomach growled loudly. Curse my luck…

"Your stomach seems to deny otherwise," he snickered, fetching some darned fish from the cracking fire and handing it to me. Grumbling a couple things around the lines of: "why do we always eat fish…?" I took the fish and ate my breakfast. I am seriously starting to miss those days we went and got pancakes and cereal…Now all we eat is fish and meat and I think I'm gaining a couple pounds! …Oh wait, never mind… I'm just pregnant is all.

**-Elsewhere; specific place: UnTamed-**

Madara walked down the bloody hallways of UnTamed, watching the other creatures and tamers kill each other in their chaos with much amusement. To think just because two of the strongest pair left, the whole organization would go berserk. The Boss, also known as Randermr, enjoyed watching these blood baths play out throughout the day.

Of course this irritated Madara. Sure he was a vixedvampire and thus was considered a demon but, these things sometimes bothered him. Think about it, if they all end up killing each other, who will help you rule in the end? That stupid Randermr wasn't thinking through since he's already won the title of the Boss but when Madara came to rule… He made sure to add something to his agenda. Something concerning that crazed Randermr.

But, he mustn't rush into things. He's got to earn that demon's trust before he made a move. Right now, Randermr is very alert and thus, if he tried to attack, he would be killed on the spot. Sure, Madara knew he was a lot stronger than Randermr but if a battle between him and that crazed demon were to arouse, of course he wouldn't come out in perfect condition.

Ridding himself of his plans running around in his head, he focused on where he was going. He stopped in front of the colossal wooden doors and knocked. After a couple seconds, he heard Randermr call him in. He pushed the doors forth and stepped inside, the doors shutting on themselves. Randermr looked up from whatever he was looking at and greeted him, "Ah well hello, Madara, what have you thought of?"

Madara smirked, "Oh you know me too well, Randermr…" And he's got to admit, he needs to be a little careful. Randermr can easily read him so he's got to act unsuspicious. "Well I have indeed thought up something to get our subjects to come out of hiding."

The grin on Randermr's face couldn't get any wider, "Oh? Do tell…"

"My loyal subjects have discovered that Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of the traitors live in this very blessed land… They live within the sacred forest but there's a catch," Madara said. "A couple miles away, spreading for I'd say 3000 miles, there's a valley of the damned which kills _**anyone**_ that comes into the forest to cause harm."

"Well then," Randermr thought carefully. "How do we get through?"

Madara smirked. "Have you forgotten? _**I**_ myself am a demon and thus, I have a couple tricks… Sasuke may have not learned how to do this well, but vixedvampires can sink into the shadows and reappear under another shadow."

"That's very unique I might say," Randermr says surprised. "So what are you planning on doing?"

"Glad that you asked," he laughed. "I will slick into the shadows and reappear in the shadow of one of the trees inside the sacred forest. I'll make sure the others won't sense my presence as I light up the forest and let it burn to the ground. And also, from what I heard, little Sakura is currently pregnant so they can't afford to go into the open but they will eventually and the dark creatures might hunt them down and dispose of that child for us."

"It depends on how protective the father really is," Randermr sighed. "Anyway, do as you please. I think it's a good thing that their little 'safe haven' gets burned down so they won't have any other place to hide."

"That's what I'm mostly aiming for," Madara chuckled.

Randermr grunted and leaned on his elbows, "When are you going to start this?"

"Today if I could," Madara stated, standing up. "I'll be on my way over right now."

"Very well then," Randermr waved. "Enjoy your day."

"Oh I will," Madara said, with a sadistic grin as he walked out of the room.

Randermr turned on his chair and looked out the window with a please expression on his face. "Well then… where shall you and your little mate hide now, my little crusifer?"

The building soon was filled with the cackling laughter of the Boss and the roars and yells from the rest of the members that lived in UnTamed who were currently killing each other every day. Madara, already out of the organization, turned to look at the giant building in the tree and shook his head disapprovingly. He continued to venture out into the village, scavenging for the right shadow to slink into. Once he found it, he walked right through the shadow and disappeared from sight.

It'll take him a day or two to get there… but when he does, there will be flames on the sacred forest that hasn't been touched for over millennia. Too bad evolution had arrived and the forest is now defenseless against the new beings that walk this very Earth…

**~Days later~**

Madara slowly approached the valley of the damned. To say he was amazed was by far out of the question, he was stunned. There were endless piles of skeletons everywhere. Oh how he wished he could do something this incredible. Have all the humans begging for mercy and all the creatures at his command. Oh but what is this he's wishing for? He doesn't need to wish for it, he's going to get his wishes soon enough.

He stopped just inches from the beginning of the valley and eyed the skulls and the surrounding area. He noted there was a single tree just a couple ways down. The smirk on his face couldn't get any bigger. He approached the tree and eyed it. It was fairly large he had to admit. For being in such a deserted part of the world, it sure grew. He rounded the tree and stood under its shadow. After a couple minutes, he slowly began to sink into the shadow.

"Let the fun begin…" he laughed as he continued to dissipate into the shadow of the tree.

**~With Sakura and Sasuke~(and the others)**

"Sasuke-kunnnn," I called for the male who was right next to me. I love getting on his nerves… It's rather very…very amusing… cue the wink.

He sighed, "What do you want this time…?" The grin on my face couldn't get any bigger than it already was.

"You know what I wannntt," I pouted.

All the misery in his face left him and a cocky, arrogant smirk played on his lips. "Actually, I don't… but do you know what _I _want?"

Out of instinct, I scooted a couple feet from him and held onto Naruto who eyed me curiously. "I think I know just what you want…" The smirk on his face got wider by the second. "And frankly, I do _not_ want to please you once more."

"TEME!" Naruto gasped, throwing a decent sized rock at Sasuke who took the hit. Sasuke hissed and held his head where the rock hit. Oh wow… I think it's bleeding too… "…Ooops… I think I should've gotten a smaller rock…"

"I think you shouldn't have thrown one to begin with…!" Sasuke croaked, pulling his hand away and looking at the blood. The others snickered at the scene. "It's not funny…"

"Oh honey, you don't even know how funny it really is," I laughed, kicking him lightly with my foot. He glared at me but said nothing. Just then the baby decided to show that it was there and kicked hard… _**very**_ hard… "Owww…" I cried, holding the spot where the baby kicked.

Sasuke found himself smirking once more, "Looks like my child agrees with me on the matter."

Ino then squealed, startling all of us. She stared intently at my woumb and I knew the reason behind her squealing. "I can't wait to see the baby!" Figures…

"Ino…" I sighed. I was about to say something else when the flutter and cries of birds reached my ears and the other's.

We stood up and watched the birds fly overhead. They were flying north, which meant that whatever spooked them came from the south. I didn't have to say anything in the matter. Sasuke instinctively spread his wings out and flapped them once, dashing high up in the sky in seconds. Once he stretched his wings for the flight, he took off in the direction the birds came from…and we didn't see him in the mean time.

"I'm getting a bad feeling…" Naruto mumbled quietly.

**~Sasuke's POV~**

While I was heading in the direction the birds came from, I noticed that not only were the birds fleeing, but the animals on land were also running from the same direction. They looked distressed as if something terrible has happened. The feathers on my wings closed together as I prepared to speed up. Before I did, something caught my senses. Smoke.

"_It couldn't be…_" I thought.

There couldn't be a fire in this forest, right…? I then dashed south. I barely got a couple miles from it and I picked up the presence of heat. The more I neared, the more obvious signs of a fire got to me. Finally I made it to the spot, only to be greeted by a great fire by which it couldn't be turned off with just a couple splashes or stomps, but gallons of water are needed.

"How…? How could this happen…?" I found myself asking. It was impossible for this forest to be lit on fire. There was not rain or thunder to even cause a forest fire for god's sake! Who could have done this? No one can get to this forest with intentions of burning it down without getting killed a couple miles back.

But…something COULD have done this. There's so many ways a demon could sneak up into this forest… And a demon I think it was. As a matter of fact, I just spotted someone down there. The sound of cackles came into my ears.

"Ah Sasuke, how nice to see you and your petty little wings. You look like such a princess my dear child!" the man, which I know distinguished as Madara, laughed.

"Madara!" I hissed. "How could you do this- HOW did you find us?" I demanded.

"It's simple, you simpleton," he sighed, leaning against one of the burning trees. And I wonder how he didn't get burnt… "_I _am a demon, and demons have many tricks hidden up their sleeve. I'm sure you know this more than I do, considering you _were_ a purebred vixedvampire."

"…You snuck into the shadows…?" it finally dawned on me.

"Oh how delightful! You remembered!" he said sarcastically. "You could only teleport, but I, I can seep into the shadows and travel through places." The wind's current changed paths and the smoke started to blow my way. I covered my face with my wing and coughed, struggling to keep air born. "Oh dear me, the toxins are headed your way, and soon will reach your little hideout where your pregnant tamer lies. This is bad news for the baby, don't you think so too?"

My eyes widened, "Since when did you know about the child…?"

"Long enough," he quirked a smile. "Now, should you save yourself, like a true vixedvampire would do or, stray from your vixedvamipre roots even more and save your new family?"

"I'm not like you," I hissed. With that, I released a gust of wind, pushing the smoke away from me and headed towards Sakura and the rest. I've got to protect her and my child… But… Should we flee or try and suppress the fire…?

**~Back with the others; Sakura's POV~**

The forest seemed to be stirring a bit too much. All around us animals and even lizards ran in the same direction the birds flew. Just what the hell is going on…?

"What could it be that's disturbing them…?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not going to be pretty…" Sai expressed his opinion.

"I mean, it's bad enough that it's got Choji not eating chips!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the not munching on a chip Choji.

"That's a miracle," I said surprised. Eh I can't help myself. I'm a pregnant woman, ok? I have mood swings. And just like that, I turned serious once more. "Sasuke's taking a bit too long…"

"What if something happened to him?" Ino wondered what everyone else was thinking.

"I doubt it… the baby's not really overreacting…" I mutter.

Jack snorted, "What, that baby can keep track of its parents?"

"Shut up, he can," I glared.

We heard the distinct whoosh of the air that signified something big was gliding and breaking up the air. We looked up and saw Sasuke landing roughly on the ground and jogging up to us. Something that went unnoticed to me was the fact that he had some kind of black smudge around his face and his clothes were a bit dirtied… as if he passed through a cloud of smoke…and he stank like it too.

"We have to go," he simply said, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me up to my feet. "If we don't hurry soon, we'll be redeemed dead."

"Wait, wait, wait…wait," I hissed, pulling my arm out of his grip. "Before you start ordering us what to do, tell us just what the hell's going on. Why are all the animals running north? Why are you covered in smut?"

He stopped and kept a sharp gaze on me, not one emotion flickering in those onyx eyes. For a second, he blinked and looked at the others who stared at him intently as well. He returned to me once more and said plainly, "The forest is on fire."

That caught me off guard… "You're kidding…"

"The forest. Is on fire," he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Even if it was on fire, how could this happen? No one can come in and harm this forest!"

"Madara," he grunted. "He seeped into the shadows and managed to get through the Valley of the Damned and burned a part of the forest. If I'm not mistaken, he'll help spread the fire even wider and closer to us. We _need_ to move, _**now**_."

"But we can't move out of the forest so simply like that!" I hissed, holding my womb.

"I'm aware of that but the smoke is not good for you or the baby. We need to move."

"Even if we do escape the forest, Sasuke, we'll be putting the baby in more danger…"

"That child has more protection than any other child, alright? Nothing bad will happen to you and the baby when we get out."

"…Can't we stop the fire…?" I mumbled meekly, looking down.

He sighed and passed a hand through his hair, "My god- Don't you understand that there are acres and acres of forest on fire right now?"

"Well maybe there is a way to put the flames out!"

"_**There isn't a way to!**_" he hissed.

"There's _**always**_ a way Sasuke! Stop bullshitting!"

"You're such a stubborn bitch-"

**SLAP!**

The mark of my hand stayed perfectly clear on his cheek. He stood there, unmoving, no emotions coursing through his face…from what I could see. My face was redder than a tomato with anger. My body shook and tears ran down my face. How dare he… How _dare_ he…?

"Dare talk to me and I swear to God…! I swear to him, I will kill you! You disgraceful asshole!" I cried, anger boiling inside me.

He stared into my eyes for a moment but said nothing. I glared and turned away from him, stalking off in another direction. I noticed Naruto and the others look between us. The guys didn't move but Ino, Hinata, Temari, even Brittain followed me. I went far into the forest where I collapsed under a tree and cried. The girls came to my side and sat down, rubbing my back and trying to calm me down.

I hate him. I hate his stupid smile, his dead eyes, and his damned voice. I hate the lies he tells me… but I hate the fact that I feel so hurt for something that's not worth it. I don't love him. I told myself plenty of times I didn't… but then… I do love him.

**~With Sasuke~**

After a while that she and the girls left, the guys finally seemed to process what just happened. I rubbed the burning spot on my cheek and frowned. To say I was unaffected is a big lie. I was surprisingly hurt. Not physically but emotionally. Why was I so cruel to her? Why did I call her that? Why do I always mess things up…? Why can't I just be normal and treat her right? All I do is hurt her in so many ways…

"Teme," Naruto's harsh tone brought me back to reality. I blinked and looked over at said blonde, only to look down once more. His eyes held something I've never seen in them. Was it anger…? Since when did Naruto hold these feelings…? "That was totally uncalled for."

The others decided to put in other comments to make me feel more miserable and guilty than I already was. "I still don't understand how she loves you so much when you treat her like some ugly whore," Sai said.

"You're truly a disgrace to the male race. You're the one that brings a bad title to us," Jack, now I fully understand why Sakura says he's an ass, growled.

Choji, thankfully, didn't say anything. He just stared at the scene before him. I guess they've never really seen us argue this badly before… and to be honest, I've never really heard myself so threatening before…

"Well?" Naruto started once more. "You're just going to leave her over there crying and broken?"

"Shut up Naruto," I said, barely above a whisper.

I heard the blonde let out a snarl and step up towards me, but I still didn't look up. I was caught by surprise when I felt his fist collide with my face and send me stumbling over… I should have really looked up… Before I could recover, he grabbed the neck of my shirt and pulled me up roughly onto my feet, once again, landing another hit on my face. Wasn't the slap punishment enough?

"What right does it give you to start ordering and calling us names huh?" he growled. "You're just in the same league as us. Just because we follow you around for guidance don't mean you're our leader. Think again asshole. We're nobody's subordinates, got that?"

I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "Hn…"

"Look at me, teme," he snarled. I refused to do so. "Look. At. Me." He hissed once more, shaking me a bit. And so I looked up at him. By the look on his face, something seemed to be showing in my eyes… Wonder what he sees? Can he see anything? Because I don't feel anything… He snapped out of the trance he seemed to have gone into and glared. "Now listen to me. You better go and apologize to Sakura and retrieve her. If what you believe it's true, that area where she went to will be engulfed in flames in a couple minutes. And if that happens, I doubt she will move from her spot. I believe she'd much rather die than face you once more."

I merely just nodded dully. He let go of me and I found it rather difficult to bare my own weight for a moment. Once I got my balance again, I started to walk in the direction Sakura and the other girls went, passing the other guys in the mean time who only gave me death glares. It seemed like a long time when it only was minutes that I first put my foot in the forest. I walked deeper into it blindly for a few moments before I recognized the distinct voices of the girls talking.

I rounded the tree and there they were, sitting there, talking to Sakura to try and calm her down. They stopped talking and looked up at me. They didn't want to go at first and just wanted me to leave but once they saw I wasn't moving nor was I looking at them, but at Sakura, did they decide to stand and leave, saying to Sakura that it will be okay.

When they left, I heard a faint hiss escape Sakura. She looked up from her knees and glared at me, "Haven't you've done enough damage already…?" she choked out.

I cautiously walked closer to her. I stood in front of her for a moment, making sure she wasn't going to pull anything and kill me, and then slowly sat facing her. Once more she hissed, "I thought I told you I didn't want to see your damn face!"

"Sakura…" I said quietly, grabbing both of her hands and holding them tightly. She obviously wanted to beat me to a bloody pulp but her being pregnant gave her some limitations so she couldn't really lash out at me. She tensed under my touch and tried to pull back harshly.

"Let go of me…!" she cried.

"Listen to me," I hissed as I struggled to keep her hands in mine.

"Go and die in a fucking hole!"

…Well that stung a bit. "Sakura," I said firmly once more. She halted in her actions and stared deep into my onyx eyes, just as I stared deeply into her pools. "I'm sorry."

She glared, obviously, and huffed. "What makes you think I'll just get all jelly and mushy and accept your stupid apology?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Why does she always have to be so difficult… oh wait, I did this wrong so there is a reason for her to act up… plus she's pregnant… Yeah, that's not good at all. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for how I treated you earlier…"

"Are you now?" she spat with much vigor.

"I'm in a state of panic, Sakura. I can't think very well and all I think about is keeping you and the baby safe," I sighed. "I didn't mean to say what I did."

The hate in her eyes didn't falter. Sooner or later she's going to kill me in some way… "Even if you were, you should've considered your words."

"I know…" I muttered, running a nervous hand through my hair. This girl's going to be hard to crack… I doubt she'll forgive me.

Suddenly a familiar crackling sound caught my ears. With it, a heat wave began to sweep into the area we were in. The atmosphere was blanketed by a dark cloud of smoke. Sakura was staring behind me in panic and from what I saw in her eyes, there was a giant blaze behind me, and it was moving fast. I looked behind me and shuddered. The heat was unbearable. I brought my wing up to my face and coughed. The smoke was getting worse. If I don't do something soon, this might ruin the baby's health.

I brought both wings towards me, and then with one wave of my wings, the smoke blew off for a moment. I turned my full attention to Sakura and grabbed her hands. "Sakura, hate me all you want, but please, I beg of you, get yourself and the baby out of here," I practically cried out. She nodded and struggled to stand. She keeled over and held her stomach in pain. "You're overworking yourself…" I said, standing up and helping her walk out of the forest that was being consumed by flames.

"Let go of me," she hissed, fighting against my hold.

"**Do you want to get out of here alive or **_**not**_?" I snapped. She froze and stared into my deep red eyes. She frowned and looked away. "Now stop fighting and focus on getting out of here…"

"Hn," she grunted.

When we finally emerged out of the forest, the others stood there, watching us skeptically. I ignored the stares and brought Sakura to Hinata. "Here, she doesn't want me around."

This caught her off guard but she still took Sakura into her arms. "You guys didn't…?"

"No," I answered plainly. The others were about to say something but I didn't let them talk. "We need to escape now."

"But from where?" Ino mumbled looking around. "We're trapped!"

"We'll head straight…" Sakura mumbled.

"Um…" Naruto spoke up meekly. "Do you not see the flames right at the border there…?"

She gave him such a look that he piped down quickly. "We're heading straight."

**~Sakura's POV~**

Bunch of morons these guys are. So what if we're now surrounded by flames? Have they forgotten about my powers? Such forgetful bastards…

"We're heading straight," I answered adamantly. The others looked at me curiously and I sighed. "Look, I'll get us out of here. I mean, we could just fly over but not everyone here can fly, so we need to walk either way."

They nodded, understanding that part of the plan but not understanding just _how_ we'll get past the flames. But of course, my _lovely_ Sasuke understood everything. "Alright, I take it you want me to fly ahead and figure out how far the flames have spread?"

I nodded. "Precisely; now get going, we don't have much time." The tension between us was so eminent that the others knew that there might be some head ripping at any moment. Hey, at least we're talking. Well… talking in a way that we might just go head to head in a full blown out argument…

He stared at me for a long moment before averting his eyes and focusing on the sky above him. He sprinted off and spread his wings out. With one mighty swing of them, he was way up in the air and flew off in the direction I assigned us to go.

"So…" Ino started awkwardly. "Are you two-"

"Don't talk about it," I snapped, glaring at her. She raised her hands up defensively and backed down. Hinata, who I was leaning against, shivered slightly. The guys only gave me one glance and didn't dare say a word. I probably look really irritated or something…

All too soon Sasuke returned and perched on a rock near the small stream. "The fire spreads for a couple miles and stops where the trees are more sparsely spread out throughout the area. We could go through and take a break there."

"Good," I nodded, "Let's go before the fire spreads even more."

"Alright," they all agreed.

"Go Hinata," I commanded. She nodded meekly and began to walk towards the burning forest. Just as we were a couple feet from the flames, I took a deep breath and said, "Repulsion: waven'scudo…" A sudden blast of sonic waves emitted from me and pushed the flames back. I turned to the others and cocked my head into the forest. "Hurry, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this off so we better move on fast."

They hurried their pace and followed Hinata and I deeper into the forest. The shield was big enough to hold us all in without being pushed into one another, which is good but bad for me because I need to use a lot of energy to make it happen. I've noted that my energy's running out fast as the shield has already started to diminish in size. Damn… I can't believe I'm admitting this but Sasuke was damn right…

"Are you sure you can handle the stress?" Jackass butted in.

"Yes I'm sure now shut the hell up and let me concentrate here," I hissed.

"Alright, alright… No need to get hissy," he muttered. I am this close to turning around and slitting his throat open…

"Sakura!" Ino cried out. "We need to hurry…!"

"You think I don't know that?" I growled and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I don't care what you say but run ahead!"

"But you're in no condition to…"

"Just run Hinata! We're all going to be burnt to ashes unless we get out of here quickly!"

Without another word said, she sprinted forward. The others kept up without a hassle. As we ran down the blazing forest, I was growing even more exhausted and the shield was growing smaller as we went. From what Sasuke had described, we've only got a couple miles left before we're out on the clearing. There we can switch and run at full speed through what's left of forest. When we get to the clearing I probably won't have any energy left to hold up another shield so it's crucial that we use our inhuman speed, but I of course need someone to carry me due to my exhaustion already. Being pregnant sucks…

"I see a light!" Naruto exclaimed. He was right. There was a shimmer of light entering the blazing forest, stating that there is a clearing of the trees. This is a great sign, considering that I can't feel my energy anymore. Even as I was out of energy, I pushed myself to use even more. But as we got closer to the clearing, the shield dropped in seconds. We all held our breaths and pushed past the fire, hoping that we don't get any severe burns.

Finally we broke out into the clearing and collapsed. Well the others did, all I could do was sit down carefully so that I wouldn't harm the baby. Sasuke was the only one who did not fall to his knees and begged for air. No. He stood there; looking ahead at the path we should take on next to fully escape the burning forest. He knew it was only a couple miles of forest, but something troubled him. It probably was the fact that I wouldn't let him carry me, but honestly at this point I wouldn't be able to even lift a finger.

He inspected us carefully with his calculating eyes. No major burns were inflicted on us. The others quickly caught their breaths, except for me, thanks to this child… Sasuke cleared his throat, earning our attention, well the others because I already was staring at him annoyed. "Alright, everyone's injuries aren't severe. We should get going."

"Should we really? Sakura's out of energy already…" Ino complained.

"I didn't say we are going to rely on Sakura once more," this peaked their attention, but I already figured it out earlier. "We're busting through this fire."

"But we can't do that…!" Hinata gasped out loud, which surprised me.

He snorted, "Not you mere humans, but us creatures have inhuman speed, remember?"

Then everyone's eyes trailed to me. I so wanted to rip their heads off. "But…" Sai mumbled. "Sakura won't be able to run…"

"Again, who said she was?" he grumbled annoyed.

Now Naruto perked up, "Aren't you two in uneven terms right now…?"

"Does it matter?" he growled, walking up to me. I frowned and looked away, but the others found this to be more entertaining than the fire that's closing in on us and watched. He bent on one knee and sighed, leaning against his knee. "Now will you cooperate here?"

I glared daggers in return, "You think I can do shit right now?"

"Good point," he smirked, sliding his arm under my knees and placing the other on my back, lifting me up bridal style. The others expected a blood bath but to their surprise, nothing happened. Sasuke turned and faced the next area of forest we need to cross. The others followed our actions and waited for Sasuke's signal. Sasuke's grip on me tightened and I knew then that we would be breaking into the forest.

In a heartbeat, Sasuke sprinted off into the woods, the others followed just as quickly. We were going so fast that not one flame could singe us. Unconsciously I gripped his shirt and held on; the baby approving of this. Sasuke had sense the little movement the child did within my stomach and smirked. I was too tired to complain about anything so I just let the damn boy do whatever he wanted… as long as he didn't touch me. If he did, that boy will get his balls cut off. Just saying.

But as we kept running, I heard a distant crack just a couple yards in front of us. It sounded familiar and I immediately tensed. Apparently Sasuke didn't hear it since he kept on running without really having any doubts. Then it came. Right as he took another step, a loud snap came to our ears. Sasuke's head snapped to the left to see a huge tree just free falling in our direction. Spooked, his wings spread out and because of the air pushing against them and the fire, he was pushed back with such force that even he couldn't catch his breath or balance before he hit a tree. Even with the impact he took, his grip on me didn't falter. He gritted his teeth, drawing blood eventually, that's one thing he did. The others had halted easier than he and turned to look at us in worry.

"You two okay?" Hinata was first to ask, getting a growl of approval from the demon fox below her.

I nodded, "I'm alright… Burning up but fine."

Though Sasuke didn't really reply. He pushed himself up, hissing at some point, from what I believe, when a jolt of pain struck him. He stumbled slightly, giving the others the idea that he was not okay.

"Sasuke, I don't think you can go-" Jackass had begun but Sasuke only glared at him.

"Don't tell me what I can't do," he snarled. "I'm not dead yet…" His attention now went to the others. "And if I'm not dead, I can still go on."

Naruto snorted and turned to face the direction we were going. In demon fox language, I guess that means: "Damn straight. Let's keep on moving!" but I'm not truly sure if it really means that due to the fact that I'm just a simple crusifer. "Come on," Hinata ordered, tapping Naruto at his sides to let him know that he could sprint down. In seconds the beast did what he was told, followed by the others who hesitated a little about running away so quickly knowing that one of their comrades could be severely injured.

Sasuke let out a raspy breath and was about to sprint off, but I stopped him. "Stop," I said simply. He froze and looked down at me quizzically. I averted my eyes and growled, "It's obvious you're hurt badly. Let me check it out. Besides, we're all going in the same direction, we won't get lost." He glanced around us- I guess checking for the fire- then placed me down onto the charred grass.

Once on my feet, I took the best clean breath I could muster and placed my hand on his chest, checking to see how much the damage is. I sensed a fracture, a damaged lung, and damaged muscles and ligaments. "Dumbass…" I sighed, now letting out a healing energy. He looked curious so I went ahead and explained. "You damaged your muscles, ligaments, and a lung, and you got a fracture."

"I really think you shouldn't be using this much energy… you're already exhausted…" he complained.

I shushed him once more. "I may not have any energy, but I'm in a situation where I need all the help I could get and I don't care how much or how little, I will use it all. If I run out, then I'll use tomorrow's surplus."

"Hn…" he grunted, staring at the ground.

After a couple minutes, I finally finished. Sasuke had to clear the air a couple times when the smoke rolled in. "There," I sighed, rubbing the sweat trickling down my forehead, but honestly it made no difference considering my whole body was sweating… Then I began to feel lightheaded. I gripped Sasuke's shirt and tried to hold myself up. Sasuke immediately reached for me so I wouldn't fall.

"You ok?" he asked.

I was about to answer but everything just blacked out in seconds. The next few minutes were spent in silent darkness.

-**Later**-

My senses came to life once more and I noted I was still out cold. So, I proceeded to open my eyes not realizing that I was actually outside and there would be a blinding light hitting my poor eyes. I hissed when I opened them too quickly and brought my hands up to my face to try and shield them from this monstrous light. I heard shuffling next to me and a couple mumbles.

Finally my eyes adjusted and I glanced around. There, all around me, was everyone. It freaked the hell out of me the fact that they were all staring at me. I glared and snarled out, "You got a damn problem with a pregnant woman getting some rest, or you assholes never heard the word 'privacy' in your lives, which is it?"

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off, thinking. "How about… The one that we were just worried sick that you would slip into a coma or something."

"…A coma…. Seriously?" I snorted.

Then Jackass had to come up with his _almighty _presence. "You could've, you know? When a creature wastes too much of their energy or strength, they tend to go into a coma like state to try and replenish all the energy or strength they had lost."

"Yes, yes, I remember all this from creaturegarten," I grumbled sarcastically, slowly pushing myself up. I placed my hand on my bulging womb and sighed. When will this baby get out of me? I'm getting tired of carrying it around and in the situation we now face, being pregnant is a horrible thing.

"It'll only be 4 more months Sakura," Ino tried to coax me.

I glared at her and motioned to the forest that I had just noticed we were a couple miles from that was all but a pile of ash. "If we survive now that is. Our only sanctuary was destroyed. Now every minute we spend out here could very well be our last breaths."

"She's right," I heard his familiar, husky voice say. Now everyone's eyes were on him as he turned around and walked towards us, stopping a couple feet. "The more we spend out here, the more likely it'll be that we'll be found and killed."

"So you're saying…" Sai trailed off.

"We need to find shelter as soon as we can…" he grumbled. "Naruto."

"Yeah?" the blonde replied to the random outburst.

"Do me a favor will ya?" the blonde said nothing, indicating for him to go on. "Protect Sakura and my child while I'm gone."

That's when everyone froze. "What?" I was first to hiss.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm going to go out and search for the nearest shelter. I don't know just how long that'll take but I'll come back as soon as I find it. I'll be fine…"

"But you can't just leave your mate and child-" Ino tried to protest but she only received a murderous glare from him.

"If I stay here with her, yes, I can protect her and my child just fine. Now here's the problem. If I stay, it'll take longer for us to find some good shelter where we could hide in until she gives birth. If she gives birth out in the open like this, we'll be tracked down and killed before the baby's even born." The others held their heads down and bit down on their tongues so they wouldn't say anything. He was right. No matter how we looked at it, he was right.

"Alright then…" Kabuto grunted, eyeing Choji, surprised that the fatass wasn't eating anything once more.

Jackass came and placed a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "We pray for your safety and your return."

Then Naruto came up and punched him in the shoulder before pulling him into a man-to-man hug, quickly letting go. "I swear to god teme, if you don't come back alive before your child is born… I will beat the shit out of you when you return."

Sasuke smirked. "Well you won't get the chance to anyway. I'll be back before you know it."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me. I displayed not one emotion. I was lost. Honestly, I was scared. When the time comes when I really need Sasuke by my side to protect me, he leaves… Rage, confusion, sadness, fear, all these emotions ran through me all of the sudden, overwhelming me. Never did I notice I had started to shake. Sasuke noticed this and pushed past the others and went up to me. He kneeled down in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. I blinked and stared at his deep onyx pools. "Sakura… you'll be fine. Naruto will protect you and I don't plan to die while away."

"But…" I breathed out.

He cut me off with a kiss and smiled lightly. "I hope one day you'll forgive me for what I did, but you must know this," he whispered. "I'll always love you, even in death." With that said, he slowly slid his hands off my face and stood, staring at me for a moment before turning away. He walked forward, rolling his shoulders as he went. The next minute his wings spread out to their full length and flapped once, and he was up in the air, soaring through the skies in seconds.

And I stared after his retreating figure until he could not be seen any longer. And finally the fear set in…

I was alone.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Well how 'bout that! :D I finally finished it!**

Again I really apologize about this D: I've been working on it since September but once I stop writing something, I can't seem to come up with an idea of how to word the chapter… and that's what happened… So as I said before, I'll try and see if I can work on these on weekends.

**Review~ sorry to keep you waiting for so longgg…**


End file.
